Konoha High's New Arrival
by Minami-san
Summary: "Ready, set GO!" Tsukasa yelled. "We're not ready. Wait!" Naruto shouted. "I've done my waiting!" Miyuki roared. "Not this again," Ino groaned. "Twelve years of it." "Miyuki, stop it." "IN AZKABAN!" "Miyuki, you are not Sirius Black." "Come on, Ino." Miyuki grinned and prepared her battle cry, "For Aslan and FOR NARNIA!" She began to throw snowball after snowball with great aim.
1. Along Came Who!

**Well hallo fellow fanfic readers/writers. I am new to this clan and frankly don't know much. Took me ages to get how to upload and edit chapters. It would be way easier if my laptop didn't break. Well this is my first EVER fanfiction and before the year 2011 I hated... No absolutely detested fanfictions because I got on the wrong foot of one (read one too explicit for a ten year old and was traumatized for several years but boredom got me back and look I am writing one pfff never thought. Well please read and review. Until we meet again. ;P**

* * *

><p>Only ten minutes into their second year of high school and Sasuke was already sick of hearing about how many girls Kiba hooked up with this summer and how even though each was 'smoking hot' unfortunately none of them lived up to his standards.<p>

"Man, none of those chicks had that wow factor that will make us Mr. and Mrs. Sexy.

"Well there are plenty more girls to try out this year." He wolf whistled as a trio of giggling freshman girls passed, clearly excited by that fact that they were acknowledged by second year boys.

"Whadaya think, Sasuke? You're the only one of us who hasn't hooked up with anyone yet. Even Naruto got Hinata." Kiba gave Naruto a look that a sensei would give his student after accomplishing a great feat. Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to not take part in this conversation by asking Shikamaru how he spent the break.

"Aww, come on, Sasuke." Kiba began to nudge him painfully in the ribs. "You have more than half our grade on your 'fan club' and you still don't have a girlfriend..." Kiba's voice began to drone out as Sasuke was too deep in thought to care.

"I gotta go bathroom." And with that Sasuke vanished down the hall. All the boys look at Sasuke's retreating back.

" Seriously, I'm starting to think he's gay or something." Kiba sighed before turning to the others.

"He hasn't been the same after his parents died." Shino had a knack of stating the obvious.

"He's probably sick of hearing about your love life. To tell you the truth it is boring and I highly doubt anyone would want to hear it." The obvious negative answer from Gaara.

"Well let's see if I ever be nice to him ever again." A hand gently tapped Kiba on the shoulder. "That probably him coming to apologise for being rude."

Ignoring the silent protests of his friends, Kiba turned to confront who he thought was Sasuke but much to his surprise there stood a girl that he'd but in his 'not smoking hot but kinda cute and I wouldn't mind knocking up' category

* * *

><p>Full moon glasses perched on top of glossy black hair with a hint of purple tied in a softly tousled bun held in place with a pen. A few strands somehow found their way out of the bun and framed porcelain white face with a fringe that hovered above eyes coloured a deep lilac. Those eyes blink curiously at the people in sight before she spoke.<p>

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where the headmistress's office is?"

Kiba was about to use his charm on the poor innocent girl who needed simple direction and not anything else he had in mind for her. Thank goodness for Shikamaru and his common sense and saved the little lamb from the abattoir.

"Go straight down this hall, turn left and you should see it because it says 'Headmistress' office' on the door."

She turned her head to the direction in which he had pointed.

"Thank you." she beamed brightly and ran down the corridor.

"Hey," Kiba complained. "Why did you do that for?"

"I was saving the kid. She doesn't need you to deal with on her first day of school." Shikamaru yawned loudly. "I'm going to class." Kiba was still moping at Shikamaru.

"She could have been the One."

"That's what you said the past million times, Kiba. Let's go, Kakashi sensei might decide to come early and give us all detention for being late." Naruto said as he pushed his friend along.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter has been changed because the first one was pretty horrible and someone reminded me. I like this one better so I guess my skills are improving. 710/2012**

**Feel free to continue and review.**

**Cheers,**

**Minami.**


	2. Kiba's Determination

**Chapter 2! Dum dum duuuuuuuum! ( I love themetunes, created one for myself )**

**Anywho all thoughts are in bold as in this chapter pretty boy, iamtoogoodforyou Sasuke Uchiha thinks. Please review! ;P ta.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke manage to avoid his friends for half the day but by the time it was lunch, he noticed something very was a deafening silence coming from the table at which they always sat.<p>

As Sasuke moved closer, he realised that they were all surrounding Neji Hyuuga's laptop (and with the annoyed look on his face, they has obviously took the third year's laptop without his permission) intrigued by something.

Hey!" Sasuke received no response in return. Highly unusual. "What's going on?"

Juugo, who was reading a book, was the only one sane enough to answer,"They're looking for some girl."

Surprised by this respose, Sasuke moved so he was able to see exactly what was going on.

**Oh great. They hacked into the school database**, he thought. Apon closer inspection he realised they were looking through the freshman girls files.

As they scrolled through each individual, Kiba was deciding if they should continue or stop. "No. Too short. Wrong hair colour. Eugh is that even legal? Next. Next. NEXT!" It was like he was auditioning people to be the next teen pop sensation.

Sasuke grabbed the top of the laptop and pulled it down, then passed it to Neji who look like he was about to wringe all of their necks. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

Gaara answered,"While you were off having a hissy fit, Kiba thinks he found 'The One'. Kiba snapped out of his trance to describe all to Sasuke.

"So you're saying that this girl is going to make you the iconic couple?" he asked after hearing the story.

Kiba's respose:"Hell Yeah!" "But haven't you said this about every other?''

''But this time it's different.''

''You've also said that before.''

"Shut up."

Sasuke sighed and tried to get some sense into Kiba."Are you sure she goes to our school?" He opened his mouth to speak but closed it thining about the question.

Shikamaru took his feet off the table in realisation," I don't think she was wearing a uniform, now that I think about it." Sasuke sighed. As much as he hated it, he always had to be the voice of reason that was constantly ignored.

"Look, Kiba. For all we know she could have been some person who needed to give something to Tsunade, vanish back to her normal life and you will never see her again. For all we know she could be twice your age." There, voice of reason.

"No way,Jose. I am not losing her. I shall search high and low to find my mystery girl and when I do I shall ask her out!" Kiba stood out of his seat the way Napolean would stand after defeatig his enemy and that's the voice of reason being ignored. Hopefully, Sasuke will be able to get his way out of this and boy was he wrong.

* * *

><p>After school, Kiba rounded up the 'pack', as he like to call them, to commence Operation Findsuperhotmysterygirl (or OFSHMG for short).<p>

They walked for 3 hours all around Konoha until their blisters had blister babies and the babies had more babies.

For two weeks they search for a girl which they had no information on except she was 'drop dead gorgeous'.

And for two weeks they had no progress.

Luckily for them, Kiba had the same attention span as a a heroine addict who just left rehab and found a free secret stash of drugs.

"She wasn't all that anyway," Kiba declared like he was the font of all knowledge.

"So if she turned up you wouldn't care?" Suigetsu wanted to make sure.

In their last 'hunt', Kiba came knocking on his door at 7am on a Sunday morning.

Kiba nodded, so finally the phyco goose chase sas over for Kiba, he has his eye on bigger things he told Sasuke when was inquried about the most pointless two weeks in their lives.

Sometimes Sasuke begins to wonder how any of them became friends as he saw Kiba chattimg up some girl at any locker.


	3. Laborious Task

It was Friday and Sasuke couldn't wait for the first free weekend he was going to have in nearly three weeks (no thanks to Kiba).

He stretched his arms and stared out the window, hoping for the day to end.

That hope ended when he heard Principal Tsunade call his name from the intercom.

"Will Mr. Sasuke Uchiha make his way too my office and I mean NOW!" She shouted the last word because both she and Sasuke knew that he had a history of avoiding the principal's office.

He reluctantly got up and dragged himself to her office thinking of the one benefit that came out of this: he got to get out of the remaining half hour of Iruka Sensei's boring math class.

Upon arriving to the office, Sasuke saw the most unusual sight... Tsunade was smiling at him.

He has only seen Tsunade smile in two occasions: when she is drunk and when she has some laborious task/punishment awaiting you. And this time it was so the second option.

"Do you know why you are here, Uchiha?" she asked between stifled giggles.

"If it is about the missing toilet seat, that was Naruto and Kiba's fault." he blurted out to remove all forms of blame away from himself.

"No, I wasn't... Wait what?"

"Nothing." he changed the subject, " why am I here anyway?"

"Because next week I will be calling you into my office..."

"So why am I here now?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN WILL YOU!" Sasuke was a well known fact to never cross Tsunade when angry.

"You will come to my office to meet a new student and make them welcome." She put her hand up to silence him as he opened his mouth to argue. " I am giving you a heads up so you will know what to do when they come. Any questions?"

"Just one, why me?"

"Believe it or not but you are the most mature in your grade and no I cannot ask a third year to do it cause they have to focus on their studies. Plus you might know this person." As she said that, Tsunade gave him the most evil grin ever. "You are dismissed."

Sasuke stormed out of the office, fuming. Why was he dumbed with this babysitting job. He was a good student, never did anything wrong other than skip class but he was never caught. He went to the courtyard and waited for his 'acquaintances' to come out of class.

"Don't think about jumping on me, Kiba, or else it will be the last time you ever see."

Kiba retreated fearing the consequences. "So what did the old hag want you for?

"I have to babysit some new kid who's going to be in our class next week."

"Loser! Ah ha ha! It would have been way cooler if it was some super hot bishie. Sucks to be you, super nerdy ..."

The conversation ended with Kiba's head in a bin as Sasuke headed back into the school building.

* * *

><p><strong>It would be really coolof I could get a manga artist to draw my... No any of my favorite fan fics but unfortunately I am a poor lonely student still living with my parents. Sigh <strong>


	4. A Bloody Encounter

Sasuke was literally dragged out of bed by his older brother, Itachi, to go to school. The weekend vanished like fairy floss in the rain.

His homework was an immense load. He also realised he was avoiding most of his phyco friends except for Juugo, Suigetsu and, most oddly, Naruto.

And now they began to discuss questions from various classes, which has really weird for all of them.

Sasuke was explaining to Suigetsu the types of chemical reactions for the pop quiz should have paid more attention to his surrounding because WHAM! Some person ran head first into him, hitting him straight in the nose.

"Oww! What the hell?" He clutched his nose which was probably broken. Sasuke heard a soft moaning noise as he looked up.

"I am greatly sorry, sir," the girl said as she pushed back her long black-purple hair, her round specs askew. **Sir?** Sasuke thought. "Did I hurt you?" she inquired, staring intently at him.

"I'm okay," he muttered, still holding his nose. He wiggled it about to fell if it was broken. Nothing so far so he removed his hand and began to properly inspect the beauty sitting on his lap.

It all seemed familar; her appearance, her voice, her personality. It was that mystery girl, the one sole reason he had all free time snatched away for two weeks.

But before he could say anything, the girl gasped, "Oh my,you're bleeding!" She pulled out a hankerchief from her pocket and stood up on her knees, and all Sasuke could think was who the hell says 'oh my'.

"Hold still," she instructed as she slid her hand under his head, gently tilted it back and held the hankerchief on his nose. The only option Sasuke had was to stay still seeing as her body was softly brushing against him.

He never really liked girls due to the fan club with Karin and Sakura as head fans girls (Ino left after Sai asked her out). He always thought they were just loud, annoying and with a one-track mind.

But she was different. Sasuke could see the focus in her large intelligent eyes. There was something oddly soothing about all this as Sasuke began to relax but that was all gone as he remebered where he was.

He pushed the girl away but before he could stop himself, he realised it was with the hand covered in blood.

They all looked at her chest (Suigetsu, Juugo and Naruto were still there) where the bloody hand print was.

Sasuke was in utter shock,"I am so sorry!" he managed to say but her response was oh so unexpected: she laughed and didn't stop.

She just kept laughing and laughing much to the boys' surprise.

When she finally settled down, she stuck out her hand for Sasuke to shake," Let me introduce myself. I am Miyuki Nakamura." she smiled and Sasuke took her hand. Something was so familiar about her.

Miyuki looked at Sasuke's hand and noticed a sliver ring with a small blue gem on his smallest finger. It was simple but so beautiful and oddly familiar.

She turned his hand in hers so that she could see the ring better. Miyuki, forgetting whose hand she was holding, began to stroke the ring. She looked up and saw that Sasuke's face was bright red.

"Where did you get this?" she asked completely ignoring the fact that he was embarrassed.

"Um... I... Er..." **What was wrong with me**, he thought, **I never stutter. Sasuke Uchiha never stutters.**

But he couldn't help himself. It was like his voice was beneath her and that he wasn't worthy to speak to her.

**Wait... WHAT? Seriously I have lost my mind.** He placed his hand on his face to cool down the redness and finally answered, while looking down.

"It was given to me by an old friend, nearly six years ago." He peeked up. **Why am I so damn shy?**

She was smiling, the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name before."

**Ha, this is a question I know. **"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." He was seriously losing his mind

"Ah ha ha, I knew it. As soon as I saw it I knew it." It seemed like she won something. She stood up, dusted her skirt and extended a hand to help Sasuke up.

When he got up, Miyuki was staring at him as if waiting for him to say something.

" Yes?" Sasuke was seriously confused.

"You don't recognize me?" Miyuki was shocked, then she pulled up her hair until it looked like it was a boy cut and slowly said, "Yu-Ki-Kun." and pointed at her self. "Sa-Su-Chan," and pointed at Sasuke.

It all came back to him. The silly nicknames, them bugging Itachi, training her cat Kimidori to send messages between their houses, playing connect the dots when they had the chicken pox, her ability up burn any savory dish yet produce the best desserts and even a nonfan of desserts like him would gorge on. That was the pretty girl standing in front of him. It was Yuki, his first and best friend.

"No way," was all he could managed as she hugged him.

"I missed you soooooo much!" she squealed, " I mean it was fun traveling with Mum but I couldn't wait to get home."

"Yeah, I missed you too," he smiled as they broke apart.

" So how's everyone?" she was frantic with questions."How are you?"

" Fine."

"Itachi-sempai?"

"Just finished uni. And he will kill you if he still heard you were calling him sempai."

"Who cares. And your parents?"

Oh no. As soon as this left her lips, Sasuke's face fell as he remebered the horrible crash that destryed theirs and his life, but he quickly changed back and smiled. "they're okay." was all he could say.

"That's wonderful." she perked up. "Well bye, Sasu-chan." and with that she skipped away.

"So," Suigetsu interrupted," what on earth just happened?"

But Sasuke was too deep in thought to answer.


	5. So We Meet Again

**My deepest apologies for the late chapter. Believe it or not, I actually had writer's block. So the following chapter is a byproduct of me trying to force a chapter and as a read it I was like "what the hell!". Also, from now on I shall (hopefully) bring out a chapter each week. Please try to enjoy this utter crapiness.**

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. Miyuki whatshername is Sasuke's long lost friend who returned after so many years and now will turn his life into a hurricane of comedy and romance," Suigetsu put together.<p>

" You have read way too much manga for your own good," Naruto was frustrate from explaining the situation.

"It's a living," Suigetsu sighed and continued reading his manga.

Sasuke was still dazed after what happened this morning. Was it from the blood loss, having a girl hold him like that, practically groping her, finding out it was Miyuki or all of the above, he would never know.

"Um... Sasuke-kun?" a very timid girl tapped Sasuke's shoulder, " Ms. Tsunade wants to see you in her office after the bell."

"Tell her I'm not here of something. I don't want to go, so make some thing up. Okay?" Sasuke was so not in the mood.

"ah...um..?

Drastic times call for drastic measures. He turned around and looked directly at the girl (she practically melted inside), got off his chair and put his face near the girl's ear and whispered, "Just do it. For me." Ooh, bad boy.

"Um... Okay,"

And with that she was off.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got through the whole day without paying much attention to what was happening. He was glad that Naruto, Suigetsu and Juugo didn't say anything about this morning. now finally he could just go home...<p>

"Um... Sasuke-kun?" a shaky feminine voice whispered near his ear.

Not again! Sasuke turned around, "Will you just go aw- arrrgh!"

"Ah ha ha!" Tsunade stood up straight and folded her arms over her (immensely large) chest. For a principal, she crossed the student/teacher personal space borderline.

"Thought you weren't here. So glad you could make it." her sarcasm was too much. "My office, NOW!"

"look, Tsunade..."

"Ms. Tsunade."

"Yeah, well since I didn't do anything wrong you can't take me to your office, right?"

"EEEEH!Wrong, you ignored instructions, lied to a superior, bullied a student with charm and spoke back so this is now a punishment. And I warned you about this, so I win. Ha!" Grinning, she grabbed his elbow and dragged him to her office, humming happily.

Upon arriving to Tsunade's office, he saw Miyuki arguing with Shizune.

"Ms. Shizune, I really don't need anyone to show me around. I have an excellent sense of direction."

"Which is why it took you the whole day for you to get here!"

"I had some technical difficulties getting here. But now Iknow my way and I'm not some kid who needs an older student to 'show them around'."

"Miyuki, you are too independent for your own good. You have found your way to one place, this school is large. You won't have the time to find your way to each class."

"A map would be the solution to all our problems!"

"You had a map and yet you failed to arrive on time"

"like I said, technical difficulties. Second time lucky."

"Ms. Tsunade already has some one ready for you."

"But I can do this myself"

The argument excelled until they were both yelling at the top of their lungs.

A small cough interrupted the argument. Shizune and Miyuki turned around,both with a bit of a glare in their eyes, to see Tsunade holding Sasuke by the collar. She pushed him in.

Sasuke stumbled into the office. He was surprised to see Miyuki there but also glad that she covered up the blood stain with a vest.

"Aww, come on. Why him? He sucks more then me."

Sasuke was highly offended.

"Because I am punishing him." it was Tsunade who answered," and if either of you disagree I shall ruin both your lives especially his."

Sasuke covered Miyuki's mouth before she could say anything, "We both agree,right Miyuki?"

An angry mumble was the response.

Tsunade enjoyed her status,"Good. Here is your timetable. She should know the whole school by the end of the week. Enjoy!" how can she be so threatening while smiling?

Sasuke and Miyuki left the room. Miyuki was fuming.

"Seriously, Why him? I am fine on my own."

Sasuke was answering for his own enjoyment,"it's not like I want to be here."

"I don't really want to be babysat." *grumble*

"Well no one asked if I wanted to do the babysitting"

"Will you shut up? This isn't about you, okay?"

This was too fun. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

She tried to push Sasuke out of the way but he was stronger than she anticipated. He wrapped his arms around Miyuki's waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder.

"PUT... ME... DOWN!" she growled through gritted teeth, simultaneously thumping her fists against his back.

Sasuke laughed as he jogged down to the west building, reading her timetable.

"Hey, Miyuki."

"Mm hm?" She stopped hitting him and propped her face up with her hand.

"We have the same classes."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Do you live to point out the obvious?"

"You know it."

"You know that I don't care, right."

"Yeah, I do."

"So be a doll and put me down or I will scream."

"Heh, try." He knew Miyuki wouldn't bother...

"HEEEELP! I AM BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED!" Sasuke stood corrected.

"Stay still!" Sasuke was trying to contain Miyuki's shouting and kicking like a six year old's tantrum, but it was an epic fail seeing as she was hanging off his shoulder.

Suddenly, Miyuki gasped. "Oh, Naaaruuutooo!"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto staring in utter shock at the two of them, which was perfectly sane as seeing the situation.

"What are you doing here?" was all Sasuke could say.

"As you all ready know, Iruka, my _guardian, _works here. But why are you two here and why are you carrying Miyuki?"

"Sasuke kidnapped me and will now make me do unmentionable things for his sick pleasure!" Miyuki everso fakely sobbed into Sasuke's back.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Then why on earth are you carrying her?" Naruto was seriously confused.

Come to think of it, Sasuke had no idea. The pause was more in Miyuki's favour of Sasuke being an abusive bastard of a rapist or something.

At that moment, Miyuki mobile rang, distracting the awkward moment also giving Sasuke a reason to put her down.

"Hello, this is Miyuki Nakamura's mobile. How may I help you? Yes, Mum, I know it's you. How were my lessons? I wouldn't know because I missed them. Got lost. Technical difficulties. Yes, I promise you I won't miss any classes tomorrow. Are you home? Oh, you're working late. But you know I can't cook a decent meal. Macaroni and cheese it is. Will you ever be coming home early? I hardly see you. Okay, mm hm. Yep. I am leaving now. Love you too. Bye, Mum."

She turned around towards Sasuke,"I shall see you tomorrow, Babysitter-san."

Sasuke was really thinking of one word, Mum. He only realised how much he missed his parents once they were gone.

As he was leaving, he gave Naruto a very specific warning:"Mention this to anyone and I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Minami the author: I totally forgot about this but I don't own Naruto and never will. It's a sad life I am living. *sniff*<strong>

**Naruto: It would be weird if you owned me. Masashi Kishimoto is way better.**

**Minami: You die, dobe!**

**Naruto: Ooh a second Sasuke... Or should I say Sasu-chan. Hahaha**

**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!**

**Miyuki: Naruto just go away.**

**(all three argue)**

**Minami: Shut up and let the reader read. Now say what I taught you.**

**All(reluctantly): Don't forget to review. Minami-chan will be eternally grateful.**


	6. The Hell of Highschool Begins

**I want to say that I am so sorry. This chapter was supposed to come out two weeks ago but my iPad charger broke and I had to use my phone which I accidently reset and all of chapter six vanished and I had to start all over again.**

* * *

><p>"And this is the cafeteria." Sasuke sighed.<p>

He was hoping that all Miyuki needed was to know where the essentials are: classrooms, labs, toilets etc, and that it will be all done in a day.

But no she wanted to go to each and every club in the whole school. Miyuki dragged him to the student body council where she harrassed the president, Neji with the most unusual questions and got herself to be the vice president. They went to the fencing club where they met Suigetsu, joined that too. Miyuki didnt want to join the caligraphy club because Sai was too boring. Joined Ten Ten's tennis, Lee's archery and then some pottery club that Sasuke didn't know existed which she went back to quit it after ten minutes.

The last club they went to was the one Sasuke was able to avoid all his highschool life; The Sasuke-sama Fan Girls Club. Miyuki pushed him in first, seeing more of himself than he ever did and the rest was a blur. Squeals, being hugged, he was certain some of them tried to kiss him but when he finally emerged, Miyuki was telling Sakura and Karin that this club was just not her thing and grabbed Sasuke by the elbow and dragged him out.

Now they were in the caferteria and he seemed was extremely hungry. Not remembering the last time he ate, Sasuke just piled food onto his tray.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Miyuki with his mouth full of chips

"Even if I was I think I just lost it."

"Suit yourself." He left Miyuki and went to find a table where he could sit on his own. He sat down and sighed (he seemed to be doing that alot lately),

"Miyuki, can't you find friends like you and leave me alone?"

Miyuki sat next to him. "No I can't and what do you me 'friends like me'?"

"I dunno, girls?"

"What's wrong with hanging out with you?"

"Do you know how weird it looks when you and I are constantly together?"

"But we always have been. What's so weird about it?" As childish as ever.

"One day your constant questions are going to get you killed."

Miyuki stuck her tongue at him and took his muffin. "I thought you weren't hungry."

"I said I lost my appetite but it's back and I'm staaaaarving!" she whined and began to eat the muffin with chopsticks and a knife. Sasuke gave up. If possible,Miyuki became more stubborn than ever but... He kind of missed her stubornness. It made her cute. He watched and smiled at her as she speared cubes of choc chip muffin and popped it in her mouth, making unusual sound effects.

"Pop! Om nom nom nom. Pop! Om nom nom nom!" Miyuki turned around and realised Sasuke was staring at her, with a taunting smirk on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." he smiled harder.

"If you dont tell me i will give your worst nightmare."

"And what might that be?"

Whether by fate by a complete coincidence, Sasuke heard a familiar voice shout his name. Possibly his worst nightmare

"Hey, Sasuke my man! I see you have finally crawled out of your hole and who is this pretty friend of yours that you haven't introduced me to?" Kiba and his 'pack' arrived. He took Miyuki's hand and kissed it (probably because they were studying Old England). He put on the most fake British accent,

"How do you do, fair maiden?"

Miyuki laughed and said, "I remember you. You were one who looked like a puppy and showed me where Tsunde's office was."

"Oh so you like dogs? Do you think they're cute?'' Kiba tried to contain his excitement. A girl was making the first move.

"Actually, I loathe dogs. Such vile, dirty creatures." The fact that she was able to say this completely oblivious to Kiba's gesture wasn't the only thing remarkable, it was Miyuki smiling the whole time Kiba was shot down by her with no clue that she did it.

"Well it was nice meeting your little friends, Sasuke but now I must be off and talk to friends like me, about girl stuff like which one of you lot has the sexiest ass or something."

It was too weird how Miyuki said things so creepy so calmly. Well at least she did a favour for Sasuke; it didn't look like Kiba was going to ask a girl (especially Miyuki )out in a long time and he give the rest of then a blow-to-blow comentary aout what happened whether they like it or not. Sasuke softly chuckled as Kiba looked for confort from the others.

Miyuki was lost now. Usually she was the one who always knew where to go but now it was different. So many new faces but hardly any familiar ones. The only people she knew who lived in Konoha were Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. The two boys were no help and she hasn't seen Hinata since their chance meeting in Kiri. Oh great, she left the muffin that she hardly ate with Sasuke. She never really like the social part of school.

As a child, Miyuki used to keep to herself, always reading a book. Until she met Sasuke. Her mother and his known each other since they graduated school and decided it would be great if their children were the best of friends. That was not how it started. Every time Miyuki and Sasuke were in the same room, all they would do was argue and fight. But, suprisingly, it was their fighting and arguing was what made them become friends and the fun they received from annoying all around them. Miyuki and Sasuke, the most unusual children to ever exist, their mothers thought of them. But they were glad for both their children changed for the better. Miyuki was willing to start conversations and Sasuke had someone to relate to.

Miyuki smiled to herself as she walk towards the doors of the cafeteria. A hand grabbed her elbow and stopped her. She looked down at who grabbed her and saw Hinata sitting with a blonde girl who was chewing gum and texting furiously on her phone, presidents of Sasuke's fan club, Karin and Sakura, and the tennis third year Ten Ten.

"Hello, Miyuki-chan. I didn't know you were back."

"Oh, hi Hinata. I started here a few days ago." Hinata gestured the seat between her and the blonde girl.

Blondie looked up from her phone and said a simple hey and continued typing away.

"That's Ino, Karin, Sakura and Ten Ten." Miyuki just managed to smile. Her social awkwardness was back and with a vengence.

Ino put her phone in her pocket and said," Aren't you with Sasuke? Cause I always see you two together. "

When she is socially awkward, Miyuki loses her ability to read situations,"Yes."

A gasped "No!" escaped Sakura and Karin's throats, Ten Ten remained unchanged and Ino pulled her phone out and typed like her life depended on it.

Miyuki turned to Hinata hoping that she could explain what was going on but all she got was a "Congratulation!".

All she concluded from this, highschool was a weird place and she was stuck in it. The bell went and Miyuki looked at her timetable. Gym with someone called Gai-sensei. Health and Gym classes were the only ones that segregated the boys and girls. And it seemed like Miyuki was stuck with phone obsessed Blondie, Sasuke's fangirls who were now giving her the cold sholder and Hinata who seemed very happy every time Miyuki spoke to her for the worst Gym class ever.


	7. Pink Beast vs Lilac Gymnanist

That was so not legal. That sould be counted as assault. Teachers are NOT meant to do that. Can that even be called a lesson?

From all the schools Miyuki has been to, she has never ever been to a gym class like this. The moment Miyuki walked in, she felt a large gust of air blow past her face and then heard a loud thud. She looked to see where the noise came from and saw a basketball that bounced off the wall and onto the floor.

"LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

She looked to see who the thrower was to give them a piece of her mind but she saw what she hoped to be the teacher.

A tall man with a distubing bowl-cut wearing a green one-piece jumpsuit and legwarmers the same colour as those orange poisonous sea slugs.

Miyuki just stood there and stared. What the hell? was all that was passing her mind and that was a warm-up.

As soon as the shower of spherical flying objects ceased, Gai-sensei, the gym teacher called all the girls forward.

"It's great to see that you are all doing well." Easy for him to say. "Today, you shall all be brushing up on the skills that should have been perfected at the end of your first year: your martial arts skills. From that little exersise before I could see that you all can still dodge. Now time to take it to the next level."

Martial arts. No one said anything about martial arts. What on earth was going on?

Miyuki looked at Hinata for help but just received a smile. Ino completely vanshied. She didn't look like the type to busy herself with sports. Miyuki turned to Sakura and Karin who both threw her the dirtiest look ever. What the hell was going on?

"Now, girls. It is time to test your skill."

**What skill?** Miyuki thought, **I've never fought before.**

They chose their partners purely by chance. You pull out a number from a jar and whoever matches you shall spar with. Miyuki pulled out number 7. But who was the lucky girl who got to beat Miyuki to a pulp and look good? Sakura.

**No frigging way. That's it I am so dead**. Sakura had some weird vendetta against her without Miyuki doing anything. If this was chronological order, there were 12 people ahead, and judging by the time remaining, there was a chance that the fight may not happen.

Pairs went up and back down, all with exceptional skill, but time wasn't on Miyuki as pair number 7 came up. Miyuki stood on the mat and looked at Sakura.

**Holy cow! She looks like she wants to kill me.**

"All right. Let see what you can do!''

**Didn't that stupid age confused teacher know that I'm new?** The answer was obviously no as everyone expected something to happen.

**Come on, Hinata. Say something,** Miyuki silently begged. **Hinata's damn shyness was really annoying at the worst times. Oh well. Time to die.**

Miyuki turned to face Sakura but only saw a whirl of pink charging at her. Miyuki jumped, those gymnastic lessons for nearly 10 years paid off. Sakura turned around and aimed a punch for her face. Miyuki ducked and tried those clique moves you see in action films; slid her foot across and tripped Sakura. The crowd gasped. Sakura stood up and gave Miyuki a look that said 'you are DEAD, you slag!' She aimed a high kick at Miyuki's face which she dodged by tilting her head back and flipping backwards. The fight stretched on and on. Sakura using all her strength aiming such forceful blows and Miyuki using her small figure and flexibility to dodge nearly everthing thrown at her. Finally, Gai-sensei called the fight off.

"That's enough for toady. You can all take a shower and go home." Gai-sensei left the room. Miyuki was too tired. She hasn't moved like that for ages, so she just threw herself on the pile of mats in the back corner. **I am sooo geting a hell load of cramps tomorrow**, she yawned before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki. Hey, Miyuki. Wake up."<p>

**If this douchebag wanted to die, keep trying to wake me up**. Miyuki thought sleepily and angrily as someone tried to shake her awake.

"Can't you see that I am fracking trying to sleep?'' she grumbled maliciously. This idiot was still trying to wake her up.

**Stop it. Stop it**. "STOP IT!" Miyuki shouted the last words as she punched the persistant bastard in what felt like the stomach.

"What the f-" Sasuke clutched his gut as he stumbled backwards. "What the hell was that for?"

"You wake me up, I kill you, simple?"

"Well sorry but it seemed harsh to leave a 'wittle' girl sleeping like a hobo with a French moustache and 'slutty bastard' written on her forehead." He emphasised the little because Miyuki hated always being shorter than Sasuke.

"Yeah, ye- WHAT?" Miyuki pulled a mirror out and say some childish scribbles on her face in (what she hoped was) eyeliner. Sasuke expected Miyuki to have a rage and drag him in it.

But she just looked up at him and asked," Am I a slutty bastard?"

"No," he answered surprised. "Come on let's go wash it off."

" How did you find me?"

" I saw Hinata outside and asked where you were."

"Staker." she smiled. "Is she still there?"

"Yeah with Kurenai, the History teacher, but..." Miyuki ran off to find Hinata, forgetting about the drawing on her face.

**Oh well,** Sasuke smirked to himself, **she will soon remember**.

When Miyuki finally reached the classroom, she heard Hinata thanking Kurenai and opening the door.

"Hinata!"

Hinata jumped "Oh, Miyuki-chan you scared me." She stared at Miyuki. "What is written on your face?"

Miyuki touched her forehead, "I believe it says I am a slutty bastard. Do you know who could have wrote it?"

"Maybe one of Sasuke's fangirls." She handed Miyuki a facial wipe to clean her face,"you now probably have half the school hating you, considering that you are Sasuke's girlfriend."

Miyuki stopped. "Eh? Who on earth said I am dating Sasuke?"

"But, didn't you say you were with him?"

"By with him, I meant I was actually 'with' him. He was showing me around the school."

"Oh." Hinata looked down like she knew something.

"Hinata," Miyuki said warningly,"what is it?"

"Well... Um... Everyone will... Ah think you two are going out. And you will have his fan club to answer to, with Karin and Sakura first in line."

"Hahaha. Why would_ I_ date Sasuke? Who actually cares?"

"99% of the girl population in this school do. You know, because he is good looking, talented, intelligent, cool and rich."

"Hinata, it sounds like you have a crush on Sasuke. Heh."

"I'm just saying what Karin and Sakura have said to me."

"Suuuure, Hinata."

"I'm... I'm serious, Miyuki-chan!"

Miyuki hugged Hinata around the shoulders, grinning broadly. "Don't worry. I believe you. Just kidding. And while we are on the topic of Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, can I ask you something personal?"

"Um... I could try." She looked at Miyuki and realised her smile faded. This sounded serious

"Has anything happened to Sasuke? He has been acting more emo lately." The concern on Miyuki's face was rare for Hinata to see. This meant Miyuki didn't know.

"Didn't he tell you?"

"That depends if there is something to tell."

"Well ... Um... His parents passed away in a car crash last year."

Miyuki stoped dead in her tracks. It all made sense now. Why Sasuke kept acting so gloomy everytime his parents were mentioned. But why didn't he tell her? Wasn't she his best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Miyuki. She just found out Sasuke's parent's are dead. What shall she do? And isn't it a bit mean to say that Sasuke isn't datable? Anyways, I was surfing the internet and came across the most awesome shoes ever... Nike Dunk High: Uchiha Madara Limited Edition. They are the best shoes ever! I want them but personally I would like Itachi's but there is this whole range of Naruto Character shoes and i was like OMIGAWD! SO SO SOOOOOO AWESOME!<strong>


	8. Apology Accepted

*Ding Dong*

Miyuki stood outside the Uchiha residence with a large bouque of black, red and white roses and a gift bag. She must have looked completly stupid. All this was because she wanted to apologise to Sasuke for not being there for him when his life crashed and burned. But without saying anything (she sucked at words).

Sasuke had just came out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring."Hey, Itachi!" he shouted from up the stairs,"I am getting changed so can you get the door?"

"No Sasuke. I am going to leave that poor soul outside." He heard Itachi go to the door so he went into his room. "

Hello?" Itachi was greeted by a mass of roses.

"Hey, Itachi-sempai! I missed you so much. How are you?" the flowers spoke in a voice so familiar.

"Miyuki? Is that you?" Miyuki put the flowers down so she could see over them, and smiled. Itachi took the flowers off her and ushered her inside. Miyuki looked around the large house. It was exactly how she remembered it, so big that it was easy to get lost in.

"Hey, Miyuki, what are these for?" Itachi asked waving the roses.

"A gift from me. To you and Sasuke." Her face changed.

"So you know." Itachi realised straight away as Miyuki nodded. She slowly walked towards him and hugged her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest, "I'm sorry for not being there when it happened. I am really sorry for leaving you and Sasuke, Itachi-sempai." She held her tears back. I

tachi patted her head the way he used to when they were younger and smiled, "It wasn't your fault. At least I have Sasuke. And you. You're family to us, our little sister." He felt her smile as she sniffed.

Miyuki looked up at Itachi. "Shall I go find a vase?"

"You could check those cupboards." He pointed down the hall, towards the drawing room.

Sasuke came downstairs. His hair was still dripping. He still had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Yo, Itachi!" he called, "Have you seen my black shirt? I left it on the couch."

At that precise moment, Miyuki walked in with the roses now in a crystal vase. "Itachi-sempai, I found this vase. Isn't it beauti...?"

Both Miyuki and Sasuke froze when they saw each other. Sasuke was shocked to see Miyuki seeing him in only a towel. He felt somewhat exposed and unclean. Minutes passed, both too surprised about seeing each other there.

Miyuki finally broke the silence,"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

She slapped her forehead,"Oh yeah. You're right."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh yes, I got you something."

She left and when she returned she was carrying the gift bag, "Open it." she pestered him, smiling eagerly like a young child with cake. Inside were a pair of rollerblades; sleek black with a dark blue flame streaked across it. Not the typical gift anyone would buy a sixteen year old guy but Miyuki wasn't just anyone. It was like she knew he wanted them.

"Do you like them?" Miyuki asked, penetrating Sasuke's chain of thought.

"Hn, yeah. They're nice." "

Well that's good because I really didn't know what you would have liked."

He bent down and hugged her,"Thanks, Miyuki. They're perfect."

"You are very much welcome." she grinned proudly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was interupting you." Itachi walked in with his hands in his pocket, smirking. Miyuki and Sasuke broke apart, both remembering that Sasuke was only wearing a towel.

"I need water." Miyuki announced and went to the kitchen, her face as red as a tomato.

"I see that you two were getting comfortable," Itachi followed Sasuke to his room, still smirking.

"It was nothing. I was just thanking her for the blades. That's all."

"That is why you were hugging her. Practically naked" He patted Sasuke on the back, "Don't worry, my young naive brother. It is in our DNA. We, men, have needs, urges that must be fufilled. At your age it is perfectly normal."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am so glad you finally like someone and it's Miyuki who's now gorgeous and your best friend since ages ago. My baby brother has a crush." Itachi was now in his own world, probably planning his ideal lifestory for Sasuke.

"I don't like her like that."

Itachi snapped back into reality, "Why?"

"Because I just don't. More like I can't." Itachi stared at him with a questioning expression but the question he had would never be answered because Miyuki knocked.

"Sasuke, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Do you really think I bought those rollerblades so they can be put on a shelf to look pretty? Pfft no, we're going skating."

He realised Miyuki had her own pair on and tied her long raven purple hair up in a ponytail.

"Come on, we don't have all day. We shall race to the park. Loser gets the other a treat." Miyuki popped her head back in,"Would you like to come, sempai?"

Itachi shook his head and said something about a job interview .Sasuke turned to get his wallet, he saw his brother smiling with his thumbs up. Crazy Itachi.

"Okay. Ready, set, GO!"

Once Sasuke left the front door, Miyuki flew past making him realise that he needed a lot of catching up to do.

By the time he reached the park, Miyuki already had her normal shoes on and was just laying on the grass, under a tree singing softly to herself. She looked up.

"Glad to see you could make it, Sasu-chan."

"Don't... bug... me. Too ...tired" he gasped between breaths.

"Here." She tossed him a water bottle and continue singing quietly. Her voice was soft and beautiful yet sad.

"When did you learn how to sing?" Sasuke couldn't remember her ever singing.

"Whenever I was alone, I would sing to myself so I wouldn't be afraid anymore." She looked up at the clouds, clearly lost in thought. Sasuke yawned loudly.

"You sleepy?" Miyuki was sitting up and staring at him.

"Hn."

"You could rest your head on my lap if you want."

"Ok."

He placed his head down and Miyuki began to sing and stoke his hair. Her fingers and voice were so gentle that he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Miyuki sat quietly on the grass, twirling Sasuke's hair around her fingers. She wanted him to tell her what happened to his parents not to upset him but to know that he trusted her, like before. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at Sasuke's sleeping face. He hadn't changed much since they were ten, just more... Musculine. How could someone with such a serene face have such a huge loss tormenting them? She always saw Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha as a great part of her life. Fugaku was like a father figure to her since her father died when she was only three. And Mikoto... Without her mother and Mikoto being such good friends, she would have never known the Uchihas. A tear journeyed its way from her eye. It slowly creating a wavy path down her face as she thought more and more of their deaths. And when it reached her jaw line, it fell. Sasuke felt water touch his face.

"Miyuki, is it raining?"

"You could say that." He look up at Miyuki and saw tears running down her face. Sasuke sat up, surprised to see her crying.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?"

"Stupid Sasuke. You are so stupid!"

"Wha... What are you talking about?"

But all she did was hug her legs and repeatedly mumbled stupid. Sasuke was shocked to see the strong, independent Miyuki break down like this. He sat in front of her, pulled her hands away from her face and cupped his hands around each of her cheeks.

"Miyuki, tell me what the hell is going felt Sasuke lift her head and gently held it in his hand. His onyx eyes showed his worry.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"Tell you about what?"

"Your parents!" Miyuki pushed his hands away and shouted the last words in anger. Why was he so thick? She pulled her legs to her chest and spoke through her knees "I thought we were best friend. How can you not say anything?"

Sasuke just sat there in silence. Miyuki looked up at Sasuke's quiet figure and... Vulnarable. Not a word mostly associated with an Uchiha.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry." First she flips out and now she is apologising.

"Why?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Will you just tell me?"

"I'm sorry for mentioning your parents. It's only been a year and you're probably still upset and I just reminded you and now you might probably be emotionally unstable and you have ever right to punch me so go ahead."

She crossed her legs and opened out her arms making herself an easy target.

"I am not going to."

"Yes you will. I deserve it."

"I don't want to hurt a girl."

"Don't worry. I won't punch back."

Sasuke wondered if Miyuki had any common sense. "You win. I'll punch you."

"Okay. I'm ready." She sat up staight and closed her eyes. Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulled her forward and tapped her nose.

"What the hell was tha-aaargh!" Sasuke gave way and they both fell back onto the grass.

"Miyuki, I didn't punch you because you don't deserve it. It wasn't your fault that you weren't here and you couldn't do anything about it so there is no point beating yourself up. It makes me sad seeing you like this. Okay?"

Miyuki sat up and turned to Sasuke, "Ahh, that's so sweet."

"Please don't go all fan girl on me. It's creepy."

"Don't worry, I won't. So you accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted."

"By the way, you owe me a treat. The biggest cookie-dough ice cream with cookie chunks! And you have to eat some"

"Now I want to punch you."

grinned crazily, "Too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks goes to the people who favourtised my story and reviewed it. Also i would like to thank my friend who actually inspired this chapter because she is the supreme queen of pointless conversation. And here it is. She absolutely adores pointless things, solving problems (even life threatening ones) with rock paper scissors and thinks violence solves all problems. She is a weird GaiKakashi female versions who I nearly killed by asking her the question, "who is better: Sasuke or Itachi?" My arm was brusied for a week. Though she is the best person to have a conversation with about costumes, anime**** and k-pop. Shank you mate. I can imagine her sly smile riiiiight now.**

**I think I made a mistake in the prvious chapters; Kurenai is the Histry teacher, not English Literature.**


	9. Itachi in Da House

After an emotionally filled weekend with over twenty bucks spent on ice cream and Itachi going AWOL any second he got, Monday sprang up on him like a lost dirty sock reappearing after you lost the clean one (that is: unwanted). He walked into the class, to see a lot more enthusiasm that any other Monday. Ignoring the usual stares plus several additions, he sat on his desk by the window and saw Miyuki walk in. She literally threw her satchel onto the desk next to Sasuke. On closer inspection, he realised that she was an utter mess; hair and uniform wise, wasn't wearing her glasses and was drowning herself in what smelt like hot chocolate.

"Coffee is better for staying awake."

"You know I hate coffee and who says I intend to stay up."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what caused this state but Miyuki was fast for someone who looked like they were suffering from insomnia.

"Stupid boss won't die. Need more stamina." Gaming was Miyuki's addiction after desserts and once she was hooked on a game, nothing, not even sleep, would stop her from continuing.

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Stepped on them. Wear contacts until buy new ones." Her speech seemed to have deteriorated due to the lack of sleep.

"It is usually the other way around but whatever helps you get to sleep."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

She looked better with contacts but Sasuke refrained from saying anything as Miyuki adored her glasses. "We have double History so sleeping is your best option."

She yawned loudly,"That's capital, my young apprentice. Just capital." and she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke smirked and continued to stare out of the window that was until he got attacked by the none other than Sakura and Karin.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." Karin cooed before making herself comfortable on his lap. "How are you?"

Sasuke responded like he always did, "Hn."

"I see your girlfriend is looking rather disorientated this morning." Sakura said, trying to get Sasuke's attention to her. And it worked!

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her." Sakura pointed a pink manicured nail at Miyuki's softly snoring self, with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said slowly.

"Now really, so why on earth would Little Miss Newbie say something like that?" The mocking tone in her voice was hard to miss. Why would she say that? He changed the subject to distract himself.

"Karin, get off me."

"But Sasuke-kun, isn't it comfy?"

"No, I think my femur just broke." He indirectly called her fat which made Sakura laugh cruelly as Karin got up all huffy and moved to her desk.

Then he realised everyone way dispersing back to their places as Tsunade walked in for some strange reason."As you all know and for those who don't, your History teacher, Kurenai Yuhi has left because she will probably be in pain and giving birth any time soon (too much information) so I have obtained (kidnapped was the word majority thought) for you a temporary teacher who will take over for the remainder of the year."

"Is it time for me to come in?"

All the girls squealed as the new History teacher walked in. Sasuke was in utter shock. Black hair with bangs covering his gray eyes. The rest was tied in a ponytail which was over the left shoulder of his white shirt that hung loosely over his black pants, matching his black and white Nike Dunk Highs. He stood himself near Tsunade as she introduced him.

"Now please don't torture former straight A student and now your sensei, Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke just wanted to crawl up in a hole and die as he saw Itachi man-wassup-nod him, holding face in so he would burst out laughing at his younger brother's embarressment. And the whispers began.

"OHMIGAWD. It's Sasuke's older brother, he is almost as hot as Sasuke."

" What are you talking about? Itachi is way more sexier and mature than Sasuke."

" Itachi maybe good-looking but my heart belong to Sasuke-sama."

"Yeah right, he won't ever look at you."

They errupted into fits of giggles.

What the hell was Itachi doing teaching at HIS school? Was he even qualified? He actually couldn't recall what Itachi did in university as they both knew he was inheriting their father's clothing franchise; Uchiha Wear. Yep, he was the son of a fashion designer. Not that it was bad. He got cool clothes and stuff (his dad had an epic eye for shoes). It was also the way their parents met. His mother was a fresh model who got her first job working under the company who was at the time owned by Sasuke's grandfather. Then blah blah blah... Love at first sight... blah... Marriage... blah... Babies ect. It was a story told at least once a month and made him and his brother cringe each and ever time.

Itachi began with the lesson. Teaching wise he wasn't bad. But he had unusual ways of getting attention of people. Like Tsunade, Itachi crossed the invisible student-teacher borderline getting way too close. He saw Miyuki snoring away. Itachi walked up to her desk and bobbed down until his face was on the same level as hers. He went so close to her ear and breathed into it.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD TROLL. JUST... Die?" Miyuki was sleep gaming again. When she woke, she continued her dream, unaware of the change in setting. No longer was she Analin, the stealth warlock but boring old Miyuki in a boring old History class with... Itachi next to her?

"What are you doing here, sempai?"

" It's sensei now, Miss Nakamura."

"Who died and made you a teacher?"

"More like who got knocked up," he grinned.

"You mustn't say that, sensei. There are children here."

Itachi stood up and walked back to the front of the class. "As I was saying, you will have an assessment based on the work you did in these past weeks and the work we will be doing. It will be due at the end of term. So you will be working right until the end." Cue evil grin and the class groans. Itachi was good at this. "Now we have ten minutes so pick a number from this jar and I will write it down. This will form your group of five for this assessment. This is worth half you History grade"

Everyone picked a number, Itachi wrote it down and formed the groups. Sasuke drew out a number 9, giving him the group with Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba and Miyuki. They sat around a random desk to plan this assignment.

"Four guys and one girl. This will be interesting." Kiba said with a look in his eye like one of a felon. And now for the death stares. "Just saying."

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. Shrugs around the table.

Miyuki spoke up. "Let's do a performance on the Jack the Ripper murders but genderbend the characters. So all the victim will be guys and Jack shall be a girl; me, and the rest of you shall be my victims."

"No way." Sasuke wasn't going to be anyone's rape victim for some marks.

"Would you rather have a guy raping and murdering three other guys and one girl, Uchiha?" Miyuki has a point. "Let's keep it sane and in society's expection. Jack can be a me and the rest are my man servents that I murder. I'll costume and make up, and you can do other things."

"What's sane about male prostitutes?" Suigetsu wasn't happy, "and don't call us manservents. It's degrading."

"Do you live in a hole? There are male hookers everywhere. And it would be better is a girl uses male prostitutes than a guy interacting with other guys. I don't think any of you would do that." That's true, but it's still... "Plus I want any excuse to put him in a costume and makeup."

They all turned to Sasuke and before he could say hell no, it was decided.

"That is something I gotta see." Naruto grinned while trying to contain his laughter.

"Can you even use makeup?"

"It may not look it but I am a dedicated cosplayer. I don't always wear make up but I have alot. So finding make up and a costume to suit you is child's play."

The bell rang,"So it settled. Once we start, there is no going back." She got up and went to join Hinata and Ino to probably talk about what form of torture she has got in store for them.

They all got up and slowly headed out the door, "Who is actually putting up with Miyuki's sick plan?"

Sasuke did not want to be raped and murdered, even if it was fake.

Naruto-"I wanna see you in make up and a costume." laughs.

Suigetsu- "If it gets me the marks, I'm doing it."

"If a hot girl is sexually harrasing me, I'm in." They all looked at Kiba. He seriously needed help. Kiba and Naruto went their seperate ways leaving Sasuke with Suigetsu.

The next lesson he had was Dutch with Anko. Why was he taking Dutch, he would never know. He picked his language course by pinning the opitions on a dart board turning aroung three times and hitting one with a dart. And the winner was Dutch. At least he had this class with Miyuki, snickering at the hilariousness of the words.

Speaking (more like thinking) the devil, Miyuki walked back in. "You do French, right?"

Suigetsu nodded.

"Good, because I need you to help change my language subject."

She grapped Suigetsu by the wrist and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Ooh, rejection." Itachi was standing behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"Go away." Sasuke tried to leave.

"Ooh, touchy." Itachi smirked, blocking the door.

"Don't you 'Ooh, touchy' me. Why the hell are you teaching? You have the company, so why?"

"Because I need something to do. It is so boring sitting at home doing nothing. The only time I have to go help the company is when there is a crisis or a trip for a photoshot or a business deal ect ect. So I need to busy myself before I die of bordom."

"But why teaching here?"

"If you paid attention of what was happening around you, you would have known that I studied World History and I wanted to put it into some good use. Now if you could excuse me, I have a class to prepare for."

He now angered Itachi, and being around an angry Itachi was not the best idea. He made a mental note to buy some dango during his free 'study' period.

* * *

><p>School was over for another day and boy was Sasuke glad. He ended up seeing Miyuki in Jiraiya's Biology class where he made sick jokes about the study of genetics like "The enzyme helicase is a useful enzyme because it unzips you genes!" and how scientists probably some unusual pleasure where they enjoyed watching things breed. But after that she vanished. Sasuke saw her staring at someone's car. He walked up to her and realised it was his brother's.<p>

"Oh my god. It is beautiful." Miyuki had her hands clasped together infront of her chest and had a starry look in her eye. "It's elegant, sleek, speical and the design of this red cloud is sooo adorable. It looks like a hybrid, probably is. Oh, those quiet engines turn me on."

**A girl who gets turned on by cars more than guys and girly things,** Sasuke thought,** Now that is weird**.

"Maybe it is one of thoses new ones that have half electrical half petrol engines. I just want to strip this baby appart but it's too expensive. Was it custom made? Probably. I wanna desgin my own car."

"I see you like my car." Itachi had a nasty habit of appearing behind people.

"Like it? I lurve it. I could marry this bad boy anyday." She stroke the hood of the care lovingly.

"You and Sasuke come in and I will drive you home."

"Ooh really? Thank you so much. Bags the front seat." She skipped around the car and sat in the seat next to Itachi.

When he turned on the car, Miyuki let out a soft moan, "Here that?" she asked the boys, leaning forward and pressing her ear onto the car.

"What?" Sasuke seriously needed to reconsider where this girl's priorities were.

"Exactly, nothing. As quiet as a quiet thing. I knew it was hybrid. So beautiful." She rubbed her face against the glove box, singing. She was singing to a car!

"Are you alright, Miyuki?" Sasuke did not see this as normal behaviour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I have never met any girl obsessed with cars before."

"Then you haven't met any decent girls, Sasu-chan. Who in their right mind would prefer make up and boys over mechanics and technology and gaming? Not me. This thing is shear beauty."

"When did you start liking cars?"

Miyuki spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, "When you are in a different place each year for six years, things called hobbies develop. Like my hobby to go to garages and help pull cars apart or fix up. I also developed the skill of creating clothes so I am going to make you, Suigetsu, Kiba and Naruto's prostitute costumes. Don't look at me like that, because trust me they are going to be sexy." She turned around and smile reassuringly.

"Wait did I here right? You are dressing as a hooker! Hahaha!" The way Itachi was laughing hysterically they could have crashed. "Jack the Ripper, yeah? Please tell me he will be in a dress and lipstick."

"Nah, it's genderbent so Jack or Jackette is me and these losers are my biatches."

"I can't wait to see that." The rest of the trip was spent laughing at Sasuke's annoyance.

So Sasuke tried to change the subject, "Why did you change you language course to French?"

"Because I prefer to say 'parlez-vous français?' then whatever the dutch say. The coversation ended and Miyuki and Itachi wet back to annoying Sasuke by singing songs on the top of their lungs.

_"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world _

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love _

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart _

_Like I'm the only one that's in command _

_Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man _

_Only girl in the world... _

"This is my house. next time, Itachi-sempai, can I drive?" A sharp and serious no destroyed her hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy autumn spring depending where you are. The weather here is worse then England, non-stop rain. So I am stuck indoors, attempting to juggle my anime, story and school while headbanging to GO by FLOW. Now my head hurts. There is the CUTEST OMAKE EVER. Soooooo adorable.**

**And als there is a Naruto theme park opening in Japan for three month but I can't go. *sniff* One day I will.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Minami signing out. XP**


	10. Miyuki's Time to Shine

**Writing in bold is thoughts as specified earlier but we have a new addition... _bolded and italics which are inner thoughts similar to Inner Sakura._**

* * *

><p>"Hmm? Ahh? WHAT THE FUDGE?"<p>

This was getting them nowhere. After vigorously being measured out by Miyuki for their costumes, she and the boys sat down, with piles of junk food, to make sense of the assignment.

Naruto was making yet another clear start, "Okay, we are doing a performance, right?"

"Right."

"So is it recorded or live?" Sasuke and Miyuki spoke.

"Recorded."

"Live."

"Why live?"

"Why recorded?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

"I just did. What are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke turned to the other guys, "It would be better if we recorded it so we could add effects and make it like those old films."

"I can do that." Suigetsu joined in.

Now the ball was rolling. It was decided that it would be a silent, black and white horror film of Jack(ette)'s murders. Naruto was lending his camcorder, Sasuke's house was the set, Miyuki was costume and props, Suigetsu was in charge of editing and Kiba... He was just there. He said that he needed to conserve all his energy for acting. Pfft.

Miyuki's bubbly excitement filled up the room," This is going to be so awesome. Give me two weeks with the costumes and this road shall be on show."

"Don't you mean 'get the show on the road'?"Sasuke interrupted.

Miyuki shot him her renowned glare, "Don't destroy my moment, Uchiha."

* * *

><p><span>Time skip.<span>

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with his ringtone blaring in his ear. <strong>I should keep my phone on silent<strong>, he thought as he picked it up. "Mmgrph. Hello?"

"We're coming over now."

No 'hey, Sasuke.' or 'how are you?' not even a 'can we come over?' Not with Miyuki. She demands to invade his personal space at such unholy hours (it was 12pm on Sunday). When he opened the door, half asleep Naruto, Suigetsu and Kiba staggered in.** Heh**, he thought as they walked in like zombies looking for somewhere to sleep (couch, table, ANYWHERE!).

"Sasuke, take these off me." Miyuki's demanding voice rang in his ears from behind a load of dress bags and other sewing things.

"You know with this demanding, control freak attitude of yours, you'll never get a boyfriend."

"Such petty things bore me, Uchiha," she said while dumping the dress bags on Sasuke, "but if you must know, I have had boyfriends in the past."

**Wait? She's had boyfriends?** Sasuke was surprised by this fact seeing as he has never even kissed a girl let alone dated. He shut the door with his foot and made his way into the living room, while Miyuki went to the dining room.

Once Miyuki finished setting up her things in Sasuke's dining room, she saw that all the boys were all fast asleep. Men, she thought as she slipped into the kitchen and when she returned, she was banging two pan lids together.

"WAKE UP, SOLDIERS! WE GOT UNDER THREE WEEKS TO FINISH THIS PROJECT AND IF WE DON'T, HEADS... WILL... ROLL!" The boys could have easily overpowered Miyuki, but with that serial killer look in her eye they thought otherwise.

She handed each of the boys a dress bag and told them to get changed. "Not in front of me!" she squealed and ran out of the room with her eyes covered as the guys began to strip down. When she returned, each of them was wearing a black tailcoat suit, with a black waistcoat and a different colored shirt underneath. Naruto's shirt was a midnight blue, Kiba's was a deep red, Suigetsu's one was amethyst colored and Sasuke's shirt was white. Each had a fedora with their coulour banded across was amazed at Miyuki's handiwork.

"These are amazing, Miyuki." Suigetsu was clearly impressed.

Miyuki's face turned pink with the compliment, "You all look wonderful, and you could make straight guys turn gay. Not that you want to." she added upon seeing their faces. "Does anyone need any adjustments?"

"No."

"Nu-uh."

"Nope."

"Hn."

"Good. Could one of you help me pack up?" They looked around until Suigetsu got up, "Here, I'll help you." and they both disappeared to the dining room.

"Well, I better finish my sleep. Sayonara, suckers." Kiba took his bag and left. Now Sasuke was left with Naruto.

"You like Miyuki-chan, don't you?" Naruto said out of the blue.

Sasuke choked on air (?) and turned to face Naruto. "No I don't. Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because of the way you look at her. It's different to the look you give other girls." Sasuke turned back around and fiddled with his dress bag.

Naruto got up and was about to leave, "If you have anything to say, just tell her. She wouldn't mind." and he left. **When did that ramen loving idiot suddenly get so wise? And why on earth would Naruto think that I liked Miyuki?** She was like his little sister; his best friend. **We can't go out.**

_**The only reason you want Miyuki is because you can't have her**_, a voice in his head said, sounding a lot like Itachi_**. She's beautiful, smart, and independent and could be sweet when she wants to. And she isn't like any other girl. She doesn't follow you around like a love sick puppy like your little fan club. She can resist your charm without a batter of an eyelid.**_

**Okay, sure Miyuki was hot, no guy in their right mind would deny it, but I don't like her like that. It's crazy.**

_**Suuuure, keep denying yourself,**_ the voice sneered.

"I'M NOT IN DENIAL!" he growled.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Miyuki walked in to see Sasuke sitting on the couch, looking exhausted.

"Nah, I was just thinking aloud. Suigetsu's gone home?"

She joined him on the couch. "Yeah, he was really helpful. He also appreciates my work unlike others." she shot Sasuke a look that made him cringe.

"I do like this. It's nice."

"Yeah, yeah. At least Sui expresses his gratitude."

**Sui?**

"Plus, he is really sweet." Sasuke looked at Miyuki and saw that she was looking down, playing with a loose thread on her denim overall shorts. She had a small smile on her face, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

Without thinking, Sasuke muttered, "If he breaks your heart, I'll break his face."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You said something about breaking things."

Sasuke had to think of something fast to cover up what he just said, "Oh... Breaking... Yeah... I remembered the time you were pretending to be a waitress and were balancing all those plates. You ended up tripping and breaking nearly all of the plates."

"Hmph. Yeah, well now my balance is better."

"Only because you begged your mum to take you to gymnastic lessons." He said in a taunting voice. "How dare you insult a lady, Mr. Uchiha! You deserve punishment."

"That only counts if I see you as a lady, Miss Nakamura."

"More insults. Double punishment." She jumped up and began tickling Sasuke. "Dahahaha! You are now the minority in this battle. The striking, suave Sasuke is losing. Prepare for your doom."

"Stop it or I'll tickle you." She stopped and when Sasuke looked up, he saw Miyuki grinning like Jiraiya.

"I'm not ticklish."

"Sure you are. Everyone is."

"Not me." She sat up straight. "You could try." So he did. Sasuke tickled Miyuki in all the places where people were normally ticklish; sides, neck, feet, everywhere. But she didn't react. "Told you so."

Sasuke put his hands down in defeat, accidently brushing Miyuki's bare knee. She let out a soft moan and smiled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You moaned."

"Yes, Sasuke. It's what people do."

"No, you moaned and smiled when I stroked your knee. Ah, so you are ticklish."

"No, I'm not."

"So you wouldn't mind if brush your knee again?"

"Actually, I do. I don't like being touched inappropriately."

Ignoring her protests, Sasuke tickled Miyuki's knee. This time she giggled.

"Ah-ha," Sasuke said triumphantly and began tickling Miyuki, "I won't stop until you admit it tickles."

"No, Sasuke. Stop. Ah hahahaaa! I can't breathe. No, no,no! Please, please, please. Stop. It tickles."

Sasuke stopped and waited until Miyuki regained her breath, "Told you everyone is ticklish."

She stuck up her smallest finger. "Pinky swears that you won't tell anyone."

"There is nothing wrong with being ticklish."

"That doesn't matter, it's just... Just swear, okay?"

"Fine, okay."

They linked pinkies. Miyuki place her hand on top of Sasuke's, staring at it in surprised, "Whoa, your hand is huge."

"Obviously, I'm a guy. Maybe your hand is just too small." She clasped her fingers around his, clearly intrigued by the size difference. Sasuke felt his face burning as she let go.

Miyuki looked at the clock, "I better get going. I need to finish my costume." She got off the couch and leaned towards Sasuke, kissing his already fiery cheek. "You could come by tomorrow and check it out. Bye!"

_**Now if you don't like her, why is your face so red?**_ Sasuke could hear his inner Itachi voice smirking.

**Shut up,** he thought as he got up and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke is going crazy having internal mind battles then again I have them. Sui-san is soooo adorable. Ihave an awesome idea for a later chapter so this chapter and maybe the next one or two will be suckish. Also this chapter was originally incomplete. I only had 3 of the four elements before I realised it was waaaaaay too long so I decided to cut it in half and have the rest as chapter 11. There will also be great time skips ranging from a day to several weeks. Enjoy, peeps.<strong> **And don't forget the golden rule: Review people, review.**


	11. Mr Ripper then Summer

**Shello, peeps. I have now finally reached the teens. i actually thought this story wouldn't last long but it has defied my expectations. Oh well. Enjoy! Maybe. If you want.**

**I might probably do this every decade of chapters... I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto realted except Missy Miyuki and anyone else that doesn't exist in Mr. Kishi's plot. If I did the Akastuki would still be alive. Coolest evil people ever!**

* * *

><p>Miyuki wasn't at school today, so Sasuke decided to go over to her house. When he arrived, Miyuki's mother, Yumi, bolted out the door with her arm in one sleeve of her coat. Yumi Nakamura was a surgeon and owned one of the biggest medical companies in Konoha, hence the six year trip to expand the company that Miyuki will inherit. As she left, she said something about a emergency at the hospital and that Miyuki was in her room. Shouting his thanks, Sasuke let himself in.<p>

Miyuki was a splitting image of her mother but personality wise, she was like her father, according to her mother, his parents and Itachi. Organised mind, messy exterior. Sometimes even too lazy to function but always arrives on time and meets deadlines. And extremely absent-minded.

Sasuke climbed the flight of stairs to Miyuki's room by memory.** Third door from the left. **When he entered, it looked completely different from when he last remebered. Instead of the mocha coloured walls, two wall were black, and the other two white. The white walls were splattered with every colour of the rainbow, like a giant canvas. One wall had many sketches of clothes and costumes pinned up on it over a table with a small sewing machine and strips of material all over the table and floor. A black folding screen was to the right of the desk, with clothes hanging off it and behind it was a walk-in the black walls was Miyuki's bed with a black and red Hello Kitty blanket. In the corner below the bed was a pile of beanbags facing a television with several consoles and controllers. Need for Speed was paused on the screen. Against the other white wall was a small desk with text books stacked messily across it and a laptop. On the floor was an old CPU, pulled apart with a screwdriver next to it. Above the desk was a billboard with 'WASSUP? =P' written above it. Pinned all over the billboard were photos. Some dated back to 14 years ago while others were as recent as two weeks. Sasuke smiled at the older photos of Miyuki, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi and himself looking goofy dressed as pirates or having a snowball fight. The recent ones were of Miyuki, Hinata and Ino either at a park or eating in a restaurant.

"Like the photos?" Miyuki was leaning against the doorway in a pink and white Hello Kitty satin pyjamas, her damp hair wrapped in a towel.

Sasuke had a unusual feeling that she had been there longer than thought, "Oh, sorry. Your mum said you were up here."

"Yeah," she walked to her bed and plonked herself onto it. "If you prefer standing, go ahead." Sasuke looked for somewhere to sit but nearly everything was covered in books, clothers or bits of cloth. "If it's too messy, you could sit here." She said, patting a spot on her bed without looking up.

Sasuke came over and Miyuki waited until Sasuke sat down, "So why are you here?"

"Huh?"

"You're still in your uniform, so you come straight here after school. Why?"

"I wanted to know why you didn't come to school."

"Ahh, that's sweet, you care." she said sarcatically, "My hayfever nearly killed me."

She sat up, "Since you're here, I should show you." She got up and when towards her wardrobe.

"Show me what?"

"My costume. Duh."

She flicked a switch ouside the door and went in. Sasuke could hear rustling and the occasional swear.

Finally Miyuki emerged, she was dressed in pure white. She was wearing a black three quarter sleeve shirt with a white waistcoat and a white pleated skirt that brushed just above her knees which was covered with black stockings and wore white knee high boots. Ontop of this assortment of black and white was a knee length trenchcoat with black edging, tapered at the waist. And unlike the male costumes, Miyuki didn't have a fedora. All Sasuke could do was stare, clearly infatuated by Miyuki's attire.

"So how do I look?"

He coughed, "Um... Nice."

"Really?" she kicked away some clothes and pushed the folding screen to reveal a full length mirror. She began to play with her towel dried hair, "I was thinking about adding light coloured highlights to my hair, since the purple grew out, and wear it half up and half down. It would make Jackette look innocent yet evil. That's why you losers fall for her." She did that creepy grin again.

Sasuke had no clue what to say so decided to stay silent.

"Pffft. You're no help. Maybe I should get Hinata and Ino to come over. Oooh, I have to clean my room." Sasuke felt highly offended as Miyuki picked up her phone and began calling Ino whilst kicking all the clothes into her wardrobe, stacking her books, turning off the console and TV and clearing up any leftovers from her costume making.

"Hey, Ino! Could you and Hinata come over? I really need you fashion expertise. Yes, you are way better at this than me. 5 minutes? Okay sure. Cheers. You two are the best!" She put the phone down and looked at her cleaning. For someone in heeled boots, she could work fast. She probably forgot that Sasuke was there as she left the room, muttering something about cake.

Sasuke slipped off her bed and went about exploring the now clean room. He found himself drawn to the wall with photos, smiling at their childish behaviour. But one photo caught his eye. It was a family portrait of a baby Miyuki, Yumi and her father, Hayate, carrying Miyuki. It wasn't the picture itself that was intriguing, but that there was a ring on her father's finger, small and blue, exactly the same as the one Sasuke was wearing now. The one she gave to him before she went on the business trip with her mother.

**Was it her father's? If so, why do I have it? **

Miyuki came back to her room to see Sasuke staring at the photos, "Dude, you can't have them so quit staring." She skipped up behind him and pushed him out the door. "My friends will be here any minute now, so you have to go out."

"Aren't I your friend?" Sasuke turned around and gave Miyuki puppy dog eyes.

She smiled,"I bet no-one else gets to see that face.

"You didn't answer my question."

At that precise moment the doorbell rang. When the door opened, Hinata and Ino were greeted by Sasuke, "Hello, ladies." He smirked. The look on Hinata and Ino's faces were priceless.

Miyuki pushed Sasuke out the door, "I'm sorry but this is girls' business and you can't be here. Don't worry, Sasuke, I still love you." She ushered her confused friends in and closed the door.

As hard as Sasuke tried, he couldn't get something Miyuki said out of his head.

* * *

><p>tttttTime skiPppppp<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke never understood the meaning of school. He seriously doubted that he needed information like how to caluclate the volume of a curve or about some guy who noticed a sea urchin offspring has features of both parents (they are bloody sea urchins; balls with spikes that swim. They all look the same!). The only class that was worth looking forward to was Art. Not because he was good at it, but because Kakashi didn't give a crap about what they were doing as long as he got to read his perverted porn novels. They also had a plan if someone like Tsunade or Shizune walked past; Kakashi would say something educational like, "And Van Gough's artwork is now appreciated worldwide." and everyone would pretend that they were all taking notes or something.<p>

Sasuke had his iPod on full blast while sketching something. Most of the time he didn't know what he was drawing until the end, he just drew so he wouldn't take part in a conversation. Sasuke was in a world of his own, tapping his foot in time with the song, when he had one of his earphones painfully yanked out of his ear.

"Ow!" He turned to see Miyuki, with the tips of her ebony hair dyed white, staring over his shoulder.

"I believe the correct term to use in this situation would be 'ouch'."

"Do you have nothing better to do than correct my grammer?"

She grabbed a random chair and sat next to him, "That looks good," she said pointing at his drawing.

Sasuke closed his sketchbook, "Do you always avoid questions?"

"I did come here for a reason, but I have seem to have forgotten." Miyuki took one of Sasuke's earphones, wiped it on his shirt and put it in her ear. "How could you listen to this screamo crap? And at such a high volume." She nagged as she took his iPod and started browsing through his song list and ended up playing Check Yes, Juliet, humming to it as she flicked through Sasuke's sketch book.

With his other ear, Sasuke could hear his fan club whining,

"Oh, my god. Look at that newbie tramp. Does she seriously think she could get close to Sasuke playing all innocent?"

"I heard that on her first day she told everyone she was his girlfriend."

"She is so ugly. I don't know what Sasuke sees in her."

"Idiot. They aren't dating. Sasuke is too good for that!"

Sasuke decided to have a little fun with this growth of jealousy. He put his hand in Miyuki's hair and began to play with it. The fan club gasped. Sasuke tried hard to keep his face straight at the look of their faces.

Miyuki looked up, "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun." and he softly whispered in her ear, "Soft kitty, warm kitty. Little ball of fur. Sleepy kitty, happy kitty. Pur, pur, pur. Go to sleep, my little kitty." Sasuke wanted to burst out laughing at the other girls' reactions. This was too fun.

Miyuki took his hand off her head, "Stop it, Uchiha. It's creepy." She continued to look at his sketches, to try and take his weird behaviour out of her mind,"You have wonderful drawing skills. Maybe you could publish a picture book or something."

He took his book back. "I draw for my entertainment and no one else'?"

"Boring!" She placed her head on the table, drawing some weird stick figures on it.

Sasuke continued to sketch but something kept bugging him, "Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Is this ring for your dad?"

"Yes."

"So why did you give it to me?"

She didn't look up but continued to draw scribbles, "When my dad gave it to me, he said that this ring was given to someone precious to him and that I was that person and in turn I shall give it to someone precious to me"

Sasuke was surprised and then smirked, "So I'm precious to you?"

"Was, honey. At that time. This is coming from the guy who called me his 'little kitty' like 2 minutes ago. So, don't let it increase your ego."

He patted her on the head, "It's only natural for a pet to find their master precious to them."

Miyuki turned her head whilst still on the table, glaring, "Are you trying to start something?"

He had that annoying smirk plastered on his face, "Depends what we are starting. I do enjoy a good party."

She stood up and began to walk away, but she turned around and pushed his head forward, "Prat, I remebered why I came. Filming starts tomorrow at your house, so be ready."

Now, that destroyed Sasuke's personal bubble... and his hair.

* * *

><p><span>It's a t-t-time skip.<span>

* * *

><p>The gang were back and being lazy in Sasuke's living room. Miyuki was in the kitchen 'whipping up blood' as she put it. She said they would be filming each victim indivdually with Jackette showing how they were murdered. There was no script as 'scripts are for noobs' so everything was improvisation because 'it is the best form of acting' according to Miyuki.<p>

"The order is like this; Naruto, Sui, Kiba and Uchiha. As the victims increase so will the severity of the murders. Naruto would just have his throat slit like Elizabeth Stride. Sui, you will have his 'uterus' missing like Annie Chapman and yes I know you don't have a uterus so we shall make do with you intestines, liver or stomach. Kiba, you are Mary Ann Nicholas, like are to lose also a 'uterus' and your kidneys. Finally, you," she pointed at Sasuke, "like Miss Mary Jane Kelly most of your internal organs are gone, including the heart."

**Why does she say the weirdest things so calmly? And why did I get stuck in this? **A little life lesson, when democracy bites, it bites hard.

Over the course of a few days, Miyuki filmed one murder. No-one saw the footage except herself and Suigetsu as he edited. While filming was on, the others would laze about literally doing nothing. For each scene, it was the same routine. At around sunset/evening, she would set up the camera and her makeup kit in the patio, as Itachi said he didn't want any 'blood' inside the house, and take in which ever victim was required. When Naruto finished his filming, he walked back into the house different to how he walked out. His face was a disturbing ghostly white and he had a deep bloody gash across his throat. Naruto could have been thought dead if he wasn't walking, eating and talking. His look nearly gave the other three a heart attack. Sasuke was slightly creeped out about what Miyuki was going to do to him.

When she finished filming with Suigetsu, he had the same ghost makeup and slit along the throat, but as an extra addition he was carrying a life like stomach and liver hanging out of his now blood stained shirt. But Suigetsu had something that Naruto didn't have, a dazed look on his face. Miyuki walked into the house, her white outfit now red and wielding a knife, "Sasuke, do you have a larger serated knife? I feel like a change of weapon." If he saw someone dressed like this on the street he would run. Miyuki had some ingenious way to remove the mixture of food colouring, cornflour and water from each costume and returned them to their origninal state for the next shooting.

Now for Kiba. When he came out he had the same bloody ghost look but also looked like he got slapped in the face with his paper maiche, blood covered stomach and kidney, in more ways then one. Finally it was Sasuke's turn. He walked outside and closed the sliding door behind him.

"Well hello there, Little Miss Kelly." Miyuki was standing in the centre of the garden with the camera all set. When Sasuke came up to her, she pulled him by the front of his shirt towards her, with a seductive look in her eye, a sly smile on her face. What happened to the quiet, little Yuki-kun he had known his whole life? Sasuke could feel his face burning up as she placed her hand on his chest, tracing little cirlces with her fingers.

**This is obivously for the project. I'm a prostitute, remember? **That wasn't reasuring. **So, she is only acting, **he repeated himself,** only acting.**

But it was so good, that it felt way too real for his liking. Miyuki stood up onto her toes until she was only centimetres away from his nose, took his fedora off and used it to cover their faces.

"Sasuke, can you please work with me?"she said softly, in the most un-Miyuki-like voice ever. She pulled her petite body close to his toned one, until he could feel every limb of hers against his. Her other hand played with his hair.

"Wh... What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke couldn't handle this sudden change in behaviour. He now realised why the other two looked like they were under a spell. This witch was casting it!

Miyuki's face changed. She dropped the whole pretty act, and had a quizzical look on her face. She shoved the fedora back on Sasuke's head, covering his eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"I realised we are out of blood," she picked up an empty bowl and showed him, "plus I don't think I can stand a second longer in these shoes." Miyuki sat down and removed her boots. She let out a sigh of relief and wiggled her toes through her leggings,"I can breathe again!"

For some reason, Sasuke thought there was another reason. When they walked back inside, they saw the other three practically asleep.

Miyuki dumped the bowl in the kitchen and sat on the counter, "What are you lot up to?"

"Nothing. So bored..." Naruto complained.

Miyuki hopped down from the counter, "You could go home if you want." Everyone got up, said their goodbyes and left, leaving Sasuke and Miyuki. Miyuki yawned loudly.

"Maybe you should go home too," Sasuke said, "it looks like your about to drop dead."

"Nah, I'm okay. I have to pack up and get changed anyway." She went outside to get her makeup kit but when she came back in she also had Naruto's camera. She looked at Sasuke. Oh oh.

"I could give it to him tomorrow."

"Okay, but why don't we finish filming?" Sasuke didn't feel like filming. It was too...awkward having Miyuki act like that. He felt a jab in his arm.

"Pweeeaase?"Miyuki begged, looking all innocent, "It's due in 5 days and I am sick of seeing your house and if we finish today, Sui can edit, and tada finished!"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

And with that she dragged him outside.

* * *

><p><span>GIANT TIME SKIP!<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Only two days. Two freaking days till the summer<strong>.

Sasuke was desperate to get out of school. He hardly saw Itachi ever since the assignments were handed and working on the reports, which meant that he didn't get harrassed into studying.

When he got home he found Itachi sleeping in the study.

Poke.

"Itachi, wake up."

Itachi bolted up straight, "I was not asleep. My body just shut off." He streched and then started sifting through the papers, writing down marks. Sasuke went downstairs to find something too eat.

**Maybe there's pizza left from last night, **he thought. He nearly dropped his plate when he heard a loud whoop from upstairs and Itachi came running down.

"I. Have. Finished!" and with that he threw himself onto the couch, mumbling endless sleep. The next day, their reports were given out. Sasuke was surprised to see that both Naruto and Kiba had passed all their subjects and to also ace History. Seemed like all their hard work paid off. But the most biggest shock of them all was that Sasuke I-always-come-first Uchiha came second. He was upstaged by none othe than Miyuki.

And everytime he saw her she would chant the same thing.

"Whose the loser? You're the loser. Imma winner and you're a loser." Then she would whisper, "Loser." and giggle likr a crazy thing in a mental institute.

**Well at least the summer vacations will be an escape from **_**that**_** behaviour,** he thought. But, boy, did he think wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. No need to say it or rub it in or mention the obvious. This chapteris uber rushed and is slightly crappy. So don't rub it in. I is ashamed *sniff*.If you haven't already noticed, le story follows the Japanese school year so first load of hols is Summer. Speaking of weather, over here in Australia it is autumn so it should be cold and crisp, riiight? Wrong! It is humid, and sweltering hot. I an't be bothered to move then again I am like that in all weathers. It is like summer just woke up and is trying to do three months of work in a really small amount of time beforeautumn comes and busts summer up.<strong>

**THIS IS A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**Say hello to the Akatsuki. Yeah baby.**

**This is Minami-chan signing out. =P**

**P.S (can you evan have p.s' here) tomorrow is St Patrick's Day. I have no clue who St Patrick is or what he did, all I know is that it is Irish related. I adore the Irish and their accents and the myths about leprachons. So tomorrrow I shall wear my little Irish top hat with clovers and dance away wearing green. Probably, mabe not.**


	12. Summer with Akatsuki, Begin!

**his chapter is out earlier then esssentially planned because for the next two weeks I will be in serious study mode because I wanna ace this school... or not fail. So hopefully by the end of this week chapter 13 will be out but if not, the next new chapter will be out after Easter. Here is where the Akatsuki and another character is introduced. Enjoy, muddatruckers!**

* * *

><p>Miyuki seriously didn't know what she was doing in the back of Itachi Uchiha's car. A week after school closed, her mother comes in saying she wanted to visit her sister, Mei, in Kirigakure and if Miyuki wanted to come. Miyuki prefered to stay at home and laze about like the fat cat she was.<p>

The next day, Itachi comes barging in telling her that he was taking herself and Sasuke to Suna for what he called a 'true summer'. Miyuki intended to protest but her mother had apparently agreed on her behalf. When Miyuki started to get annoyed, shouting about abuse of human rights and her lawyer would be hearing about this,

all her mother said,"Well I can't just let my teenage daughter run amuck at home, all alone. For all I know you could have a party and I come back home to a pile of ashes and my hydraneges all ruined." What was with old people and their gardening?

So now she is here sitting next to Sasuke, play Angry Birds on her iPod. She absolutely loved those cute little Angry Birds and the noises they made.

**Wahoo wahahoo! Die, green pigs. Die.**

When she finished the game again, Miyuki sat up, fiddling with the suspenders of her white shorts. She turned towards le chaffuer, Itachi. "Sempai, how long is this going to take?"

"Hn."

**Ah, brothers. So alike.** "So where will we be staying, sempai?" she whined,"You said we're gonna be here for at most a month."

Itachi's friend sighed. **This girl spoke too much, **he thought.** She sounds a lot like Tobi**, "Us and a bunch of friends from highschool will be staying at one of their houses." he said.

"Whatever, Mr. Sharky man." She sat back down and started playing Tap Tap Revenge.

_My body rocks a rhythm. You beat my drum hard. _

When Miyuki was introdued to Itachi's friend, Kisame Hoshigaki, he smiled at her showing his unnaturally sharp canines. This caused her to slowly retreat back, as he reminded her of a shark, with that blue spiked up hair. Miyuki thought he might flip out and go all cannabilistic on them.

Onwards, they drove. Miyuki watched as the green foresty world of Konoha became the yellow sandy realm of Suna as they became closer and closer to the coast. Finally Itachi's bad boy car came to a stop. He looked around, trying to see where to go next. He turned to Kisame, who shrugged.

"Are we lost?" Sasuke inquired for the first time during the whole trip.

"No. I just can't remember Sasori's house number," he turned to the two teens, "can you go ask someone?"

"Hn. Fine"

Miyuki saw this as a golden oppurtunity, "Only if you get me ice-cream."

Itachi sighed and handed her some money, "Now don't wander away. Buy your ice cream and get the directions, then come straight back, okay?"

"Yes, Mum."

They left the car and began wondering the streets of Suna. It was a beautiful place. All the buildings were a bright sandy colour and everyone was dressed in their bright summery clothing.

**This is a nice change from boring old Konoha,** thought Miyuki. She skipped around the street, with Sasuke in tow, stopping at every shop window. They found a small ice-cream palour, wonderfully decorated in pastel colours. She sat Sasuke down and asked if he wanted anything.

"Just a coffee," he muttered and sat there looking stoic. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the cheerful serving girl.

"Hey there. My name is Ai. How can I help you?"

Miyuki stared hard at the menu above, "Hello to you too. Can I please have a chocolate mint sundae with extra whipcream and sprinkles? Oh, and a coffee for the emo over there."Miyuki pointed at Sasuke who was sitting with his arms folded.

"Coming right up!" the girl smiled. She passed the order to another employee and turned back to Miyuki.

"So whose the cutie?" she asked, staring at Sasuke dreamily, "Are you two dating?"

Miyuki sighed. Everywhere they went was the exact same thing, "No, we are not dating. Emo-san over there is just a friend."

"Wow!"

Ai continued to gaze at Sasuke, her green eyes transfixed by his beauty. Miyuki decide to leave Ai in her bliss.

"Well, I shall be over there, Miss Ai. You know, waiting... for my order. So... Yeah." Miyuki gave up and went back to her table. "Why hello there, Ladiesman."

Sasuke looked up,"Huh?"

"Ai was checking you out."

"Who's Ai?" Miyuki pointed at the red head who began to blush the moment Sasuke gave her eye contact.

"What is with you and making girls follow you around like sheep. It's all like 'I am Sasuke and these biatches are my toys!'. Seriously can't you tone down with the hotness or something?"

Sasuke laughed at Miyuki's annoyance, "What can I say? It's animal magnitism."

**Dammit! Now he's proud**.

Ai came by with the order. "A sundae for you,"

"Thank you!"

She turned to Sasuke, "and a coffee for you."

"Hn"

Miyuki glared at him, "Say thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave Miyuki a 'What-am-I?-A-two-year-old?' look. She returned a 'No.-You're-worse.-So-do-it-or-die!' look.

Sasuke coughed, "Um.. Thanks."

Ai looked like she was going to collapse from happiness. She was about to walk away when Miyuki stopped her.

"Do you know where a person named Sasori lives?"

"Oh Sasori-kun. Of course, he's my brother. My shift is over so I could show you."

**Oh, the luck! **Miyuki thought, proadly.

She went to the back of the shop and came out with her normal clothes. They would have gotten to the car faster if Miyuki didn't complain about finishing her sundae and stopping at a dango shop for more sweets.

"Your friend sure has a sweet tooth." Ai told Sasuke.

"You have no idea."

They both looked at Miyuki as she emmerged from the store with a dango stick out of her mouth and a large box in her hands.

"There not for me," she said with her mouth full, fixing her glasses, "There for Itachi-sempai."

They continued to walk towards where the car was parked; Ai next to Sasuke and Miyuki skipping on top of a wall, humming to London Bridge.

"Miyuki, get down."

As a response, Sasuke got a verse. "Iron and steel will bend and bow. Bend and bow. Bend and bow. Iron and steel would bend and bow." She jumped down infront of Sasuke and Ai and bowed, "My fair ladies."

Sasuke got peeved, "Who the hell are you calling a lady?"

Ai laughed. Miyuki walked to her side, "I don't think I told you our names. I'm Miyuki and this loser is Sasuke. Welcome to our cult."

"We don't have a cult."

"Well it is nice to meet you both." she smiled.

**This one's cool, **Miyuki thought.

They arrived at the car, Miyuki passed the dango to Itachi as a gift for being late, "Well did you to get directions?"

Miyuki laughed,"Ah, sempai. You think so low of us children. We are ten steps ahead of you. Say hello to Ai-chan, Sasori's younger sister."

Itachi and Kisame turned around to see the red head smiling sheepishly. Itachi raised his eyebrow, "You kidnapped his sister?"

"Pffft, no. She willingly came to show us directions."

After an extra ten minutes of Ai's directions, they arrived at their new friend and her brother's house. **Okay, house is an understatement. This thing is a freaking mansion! **Miyuki thought as she stared up at the mother of all residential infustructures.

Ai pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Ni-san! I'm home and I have some of you friends here."

A ...er...person with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked into the hallway. He pointed at the winding staircase, "Sasori'suptairs, yeah." The blonde looked at the four behind Ai. "Itachi! Kisame! My man! How are you, yeah?"

Kisame walked towards him, "Hey, Deidara. Is everyone else here?"

"Yeah, man." Kisame left the roo...hallway.

"Sempai!" They all jumped when they heard a shriek. "Sempai! Hidan is eating all my dango."

"It's not your fucking dango, you bitchy prat!" 'What the hell?' is what passed through Miyuki's mind.

"I'm coming, Tobi, yeah!" Deidara walked out of the hallway.

Miyuki's eyes were wide in surprise, "Was that a man?" She looked at Sasuke and Ai. Ai shrugged.

Sasuke said, "What did you expect?"

"Well, he has such nice hair, I thought of asking him how he gets it like that." Ai snorted with laughter and Sasuke shook his head, disapprovingly.

Itachi pushed the three teenagers forward, "Come along, children. No point standing in the hall." They followed the Ai into her living room. When Miyuki walked in through the doorway, she was the only one surprised with what she saw. A room filled with drop dead gorgeous men.

**Aah ha ha! **Her mind was going crazy. She just wanted to faint on the spot. Ai directed her to a free spot on the couch between the blonde, Deidara, and a man with glossy sliver hair sleaked back and violet eyes, a shade darker then Miyuki. This guy was built, well defined muscles and a torso to die for. Just how did Miyuki know all this, the dude wasn't wearing a shirt, just board shorts. It was too beautiful.

"Like what you see?" **Shoot!** She was staring for too long. Miyuki turned away, her face bright red.

"Hidan, stop taunting the poor girl." A girl with an origami flower in her blue hair laughed. She sat up, pulling herself from the arms of a ginger man with eyes of a dull purple and a multitude of piercings on his face. "Hello, I'm Konan and who may you be?"

"Miyuki Nakamura. Friend of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Konan laughed airly, "No need to be formal around us, Miyuki-chan. A friend of Itachi's is a friend of us." she slipped back into the ginger's arms, "Right, Pein darling?"she said patting his chest.

"Yeah." the pierced one muttered absentmindedly. He didn't seem like the one who talks alot.

"Especially one who is so fucking hot." Hidan whispered sexily in Miyuki's ear. Miyuki jumped up and moved closer to Deidara, keeping her eyes away from the topless sex god next to her. Her face was more red then Ai's hair, and that's saying something.

Hidan laughed at the small girl next to him and pulled her closer to him. He placed his hand on her chin and made Miyuki face him,"You know later, I could give you a personal tour of this town." he smiled seductively at her as he leaned closer, "Amongst other things."

**Too much gorgeousness!** Miyuki freaked out. **Can't handle this much gorgeousness!**

Then something hit her, "You're Hidan, right?"

"Damn fucking right, my little bitch!"

"So you're the one with the filthy mouth and who ate Tobi-san's dango. Did he freak out like Itachi sempai does? Because that is hilarious"

"I like the way you think. But we have a rule in our little gang: don't eat the last fucking dango when Itachi is around or you might as well dig your own fucking grave cause you fucking dead."

Miyuki couldn't stand the swearing,"Why do you swear in every sentence?"

Hidan laughed and pulled Miyuki closer until her head was resting on his awesomely bare chest. "That's who I _fucking_ am!" he emphasised on the swear.

"Hidan, leave the kid alone." They both turned towards Deidara.

"Don't fucking want to, Deidara-_chan_!" Hidan glared at him.

Deidara pulled Miyuki by the arm until she was was sitting straight in between the two handsomers. Deidara looked at her,"Sorry about his childish behavior. "

"I'm not fucking childish." Hidan growled.

"Ignore him," Deidara rolled his eyes.

Miyuki never notice his eyes before. "Such beautiful eyes."

Deidara looked down at her, confusion in those piercing eyes. "What?"

**Balderash! **Miyuki thought out loud. **Come on, brain. Think of something quick! **

"I like fuzzy die?"

Deidara laughed, "You're cute." He tapped her on the side of her cheek.

If Miyuki blushed any more, she would be the same colour as the blood red cushion she was clutching to hide her embarrassment. **Ahh! I can't believe I am two-timing! Wait, they are the ones hitting me... I think, and it's not like I'm going out with them. What the hell am I thinking?**

Miyuki looked at Sasuke for some moral help but the moment their eyes met, he turned away. Miyuki was confuse. **What did I do wrong? **

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Miyuki being a flirt. She never flirted, and she was always afraid of boys, except himself. Sasuke couldn't keep up with Ai's conversation. He was too distracted by Miyuki's red, giggling face and the looks that those dirty bastards were giving her. She wasn't suppose to do that. but why was he so jealous? Hmm...

A red headed boy walked into the living room. He looked creepily like Gaara, and shocked Miyuki that this kid was Sasori.

"Hi Nii-san!" Ai smiled at her brother. He acknowledged her greeting and turned to the rest of the group.

"You could go to you rooms now." he drawled in a voice that said 'I'm so bored'.

Miyuki shared Ai's room with Sasuke and herself. Seeing as they were the youngest, it was three to a room, while everyone were in pairs. Miyuki didn't feel like like being in the same room as Sasuke. Despite Ai's happy persona, she could feel Sasuke's depression fill the room as they unpacked.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to do some *ahem* research of Hidan and Deidara to find the best image to portray their personalities. Eventually, I got distracted with smexy (i.e smart+sexy.) images of Sebastian Michealis *sigh* and then had a Kuroshitsuji marathon on the weekend (absolutely adore Grell, Prince Soma, Lau, Agni, Finni, Bard, mei Rin,Tanaka, Pluto, William T Spears, Undertaker, Ceil, Sebas-chan, okay everyone except Angela- stupid distubing biatch. hmph). So there maybe some allusions towards it. Also Ai was not actually supposed to be in the story, she just sort of joined in. Sasori wasn't supposed to have a sister so Ai was originally a nameless employee at the ice-cream shop who hits on Sasuke (surprise, surprise). this was inspired by the episode with Sasuke and Suigetsu in the Land of the Waves. I found her in the story and she flourished from that point. So hopefully you like this chapter: the beginning of a summer with the Akastuki. Tune in, review and Au revoir!<strong>

**Your Authorly,**

**Minami-chan. *creepy Jiriaya smirk and Lee/Gai-sensei sparkle***


	13. Realisiation to be Denied

**Thank you all for reviewing and if you haven't... I COMMAND YOU! NYAHAHAHA!**

**It is the end of the week and I have kept my promise of bringing out chapter 13. YEASH! This chapter was an idea i had while eating pancakes and I wanted to introduce Tobi. Tobi here doesn't wear his orange swirly maskbecause in the real world it isn't normal for people to walk around in masks that slightly represent basketballs. Because in the real world, you can't create clones or yourself or walk on water or have talking animals or super cool evil people or... Okay real world sucks slightly. So Tobi has a face. It isn't well describe because I want you, yes YOU, (point finger Uncle Sam style) to use your imaginations. I did a little research of what parts of Tobi we do see; hair, eyes and skin tone. Enjoy while it lasts because I shal lay dormant like a volcano for the next two weeksnto study... well try. Enjoy. =P**

* * *

><p>Miyuki woke up the next morning to see Sasuke's softly, snoring face near hers and his arm around her waist, which was way too close for comfort. She slowly lifted his arm off, trying to not wake him up, put on her glasses and checked the time on her phone. 8:00 am. No-one sane wakes up at 8 in the summer. She searched the room for her black slippers, straigtened her cat ear nightcap and walked down the stairs to find something to eat. When she arrived to the kitchen, Miyuki heard someone shuffling in the cupboards.<p>

"Hello?" Up popped one of Itachi's friends. He looked no older than 19. He had black hair that stuck out oddly, redish brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He had some boyish aura radiating from him.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you. Miyuki-chan, right?" Miyuki looked at him, confused.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yeah. I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I'm Tobi." he stuck out his hand for Miyuki to shake.

"You're the one who calls Deidara sempai and Hidan is the one who ate your dango, yeah?"

He sighed, "Not the greatest first impression, is it?"

"Ha ha! Nope."

Miyuki looked around, "Anything to eat?"

"Cereal?" he said, shaking a box of Cheerios.

**Boring!**

Miyuki folded her arms and thought. She walked to the fridge and began to pull out milk, butter, random berries and eggs. Then she went into the pantry and pulled out flour, sugar, chocolate chips, then moved to the cupboards below and got a frying pan, mixing bowls, measuring cups and spoons.

She turned to Tobi, with excitement written all over her face, "Let's make pancakes!" Tobi's eyes gleamed brightly.

* * *

><p>Itachi was awoken by the smell of sweet pankakes, coffee and muffins.<p>

He got up and moved to Kisame's bed, prodding him. "Kisame!"

He grumbled not bothering to open his eyes, "Whaaat?"

"I smell food."

"That's nice." Kisame grabbed a pillow and covered his head, "Now go away."

Itachi didn't even bother going to the bathroom and bounded down the stairs, deeply inhaling the sweet scents.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was pulling out a batch of muffins from the oven when she saw Itachi come down the stairs. She looked at the clock on the microwave. It was nearly 10.<p>

"Good morning, sempai!" she and Tobi said in unison. "We made pancakes and muffins, which you could have with a cup of coffee, tea, orange juice or berry smoothie." Itachi sat down and took two muffins, several pancakes and a cup of coffee and began to eat like he had never seen food. Miyuki and Tobi joined him at the table, enjoying desserts for breakfast.

Slowly the rest of the gang came downstairs; Pein being dragged by Konan, Hidan and Deidara fighting over the syrup and Sasori trying to break it up, Ai with a milk mostache, laughing at the fight and Kakazu, Kisame and Zetsu talking about some sport match. Sasuke was the last to wake up. When he came into the dining room, he felt sick at the smell of those sugary attrocity.

"Come and eat these, Sasuke. They are niiiiice." Ai waved at Sasuke, pointing at a double choc muffin, "Miyuki-chan and Tobi-san made them."

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't like sweet things." he said bluntly and walked away. You could hear the deafening slience sweep the table as the words left Sasuke's mouth. He was stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist. He turned around and saw Miyuki's head in its black cat ear sleeping cap, staring up at him.

"I made you something different." She brought out a steamy hot omelet with cheese oozing out. "I added lots of tomatoes because you like it." she smiled.

Sasuke thought it was generous and maybe a little cute of Miyuki to get out of her way and make him something different and to also know what he liked and didn't, but he didn't want her or anyone else to know this, so he took the plate and went back upstairs away from the pyjama clad peeps and their teeth destroying dessert breakfast.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was bored. She played Mario Kart against Ai, Deidara and Tobi a basquigillion times. She also won a basquigllion times. She even made a song of how bored she was;"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bbbbored. Bored, bored, bored, bored, bbbbored." Not the most creative song but it did take up time. She wanted to get Itachi. <strong>So much for a true summer. Pffft, the lies... <strong>She tried to pass the time by sleeping. Sleep didn't come. Curses. She sat up (well tried) on the beanbag in the living room decided to explore the town. When she went into Ai's room, Ai playing on her laptop and Sasuke reading a book.

"Are you going out?" Ai seemed excited.

"Yeah." Miyuki picked her wallet, sunglasses, phone and ballet flats from the tangled mess of which were her belongings.

"I'm coming too." Ai walked towards her neatly organised wardrobe and pulled out what she needed and left the room to find her phone.

Miyuki turned to Sasuke, "Are you coming?" He shook his head and continued reading his book. Miyuki came downstairs and walked out the door only to be stopped by Hidan with Ai looking apologetically from behind him.

"I'm fucking coming." Hidan smiled at her in his overpowering sex god-y way.

**_Damn it! He's wearing a shirt!_** That evil, perverted little voice said inside her head.

**Stop it, you twit,** she thought.

"No. It's just me and Ai."

But Hidan ignored her, "Come now, my little fucking girls. We have a fucking town to run down." Miyuki stared at Ai in a way to get her to get rid of Hidan. Ai looked like she got the picture and vanished out of the hallway. Seeing as their eye conversations wasn't as good as Miyuki and Sasuke, Ai returns with Deidara.

"According to her, someone needs babysitting." he said with his arms folded. Being almost two years younger than Hidan, it seemed that in every situation, Deidara was the adult.

Hidan did not want his party crashed by Deidara, "Too bad, Dei-chan. These bitches are my fucking babies and I'll be doing the sitting!"

**Oh great!** Miyuki had enough, "Oh, I just remembered. I had some...um...cleaning to do." **Cleaning? Was I serious? **Cleaning and Miyuki never went in the same sentence. And for her to say it, it meant that this situation needed to be seriously avoided. But being stubborn as he was, Hidan was not going to take no for an answer. Without a word, only a sly smirk etching itself on his face, he lifted Miyuki up in his arms, bridal style, and walked out the door, with Ai skipping in toe and Deidara at the rear, hands in his pocket.

It wasn't until they were a good distance (too far for Miyuki to run back), that Hidan put her down. As handsome as he was, she couldn't stand Hidan's I'm-so-up-myself, sweary personality and she found herself staying near Deidara more and more. After stopping at a cafe for chocolate frappe and cupcakes, Miyuki was walking alongside Deidara in a large park near the beach. Ai and Hidan were somewhere behind them, being childish. Miyuki learnt alot about the tall blonde next to her, and the more she learnt, the more she felt...Actually she actually didn't know. Probably comfortable... Yeah, that was it. She never felt comfortable around the opposite sex, just Sasuke and Itachi, but they don't count. Every relationship she was in ended horridly and in a considerably short time. Soon she was to turn sixteen and still not have been kissed.

Her mother saw this as a problem. "You're not a true teenager until you have: a) been kissed, b) gotten drunk at a party, underaged or c) all of the above. Personally I prefer option a, Yuki-chan, but any would do. You're getting too old." For a mother, Yumi had her priorities all messed up.

All Miyuki knew was that she prefered listening to Deidara rather than Hidan's perverted, filthy mouth. She liked listening. Deidara was a second year in university, doing a major in Nuclear Chemistry and Arts. This was an unusual combination, and when Miyuki asked why, he just said,"My whole life I wanted to be an artist but my family said it was shameful. I tried many approaches; negotiating, running away, going suicidal, but none seemed to work. So I made a deal with my father that if I aced my highschool exams he would let me do Arts alongside with whatever medical/science course he wanted me to do. He agreed, thinking I couldn't do it. I proved him and everybody else wrong and got what I wanted. I'm halfway there."

Miyuki was interested in this,"But how will Nuclear Chemistry help you become an artist?"

"I take photos of my art because it isn't something of longivity and Nuclear Chemistry assists me in a way. I create a sculpture out of something like clay, then I use what I learnt in my other major to make it explode, while a record my work coming to an end after a short life. Then I go through the video picking out the best sections to create photos of. It may seem a bit extreme and aronist like but it makes me... How should I put it... Alive. I like art to be an explosion."

Miyuki burst out laughing, "You are ending the 'life' of something you created by making it burst into flames, and it makes you feel alive?"

A small smile creeped onto Deidara's face, "I never noticed the irony before but if you diss my art again, you will be my next project." Miyuki stopped laughing, "I don't hate your art. And I certainly wasn't dissing it. Look at it as...um... Constructive critism. Some people might not appreciate the beauty of big bangs."

"Then they don't appreciate the beauty of our world."

Miyuki began to giggle, "That's good. Because you know, the universe was created by a big bang and..." She looked at Deidara.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke."

Miyuki went a bit pink. "Oh, sorry."

They continued to chat about whatever, occasionally laughing, when a cold forceful jet of water hit Miyuki square in the back, making her black shirt stick to her body. She tripped from a second force of the water, this time soaking her hair and plastering it against her face. Deidara helped Miyuki stand up, as she pushed her hair out of her field of vision. She hated getting wet like a cat, unless necessary, and now she felt cold, even though it was summer. Miyuki turned to face the attacker preparing to kill them, or seriously injure (she wasn't pecky). It was the idiot Hidan, holding 2 large Supersoaker guns, passing the second one to Ai.

"Prepare to get soaked!" he screamed in a manner similar to 'THIS IS SPARTA!'. He grabbed Miyuki from around the waist and lifted her off the ground, while simutainiously shooting Deidara with water. The blonde didn't respond, much to Hidan's surprise. He just stood there without a care in the world.

**This guy fucking pisses me off**. Hidan couldn't stand him. Miyuki saw this as a golden opportunity to get out and dry off somewhere. She jerked the gun out of Hidan's hand and tossed it to Deidara, but Hidan was ahead of them both. The moment Deidara aimed the gun and was about to fire at Hidan, he put Miyuki down infront of him, and she got the full hit. Dripping wet, she grabbed the gun from Deidara and started to chase Hidan around the park.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hidan ran fast but the constant spraying of water got him to slow down. Finally when he was too tried, he just fell onto the grass.

Miyuki laughed maliciously, looming over him, "You have reached your doom. Mua ha ha!" She aimed the gun at Hidan's face, preparing for oh so sweet victory when she felt something hit her shin, making her fall on top of Hidan.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"I wasn't going to get fucking owned by a little girl."

**What was with everyone and calling me little? I'm not that short! **

Regardless to the fact that she was sitting on Hidan in a pretty awkward manner, she sprayed his face and when she got tried of that, Miyuki emptied the gun onto Hidan. Finally satisfied, she tried to get up and leave but Hidan pulled her down so that she was laying ontop of him.

"You're fuckingfiesty, aren't you? I'd hate to think of the poor souls who dated you."

She rolled her eyes. Hidan began to make Miyuki move closer to him until their lips were only centimetres apart.

**Holy cow! He's gonna kiss me.**

She didn't want her first kiss to be with someone more obnoxious (even though way hotter) than Kiba. And the scenery was all wrong. Miyuki imagined her first kiss to be under the stary sky with a guy who was not only gorgeous but who was easy to get along with, knew what she liked and hated without asking her everytime, listened to her and had a great personality but wasn't too soppy lovey dovey and had to have his own opinion and was smart, entertaining and... He didn't exist, but hey, a girl can dream. She was a hopeless romantic. The only thing that was similar is that they were under the sky. **It's not even stary. **

Miyuki grapped a fist full of grass and shoved it into Hidan's mouth. While he spluttered on the grass, Miyuki picked up the gun, got up and walked towards Ai who had now joined Deidara and took the other full gun from her.

"If any of you come near me, you're all going to pay!" and with that she walked home. Next time she wanted to go out, she was probably going alone.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke answered the front door, he found a shaky, soaked Miyuki holding two water guns. He took the water guns off her and went up the stairs. He returned with a blue bathrobe and wrapped it around Miyuki.<p>

"I couldn't find yours, so I got mine." He heard her whisper in a voice barely audible, "Thank you." as he took her upstairs to their room.

When they got up there, Sasuke sat her down. "Take a warm bath or something and I'll get you something nice to eat." She went into the bathroom next to her room (Ai's room had its own bathroom) and began to soak herself in a vanilla and mango scented bubble bath. Ahh, this is the life. Amongst the sweet scented bubbles and soothing bath salts, Miyuki was deep in thought. She wished everyone was similar to Sasuke.

**He cares about me, even if he hates to show it. Behind that I'm so cool expression, he is super sweet. And he knows everything about me and we get along so well and he's intelligent and... **Miyuki sat up so fast, some water trickled down the side.

**OHMYFREAKINGWHATTHEHELLGOSH!**

Sasuke was the exact same as her ideal boyfriend. Now she can prove he exists...

**But he's Sasuke. You can't date best friends because of the history and what would happen if we break up. Not only is the relationship lost but also our friendship wouldn't be the same.**

She didn't want to lose her friendship with Sasuke. It was pretty much her whole life and she didn't want to throw away her whole life.

**Sasuke wouldn't like like me... Not that I like like him like that. He's like my brother. That is the only reason he's nice to me because we have known each other for so long.**

Miyuki sunk back into the bubbles.

**Plus,** she smirked to herself, **I live to annoy him. **

She sat up again and looked around for her shampoo. **Damn it! I left it on the table. **She heard shuffling outside.

"Sasuke?"

She got the response she hoped for, "Hn?"

"Can you pretty please pass me my shampoo? It's on the table."

She heard him move around the room, then approach the door, "How do I get it to you?"

"Unlock the door with your nail or something."

There was a silence, "I'm not going in there while you are in the bath."

Miyuki sighed, "You're so childish. Don't worry, the curtains closed." There was a pause and finally she heard the lock click and the door creak open. Miyuki stuck out her hand to get her shampoo and felt it be placed carefully in her hand. "Cheers!" She began to apply the jasmine scented soapyness into her hair.

"Miyuki."

"Mm-hm?"

"How did you get so wet?"

Anger built up in Miyuki, "Stupid Hidan thought it was hilarious to buy Supersoakers and soak the hell out of us. He is like more annoying and obnoxious as Kiba. Even for as hot as he is, I would hate to be in the same room as him. He is so up himself and never stops swearing. And you know what he tried to do?"

Sasuke found her rant amusing, "What?"

"He tried to kiss me."

"He what?"

"You heard me right. The creepy perverted bastard tried to kiss me but I ended shoving grass in his mouth. Serves him right. Hmph. After getting me all soaked, he thinks he can just come up and kiss me. Like hell I would do that! I'm not some stupid brainless slut who would do anything a guy wants her to. I have opinions and if you don't like it, get the hell out of my face!"

Miyuki was breathing heavily as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and unplugged the bath. She grabbed Sasuke's blue bathrobe and wrapped it around her waist. It was a bit loose but she didn't mind. At least it kept her covered and it smelt nice like mint. She stepped out of the bath and stopped when she went by Sasuke.

"Thank you for listening." she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She never noticedd before but he smelt like the lovely mint smell of the bathrobe.

Sasuke was taken back by the kiss. "I made you some ramen." he mumbled, pointing at the table and left the room for Miyuki to get change.

She didn't notice this before, but there was a pink tinge on the young Uchiha's normally pale face as he left the room, but she was soon distracted by the delicious scents of the noodle-y goodness to take any more notice of what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Miyuki is so clueless it kills me. Sasuke is so adorable being shy. Aww. I shall tell you lot the back story of Ai. Miss Ai is too cheerful to live. She rarely gets angry and is always smiling regardless of what you do to her. Seeing her angry is a rare sight (unlike Miyuki). Ai is a bit like Japan from Hetalia and a friend of my who is too nice you worry people might take advantage of her but when annoyed she gives you this look that makes you stop and focus on something else. (note- if you haven't watch Hetalia you have been missing out. It is an anime where all the world countries are people and how they solve world issues. Sounds boring, you say? WRONG! It is hilarious and you will never look at world maps, countries, History or Geography glasses the same way. I, Minami-chan, comand you with all my power, ie not much, to watch Hetlia: Axis Powers and laugh so hard that you get sixpacks.)<strong>

**Well Sayonara, my little friends and don't forget to review!**

**Your Awesomely,**

**Minami-chan**


	14. Boredom Beach!

**Hello! I am back! BOOYAH! My exams are over and I am now cruzing this holiday with sleep and eating and lazing about. Haven't been able to sleep for the part week because I was pulling all nighters to cram in all my work for the exams and I did it. I have so passed this... Hopefully a B. Well thank you le readers and reviewers and Enjoy chapter 14. There is a Harry potter and the Philosophers/Sorcerers Stone because I love Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki turned her head to the right. <strong>Hmm?<strong> Now to the left. **Hmm?** Closer. **Hmm**? Further. She went out and returned with a chair from the dining room. Instead of where her back should be, her legs were. And where you would normally sit, Miyuki's back was. Finally her head was where she would normally swing her legs. **Hmm? Upside down. Now a little to the left. Too much! Too much! Right... Now back...** She completely ignored Sasuke coming into the hallway.

"Hah! There it is!" she shouted in triumph.

"Where what is?" he inquired passing her the box of Pocky she requested.

"If you lay upside down, turn you head 33.5 degrees to the left and then tilt it a bit back, you see it." She said pointing at the painting of a bowl of fruits.

"All I see is fruit is a bowl."

Miyuki rolled off the chair and pointed at it, "Sit." Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sat. "Not like that, you fickle noob! Like how I was." Sasuke looked at the ebony/snowy haired psycho who pouted her lips and waved her hands in a manner to get him to hurry up. He rolled his eyes and sat (if you could call it that) in the most awkward position known to man. He stared at the painting in the same way Miyuki instructed; 33.5 degrees to the left (that was a creepily accurate measurement), a bit back. The blood began to rush to his head.

He felt dizzy, "Wait... What am I meant to be seeing?"

"A face. Duh! The banana is the smile, the orange and apple are the eyes, that stray grape makes an excellent nose and..."

Sasuke flopped down, "You seriously are losing it."

"I am not losing it, whatever it may be. I am merely creating a form of entertainment for myself since no one else would."

"When you speak like that you sound psychotic."

She bit her Pocky stick in the most menacing way possible and went to return the chair back into the dining room. "Sasuke!" she returned to find Sasuke 'escaping' upstairs (he was walking pretty darn slowly).

He turned around, emphasising his reluctance, "Hn? (Yes?)"

"I'm bored!"

"Hn? (So?)"

"I want you to entertain me."

Sasuke looked at the girl pointing at him. She may have a body of someone who was sixteen, but her mind was worse than a five year olds. He sighed, "Why would I do that? I have better things to do." He began to walk up the stairs.

"Stop right there."

Yet another reluctant turn. "Hn? (What now?)"

"If you entertain me, I will do anything you want." Miyuki had a pleading large eyed, eyelash battering face on show. He can't refuse this adorable face. Sasuke rolled his eyes and... **Turned away! I stand corrected!**

Miyuki stomped up the stairs after Sasuke to the room they inevitably share. "Come on! I said I would do anything! Anything! Do you know what that means! I would do anything you ask me for like a whole day like I could be your maid or I won't annoy you. I only ask you to entertain me for a while. Why do you refuse?" She plonked herself onto the bed and began to sob, "You are so cruel. I bet you get a kick out of being mean to me."

She heard a small smug laugh from Sasuke's direction, "Heh. You know me too well, Yuki-kun." He hasn't used her nickname since they were in grade school. **That douche bag is taunting me!** She glared at Sasuke as he pulled out a book from Ai's shelf to read.

"Fine if you won't entertain me, I will make you my entertainment." She sat on her knees and loomed over his shoulder. "Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzz!"

Sasuke closed the book and turned to her, "What are you doing?"

"Imma bee! Bzz! Bzz!"She gave him an annoying, childish toothy grin. "Why don't you read to me? You'll go through your book as well as entertain me."

The young Uchiha sighed. This girl's worse than a migraine. "Okay, but remember. You owe me."

Miyuki did a little celebratory dance and laid back onto the bed, "You may begin, Sir Uchiha." she declared with a wave of her hand.

**Sigh**. "After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. -"

Miyuki cut him short, "You're reading Harry Potter? I read that like infinite times."

"You want to be entertained, so shut up and listen."

He continued to read,"Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.  
>"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.<br>"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.  
>"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away."<p>

Miyuki's voice soon joined Sasuke's, Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. It winked."

He closed the book and got up to leave. Miyuki sat up, not happy, "Where to you think you're going?" "I have finished 'entertaining' you. So find someone else to bug."

She jumped off the bed to follow him, "Everyone else is too busy, antisocial, scary or annoying." She stared at the floor, planning to aim a kick at Sasuke's stray Converse. An idea struck her like a pleasant lightning bolt.

"Ahh! My ankle! Gdhgskapwyschmidt!"

Sasuke came back into the room to see Miyuki on the floor clutching her ankle, muttering in gibberish, "What happened?"

"You're stupid shoe was in my way, making me trip. And you know what was there to break my fall; the stupid floor!" she bang her fist, "Ow, that hurts." She actually looks like she's in pain.

"Here." Sasuke held out his hand for Miyuki.

She refused it, "Don't worry about me. A little pain never hurt anyone."

She got up and tried to limp out but Sasuke stopped her, "Pain has hurt people very badly and sometimes even killed them." he spoke in a voice that you would use on a child when they asked you why there are no more dinosaurs. She gave him a sarcastic smile and tried to stare him down (which was hard since she came just under his nose) but Sasuke, being Sasuke, picked Miyuki up and began to take her downstairs, to put ice on her 'sprain'.

"You shouldn't put any pressure on a sprain or it would never heal and might even get worse."

"Well aren't you a doctor?" Miyuki didn't bother to throw a tantrum but instead just held tightly onto Sasuke's neck and rested her head on his chest as he carefully treaded down the stairs. "Isn't this a little de ja vu?"

Sasuke smirked, "This time you don't seem to be throwing a tantrum like you always do."

Miyuki raised her head, "Because if I do, a) my preference of being carried everywhere will be gone and b) we might fall to our deaths if I kick and scream."

"It's nice how your entertainment is more important than our lives."

"Now, now what did the Spartans do for fun? Run into the forest to chase wolves. Deadly yet fun."

"That maybe one of the main reasons that they don't exist now."

They finally reached the kitchen and Sasuke passed an ice pack to Miyuki. She should fake injuries more often. She sat on the bar stool with her leg on the other one, absorbing the coldness of ice.

She bit down her two Pocky sticks until it was a third of its size and held it under her lip. "Ibba vampire!" She barred her chocolatey fangs at Sasuke and came closer to his neck, "I vant to suck your blood."

Just then, something rare happened. The normal stoic, angsty, anti-social, FML, I-hate-the-world Uchiha laughed. A true laugh, from making a vampire look. It's not even that funny.

"You laughed." Miyuki ate her 'fangs'. "My joke was lame, but you laughed at it."

Sasuke turned to Miyuki wondering how she thinks, "So it's not like I have never laughed before."

"Actually you haven't. You usually go 'Hn' or 'Heh' but this time you laughed out loud like 'Hahaha'! The last time you laughed like that was like ages ago."

"Earth to Miyuki." he said waving his hand in her face, "Are you hearing yourself? You are analysing my laugh. That's not normal."

She was getting fustrated, "You gave a true laugh, as in real. You never really laugh."

"What can I say? I have a fetish for vampires..?" It was phrased more like a question to get Miyuki off his back. That didn't work.

"How can you say that with a straight face and a monotone?"

"Hn."

Miyuki clapped her hands together "Yay! The old Sasuke is back; emo and all. Now I don't have to worry about you laughing and being happy." She patted his head "Now liberate you fetish and run in the woods with Edward Cullen, all sparkly and manly."

"Shut up."

"Ah. Teenage angst. Music to my ears."She wiped a 'tear' from her eye.

"You're a lunatic, you know that?"

"That's why you love me." She punched his arm, playfully with her famous crazy grin and went to go beat Tobi in another round of Mario Kart.

"Glad to see your ankle's better."

"Itsa miracle!" she shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to the fridge.** Food... **He started to sound like Miyuki. He opened the fridge to see what was there. Sasori didn't seem like the type to care about what he eats and Ai... She ate anything edible and unhealthy. This was weird, for a girl. He pushed passed the leftover takeaways, soft drinks and Itachi's dango to find something remotely nice to eat.

**Is that an onigiri container? **

He pulled out the small box. Empty. Sighing, he searched the fridge some more. Hey**, a tomato. **Sasuke pulled out the lone red fruit, feeling to see if it was edible. Looks alright. He closed the fridge and turned to go upstairs.

"What the f-" Itachi was behind the fridge door, silent like a ninja.

"Don't get a filthy mouth, brother. I had enough of hearing Hidan."

**Haven't we all? **Sasuke thought.

"You seriously should get a new favourite food. It's creepy how you could eat tomatoes like that."

"Well it isn't my fault you decided to make me live with your creepy, sweet toothed and constantly hungry friends."

Itachi rolled his eyes (probably an Uchiha thing), "You are so childish. Anyway, I came here to tell you that Konan want to go to the beach."

Sasuke responded the best way possible, "Hn? (What does that have to do with me?)"

"Because when Konan wants something, she gets it. So we all have to go or she might just get us pierced. With paper. Just a word of warning, Sasuke, don't go on the wrong side of Konan. She has a killing intent."

Itachi really needed some normal friends. Ones who didn't form their own gang (calling themselves the Akatsuki) and didn't colour their cars in the same way with depressing colours that made them look like the Mafia or Yakuza. When he told Miyuki that these were Itachi's friends when they saw a load of black cars with red clouds parked outside Sasuke's house , she said one word; "Influenza." When he asked what the fracking hell was she talking about, her response, "Influential Yakuza" and then cracked up laughing for ages like a loon on loony tablets in Loonyville. Crazy girl.

"Is everyone else going?"

"Yeah and we are all going, except Miyuki. She said she has a sprained ankle."

**Oh, did she now? **Sasuke smirked, a dastardly deed popped up in his mind.

"Half an hour, kid brother. Unless you want to be hanged and quartered." He nodded and Itachi left. Sasuke went back upstairs. All he can recall doing is going up and down these stairs, all day. He noticed that the door was closed. Rule 1 when sharing rooms: if the door is closed, someone if obviously getting changed. He held the tomato in his mouth and knocked on the door.

Ai's perky voice responded, "Don't worry. You can come in." Sasuke opened the door to see Ai all geared up for the beach, in a sky blue bikini, pulling a large white t-shirt over her tanned body. She turned towards Sasuke and gave him a smile.

He noticed that Ai realised that he had a tomato in his mouth, "Is that a tomato?"

Nod, nod.

"Oh, I thought it was a ball. But you wouldn't play fetch like a dog." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the scarlet haired (and now face) girl. "I didn't mean you looked like a dog. It's just that... I like dogs so it's not that bad. If you were to be a dog you would be something cool like a Labrador or a German Sheppard or a Husky... Not that I am saying you are a dog... Um... I said too much, didn't I?"

Sasuke nodded, with a tomato concealed smirk, at the flustered girl. Ai tried to change the subject, "Are you going to get ready for the beach?"

"Hn."

"Okay." Sasuke took the tomato out of his mouth and nodded his farewell to Ai as she left him in peace. Board shorts, check! Towel, check! Sunglasses check! That seemed just about it. He went back down to find Miyuki laying in a beanbag, snoring away. Heh. Sasuke threw his towel on Miyuki's face.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SEAL THE MAIN GATES! MAN THE BATTLEMENTS! Whatever you do, don't-" She pulled the towel off her face to see a very annoying smirk that was oh so familiar to her.

"Don't what?"

"Nothing, "she grumbled, pulling the towel over her face, "Now go away. Kitty's gotta sleep."

Sasuke took his towel back, "You should lay off the gaming, Little Pet."

"Shuddup. I'm not your pet." Her eyes took a while to adjust. Ah, too bright. Eyes hurt. Finally when she was able to see, Miyuki saw Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt.

_**Oooh. Sexy abs! Me likey. **_

**Bad mind! No likey. I repeat, NO likey! **

That pervy voice needed to be chained up and thrown in the darkest pit of the caverns in her mind dungeon. Man, I play way too many games.

"So you staying home?" Sasuke interrupted her internal ear bashing of herself.

"Yes. Indeed I am. I'm more of a wintery wonderland type of person because the sun and I... Not best of friends. Got some horrible sunburn history where I go all red and blotchy. Not a pretty sight."

He got up, "Well, I better be off. So you have fun at home, on your own. Being bored." Sasuke walked away, counting down for sweet victory.

**Five. Four. Three. Two. One.**

He heard a struggled groan, "I think I can let the Sun have this one and I do miss the smell of the ocean."

That smirk just kept on growing, "You better hurry or you might get paper snakebite." The last thing Sasuke saw was confused look of Miyuki before she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Greeting Sol. It appears we meet again. I have shielded myself from your evil brightness. And this time your malicious rays of UV shall not sunburn me for I have protection! Well, a word of warning; you may have won this battle but I will win the war!" Miyuki had a powerful, dominating stance on, pointing at the sun with a beach umbrella a bottle of sunscreen. Giant bee like sunglasses and a black wide brimmed hat covered her eyes and face. She wore a black rash top with red Hawaiian flower vectors across the chest and red shorts. On her feet were her favourite black flip flops. Out of the three females, Miyuki was the only one not wearing a bikini. When Konan tried to force one on her, she said that she didn't like parading around complete strangers in her underwear and wearing a bikini to the beach was the same thing. Good arguments get you off the hook.

The beach wasn't too bad. The sand was just the right temperature so she let herself get buried under it by Ai and Tobi. Now that she was under the sand there was one small problem... I think I have sand on my shorts. Miyuki dug herself out (more like kicked her limbs until they resurfaced), and curled under the beach umbrella, reading a book on First Aid. When she got up to the part about using a defibrillator in CPR, she put the book down and scanned the beach. They got a pretty secluded area for themselves so hardly any person that she didn't know was around them. Konan was lying on a towel near Miyuki, getting a tan, with Pein sleeping next to her. She never understood the concept of tanning.

**It's like overcooking something. Nobody seems to like food being overcooked. "Excuse me, waiter. I asked for the steak to be rare but it seems you have given me medium rare. I want another!" Accept the damn meat, you bloody snot nosed aristocrat wannabe! But when it comes to changing your skin tone, let us laze about in the sun and probably get overcooked and make the sharks thing there is an all you can eat buffet on shore.**

She was comparing tanning to food.

**I need help... **

The water looked fun. Everyone was playing beach volleyball in the water. Miyuki wanted to join them but she really hated it when sand got stuck to her. Wet sand, not nice. She inhaled the beautiful and familiar scents of the salty sea and stared longingly at the laughing faces at the rest of the gang, enjoying themselves. Her caution was too great.

"Hello, vampire. Avoiding the sun like the plague, I see." Sasuke sat next to Miyuki, his hair was dripping and he smelt like the sea.

"Get off my towel, Uchiha. You're getting it wet."

Sasuke smirked and shook his hair, spraying Miyuki with water.

"Stop it. My book's going to get soaked," she whined, clutching her book towards her chest. She pulled her arms away slightly to check the damage, "It's okay, baby. I won't let the mean Sasuke hurt you."

That promise was broken when the smirking Uchiha grabbed her from behind. Miyuki felt herself get pinned down by his muscular grip, causing her to drop her book. "Noo! My baby." She watched her book get picked by him.

"You'd make a horrible mother."

Miyuki huffed, "I'd rather be a bad mum then a sexually abusive perv/pedo." She took her book off him and turned her face away.

"What like this?" Sasuke leaned closer to Miyuki from behind and allowed his warm breath to tingle her neck. That sent electric shocks down the small girl's spine making her jump and tried to hide behind the umbrella.

"What the hell was that for?"

"At least I didn't lick you."

Miyuki's eyes widened, "You wanted to lick my neck?" she cried holding onto her neck.

Sasuke smirked at the fear in her eyes as he moved closer to the startled girl, "Do you want me to?"

Miyuki's mouth dropped further, "N...n...no!"

"You're stuttering." *smirk*

"Wouldn't you stutter if you were as freaked out as me? No wait, you like being stalked and perved out, especially by you fan girls. I bet fan boys even." Now it seemed like she was talking to herself, "You probably have some sick fantasy where you have abuse loving sex slaves or something. You look like the S and M type. Yes, that seems just about it." Miyuki looked up at Sasuke to see his eyebrow twitch. "You have ten seconds to get as far away as possible before I kill you."

The look in his eye was like an assassin's. **Screw the sand. Gotta get to the water! RUN!**

Miyuki got up and began to run.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Sixfivefourthreetwoone. You're dead!"

Sasuke got up and chased after Miyuki. She could run fast but he was faster. He caught up to her a few metres away from the shoreline. Sasuke grabbed the poor soul by her waist and had Miyuki in a very threatening position, dangling above the shallow, salty water.

"Take that back."

"Fine, fine. You don't have bisexual fantasies of abuse with sex slaves"

"And?" he wriggled her violently, waiting for more.

"And you're not S and M. You are really gentle and sweet and caring..."

Splash!

Sasuke dropped Miyuki into the water. She resurfaced, her twin Chinese buns undone.

"What was that for? I was being nice!"

Sasuke folded his arm, "That's for calling he sweet and what not." "

Fine! You're cold blooded, heartless and have enough heart to be over possessive."

Push. Splash!

"Now what was that for?"

"You insulted me."

Why did he say things so simply?

"I would attack you right now but I am really tired and there is a high chance of you overpowering me. I don't want a mouth full of sea water."

Satisfied, Sasuke let her go back to the beach, probably to buy another ice-cream.

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke, "You're violent."

"She said I was S and M."

"So glad she said it first because, baby bro, we have all been thinking." Itachi laughed as he ducked a punch and Uchiha glare.

Miyuki sat on a wall, happily licking a mango sorbet. Suna had nice ice creams but hardly any cakes, unlike Konoha. She swung her legs back and forth humming the can-can. She got interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" A brunette and her friend were bugging her.

"Yes?"

"Are you living with Ai-chan?"

"Yes."

"Can you give this to her?" The girl gave Miyuki her a coloured flier, "It's by birthday this weekend, and she could invite her friends and stuff."

Her friend giggled, "Especially the handsome, cool one."

**Probably Sasuke.**

"Will do." Miyuki gave the duo a salute and the girl waved and left. When she got back, the flier was snatched out of Miyuki's hand by Konan.

"What's this?"

"Birthday party that we have all been invited to."

Konan's eyes gleamed, "Oh my God! We have to go shopping! Ahh!"

This did not seem good.

* * *

><p><strong>Right now I am too sleepy to blab lifestories to you so goodnight, sleep tight and if the bed bugs bite, bite them back. Bastard bed bugs<strong>

**Yours sleeply**

**Minami chan**

**PS My pen name has changed due to a funny story. I insult friend and she says, " I disown you!" I say, "You never owned me for I owned you." and I turn to the rest of my gang, "I own all of you. MUA HA HA!" And my nice friends are all like, "Nah. Not really." These people are dream destroyers**

**PPS. Rock Lee has his own anime! How cool! when I said this to my dad he is like, "Whose Lee?" I was all like, "You know. LEE! GAI-SENSEI! That Lee." "Oh you mean Bushy Brows" It took forever for my dad to call Jiriaya... Jiriaya. He called him Pervy Sage up until the point before he dies. I love my daddy! He intriduced me to anime at like four years old and we would wake up 6 am everyday to watch things like Dragonball Z (KAMEHAMEHA!), Sailor Moon, One Piece, Avatar, etc, etc. Thank you daddy dude.**

**PPPS So much for being tried. I guess it goes when I talk to you, my little friends. I love you all... In the most heterosexual way. =P**


	15. We're Gonna Party, Up

**NEW CHAPTER! I dragged myself through vomit induced illness to bring this out for you lot, so be grateful. This is the largest chapter. I laugh at the fact of me being able to write over 5000 words for a chapter yet can't produce a 250 word essay for Physics without overthinking. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shopping. The act of visiting shops for the purpose of buying. It isn't a bad thing if you are buying necessities but when you go to buy two hundred dollar dress that you will only wear once and then leave in your wardrobe forever until it is eaten away by moths, then shopping is an issue. Miyuki couldn't talk her way out of this one. No argument in the world was able to stop her from being dragged all over town by an ecstatic Konan and Ai to buy things for a party being held by someone that the only thing she knew about her was that she was brunette. And when Miyuki said that she was going to wear jeans and a t-shirt, Konan threw a fit.<p>

"You are a GIRL, Miyuki-chan! You must dress to impress. It is what we do. And at this party, we, my darlings, will be the main attraction."

"But I don't want to attract bastards or losers. I don't even want to go."

Konan narrowed her eyes until they were slits, "You will go to this party. You will wear a dress and heels. You will have your hair done. I don't care if you hate it, because if you don't do this you better sleep with one eye open." This woman was too scary for her own good.

So that is how she ended up here, in a store, having every aspect of her body scrutinized by these two shopaholics. They walked into the first store to try (and force) on some dresses. Ai was the first to find a dress. It was a short, strapless pale pink dress. Not too loose and not too clingy. The top and bottom edges were banded with a deep green that matched her eyes. It looked fruity, like a watermelon. Ai fell in love with the dress the moment her eyes fell on it.

**Lucky. **

Konan couldn't find anything to her liking and everything that Miyuki wore had an issue with it. After several stores, Konan found a dress to die for. Long and sleek. A black gown with a split that came up to her knee. This dress exaggerated Konan's already full figure. While Ai's dress made her look adorable, Konan's dress made her look gorgeous. It didn't make her look too old or too young, but the perfect age. The length however was too formal for Konan so they went to a tailor to get it trimmed up to the knee.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find a dress for Miyuki but for every dress she tried on, it made her look funny.

Konan was getting seriously annoyed, "You have no ass! No boobs! No hips! No curves what so ever! A guy has more curves than you. You like a bloody pole. And another problem is you're not short enough for your lack of a feminine body to be fine. "She complained while poking Miyuki everywhere.

"It's not my fault that I am scrawny, okay?"Miyuki took a few steps back to avoid the prods.

Konan sighed, holding her face in her hand, "We will come back tomorrow. I am way to tried to keep this up." She apologised to the shop assistant for the amount of dresses and accessories they pulled out and made their way home. Ai was the only one happily skipping along, swinging her bags. While Konan was banging out Miyuki's body, Ai found a cute pair of green heels and some pretty bracelets and earrings to go with her dress.

When they got home, Miyuki stormed upstairs without a 'Hello', seriously peeved about repeating today tomorrow. Ai walked into the living room. Sasuke and Itachi looked up and acknowledged her and turned back to Call of Duty: MW3.

Deidara asked, "What's up with Miyuki-chan, un?"

"She's annoyed at Konan for trying to for forcing her in like a hundred dresses and then complaining about how weird she looked in each one."

"I'm gonna go check on her, un." Deidara went upstairs to check on the huffy girl. Sasuke watched the blonde go after Miyuki, not happy that he would be alone with her. This caused him to get shot badly and die once more.

"Hey, baby bro. You just got owned." Itachi laughed hysterically.

Deidara tapped his fist on the wood, "Knock, knock, un."

A muffled voice answered, "Whose there?"

"Deidara, un."

"Deidara, who?"

"You only know one Deidara, un."

He opened the door and let himself in. Miyuki was under her blanket, furiously battling green pigs.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"If you were asleep, you wouldn't be talking to me. Nor would I be hearing glass and wood smashing and little birds cheering, un."

"That's because you're dreaming."

He pulled the covers off her head, "What's wrong?"

Miyuki didn't look up from her iPod, "This stupid party and stupid Konan's stupid idea that we all have to look pretty and make stupid guys fall for us."

"Hey, I'm a guy."

"Then you're stupid."

"You're sounding like a little kid, un."

"Well didn't it occur to you that I am like three whole years younger than you."

"No."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble." She pulled the blanket over her head, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Why don't you go along with Konan and make her happy, un?"

She pulled the blanket back off, "You try and then tell me how it works. Everything I wear has to have some issue. "You can't wear strapless; you got nothing to hold it up. This makes you look like you have a back, then thighs. You're like an ironing board." It is a complete headache."

It was a little bit awkward discussing Miyuki's body image issues, but regardless, Deidara continued, "So you don't like being insulted, un? I'll tell Konan to go easy on you. You're actually look alright."

"Gee, thanks."

He stroked some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear to get a better view of her face, "No I'm serious. You are actually pretty beautiful, un."

Miyuki felt her cheeks heat up as she sighed, "Anyway, it's not the insults. Actually, I don't care about that. It's the headache of walking around, aimlessly and not getting anything out of it. That's what's frustrating me. And also how we have to do this tomorrow and after that we have to get our hair done and then finally go to the party. It's more of a hassle preparing then being there."

Deidara got up, laughing, "I am so glad that I'm not a girl, un."

Miyuki turned her head to him, "Maybe I should get Konan to go after you."

The blonde's face fell, "Do it and die."

"Gosh. You lot are such violent people."

He shook his head and left the room, "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

Miyuki smiled in her pillow, feeling much better. Deidara had that nice quality about him, but she sort of wished Sasuke came up. He could have made her laughed, which was what she really needed right now.

"Oh well," she muttered to herself as she drifted to sleep, planning a way to find the perfect dress, as quickly as possible, to please the cerulean beast.

Most of today was as similar as yesterday. They dragged out so many dresses and every single one was a problem. Hour after hour, store after store, dress after dress, and they still couldn't find anything. This process continued on the day of the party. They walked into a small store hidden in the busy shopping complex. When they walked in it was quiet and cute. The store contained many cheap, one of a kind dresses which made even Miyuki's head turn. They searched through individual racks and pulled out several dresses each. Miyuki changed into them but still nothing. Finally, she put on the last dress. The moment she slipped it on, it felt perfect. It didn't feel like it was slipping off nor was it clingy. It flowed out from the waist up to the knees. And when she walked, it swished around, comfortably. Ai and Konan were gobsmacked. They had finally found the dress.

The shop owner came out to see how they were doing. She was an old lady, in her seventies, but for someone that old she looked young and beautiful. Apparently she was in the fashion industry in Europe during her youth and met some big names. And some of the dresses hear were worn by fashion icons.

"You know, dear. That dress you are wearing belonged to English model, Twiggy."

The three girls' eyes widened.

"Do you mean Twiggy? As in that Twiggy?" Miyuki gasped getting a weird glance from Konan.

"Unless you know any others. She was a bit like you. Very small with hardly any curves. You, my dear might be taller."

**Yes, internal hi-5! **

"I think I have a pair of gloves that match"

Miyuki turned around to the other two, "I am wearing the same dress as a model. Oh yeah! Cue the happy dance."

Konan stopped her before the dance could progress, "How do you know fashion?"

"The real question is: how can you not? I like fashion because of cosplaying and you just have to know someone as big as Twiggy." She took off the dress and went to find accessories. The dress itself didn't need anything major so a simple long necklace and a pair of small earrings would do. They paid for the ensemble which was surprisingly cheaper than the girls expected, and went to find shoes for Miyuki and get their hair done. Konan was yapping about the plan for tonight when Miyuki saw them. The cutest shoes ever. Black suede kitten heels with a black bow on the ankle.

"Need these shoes." she mumbled, pressing her face against the window. Miyuki didn't seem like it but she had a shoe addiction. She had more shoes than clothes and her favourites; boots.

Ai stood by her and gasped, "Get them!" Konan didn't say anything and walked into the shop and bought those babies before anyone else laid eyes on them.

After a short lunch of ice-cream, they arrived at their hairdresser appointments. Ai was seated straight away and had the split ends of her shoulder length hair trimmed off. Miyuki wanted to get her highlights out and layer her hair, but Konan had other ideas.

"Let me pick a hairstyle. Trust me, you would look great." she said and she and the hairdresser flicked through the choices. Miyuki had a bad feeling about this the moment she was blindfolded.

Wash. Scrub. Rinse. Blow dry. Snip, snip, snip. Kerchsnup. That sounded like a lot of hair was cut off and was too close to her ear.

"Um... Excuse me but I don't want my hair to be shorter than shoulder length, okay?"

"Sure. No problem." it sounded like he was shutting Miyuki up. Finally the cutting stopped.

"And now for your new look." the hair stylist said removing the blindfold.

"Ta-da!" Konan cheered.

**What the fracking- Oh, my lord!** "AAAHHH! Where the hell is all my hair?" she was in hysterics. "I said shoulder length is the minimum length, not maximum!" Miyuki began to attack the hairdresser, who was highly offended about his work not being appreciated. "And you!" she turned to Konan, who was taken aback by this bout of anger instead of gratitude, "How can you let this happen? You should have asked me about length. God!" She buried her face in her knees.

Ai kneeled closer to comfort her, "You look really good, Miyuki-chan. See?" Miyuki ignored Ai's attempt to comfort her. She pulled the hood of her short sleeved jacket on, tucking all of her hair in (well what was left of it), and stomped out of the salon and back home.

When she got back, Miyuki threw herself on her air mattress. Sasuke looked up from his phone to the girl below.

"Was today any worse?"

Miyuki sobbed to herself, ignoring the question, "All gone. My long, beautiful hair is all gone."

It was at times like these that made him remember that Miyuki is a girl, "You cut your hair? It was better long."

"More like I was blindfolded and it was hacked off."

"Can I see it?"

"No. I look hideous."

"I see you every morning so it won't make a difference." He dodged a shoe that came flying in his direction.

"Just go away, please. I'm not going to the party anymore. So tell that she-devil that this was all a waste."

Sasuke knew when he was not wanted and, assuming who the she-devil was, left the room. He came down stairs to see the other two girls arrived.

"Miyuki is crying. Something to do with her hair being gone." He said to Konan and Ai, "Oh yeah and she isn't going to the party anymore."

Konan stepped forward to give Miyuki a piece of her mind but Ai intervened. "Let me handle this." and she went upstairs. "Miyuki?"

"Go away."

Ai walked in, "You look fine."

"No, I don't," she sat up and removed the hoodie. "Look how short it is. Sakura suffered with short hair and ended up growing it back out. Hinata used to have short hair for most of her life and also ended up growing it out. There is nothing you can do with short hair and it is going to take months to grow back."

"I have no clue who you are talking about but according to Sasuke, you had short hair when you were younger."

"That was because long hair was a hassle. It's changed now. It's not like you know, your hair is of reasonable length."

Ai was getting annoyed, "Just grow up. It's only short hair. Not like you lost a limb or something. You didn't need it and there are loads you could do with short hair. So stop moaning, get up and go get ready for the party. You have two hours."

Miyuki has never seen Ai so worked up before. "Fine but I'm only going because you said so." Miyuki put her hood back on before going downstairs. She didn't want anyone to see her hair just yet.

It took forever for the girls to get ready and Sasuke didn't have the patience to wait. He sat in the dining room, locking and unlocking his phone. It took him ten minutes to get ready. Jeans, a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his red Converse high-tops. Everyone was walking around, aimlessly as the girls were taking forever. Finally Konan came down wearing a black dress, which seemed too formal that it worked. She curled her blue hair to one side. She stepped at her boyfriend's side. Pein's normally expressionless face had the element of surprise on it.

Konan smiled at him and held onto his arm, "Hi."

"Hey." And that's where the conversation stopped. Ai came skipping down the stairs in a pink and green dress and pink ballet flats. She had an assortment of pink and green bracelets on her wrists.

She sat next to Sasuke, "How do I look?" she grinned at him, giving a twirl.

"Nice." he didn't look up from his phone as he looked through old texts. Everyone waited for Miyuki to come down stairs. Minutes past and not a sound.

"Miyuki, are you done yet?" Ai shouted from the base of the stairs.

"I'm not going unless I get my hair back!"

**From the fuss she was making you'd think she was bald.**

"Not this again" Ai went upstairs to drag her down. After a while of fits and screaming, Ai brought down what Sasuke hoped to be Miyuki. A girl in a ruffled, snow white dress with black lace banded around her waist. She wore matching black fingerless lace gloves with white embroidery edges. On her feet, were small heels with a bow on each ankle. Around her neck was a long necklace with a large mesh cage heart pendent. Her hair cut in an asymmetrical bob that came up to her shoulder on the right side and hovered under her ear on the left. On her ears were small heart earrings that matched the necklace.

**She was way too gorgeous to be the hot-headed Miyuki.**

She put her hand on her hips, "Stare any longer and I will have to punch you."

Yep. That's Miyuki.

Deidara stepped forward and held out his hand, "You look beautiful. May I escort you?" He was wearing black skinny legs and a white t-shirt.

"Oh! We match!" Miyuki smiled, blushing a bit as she linked arms with Deidara and walked out the door, completely ignoring everyone else. Sasuke hopped off his chair, annoyed at the blonde for... Something. He completely forgot Ai was next to him and stormed off to the party.

The house that this mystical party was held in was walking distance and when they arrived it was already in full swing. Miyuki enjoyed Deidra's company, making her forget about the hassle she went through to get here. He was kind and polite. A true gentleman. He offered her food and drinks before himself, answered all of her questions in a polite manner and didn't say anything to give her the need to punch him.

**Unlike someone... Wait. Why am I comparing him to Sasuke? **Miyuki pushed the Uchiha out of her mind. She was about to continue her conversation with Deidara when a she felt a sharp stab of pain near her stomach. But the moment the pain hit, it was gone leaving a weird feeling in Miyuki's abdomen.

"Miyuki-chan, un?" Deidara's smooth and speech impediment voice broke her thoughts, "Is something the matter?"

He must have realised I was holding my stomach. "No, nothing. Nothing at all."

The blonde eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure? You're not thirsty or anything, un?"

"Maybe just a little bit thirsty but..." Before she could finish her sentence, Deidara took her by the hand and dragged to the punch table. "You don't have get me anything. I'm fine."

"What flavour?" he asked.

"It doesn't really matter. Nor does getting me a drink." He handed her a small paper cup, "I said don't worry about me."

"Who said I'm worrying? Try it, its raspberry, un." He placed the cup on her lips, giving Miyuki no choice but to drink. It was sensational. Sweet, fizzy, cool liquid slid down her throat. It felt wonderful and left an unusual aftertaste.

"Is it nice?"

"Mm-hm."

Miyuki felt Deidara's hand softly clasp hers as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "You want to go outside for some fresh air?"

**OH MY FREAKING GOSH? What is he implying? Is it... Nah can't be. Maybe it's not that. Yeah, that would be way too rash. God, I'm over thinking again. I need a drink. **Miyuki nodded to Deidara as she refilled her cup with that red liquid. She held tightly to his hand as they made their way past the ever expanding crowd to the front porch. As they walked past, Miyuki saw Sasuke surrounded by Birthday Girl and Co, looking as stoic as ever. **Sucks to be you**, she thought as Miyuki stuck out her tongue at the emo who rolled his eyes in response. She got outside and Deidara directed her to the swinging bench. She sat down and removed the heels. Ah, freedom. Crossing her legs, she turned towards the blonde beauty by her side, "Thank you, Deidara. You made me forget about everything, especially this hair." She twirled a finger around one of the longer strands.

"I don't see the fuss you are making. You look nice with your hair short."

"I think it's more of the fact that the guy next to me has longer hair." Deidara laughed. He has such a nice laugh. Miyuki felt his hand stroke her hair back into place, making her feel oddly comfortable. His fingers left her hair and made their way down her cheek. With each contact, Miyuki felt a tingle as if her nerves were on fire. He turned her face towards his, his blue eyes matching her violet. The perfect moment... Which was destroyed by a ringtone. Deidara's ringtone to be exact.

"Sorry," he got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" As the conversation progressed, Deidara's expression began to drop. When he hung up, he was silent for a few minutes, clearly thinking about what he had just heard.

"Deidara?" Miyuki's voice was softer than normal, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, to my father." He turned around and paced for a while, before turning back to Miyuki. "I have to go now. Tell the others that I've gone home, back to Iwa. Family issues." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "Maybe I could visit you sometime in Konoha. You could give me a tour." She smiled and nodded and watched his retreating back as he began to go back to their house. Even though his father kind of sounded like a bastard, she felt sorry for him. He's really sweet. Stab! The pain from earlier returned making her stomach feels queasy for a bit but after several minutes it left. Shrugging, Miyuki lifted up her cup and realised it was empty. **Refill!** She slipped her shoes back on and went inside.

Sasuke tried to get rid of these girls. They were really annoying him now. They were worse than Sakura and Karin combined and that was saying something. At least those two gave him space. Every time he got up, they would push him back down, giggling like crazy. No excuse in the world could get him out of this. Beep bop! Sasuke's message tone went off. "I have to get this." He got up and walked away.

"Well, hurry back, Mr Sexy!" **Those girls have another thing coming if they think I'm coming back. Sasuke pulled his phone out.** 1 new message(s) from Naruto 'Dobe' Uzumaki. **Naruto is useful in the most unusual times,** Sasuke thought as he read the message.

Hey, teme! How's the partay?

Sasuke put his phone away, not bothered to answer the idiot. He went to get himself a drink when he spotted Miyuki, alone, skolling down her drink**. Looks like the Blondie ditched her**. When Sasuke reached her, she jumped on him.

"Goood morning, *hic* Sasu-chan!" Miyuki's speech was slurred and she was hiccupping. "Or should I *hic* say Caesar because you gots the red shoes." That left her in hysterics. Sasuke could smell the alcohol off her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better," she grinned crazily at him, pouring herself another cup of something that was red and smelt sickly sweet.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked, taking the cup off her.

Miyuki put her finger on her cheek, taking a thinking stance, "Well, ten *hic* cups ago, I was on five but now I lost count." She was holding up her fingers trying to count. She gave up and put her arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "I measure time *hic* in cups," she smiled like a toddler at him, "What do you measure *hic* time in?"

Sasuke tried to steer Miyuki outside, "We're going home."

"Why?" she whined, "The party's just getting started. Woo hoo!" she fist pumped the air.

"Because you're drunk." he tightened his grip on her waist and checked the time. Nearly eleven. It didn't seem like anyone else was going home.

"Pffsh! You'd think I won't recall drinking fermented fruits/yeast."

"You won't know because it was in your drink."

"Well aren't you Mr. I-know-everything-smartypants." He ignored Miyuki's change in behaviour and continued to take her home. They would have gotten there faster if she didn't stop every five minutes for her to take a break or to vomit. In the end, Miyuki fell asleep and Sasuke had to carry her home. He placed her in bed and went to call Itachi when her hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, "Stay with me." Without waiting for a response, Miyuki pulled him down next to her and snuggled her face in his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin, matching his breathing with hers. He was never the cuddling type; actually it was rare to see him hugging someone. His own mother had to surprise him with hugs so that he could accept them. But now... Now he actually didn't mind Miyuki being this close to him. It was... Nice. He felt her dress tickle his arm. The last time Miyuki wore a dress was when they were seven, for her father's younger sister's wedding.

_Knock, knock._

_A young Sasuke stood in front of the Nakamura residence with a young Itachi standing behind him. Yumi opened the door._

_"Hello, Aunt Yumi!" he beamed, "Can Miyuki come out to play?"_

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but Miyuki is being fitted for her flower girl dress."_

_Sasuke's mouth dropped, "Wow! Yuki-kun's wearing a dress!" he piped up, "I gotta see this." He ducked under Yumi's arm and ran inside. When he got into the living area, he saw Miyuki standing on a chair in a pink frilly dress and had a giant pink bow that contrasted with her dark boy cut hair. There was a lady pinning the dress up and the bride was pointing out adjustments in places._

_"Aunty Chiharu?" the young girl whined, "Why do I have to wear a dress?"_

_Chiharu came up to Miyuki and squeezed her cheeks, "Because you are the cutest niece ever and all flower girls wear dresses."_

_"But I'm allergic to flowers and Daddy liked me in overalls and stuff. And can't I wear something that is this frilly."_

_"Hayate made you into a mini him, didn't he? You truly are his daughter."_

_"Well I was always Daddy's little girl." she smiled sadly, remembering her father's dying face three years prior. _

_"Sasuke?" His cover was blown the moment Itachi shouted his name. He saw Miyuki turn around, her mouth making a perfect 'o' at his evil smiling face. She leapt of the chair and began to chase the little Uchiha. When she caught up to him, Miyuki jumped onto his back and sat down on him, "Tell anyone and I will hunt you down and kill you. Remember I know where you live, Sasu-chan." _

_Sasuke chuckled at this and pushed her off, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."_

_Miyuki got pulled off Sasuke by her mother and placed back onto the chair to finish the fitting. "When I get married," Miyuki declared, "Everyone will come dressed as pirates because pirates are simply the best. And it would be held on a ship and everyone is invited; Naruto, Hinata, Mum, Aunty, Itachi-sempai, your parents and even you Sasu-chan. You can be my maid of honour or something. And I would be the pirate queen wearing a non frilly black, red, and white dress. With pirate colours and puffy pirate sleeves." _

_Sasuke decided to join in, "Well when I get married, you could be my best man, Miyuki. And everyone would be dressed up like we are from the Matrix or Men in Black, all black and white. It would be very professional and in a castle with a ball pit and a chocolate fountain." _

_"Ooh! I wanna chocolate fountain and a marshmallow room that had the gravity taken out so we all float in it. And Sasuke you have to have a baby girl and I will have a baby boy and then they will marry and live happily ever after."_

_"Why do I have a baby girl? I want a son."_

_"Because at the baby store, if you go in they will only let you pick girls and if I go in they will only give me boys to choose from. That's the rule of life." Miyuki explained in the most matter of factly tone a seven year old could muster. The adults snickered at the children's naïves and unusual ideas._

_Sasuke moaned, "Fine. I will have a girl only because it's the rules."_

The older Sasuke's nostalgia was broken by Miyuki's phone going off. "Cause it's your birthday!" Miyuki's sing song voice rang from her phone. He saw Miyuki pull her phone out from under the pillow and blink at the screen before looking up at him, "Happy birthday, bastard."

Sasuke looked surprised, "It's my birthday?"

Miyuki shoved her bright phone in his face, "Lookie here, doofus. You are born on the 22nd of July, aren't you?" He checked the screen and saw that it was true. "I already have your present but I will give it to you when I'm sober. So I remember it."

"Well, thank you for being the first to wish me a happy birthday." He bent down to kiss her nose, but Miyuki moved her sleepy head in the last second, completely unaware of what was to come. Sasuke found his lips on top of hers! He pulled away as quickly as he kissed her. His lips were tingling and he couldn't forget the feel of Miyuki's lips under his; soft and welcoming.

"Couldn't wait for the birthday kiss, could you?" Miyuki gave him a drunken smirk, somewhat inviting him back.

"Do you mind if I..." he stopped himself before he could say anything stupid.

"Well you already stole my first kiss. Not my ideal scenery but I won't bore you with my romantic, farfetched fantasies."

**Her first kiss? But she's dated before.** Sasuke found his hand playing with her hair. He wanted her so badly but something kept pulling him back. _**She's your best friend. Don't do it.**_** Screw that,** he thought and he continued what they started. Miyuki was kissing him back, her hands holding onto his head, her fingers playing with his oddly styled hair. He nibbled her bottom lip which allowed his tongue entry into her mouth. Sasuke moaned and pulled her closer, not caring about the past or future. She was his now, and no one else's. He didn't care about any consequences after nor what she meant to him before now. She belonged to him and that was all that mattered. Sasuke felt Miyuki pull her lips away from his and let him fill her cheek, jaw line and neck with an array of small kisses. He felt her pulse beneath his lips, beating in a soothing melody. Her sighs simulated his sense of hearing. Her hands left his hair and slid down to his waist. She slipped them underneath his shirt and traced shapes on the small of his bare back and then up and down his spine, sending a tickling sensation along his nerves. Sasuke growled into Miyuki's collarbone from the feeling, hearing her giggle. He adored her laugh. It was something about her that never changed. Her laugh calmed him down and made him feel better. It was the best medicine for any issue. He lifted his lips off her collarbone to notice that a small bruise was forming. "I am so sorry," he gasped, realising what he had done. Sasuke felt Miyuki's warm and soft hands hold his cheeks, locking their eyes together. Without a word, she leaned in and gave him a kiss more passionate than the previous ones. She didn't let the kiss linger but pulled away before it escalated. She snuggled closer to Sasuke, resting her face against his chest, her hands clutching his shirt and her legs entwining themselves with his. Sasuke put his arms back around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her breathing even out and soon her snores followed. He smiled at the small sleeping girl in his arms, truly happy, and soon he too was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaspity, gasp, gasp. I myself am still in shock. What on earth will happen next? Sasuke, you naughty boy. Smack, smack. I actually have no experiance of how a drunk person acts so I had to do le research by watching shows like Degrassi and reading books like Gossip Girl. After extensive research, I concluded alcohol is vair scary and I don't want to try it and also you usually act really weird when under its influence so... yeah. Well hopefully I can give chapter 16 to you sometime this week.<strong>

**Your Awesomest,**

**Minami-chan**


	16. Sayonara, Suna!

**Ta-da! Chapter 16. I did it! Have fun reading peeps. Oh, yeah text messages are **_underlined and italicated_

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up at four am with a weird feeling on his chest, like some weight was pressing against it. He opened his eyes and saw that Miyuki was still nuzzled against him. Sasuke smiled to himself, remebering what happened between him and her, what they shared. He pulled out her hand and wrapped each of her finger around his. He felt her sleepy grip as he held her hand. He bent down and kissed her forehead. It felt unnaturally hot underneath his lips. "Miyuki," he tried to shake her awake, "are you okay?" His sleeping beauty didn't speak but groaned and shifted in a manner of pain, holding onto her stomach. He called out to her again, "Miyuki?" This time she didn't stir. Sasuke placed his hand on her forehead and then her neck. Not only were they exceptionally hot but also sweaty. He got out of bed and went got a hand towel soaked in cold water and placed it on her temperature risen head. <strong>Maybe it was because she got drunk. <strong>Though he didn't recall fever being a symptom. No one else had come home so he tried to call Itachi. No answer.** Okay, **he thought. **What to do? What to do? **He saw Miyuki's hold on her stomach tighten, as if that was the source of pain. Pushing out how awkward was what he was doing, Sasuke moved her hands and felt her stomach. It felt all swollen and tender, as if inflammed. Now he felt worried. He remembered that she was vomiting last night. **Was it because her stomach hurt? **Miyuki shifted herself in a different sleeping position to reduce the pain. By the look on her face, that action was futile. It was something of Miyuki to never admitted defeat, even to illness if it was eating her away, she would keep going. Sasuke picked up his phone and made another call.

"This is the Emergency Service. Police, Fire Brigade or Ambulance?"

"Ambulance, please."

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the hospital for over four hours, not hearing anything about Miyuki. When the ambulance arrived, they told him that she was only asleep and that she wasn't in any immediate danger. So he grabbed her bag with all her things, shoes and his phone and joined the paramedics in the ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital, Miyuki was taken away by another group of doctors, leaving Sasuke with nothing to do but wait. He tried to call his brother again but still there was no answer. He was hungry but he couldn't eat. He was tried but he couldn't sleep. He began to pace the room but he got a headache from that and sat down again. Another hour later, something happened. A nurse came up to Sasuke.

"Are you Mr Sasuke Uchiha?" He nodded. "I have a patient who refuses to listen unless she sees you."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "So is Miyuki alright?"

"She is now but when you brought her here, her appendix was severly swollen for medication so the doctors had to remove it. Any longer and the problem could have been serious." Sasuke followed the her into the paitents' ward to Miyuki's room. When he walked in he saw her sitting in the hospital bed, arms folded with a sour look on her face. He smiled warmly at her.

"What's with that face? You look like you're in pain," she looked him over.

"It's nice to see that you're better." Sasuke dropped his attempt of being kind and walked up to her and sat on the chair next to her bed.

"Better? They freacking stole my appendix. I want it back." She showed him the scar on her stomach. "See! I have been disfigured! Maybe I should sue." She threw herself down on the bed.

"You know I prefered you when you were sick. You were much quieter."

"Oh, shut up. So how did I get here? The last thing I remember was Deidara saying he had to go back to Iwa for some family issue and even that is a bit vague."

"So you can't remember anything?" Sasuke secretly hoped that this wasn't true.

"Nope."

"Do you know what today is?"

"Um... Well it's July, that's for sure and we went to the beach like..." she counted, "so today would be... Holy cow! Your birthday. Happy b'day!" she hugged him.

"You already said that last night and we-" Sasuke stopped himself from saying anymore. If she can't remember it there was no point in mentioning what happened. Not like she'd believe me.

"What did 'we' do?" Miyuki was now staring hard at Sasuke.

"We decided that you'd give me my present when you were aware of your surroundings." He covered his tracks up so Miyuki wouldn't get suspicious of him.

"Oh yeah! Your prezzie! I left it in my bag," she searched around, "Now where did I put it?" Sasuke passed her the small black handbag that he brought with him. She pulled out a red jewellery box and gave it to him. "Since you hardly like anything, I had to get something of some use to you."

"So you got me jewellery?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You judge way to early. Open it." Sasuke opened the box and inside was a sliver necklace with two pendents. One of the pendents was the Uchiha company symbol; a small red and white fan. The other one was an identity tag with his name, gender, date of birth, blood type and a simple statement of his personality- 'You are anti-social, stoic, very emo like without the suicidal attempts and hate sweets'. On the reverse was the similar information but for Miyuki. Sasuke looked up at the girl infront of him, wondering what he would do with this. "Just in case you get amnesia and forget who you are and who I am. We will need something to jog your memory with," she said, like it was obvious.

"What if I mix it up?"

"Look closely." Sasuke squinted at the silver tag and saw on the side with his information, it said 'Me' in the top corner and on the side with Miyuki's information, it said 'Bestie'.

"You put alot of thought into this 'hypothetical' situation."

"'Thank you, Miyuki. I love it' 'You're welcome, Sasuke, old buddy, old pal.'"

"You know I would never say that and when did you start saying 'old buddy' and whatever?" Sasuke stated then yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He remebered that he didn't sleep very well before. He looked at Miyuki who was staring in a mirror at her neck noticing the now deep purple love bite he left there. "This looks painful." she touched the bruise,"How did I get it?"

"Um... I don't know. It was there when I met up with you." Lying was easier.

"Oh, okay. I'm always injuring myself. Like a while ago I walked around the kitchen with my hand bleeding and didn't even notice until my mum pointed out that there was blood on the counter, like a murder. Speaking of Mum, I should call her to take me home."

Miyuki pulled out her phone but was stopped by the nurse, "You can't leave the hospital for a few days. Until your scar is recovered" That made Miyuki scrunch up her face and stick out her tongue at the nurse's retreating back.

She walked up to the window in her room, "This place smells too clean. I don't like it." She sat on the window sill, "I wish I could recall what happened last night. So I can rub it in Konan's face about how crappy the party was. But that raspberry drink was nice." She licked her lips.

"That thing got you drunk. You were really annoying to take care of."

"Yeah, well sorry Mother. Now I had this headache where it feels like my head feels like little men with pickaxes are hacking at parts of my brain and my tongue's still red."

"Heh."

"It's not funny," she muttered, fustrated, "My head hearts."

"It's funny how you're red tongue's an issue" She rolled her eyes and jumped down and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom and to get something to eat." He arched his brow. "Don't worry. I'm not going to escape." She waved him good bye and left the room. Sasuke placed his head on the bed, sleep wanting to take over but he got interupted by his phone.

"What?"

"Where the hell are you?" Itachi shouted. "My phone was off and when I turned it on there was a million missed calls from you and you're missing."

"Good to hear from you too, Itachi."

"Don't act smart with me. I was worried sick. Miyuki and Deidara are also missing. Do you know where they are?"

"Deidara went back home. Some family issue and Miyuki is in the hospital with me."

"Hopsital? What the hell are you two doing in the hospital?"

"Obviously hospital related things like getting Miyuki's appendix removed."

"WHAT?"

"She got ill last night and had to have her appendix removed."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She's not here. Bathroom." Sasuke couldn't be bothered to keep talking, "Oh no, incoming call. I have to go." Sasuke hung up on Itachi in mid sentence and put his head back on the bed. Ten minutes, that's all it lasted. Ten freacking minuted before his phone went off again. Sasuke tried to turn it off when he realised it wasn't his, but Miyuki's. Message from Ino Babe. **Obviously, Ino did that for herself**. Curiousity got the better of him.

Hey, darling! Wear a dress? Find any hotties? Get wasted? Partied till dawn? I require details!

**An Ino thing to say. **Sasuke was about to put the phone back down but his relief from boredom was too great. Let's see what they talk about. Most of the texts were Ino being a pervert, Miyuki acting crazy and sarcastic and Hinata trying to make the situation sane.

_Ino: You two are sooo lucky. I'm stuck here in lame Konoha while you ditch me for fun holidays. Going to Suna with two sexy freaks, getting a tan. And Hina leaving me for the awesome new waterpark in Kiri with your beau. Oh the horror! All alone and single with Billboard brow, Scarlet banshee and Ten Ten._

_Hinata: I'm so sorry, Ino! I wish I could take you but Father said only 1 guest and I really wanted Naruto to come. Sorry! =,(_

**Very Hinata-like.** Sasuke continued to read.

_Ino: You two have your Summer Love but I expect queen treatment when you two get back. Queen, no less._

_Miyuki: I was kidnapped! By phycos. How is that exciting? And what love? You do not want to see me in a tan. Hina-chan's scarred for life. _

_Ino: The love you will be feeling from Sasuke-kun on the beach, under the sunshine. Mwah, mwah!_

_Miyuki: Are you still going on about that? It will never happen. Do you want me to saliva vomit in my bad boy car?_

_Hinata: You have a car?_

_Miyuki: Not mine. But I will claim it, one day. Mua ha ha!_

_Ino: Nah, I'm serious. You two will work so well together._

_Miyuki: In what world? The one where Ino Yamanaka rules and Miyuki is forced to dress like her. The only thing I see working well is our arguing. And even that gets rocky._

_Ino: Hey! I like this world._

_Hinata: Ino's right._

_Miyuki: About the world?_

_Hinata: No, that you and Sasuke suit each other._

_Miyuki: I'm sorry but Miss Nakamura is temporary unavailable. She will return when her friends have reached the tolerable level of insanity. It would appreciated if a sane message is left. If crazy, it will be deleted. Have a nice day._

_Ino: Here me out, kid. You belong to him. It's like the balance of life._

_Miyuki: Woah! Step back. Ino's got wisdom about life (?)_

_Ino: Shut up. Anywho, you're like on the crazy homocidal end of the insanity meter and our lovely bacheolar is on the opposite emo suicidal end. Together, you balance the meter resulting in less death._

**That is the lamest idea ever.**

_Miyuki: That is the lamest theory put forth. EVER! No scientific eviedence whatsoever. And I am not homicidal. Do you wish to die?... Oh, I see your point. But the rest is a load of... Rat's arse. Holy cow, I'm here. Have fun selling flowers for your mother's hobby while I have Summer Pain!_

_Hinata: You're like the sugar to his coffee. You change his bitter attitude and make him kinder and gentler when you're with him. _

_Miyuki: My friends are becoming philosophers, with weird metaphors that make no sense? So this is what happens when I leave you. What I said before still stand: A load of rat's arse._

_Ino: Rat's arse? And it's Summer Love! Summer freaking Love! Do you not know JT!_

_Miyuki: Is that a new frangrance? Has a nice ring to it. 'Le essence of JT' sounds good in a French acccent. Jokes, Ino. No need to look like a freaked out deer._

_Ino: -_- ?_

_Miyuki: Breaking news. I am sharing a freakin' mansion with a hell lot of gorgeous men. Take a look!_

_Sasuke skipped through the next lot of conversation (Due to fangirl overload and some very disturbing photos of certain room mates) until something caught his eye._

_Miyuki: MOUTH RAPE! Well nearly._

_Ino: Say what now?_

_Miyuki: What?_

_Ino: Mouth rape_

_Miyuki: LE GASP! You too? It must be a disease. How will we fight back?_

_Ino: What are you on about?_

_Miyuki: Us getting mouth raped. Duh!_

_Ino: Us? Oh whoops forgot the question mark. My bad! Please stop saying mouth rape. I'm getting weird images._

_Miyuki: Dude, get your head out of the gutter. _

_Ino: Head was never in. Hinata save me. Miyuki gone pycotic-er then usual._

_Miyuki: Not a word._

_Ino: It is now. What Ino-hime says is law._

_Miyuki: In a land where I fart rainbows. I can't believe I put mouth rape in normal conversation. I am officially the best._

_Ino: Too much information about your bodily fuctions. Also that wasn't normal. You just popped it in, in the most unsublte way ever. It's like shouting POTATOES! when everyone else is talking about the weather. Gets you weird looks._

_Miyuki: How the hell do you think? We were never dicussing potatoes or weather. We were discussing mouth rape. I did it again._

_Ino: Stop saying that. I bet Hinata will agree. Right, Hina?_

_Ino: Hina?_

_Miyuki: Oh, Hi-na-ta?_

_Miyuki: OHMIGAWD! She's dead!_

_Ino: Stop over reacting._

_Miyuki: I'm not._

_Hinata: Sorry, I dropped my phone in the pool and had to get a new one._

_Miyuki: Hinata... Clumsy as ever._

_Hinata: So what were you two on about?_

_Miyuki: Mouth rape._

_Ino: Potaoes._

_Hinata: What?_

_Ino: Beside the point. How has your Summer been? More productive than mine and that one's, I presume. When I mean productive, love wise._

_Miyuki: That one has a name. Ahem. And my summer has been very productive. All that ice cream. Drooool..._

_Ino: I'll ignore that._

_Hinata: Um... Well-_

Sasuke turned off the messages as he didn't want an extensive description of Naruto and Hinata's 'fun'. Which was coincidental as Miyuki, in the flesh, walked in.

"See. I told you I wasn't escaping."

"You got caught, didn't you?"

She turned away, "Nooooo..." She wriggled back under the covers, "Since I am destined to rot in a place without rotting agents, I might as well catch up on my sleep. You wanna sleep?" She caught him yawning again. Miyuki shuffled over in the bed and made room for Sasuke. He shook his head, but being the ignorer of opinions, she pulled him in without any choice and snuggled next to him.

"De ja vu, much?" he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"You called?"

"What did you say?"

"'You called'."

"No, before that."

"'Yes?'."

"No, before that."

"Personal space?"

She stared at him, hoping he'd be exposed. Nothing, "But you're warm." she squished herself closer.

"First I'm evil, then I'm nice. Cold blooded. Warm. Make up your mind, women."

"Do you want me to put you to sleep permenately? Thought not. Now shut up and enjoy you privliges."

"The privlege of a hospital bed? Oh, I love it. Thank you for your generosity, milady," he snickered

"You're talking too much now." Sasuke ended up with a pillow in his face. After a half hour of arguements and fighting, the two troublesome teens finally got to sleep.

Meanwhile back in Konoha.

Yumi finally finished her long night shift at the hospital and had a home without a whiny daughter complaining about the mystical lack of food which she created. **Maybe I should go out with the girls**, she thought when her phone rang. Please don't be any more work. "Dr. Yumi Nakamura speaking."

"Hello?"

"Itachi? Why are you calling me? Oh my gosh, something happened to Miyuki. Is she alright?"

"Miyuki is in the hospital probably now without an appendix."

"How did that happen? How is she? Can I speak to her?"

"Um... I don't know. Apparently fine and no."

"What do you mean 'I don't know, apparently fine and no'?"

"I'm not with her, Sasuke is."

"I'm coming to get her."

"Wait... You're coming to Suna?"

"Obviously. Look, Itachi. My daughter's hurt and I need to be there and Sasuke... He maybe more mature than Miyuki but they cause so much trouble when they are in the same room."

"True, but it will take hours."

"It's not peek hour and I can drive fast. I'll be there in half the time." She hung up and raced home. Yumi's path was crossed by Ino.

"Hello, Yumi-dono!" the blonde beamed brightly.

"Oh, Ino. Hi." she tried to get past the girl.

"You seem in a hurry. Where to?"

"Suna. Miyuki's in hospital."

"No. I'm coming."

"But your parents-"

"Will understand. Yuki-chan's in danger and I must be there for her." **Plus, ride to Suna's sunny awesomeness. SCORE! **Yumi agreeed only if Ino was fast and the two females hurried to get packing for Summer Central.

Itachi was a bit worried when Yumi, with Ino, arrived to the hospital in Suna in a third of the time it normally took, wondering how many laws she broke on the way and most importantly was she caught. They came to the reception, Yumi was trying to negotiate taking Miyuki out early like she needed a cheaper bail price and Itachi and Ino went to her room. When they walked in, they thought their eyes were deceiving them. Sasuke was sleeping on his back with his arms around Miyuki who was laying on top of his chest muttering indistinctly.

Ino dropped to her knees, "Thank you, God, Mary, Jesus, Allah, Budha, Kami, Almighty Lord, Jashin, Big Cheese in the Sky, Man on the Moon and anyone else who is watching over us. My prayers have been answered. Ah, must take pictures and show Hinata." Ino pulled out her phone and took several photos from every angle. She stopped after a while and stood over the two, admiring the 'cuteness', like they were her own babies.

Itachi walked up behind her, "Should we wake them up?"

"Yeah, probably. I had my fun." She poked Miyuki first but all she did was moan that the cat ate your potatoes and held on Sasuke tighter, so Ino moved to the Uchiha who woke up. He shifted a bit but didn't open his eyes.

Tap, tap. "Miyuki, get off me."

She groaned, "No, you're comfy." Snuggle, snuggle. This got Ino into a fit of school girl giggles which certainly got Sasuke's eyes open.

"Ino? Itachi?"

"Yo, baby bro."

"Hey there, Smexy. Having fun?" Ino annoyed Sasuke. A lot.

Miyuki felt her human pillow moving. She thumped his chest, "Stay freaking still or I will kill you."

"Maybe you should open your eyes."

"This have better be good..." The moment her eyes adjusted to the light change, she saw what she thought she would never find here. Miyuki sat up at the speed of light, wide eyed and freaked out, "I... Ino?"

"Hey, Yuki. Told ya you'd work."

"Nonononono... No. It is not what it looks like."

"It looks like you two were having some fun alone time. In bed," she whispered the last bit, winking.

"And it's not that. This isn't one of your sick fantasies."

"You were cuddling him, who cuddled back. An Uchiha doesn't cuddle so you're telling me something's not up."

"I used my powers of persuasion to make him my human electic pillow which hugs back?" Miyuki shrugged

"Your powers of persausion suck. So unless he was drugged or there is something going on here." She had the Ino grin on. God, no. Not the Ino grin. "And looks like you got a little prezzie." She pointed the bruise on the base of Miyuki's neck.

"No. I accidently hurt myself yesterday."

"How?"

"Can't remember."

"Your lying isn't helping you."

Miyuki ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed and turned to the brothers, "Can you two leave us?"

Sasuke and Itachi left to sit on the chairs outside but once the closed the door, a blood curdling scream came from the room, "YOU CUT YOU HAIR AND DIDN'T TELL US?"

Itachi turned to his brother for series of heavy interegation, "What happened?"

"When?"

"From yesterday."

"Well you see it all started when I woke up..."

"No, you douche. What happened yesterday between you and her?"

"The same thing that is going on between you and Ino. Nothing."

Itachi stared at his brother. Sure he was sarcastic before but this was a whole new level. And on top of that, he was saying more words than neccessary, which struck Itachi as odd. "Are you okay?"

"What sort of question is that?"

"You seem happy..."

"Why does everyone think I have to be angry all the time?"

"If this was the world of Mr. Men and Little Miss, you would be the bastard of Mr. Rude and Mr. Grumpy."

"Now that has scarred me for life."

Looks like Itachi had to take the more subtle approach, "How was the party?"

"Hn, lame."

"So that's why did you went so early."

"Partially. Miyuki was drunk." Itachi couldn't contain his laughter. "No, I'm serious. It was such a pain. First off, she wouldn't shut up and then when she did, she wouldn't stop puking. Finally when we got a steady pace, she fell asleep and I had to carry her home. When I tried to put her in bed, the idiot wouldn't let go of me. So I was stuck next to her, trying to sleep but had her alarm on at midnight because it's my birthday and then-" The second time Sasuke stopped himself from telling anyone. If Itachi knew, he would never let it go. It would be best if I forgot it as well.

"Then what happened?" Interegation had officially begun.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked away.

"You're my brother so lying to me is like trying to breath under water. Impossible, so spill it." Sasuke sighed and said nothing but he could feel his sibling's eyes tearing his self confidence apart until he cracked. And, boy did he crack. He just kept going and going, saying not only what happened but also how Miyuki couldn't remember and how he felt about it all. Itachi sat there, silent for a while. His brother just blabbed his lifestory to him and he had nothing to say.

"Maybe I should just forget it. Miyuki didn't know what she was doing and I was being stupid. It was all a mistake. I'm only like a brother to her." He turned back to his brother, "Thanks."

Itachi was taken by surprise**. Sasuke... Thanking me? Wait, did I do anything? **He shook that out of his head and put his arm around Sasuke, "Glad to be there, kiddo. Happy 16th. Want a party?"

Sasuke snorted, "I had enough of parties for a long time but I would like onigiri with katsuobushi."

"I'll stick a candle in it for you."

Yumi, using her high status in the medical industry, was finally able to take Miyuki home. Itachi said that him and Sasuke should go too. When they got to Sasori's house, Yumi waited ouside while Ino went in to help them pack but ended up having a flirt session with Hidan. Ai was upset that they were going so Miyuki, after many death threats, got Sasuke to hug her. That made Ai's day.

"Tobi's going to miss you, Miyuki-chan!"

"I'll miss you too, Tobi-sempai!"

"You called me sempai!"

"Well someone needs to. Tell Deidara I said bye!"

"Okay!"

Konan came up to Miyuki, "Next time I see you, you better be prepared to be dolled up."

Ino jumped on to Miyuki, "I like that one." The last thing needed is Konan and Ino joining forces to get Miyuki looking like a girl. Yumi forced everyone into Itachi's car because, "I don't want a bunch of teenagers annoying my last hours of peace." So the three teens packed themselves in Itachi's car with Ino's non-stop talking and Miyuki sleep mumbling on Sasuke's lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, by the words of Akira Kogami, BYE BEE summer and Suna. Hello school and Konoha. So mes amis review things like constructive critism, what you would like to see happen next or just to say hi.<strong>

**I shall see you next chapter,**

**Minami-chan signing out...**


	17. School Again

**Another chapter. I'm on a roll. My friend said this to me and I was holding a sausage roll and started laughing like a twit that I nearly dropped it. Well be bood peeps like Akatsukifreak and KagomeUchiha101 and review because it makes me eternally grateful and you would like that, won't you?**

* * *

><p>The moment you get used to sleeping in, staying up late and nonstop procrastination, school comes in and throws your whole life timetable out of whack. That was how Sasuke felt after the summer. He wished it lasted longer though he hated it but it seemed like duty called and school was only to get more annoying from this point on. Miyuki was being unusually nice to Sasuke but then found out it was only because she wanted to drag him back to the tennis and archery club so that she could resign. "So the only athletic club I'm part of is fencing. Ha, all done!" She linked her arms with his and tried to skip Wizard of Oz style. Unfortunately that required a little work from Sasuke's side, so she gave up and just linked arms. It took him awhile to get used to Miyuki being so close to him after Suna, worried that she could have lied but from the way she was acting it seemed like she genuinely couldn't remember. She was really drunk that night, it made sense. Itachi tried to send out hints and subliminal messages to get her to recall, getting Sasuke to regret ever telling him. It made no difference, only got her to think Itachi was losing his mind. Miyuki's voice broke his thoughts, "You want to just go to the roof or something? I don't feel like going back to class."<p>

"Hn," he agreed, "Wait, why do you have to take me?"

"Because you are the bestest friend in the whole wide world! That's why," she grabbed Sasuke's face and planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Also, I was relieving you of your boredom unless you like Shizune's study break..."

Sasuke wiped his face, "Okay, that's it. We need rules."

Miyuki looked at him, wide-eyed. She blinked, "Rules?"

"Yes, rules. First, no kisses. Especially those disgusting ones. Second, no hugs-"

"Aww. My Sas-cake is a big boy now." Miyuki cooed, "He doesn't want hugs and kisses anymore, too cool and all. This makes Yuki-chan wanna cry."

"Rule three: don't ever speak in that voice or third person. Four: I'm not Sasu-chan, Sas-cake or any other annoying nicknames."

"Fine. If you're mean to me, I'm gonna drug you, strip you down, smother you in chocolate and send you to your fan club all wrapped up with a giant blue bow."

Sasuke ignored that, "And the golden rule: no embarrassing remarks or actions allowed. Ever."

"You sure know how to take the fun out of everything. Duffy the Fun Slayer or maybe Van Boring. Ouch! What was that for?" she rubbed the back of her head.

Sasuke retracted his hand, "Rule four was broken. No nicknames." Miyuki flipped out and started attacking his face, "Your rules suck." Sasuke snickered and pushed her away by the forehead. Obviously using their height difference as a barrier, "You're dead to me, Uchiha." she growled.

"Ooh! Kitty Kat's angry."

"Whoa, step back." Miyuki arched her brow, "What happened to 'no nicknames'?"

"The rules apply only to you."

"That's a load of frog spawn."

"Tadpoles aren't gonna like you for that."

"Humph. Well, the feelings mutual, frog spawn."

Their conversation got interrupted by Tsunade's voice in the intercom, "Will all second and third year students make their way to the gymnasium for an announcement of upmost importance. NOW! This is a command and not me giving you the right of free choice or however way you may think." she shouted and turned off the intercom. It came back on, "And if you think you can skip this, just know that I will hunt you down and get you to do something so ghastly that your fingers will never feel the same. Ever again." It's like she read Sasuke's mind.

"Come on," Miyuki ushered him, "Let's go before Evil Queen turns us into frog spawn."

"What is with you and frog spawn?"

"I told you, Sas-cake, they're hated amongst us mortals. Ouch! Okay, I get it. No nicknames"

* * *

><p>"Glad to see that everyone's here." Tsunade boomed into the microphone, "Well, time to get to business. Third years you might already have an idea of this but if you don't by the end of this season it will be Konoha High Academy's turn to host the Interschool Athletics Tournament in three months time." Oooh and aaahs from the crowd, "Also this year, a new category will be introduced and that is cheer squad. For all the details of entry, participation and all that crap go to PE teachers Asuma, Temari or Gai. Now, let's retain our winning streak or I will lose my bet. You are dismissed." Everyone got up and left. It seemed like Sasuke was to be part of the tournament, whether he like it or not. Gai had been heavily hinting it in every single martial arts training lesson along with Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Juugo and Sakura for the girls team.<p>

"You going to be in it?" he turned to Miyuki.

"Probably for fencing."

"Can you even fence?"

"Does your hair look like a duck's arse? The answer you are looking for both questions is yes," she said in a quiz show announcer voice, "If I am gonna enter, Sui will, no doubt, whip my ass with training. He complains I'm too lazy. I am not lazy."

"The other day you were trying to use your ice-cream spoon as a wand shouting 'Accio' until I passed the remote to you and you're saying that you are not lazy?"

"I was displaying my wizardry skills to you. Only a mere muggle wouldn't appreciate the beauty of magic. Holy rotting pig's vomit!" Sasuke stared at Miyuki, with a smickle of surprise on his face. "Ino's coming. Hide me!" and with that she vanished behind him.

Ino came up to Sasuke, "Have you seen Miyuki?"

"She said something about checking on rotting pig's vomit." he droned whilst pointing behind him to where she was hiding.

Ino got the drift and spoke really loudly, "Oh! So do you know where she might have gone?"

"Hn."

"Okay. Thanks, Sasuke." She walked forward and grabbed Miyuki by the elbow, "Thought you could hide. Hah, wrong! Very important girls' meeting is being held. I rounded up the rest of them."

Ino dragged Miyuki away. Sasuke waved at her with a smirk on his face, resulting in her giving him the finger. He watched her whisper something in Ino's ear. A few minutes later, they were back, "Um... Sasuke, remember in Suna that I said that I owe you one."

"Hn."

"Well I realised... You're a guy, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Anyway back to my point, even though I said I'll do anything, you can't use the IOU to fulfill your sexual desires because I, for one, have no intention of doing so and probably be petrified for life." She sighed, and placed her hand on her heart, "Phew, glad to get that off my chest. Cya!"

He grabbed her hand, "But you said you'd do anything I ask you to."

"Shut up, you perverted alien. And don't give me that pedo smile." She walked back to a now impatient Ino.

Naruto came up to Sasuke and practically knocked the wind out of him. Cue Uchiha glare which the clueless Uzumaki was too oblivious to notice as always. "Entering the martial arts section?"

"Hn."

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with everyone's faces."

"Hn."

"And that trophy's mine, dattebayo!"

"Heh."

"Why is it that you hardly speak?"

"I am a man of little words."

"Yet you never shut up when Miyuki-chan's with you. Someone's in love, dattebayo!" Now he felt the wrath of the Uchiha glare. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"No. Nu-uh. Never. When pigs fly, hell freezes over, it actually rains cats and dogs and Sasuke eats sweets." Miyuki was not doing this. Ino should know. However much they bribed her with gaming, books, lollies, gourmet chocolates, whatever, she still wasn't going to do it. "I have my pride and reputation to think about."<p>

"What rep?" Ino had to get Miyuki to do this, "The only rep you have is being Uchiha's lap dog, having all the girls hating you already. And your pride can have a little smidgen of this, can't it?"

"First of all, if anyone is being a lap dog, it's him not me. Second, you don't need me. I am so freaking uncoordinated it had surpassed the concept of being funny and is now seen as a serious medical condition. Scientists would be studying me if they had a chance."

"Yet you are so good at sports, it makes no sense and aren't you a gymnast? Plus you can sing. You have the best voice out of all four of us."

"Well a little flattery does go a long way," Ino was getting excited, "The answer... Remains no. You don't need singing for cheer squad. And ex gymnast. I retired."

"What's it going to take me to get you to do this?"

"Making me supreme ruler of all and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Think of the admiration we will be getting if we did this. Especially from boys."

"I get enough love and admiration from my friends. I don't need it from everyone else."

"Your plushies of characters from favourite anime/manga don't count as friends."

"I will pretend that you didn't just say that. Bassy loves me dearly, as a matter of fact, and would impale your face with cutlery if I gave him the word. You already have four people for this cheer squad, isn't that enough?"

"But all the great bands are 5; Spice girls, Backstreet Boys, One Direction, SHINee, etc."

Miyuki folded her arms, "No."

"Fine, but know this I am taking away your privileges."

"Go ahead, Mother. I don't want them." She put her head on the table to sleep, leaving Ino with no choice but to go away. She went up to Hinata, Karin and Sakura. "That one says no."

"Who cares," Sakura said, "We already have me, you, Hinata and Karin. That's more than enough. We could get Ten Ten if you want one more."

"We need someone for costumes though and Miyuki is the only one with skill." Karin didn't feel like defending Little Miss Otaku, but it was the truth.

Hinata piped up, "Um... Maybe we shouldn't do it at all. We all have to focus on our own heats and we're such a small number."

"No fracking way. We are doing this and its final. You all agreed and I think I have a way to get the Kitty on board." Ino had a devious plan up her sleeve, "Billboard Brow, pass me some paper and a pen."

* * *

><p>For once in his whole teaching life, Itachi finally let Miyuki sleep during the whole period of World History. In French, Suigetsu told her to meet him at lunch in the fencing club and Hinata said that she needed something from her later. Feeling popular and up herself, she skipped to the club room to be confronted by Suigetsu in full fencing uniform.<p>

"En garde." she could hear his voice from the mesh mask.

"What's with the get up?" Miyuki put her bag down, a teensy bit confused.

He took off his headgear, "We have to win the trophy for fencing this year. I, for the male division and you, for the female. And nearly every waking hour will be spent preparing you for that because, no offence, you have the talent but lack motivation."

"This is coming from the guy with the least motivation than anyone I know."

"When it comes to swordplay, I take my work very seriously. So from now one, we have a new training regime. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, before and after school, you and I shall be making you from a peasant to queen in the fencing hierarchy. Depending on your progress is the amount of practice so work hard and you get less practice"

"You really want to break me, don't you?"

"Well, yes. Skip any session without a legit reason and you will pay. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one. Why choose me over any other girl in the club? I've been here the least."

"Because, Miyuki, for the times you did come, you trump over the rest of them so focusing on you is less of risk compared to the rest of them. No objection. We start tomorrow morning."

That crushed Miyuki's spirit as she left the room and walked really slowly down the hallway. She ran into Hinata, "Oh, Miyuki could you come with me, I need to tell you something really important."

"Please, let it be good news." Hinata giggled weakly as they walk around the courtyard and met up with Ino, Karin and Sakura

"For the last time, I am not joining your little cheerleading team, capice?"

Ino laughed cruelly, "It seems like you don't have a choice," she proclaimed, waving a piece of paper.

Miyuki took the paper, "What the hell is this?"

"A contact which you signed saying that you will be part of our team and that you will also be tailoring the costumes." She pointed at a signature which Miyuki recognised as hers.

"When did I sign this?" she looked for any loop holes or signs of forgery.

"In History."

"But I was asleep in... Unbe-bloody-lievable! You made me sign it in my sleep!"

"Yep and don't bother looking for any loop holes. This thing is sealed tight. Shikamaru checked over it." Miyuki narrowed her eyes, "Oh, yeah and even if you do tear it up or eat it, I've made copies." It was like she was pyhic.

"So now what, captain?"

Ino let out an airy laugh, "Captain, I like it. Sakura and I will decide song and choreography. Hinata and Karin, hair and makeup. You, costume. By the end of next week, all prepping will be done." Miyuki got up and walked away to have 'fun' in Double Biology.

Double Biology wasn't fun, apart from Jiraiya's disgusting yet educational jokes. Finally school was over and Miyuki was reviewing her day. **Fencing practice tomorrow and also promised Sasuke to help him with martial arts. No assessments for the next three month cause of this sport whatsitsface, French and Bio homework. Maybe I should get an early night.**

"Hey, Kitty Kat."

"Go away, Uchiha. I'm busy. Wait, about helping you with your karate or whatever, when was that?"

"Tai jutsu and on Saturday."

"Okay, good. Don't have fencing practice. And what am I suppose to do?"

"Dodge what I throw at you. From what I heard, you're pretty good at that and don't worry, I won't hurt you that much." She punched his arm, "but if you have hits like that, don't bother with offence."

Miyuki was contemplating about kicking Sasuke so hard that he couldn't have children when someone called her name. They turned around to see Kiba. "Can I speak to you, alone?"

"Um... Okay." She looked at Sasuke and he just rolled his eyes, "See you later. "and he walked out the gates.

"Miyuki, I was wondering if you'd like to come to this new cafe with me sometime? You know as friend."

His awkwardness is so adorable. "Okay, when? It can't be this week, or Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. God knows when Ino will want me..."

"How about now?"

"Now seems good." She and Kiba went off to the new cafe where they stuffed their faces with pastries and hot chocolate for hours, laughing at school, teachers, classes and whatnot. After woods, they went to Kiba's house.

"My mum and sister are probably still working at the clinic," he explained while unlocking the door.

"What do-"

"Vets." They entered the house and Kiba sat her in the living room. "I'm just going upstairs for a bit, okay." Miyuki nodded and looked around. Nice house, she got up and looked at some photos on the mantelpiece. Seemed like Naruto and Sasuke knew Kiba for a long time. She smile at the photos with the younger Sasuke in it. **He is so cute; probably kill me if I said that to him now. **Something shuffled behind Miyuki and then there was a blur of white and she was pinned down on the ground by something that was panting and heavy.

"Kiba! A little help here."

Kiba came downstairs, "Akamaru, down!" The giant white monster got off her and trotted up to Kiba and began to lick his face. "Akamaru, sit." 'Akamaru' sat down obediently. Kiba turned towards Miyuki, "Sorry, I forgot you were afraid of dogs."

"Not afraid. Dislike."

Kiba laughed, "Come pet him." She shook her head. "Don't worry, Akamaru's a good boy." She looked at the dog. He seemed friendly but he was a dog. **You can't trust them. One minute they're all playful, the next BAM! There goes your arm. **When she told this to Kiba, burst out laughing, "Akamaru hasn't bitten anyone ever." Miyuki slowly made her way towards Kiba and the white beast. She closed her eyes and tried to pet his head.

"No. Sorry, I can't do it."

"Just put your hand out." She did so and felt Kiba hold it and pull her closer to Akamaru.

"No. Wait, I'm not ready. Stop!" But he didn't until her hand was on the canine's head. Miyuki opened her eyes, "Huh? It's so soft." She had begun to stoke his head. Akamaru was clearly enjoying beginning pet. "You're a good dog, aren't you? Yesh, you are? But no licking. Right, Akamaru?" She put a firm finger in front of Akamaru.

"Ruff!"

Miyuki turned to Kiba, "Well, I better get going. It's getting late and I have to go to school early."

"I'll walk you home."

They walked all the way to Miyuki's house which was surprisingly close. "Well, see you tomorrow."

She walked in her house. "Miyuki."

"Him?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"As in girlfriend?" Kiba nodded. "Okay," she smiled and left Kiba. **Dum de doo! Badap beep bo! Ooh look, messages. **"One new message."

"Hello, Miyuki? It's me. Do you think you can help me train tomorrow morning?"

**What am I, a superhuman? **She picked up the phone and called the Uchiha. "I have fencing practice tomorrow. Can't you get Naruto or someone else to do it?"

"I could. By the way what did Kiba want?"

"To get me to be his girlfriend."

"Wait, did you say yes?"

"Well, I couldn't say no. He'd look so sad."

"Miyuki, be careful. Kiba has a... Tendency to get over things really quickly."

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine, Sas-cake."

"You're only calling me that because you know I can't get you."

"Haha! Yep."

"Well don't come crying to me when he snaps you in two because I will tell you I told you so. Oh, yeah. Before I go, I figured out what the IOU will be."

"But you used it. I'm helping you on Saturday with your... Thing training."

"Yeah, well that wasn't all of it." As Sasuke explained his plan, horror grew on Miyuki's face. She could hear that stupid smirk on the other side.

"But... Okay, the whole helping you with your genjutsu-"

"Taijustu."

"Whatever, I can handle that but why do I have to... I can't even say it."

"Because you owe me that's why." he hung up. Miyuki threw herself onto her bed without bothering to change out of her uniform.** I can't wait for this tournament to be over.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tournament! <strong>**Tournament! ****Tournament! Chanting stuff makes me feel good. My school does carnivals for running and stuff which suck but once in a blue moon they do sprot ones. I got into basketball and won a trophy and that was the end of my sporting career... Well I shall see you next time with a brand new chapter that no one else has read (because giving you a chapter that you have already read is a tad bit unusual).**

**Many thanks and Toodle pip,**

**Minami chan**

**PS I was negotiating pets with my family and I was like I wanna snake because at an excursion we were allowed to play with a boa constricter or burmese phython and my mum flipped out and said she doesn't want more animals to be in the house. My dad claims to be allergic to fur but I seen him with my old pet cat next to him and no reaction. Parents lie.**


	18. Never Have a Sasuke IOU

**Another chapter! Well enjoy this one because I might probably, most likely, maybe not, I don't know, return to updating on a weekly basis. This chapter is mainly conversational/dialouge.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki could not believe that Sasuke was making her come to school on a Saturday and be in this get up. It was inhumane. It was torture, not to mention way too cold to be wearing a maid costume. <strong>Note to self: get a winter maid dress.<strong> When she got to the school dojo, Sasuke was already there, all sweaty and gross. He was a little surprised by her, "You look cute, Kitty Kat."

"Gee, thanks. Your flattery makes this worthwhile. May I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Stop being a smartarse. When did you develop a fetish for maids?"

"I don't have one."

"So why the hell am I to school in a dress too thin and short to retain heat on a Saturday?"

"Because I need you to help me train."

"Why the maid outfit?"

"Because I also want you to be my maid for the day."

"I can be a maid without this." She waved her hands up and down, emphasising the costume.

"It's best to be in character."

"Where would you get that idea of getting me as a maid?" He pointed at her, "Me? Why on earth would... Oh, I did say it, didn't I?" She remembered her desperate big mouth back in Suna: **"Come on! I said I would do anything! Anything! Do you know what that means! I would do anything you ask me for like a whole day like I could be your maid or I won't annoy you. I only ask you to entertain me for a while." Another note to self: Think before I open my big mouth.  
><strong>"Hn."

"But you never listen to me."

"Doesn't hurt to try something new."

"Doesn't this go against your golden rule: 'no embarrassing actions'?"

"I'm not being embarrassed, you are."

Miyuki scrunched up her face, "I have another question. Why am I here to help you train? I know nothing about ninjitsu."

"Taijutsu."

"I rest my case."

"Simple. You owe me. Let's begin. Oh and a few ground rules. You are to address me as master, lord, or anything that shows high status. You will ask for my permission when you want to do something. You will speak formally and curtsy every time I have given you a task for a full 24 hours." Smirky smirk smirk. Miyuki raised her hand, "Yes?"  
>"Young lord," <strong>I want to vomit down your throat,<strong> "How long shall your training session take because I have plans later. Unfortunately I cannot be in your glorious presence for long." **Kill me now. Kill me now. KILL ME NOW!**

Sasuke was enjoying this way too much, "When I see fit. Now we shall begin. Go stand over there." Miyuki turned and stomped to the spot which he indicated. "Ahem?"  
>"What?" <strong>Squish that stupid look on your stupid face against the stupid floor. Sigh<strong> "Yes, my Lord." She curtsied and went to the spot.

"Okay. Ready, set GO!" Sasuke came charging at her with a punch. Reflexes took action and Miyuki screamed and ducked. She got up and Sasuke aimed a kick at her head. Duck. **HE'S GONNA KILL ME!** Dodge. Jump back. Duck, again. Scream when necessary that is always. Repeat process until satisfaction is reached.

"You scream like a girl. Cut it out."

"I am a girl, you bastard. It's what I do." Sasuke raised his brow. Sigh."My apologises, young Lord. I didn't mean to curse."

After two hours, Miyuki was tired but her 'master' was still at it. **Stupid Sasuke. Just stop...** He was coming at her again**. Maybe if I don't get up this time, he might leave me alone.** She closed he eyes and sighed. **Okay, ready.** When she opened them, Sasuke was right behind her.

"Boo."

"Aaaaahhh!" Instead of screaming and ducking, she punched him right in the nose. "Oh, my god! There's blood on my hand. There is blood on my hand! Ah! It's your blood. Sas- I mean, young master, you're bleeding. Your nose is bleeding." **Way to go, Miyuki. Just state the obvious.** "Stupid, stupid me," she mumbled while whacking her head.

"I'm all right, Miyuki. It's just a nosebleed." Sasuke said, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, "Could you get that towel over there?"

Curtsy. "Right away, young lord."

"You don't have to do that. I was only joking."

Miyuki grabbed the hand towel and placed it over Sasuke's nose. "Just keep your head back. I'll do the rest." She sat down and pulled his head onto her lap.

"I never thought you would actually listen when I told you to come dressed as a maid. That's why I chose it. It's not like you," Sasuke muttered from under the towel.

"I stick by my promises, master. I said I will do anything you say, so I will, unless it involves fulfilling your man desires. I explained that before that there is no way I'd do that."

"Because you have a boyfriend."

"Partially and also it is just plain wrong to think of you in that way. You're my big brother. You have my back and I have yours."

"Hn." Silence over took the room. "Miyuki?"

"Yes, young Lord?"

"Stop that. It's creepy."

"My deepest apologies, master, but it is my duty to address you with upmost respect. Even if it is vexing to you."

"No one says vexing. You talk like an old person." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Yet, you behave like a toddler."

"You called me for something, my Lord?"

"Oh, yeah. It was just that this reminded me of the time, when we were ten and I broke my wrist."

"Correction. I broke your wrist. God, that gave me a heart attack."

"You were going to cry. I've never seen you so worried ever."

"If I didn't throw that stupid basketball, none of that would have ever happened."

"What was funny was you had to go a week later and you gave me the ring and all these instructions on what to do about my wrist. I didn't end up doing half of them."

"You didn't?"

"What did 'Think of Miyuki' had to do with my bone healing?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want you to get a new best friend and forget about me."

From below, Sasuke could see her turn her head away. He took hold of her hand, "I would never forget you. You know that," he spoke softly as he stroked her fingers.

"That's why you could remember me on my first day when I nearly broke your nose. I'm probably destined to injure you."

"I couldn't recognise you, you looked different. There's was just this beautiful girl sitting on me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Miyuki snickered, face hovered above his and her maid bonnet was askew. She had a smirk similar to the one he has when she did something embarrassing. The Uchiha smirk, she called it. Sasuke felt his face heat up. "Holy mother of Rome, you're blushing!"

"Shut up." He sat up but realised that they were still holding hands. Stupid smirky face, he thought while pulling his hand out of her grip. "You look like me when you smile like that."

"Say what now? I do not look like you!" That got her to forget what happened. "How could you say that? Sure all the girls thing you're gorgeous but that smirk is so stupid looking."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to snicker, "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"No. God, no. No way!" The last one was more for reassuring herself. Sasuke stared hard at her. "Well, maybe a bit. Not that much." He smirked in response. "Stop staring at me, okay? It's creepy and perverted." Sasuke stood up and extended a hand to help her up. She took it. "Can I get changed into something more comfortable?"

"If you want."

"Of course I want to." She took her bag and went into the change rooms. She came back dressed in black track pants with a white hoodie. "Shall we continue, my master?" She curtsied.

"Why don't I teach you something so you don't scream and duck every time I come at you?"

"Okay. What first?"

"Let's see how well you can kick. Aim a kick at this punching bag." She kicked it. "Not like your kicking a ball. More like this. From the side." He kicked the bag on the side which made a large thud. That made Miyuki jump. "Stop getting freaked out at every noise that is made."

"Sorry but I'm not the violent type."

"No, you're more to the homicidal side."

"Do you wish to die? Okay, don't say anything."

Sasuke stepped back, "You try." She kicked the bag. "You call that a kick. Hit it harder." She kicked it again, with more force than before. "Better but something's not right. Kick it slowly." She did so and while her leg was halfway there, Sasuke grabbed her waist.

"Pedo! Stop it!"

"Your hips are angled wrong." **How did he notice that?** "Keep your leg there," he commanded and carefully turned her hips to a better angle. "How does that feel?"  
>"Surprisingly comfortable."<p>

"Try again but using this angle." She kicked the bag faster and forcefully. It was easier than before. "Your leg's bent too much. Straighten it out a little and put it higher, like you're doing gymnastics."

"Yes, sir!" She did as she was told and it felt perfect.

"Now you're getting the hang of it. Do several short fast ones. Higher! Lower! Faster! Use your other leg." Thud! Bam! Wham!

"Yay! I'm doing it! I'm like a ninja now." She waved her arms in front of Sasuke's face and jumped up and down, making weird noises. "Hiya! Wahoo! Nyahaha!"

"I don't think ninjas laugh like Angry Birds."

"In my world, they do. Why don't I teach you something?" Sasuke gave her a quizzical look as if to say 'What can you teach me?'. "Can you do a handstand?" He showed her. "Okay, how about a cartwheel?" He did that as well. "Hmm. Can you do a back flip?" Sasuke shook his head. "Ooh! I can teach you that, then. Does this place have any mats?"  
>"Yeah, in that room." They retrieved several mats and spread it around the floor.<p>

"This is what we will be doing." Miyuki demonstrated a back flip. "I really wanted to teach you how to flip forward without using your hands. Like this," she showed him. **Wow... **"but I see the first way being helpful to you." Even though she claims to be 'retired', Sasuke could clearly see Miyuki's skill.

"When did you stop your lessons?"

"I was thirteen. Stop standing around and come here." Sasuke walked to the spot where she pointed at. "Put your arms up and fall back slowly so your hands have a chance to touch the mat. All you have to do is trust me."

Sasuke raise his eyebrow, "Trust you?"

"Yes, trust me. Now fall back." He slowly lowered himself and tried to find the floor beneath his hand when he felt Miyuki hold his waist.

"What are-"

"Trust me, Uchiha. It's not that hard."

"The flip or trusting you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up." He found the floor. "Push against the floor and lean your legs this way." He felt her push his waist and Sasuke found himself upright again. He turned to Miyuki who was rolling her shoulder. "You're heavy. Wanna do it again?" She had that psycho look in her eye. Sasuke smiled and nodded.  
>They were at it for a long time until he got the hang of it. "Yay! You're like a pro." She jumped on his back, "You should have joined me when we were younger."<p>

"Get off me."

"NEVER. DA HA HA HA!"

"Fine." He laughed and spun Miyuki around.

"Aaaaahhh! Stop it! I'm getting really dizzy."

"Say please."

"Sasuke!"

"Say it. It won't kill you."

"No but I will."

"Hahahaa!"

"Whoa, slow down! My head's going to burst." Their spinning game got interrupted by Miyuki's phone. Sasuke dropped her and grabbed her phone. "Give it here."

He smirked, hugged Miyuki with one arm so she couldn't get it. He picked it up, "This is Miyuki's phone. How may I help you?"

"Sasuke, is that you?" Ino's surprised voice answered. He could hear Hinata giggling in the background.

"Yes. It is."

"Can you pass the phone to Miyuki?"

The small girl was struggling in his grip. "Um... She is a bit busy right now."

"Doing what?" The suspicion in Ino's voice increased. Just then, Miyuki bit his arm and got her phone back.

"Sorry about that, Ino. What was it you wanted?" Miyuki's eyes widened in realisation as Ino spoke. "Holy cow! I completely forgot about that. When is it? In an hour. Okay, I'll meet you at your place. Yep. Ah-huh. Fine. Okay, bye."

She turned to Sasuke, "Gotta go. Cya," she took her back and began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have my date with Kiba in an hour and Ino needs me for something."

**Oh, yeah. She's going out with Kiba.** She waved merrily and skipped out.

* * *

><p>"You were thinking of going on a date in sweaty track pants? You're his girlfriend, not a personal trainer."<p>

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it does. Hina-chan, start with her hair and makeup and I'll pick something out. By the way, what were you doing with Sasuke?" Ino pryed curiously as she flicked through her wardrobe.

"Oh, I was helping him train."

"I didn't know you knew martial arts."

"I don't. But I owed him one. That's the last time I ever owe him anything."

"Why?" Hinata asked as she fixed Miyuki's hair.

"You don't wanna know. Just never have a Sasuke IOU." Ino and Hinata looked at each other, a bit confused.

When they finished, Miyuki was wearing a loose pale blue skirt and a ruffled white top. She wore a cardigan of the same blue as the skirt. Hinata clipped her hair at the short side and let it flow on the longer side. They stepped back and observed their handiwork.

"Now you look like a girl." Miyuki raised her eyebrow. "Now hurry or you'll be late. Tell us everything that happens."

"In your dreams!" Miyuki shouted back as she went to meet up with Kiba.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end of chapter 18, if you didn't already guess. my weekiend was an emotional end. Everything I did nearly resulted in me crying. I was watching the new Naruto: Shippuden episode and the ending where Sasuke and Naruto fight nearly made me cry. It didn't help when I went through every Akatsuki characters death. I was distressed when it came to Itachi versus Sasuke. Deep breath. Raading Vampire Knight didn't help. Poor Zero, if only you knew how much I love you. Well I better go eat some chocolate and be emotionally unstable. Don't forget to review. Or else this depression will never heal.<strong>

**Yours emo-y**

**Minami-chan**


	19. Reverse Psychology

**(le french accent) Bonjour there! Isn't eet a wonderful day to sit on the computer doing countless things that may or may not be pointless? Hmm? No... Well it is a wonderful day to read fanfiction. Naruto ones. I heard of this really good one called Konoha High's New arrival by this awesome person called Minami who is hilarious and cool and... **

**Go away Gaspard! This is ME! Gaspard is my Garfield wearing my nerd glasses plush's french alter ego. I don't know why or how he hacked into my account and why he is posting this new chapter. Naughty Gaspard/Garfield. No more fancy feast. Go to my room and don't even think about sleeping in my bed tonight. I deeply apologise for the inconvenience caused by my kitty plush. Well since I am here, might as well update so people enjoy chapter 19!**

**I realised after publishing me last chapter that Miyuki has a maid dress. I'm all like who has a maid dress? but me mind is like it's an essential in life so I say I don't have one and me mind is no but you have a butler costume like Sebastian's and I do. Which is soo totally awesome. My friend asked me which naruto costume character would I buy and I said Sasuke's second Shippuden outfit the one with the zip and short sleeves. Got weird stares. So I prefer some male cosplay costumes over the female ones. NOw I look crazy. Just read the chapter and ignore me... Sometimes, not always.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki woke up to the sound of her alarm at six in the morning. She tried to find her clock by smacking her hand around the table. Slam! <strong>There it is. Why did I put an alarm on for Sunday?<strong> She couldn't care less as she rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Miyuki, get up or you will be late for practice," she heard her mother's attempt of waking her up.

"It's Sunday, Mum. There is no school."

"That was yesterday. Today is Monday." Yumi heard her daughter come running down the stairs.

"Monday? Are you serious? But I went to sleep Saturday night and I am supposed to wake up Sunday morning. That's how it works."

"Not unless you sleep through the whole of Sunday." Yumi said nonchalantly, taking a sip her coffee.

"Fracking hell! I'm gonna be late! Sui will kill me." She ran back upstairs to get ready.

"Language, dear," her mother called after her.

Miyuki was walking to school in the cold crisp wind. She remembered coming home late after going out with Kiba. Really late. How could she have slept through all of Sunday? It didn't seem possible. She walked to the fencing hall and found Suigetsu waiting impatiently.

"Why are you so late? We were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago."

"I was trying to find out were my Sunday went."

"Somebody probably ate it."

"Ate what?"

"Your sundae. My brother is always finishing things at my house."

"No. Sunday, as in the day of the week, not the ice cream."

"How did you lose your Sunday?"

"Apparently I slept through it all."

Suigetsu looked at her oddly before tossed her the fencing blade, "Hurry up and get changed." She came out in full gear, praying that he would be easy on her. Wrong. He wasn't just hard. He was brutal. Suigetsu came at her with everything he got and you could tell that he has been at it for long. Miyuki kept leaving herself wide open, resulting in being poked everywhere. If this was real swordplay, I would have been dead before it even started. After two hours, she couldn't get up off the floor. Her muscles were still hurting from Sasuke's taijutsu assistance on Saturday and exploring around Konoha with Kiba didn't help. Not to mention completely losing Sunday. She opened her eyes to see the cruel captain staring down at her.

"There's around an hour until class starts so you could take a shower or something."

"Yes, sir. That seems grand, sir." She pulled herself up and dragged her feet to the girls change rooms. **Mmm... Shower feels niiice.** Miyuki probably finished all the hot water before she came out forty five minutes later to find Suigetsu was still there. "You're still here?" she asked bluntly.

"Nice to see your appreciation." He tossed her a croissant**. Mmm... Croissant, yummy!** "Miyuki?"

"Yesh?" she mumbled with her mouth full.

"You want to win, don't you? Please, swallow before you answer."

Miyuki emptied her mouth, "I'm in now, so I might as well win. No point being tortured and not getting anything out of it."

"So you're only doing this because I am forcing you?"

"Seems that way, sir."

"Then I might as well pick someone else. Since you're not showing any promise."

Miyuki looked at Suigetsu to see if he was serious. He had a stern look on his face. **He's trying to bump me off. The nerve of him. **She decided to inquire more about the situation. "So you've given up on me?"

"No. More like you've given up on trying. You give lazy a whole new meaning. No offence."

"Ah! Offended, thank you very much. I could try harder if I wanted to."

Suigetsu sneered, "So prove me wrong. I'll let you off this afternoon and on Wednesday morning, show me you are capable of winning or I will have to pick someone else," he shrugged.

Miyuki couldn't let him prove her wrong, "Prepare for my wrath, sensei," she smirked and got up and left to go to class. Suigetsu chuckled to himself at the lunatic's naive thinking.

It didn't hit Miyuki until halfway through school that she had been played. **Stupid reverse psychology. You beat me every time.** Seeing as she practically vowed to be the best, she should spend every free chance she has practicing. Well, that was Miyuki's intention.

"Mi... Yu... Ki!" **Balderdash, it's Ino!** Miyuki thought**. Sasuke's right. I do talk like an old person**. She tried hard to look for somewhere to hide but it was too late as Ino came skipping up to her with Hinata looking like she sympathised for what was going to happen. That worried Miyuki. "What do you say about working on our show stopping routine?" Ino gave her a Logie style smile.

"How about no?"

A piece of paper was blocking Miyuki's field of vision, "Remember the contract," Ino declared triumphantly.

"What are you gonna do about it if I refuse?"

That changed Ino's expression, "I'll destroy you," **She's very temperamental.** "by having you tortured in the most cruel way possible."

**This is something I'd like to know.** Miyuki arched her brow, "And how, pre tell, may you torture me?"

That got the blonde thinking, "Umm... I don't know yet but when I do, you will die many deaths."

"I'm not a coward."

"Huh?"

"You quoted Shakespeare's 'Julius Caesar'. You know 'Cowards die many deaths...' blah, blah and something about the brave dying once. Pretty boring play if you ask me."

That got Ino well confused. "Fine!" She looked at Miyuki for a while, then pulled out her phone and walked away, typing something. Hinata sat next to Miyuki. "I still don't get why we put up with her. Sure she can be kind and stuff but she's too demanding."

Hinata smiled a little, "You and Ino are a lot alike. You both have leader like qualities and you are fun loving. The only difference is Ino has the mind frame to try new things and you are not really bothered."

"Again with being lazy. I am not freaking lazy. First Sasuke, then Sui and now you, Hina-chan. You have known me for so long, how can you say I am lazy?"

"You would bet your toys so you couldn't do something. Ask Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, they'll both agree."

"Okay, I'll do this stupid dancing thing, just to show you lot I can be bothered and good at something if I wanted to. Prepare to be dazzled."

She got up at the sound of the bell and stomped away to Chemistry class making her the first there. Miyuki sat down and pulled out her books when she realised she'd been played a second time. **Curse you, reverse psychology! That's what she felt like shouting.** She placed her chin on the table and blew under a stray bit of paper. Paper hovercraft! She begun to sing the Batman tune while hover crafting. "Danananananananananana... Hovercraft! Danananananananananana... Hovercraft!" She was so lost in the world of hover crafting and thinking of how to get a driver on, Miyuki had her master creation crushed by none other than him. "Do you live to crush dreams?"

Sasuke smirked, "Do you live to annoy me?"

"What would happen if I said no?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm... That depends."

"On what?"

"Things," he winked.

"Get me out of your perverted thoughts right now."

"Who said I'm having perverted thoughts?"

"It's what you do. I can see it in your eyes, perverted alien-pedo." She squinted her own and stared at him through her large black frame specs.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and asked, "Could you help me practise for the tournament again?"

"I'm sorry but I already have so much to do and really need to get started on them. Maybe Juugo, Naruto or Sakura might help."

"Oh, okay. That's alright." The conversation reached a stand still until Miyuki broke.

"Now I feel bad, I'll help you." Sasuke looked at her. "I can't ever defeat the use of reverse psychology." Their conversation was interrupted by Aoba explaining today's practical.

"Today we will be doing combination reactions and decomposition reaction. First combination. Oxidation, to be exact." he declared. "With your partner, you will all choose and burn a strip of metal from this beaker. Using your observations, tell me what metal you have chosen. Lab coats, hand gloves and safety goggles are at the front, Bunsen burners underneath your desk and the tongs are over there. You may begin." The class begun to shuffle to choose pairs and get the equipment. Sasuke grabbed Miyuki's elbow.

"You're my partner."

"Since when?"

"Since now seeing as I don't want to be bugged by the other girls and you're the only person I know in this class."

It's so adorable how he has a fear of girls. " I feel nice today, so sure."

"Umm... Okay. Go get the lab coats and other stuff. I'll get the mystery metal and tongs."

"You're using your fan girls as an excuse so you could boss me around." He shrugged and left. Miyuki made her way to the front desk and grabbed 'le protection' as she put it. When she was making her way back to the desk, she got stopped by a girl with blonde hair and the entire Lancôme and probably Rimmel Company on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Drop the sweet act. Everyone knows it's fake."

Miyuki gave her a confused look, "I was only asking you a simple question but if you don't need anything it would be very much appreciated if you got out of my way because I have a very impatient lab partner who wants to get this prac over and done with." She tried to push past Cake Face but got blocked by her arm.

"Stay away from my Sasuke, whore, because if you don't I will break you."

An idea as well as a sly smile crept up on Miyuki's face and whispered in the envious girl's ear, "Have you ever thought that it's your Sasuke who can't stay away from me?" Miyuki let out a small laugh and walked back to the 'impatient partner'.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked while putting on his lab coat.

"Oh, nothing." Miyuki smiled her voice sing-songy.

He raised his brow, "Now I'm worried."

"I was just testing how jealous people get from the simplest things."

"Don't tell me you did something stupid."

"Define stupid."

"It involves me in any way, shape or form," he said while lighting the Bunsen burner.

Miyuki picked up the metal with the tongs and stuck it in the flame. "Well... I might have accidently hinted that you may or may not have a crush with me."

"Heh. That will just affect you not me."

The metal strip began to emit a bright white light between the two. Miyuki saw it light up Sasuke's pale face brightly. She stared longer, expecting anger instead of amusement, before asking. "How?"

"Because," the Uchiha began, "You are going to be harassed by angry fan girls and probably injured." He took was what left of the burnt element, "Magnesium."

"They'll injure me with magnesium?"

"No. Magnesium is our mystery metal because when-"

"Burnt it turns to magnesium oxide and emits a bright white light." Her eyes were large and excited like a scientist discovering something extraordinary and the lab coat and goggles exaggerated that. She quickly wrote something down on the 'hovercraft' and passed it to Sasuke.

Read the next statement aloud. "Do you want to hear a joke about sodium bromine?" He looked up at her, confused.

Miyuki answered through a fit of giggles, "NaBro! Hahahaaa! That is the best chemistry joke ever! Because the symbol for sodium is Na and bromine is Bro and put that together -"

"I know, Miyuki, it's hilarious."

"Sarcasm hurts, Uchiha," she moped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kitty Kat. I didn't mean to hurt you." He placed his chin on her shoulder, his voice as sarcastic as ever.

"Do you want me to die? Cake Face is death staring me."

Sasuke glanced at the direction to which Miyuki was nodding  
>towards to see a girl, with more makeup than a clown, scowling at them<strong>. Was her name Ami or was it Seiko? No I think it was Suzuran... Hmm, can't remember. <strong>"Miyuki, want to continue your experiment?"

"What experiment?"

Sasuke held Miyuki's cheek whisper in her ear, "How jealous people get over the simplest thing." They both turned to Cake Face, whose mouth was open for a while and the quickly turned to her friend, probably fabricating some rumour.

"You really hate me, don't you? I can't think what I could have done to be treated like this."

"It all began the day I met you. Thought you were a boy, but ended up being a gender confused and argumentative girl. Good times."

She punched his stomach and placed her finger to her lips, "Shut up. Aoba-sensei is talking."

They both turned to their chemistry professor and listen to him explain the demonstration he was to perform on decomposition reaction. "I require a pair to assist me with this experiment." More like get them to do it, Sasuke thought. Aoba scanned the class, "Hmm... Miss Nakamura, I believe. You seem eager and Mr. Uchiha. Come up." Miyuki beamed and Sasuke shuffled reluctantly toward the front of the class. "Now, Mr Uchiha, fill this beaker with a quarter of sugar and Miss Nakamura pour 30 mL of concentrated sulphuric acid into the sugar and watch what happens." He stepped back and allowed the two students to do their tasks.

Sasuke passed the sugar to Miyuki, "Shouldn't we do this in a fume cupboard. I read this experiment and it isn't pretty."

"You're such a noob. To feel the raw essence, stuff the fume cupboard." Miyuki poured the acid into the sugar and they both stepped back. The class watched the contents in the beaker bubbling. Smoke was coming out followed by the most unusual and disgusting scent of rotting eggs. The sugar was turning into a black sponge like solid that kept getting larger and rising in the beaker. Miyuki was grinning like a psychopath as the reaction continued. The smoke and smell was getting so unbearable that the moment Aoba signalled for the class to leave, everyone bolted out the door, coughing and spluttering. Miyuki and Sasuke was the last to leave.

"I told you to use the fume cupboard," he coughed.

"Well, I didn't know it was going to smell that bad."

"It's sulphur, Einstein. It will smell bad."

"Unlike you, I'm not accustomed to the smell of sulphur. Look on the bright side; I got us out of class fifteen minutes early." They walked around aimlessly waiting for the bell to go for English class. "Uchiha."

"Hn?"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with..." she looked around. "M."

"Mat?"

"Nope."

"Mile?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Mouse."

"Where?"

"Miyuki?"

"Not even close." After what felt like him guessing every single 'M' word, she asked him if he gave up. Sasuke nodded. "Mould, in the corner of that corridor." She pointed behind them. How did she notice that? The bell rang and they made their way to English class, where they met back with everyone else. Miyuki spotted Kiba and went to sit next to him, forgetting all about Sasuke. Kiba pulled her onto his lap and kissed her full on the mouth, leaving Miyuki all red, giggly and... **Girly. Eugh!** Sasuke shuddered and sat inbetween Juugo and Suigetsu.

"How was chemistry?" Asking a question was Juugo's way of saying hello.

Sasuke smirked, remembering Miyuki's mad scientist excitement.

"The labs would smell like sulphur for a long time." Yamato turned on the film that they were supposed to be analysing and sat at the back of the class to read a book, while everyone else was doing nothing to benefit their education what so ever. Sasuke tried to take notes about the film. Cinderella Man. They had to find the resemblance between this film about a 1930's boxer and the fairy-tale of Cinderella. Sasuke never really liked fairy-tale especially the princess ones. Helpless women who wait always are waiting for some Prince Charming to come and save them. That's why fan girls annoyed him. They would act so helpless and pathetic just to get his attention. Sasuke never understood why they would demean themselves so a guy would like them. He and Miyuki would laugh at the shallowness and how pathetic it was.

_"Love's stupid when it takes over your life." Ten year old Miyuki declared as she striped the sheet of Sasuke's bed and wrapped it around herself to make a gown. "Romeo, Romeo. Where art thou, Romeo?" she said in a soft, melodramatic voice. "Juliet, the genius, threw her awesome life away to be with some guy who was way older and she hardly knew and both end up dying. So much for happy endings." _

_Itachi was reading the play for school, "It's not about the happy ending, Yuki-kun," he explained. "It is the love and death of these two unlikely characters that bring the feuding families together."_

_"It's stupid. Love's stupid. You don't need to love someone to get buy in life."_

_Itachi stood up, grabbed Miyuki and Sasuke and the trio stood in front of the mirror, "What do you see?"_

_"Me, Sasuke and you, sempai."_

_"How did we get here?"_

_"Do you want me to explain the process of pregnancy and childbirth?" She looked at her sempai with her eyebrow raised._

_ "No. Sasuke and I are here because our parents fell in love, got married and had us. You're here because of Yumi and Hayate. So tell me now that love is stupid."_

_"Okay, it's not stupid but can be unnecessary."_

_Sasuke spoke, "So why are you with us? You're saying that love is pointless yet you hang out with my family, Naruto and Hinata. We all love each other, you tell me every time I do something nice."_

_"Sasu-chan, you're more girly then me," she laughed and hugged his neck._

_Sasuke smiled, "Shut up. I'm telling it how it is."_

_"Well you two have changed me forever. I shall be a lovey dovey hippy being all 'love, man' and what not. Kimidori-san shall appreciate that."_

_Sasuke peeled Miyuki off of his neck, "I still don't get why you give your cat an honorific."_

_"Because he asked me to. Duh." And Miyuki went on to explaining how her ginger cat speaks to her._

It was probably the only reason Sasuke was able to tolerate Miyuki. She was different to other girls he knew. But now... Now, he thought otherwise as he heard her whispered giggles and complete change in personality when she was with Kiba**. It is just un-Miyuki-like. And unusual. **

At the end of class, Sasuke could have gone home on his own but decided to hover around and wait for his brother.

Itachi was surprised to see the younger Uchiha sitting on the bonnet of his car. "Well this was unexpected," he said while unlocking the car. "Don't you usually go home with Miyuki?"

"She's already left," he muttered and got into the passenger seat.

"That's why you need more friends. You can't just keep relying on Yuki-chan for always being there. She obviously has a life," he looked at Sasuke, "You don't like the fact that she's going out with someone, do you?"

"It's not that. I just don't want to see her get hurt and the longer it lasts the more painful it would be if they break up."

"Miyuki is different to how you remember her. She'll be fine."

**Hn.** Sasuke thought otherwise as they arrived home.


	20. Birthday Bash

**I give you chapter 20! Trumpet fanfare! I now officially own Naruto. In my dreams. Where are the epic battles are in chibi. Kishi-kun owns it in this world but I will own it in another life.**

* * *

><p>"No! They're supposed to be candy coloured." Ino was getting seriously peeved at Miyuki. She drew multiple sketches of each costume to suit the girls but the stupid pig just wouldn't accept them.<p>

"What do you want me to do?" Miyuki didn't have the energy to fight back. Nearly every waking hour she was with someone; fencing with Suigetsu, costume designing or working on the choreography with Ino and the rest of them, Kiba finding every free chance she had to drag her somewhere to 'have fun because you're so stressed'. Sure it was fun but nowhere near stress relieving. Whenever she did something remotely entertaining, her mind would drown her with everything she should be doing. **Stupid self conscience**. Miyuki never had this much pressure and stress. Usually she was quite mellow. On top of all that, her partial insomnia returned and along with a cold.

"Hinata will be dressing in lavender and a pale yellow. Sakura will be pink and green. Karin would suit red and white. The red has to be soft not vivid. I will be dressed in pale baby blue and a soft cyan. You will have violet and black. Did you get all that?" Miyuki didn't respond. "MIYUKI?"

Her head shot up, "Sixte, step back, septime, step forward, lunge!" she recited at super speed. Miyuki yawned and saw Sakura laughing at her mix up. "Sorry, Ino, but could you please write it down so I can look at it later or even better why don't we learn the routine first and I make the costumes later?"

Ino really wanted to kill or seriously injure this girl, "No, the costumes now so we know how to dance in them and what not and we can have more time to find the perfect hair and makeup and..."

Ino's voice became endless blabber of excitement to Miyuki, "What if I make them now and something happens that you can't wear it and I have to change the whole thing all over again."

"You're saying I'm going to get fat?"

She yawned, "It is a possibility, along with growing taller getting skinny or just hating the costume. Things *yawn* change." Unfortunately, Ino didn't register what she said after her assumption of her gaining weight. Miyuki looked up and saw the blonde far from happy. Her emotions change way too fast. She sneezed and sniffled, "Sorry, Ino, but I need to go get some tissues." Up she got and tried to leave Kakashi's supposed art lesson aka let class run amuck while he gets to read his favourite porn series.

"You are not going anywhere until I am satisfied!"

"Then I will cough on you." She opened her mouth to spray her friend in 'icky' flu germs but instead turned around to escape from the class room. Her escape would have been better if the doorway wasn't blocked. "Oww, human being."

"Were you expecting an alien?" Sasuke said while rubbing his chest. She really is here to injure me.

She coughed, "I take back my 'human being' comment. Aaahh, a perverted alien." She didn't have that sarcastic scared tone in her voice. It was more monotone...

"Your lack of enthusiasm worries me. Are you all right?"

The small girl coughed again, "Yeah. It's only a cold. I just need to go get some tissues," she sniffled. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

Sasuke couldn't trust her judgement, "Last time you thought you were fine, you ended up having your appendix removed."

Miyuki smirked and nodded, "Heh, still got the battle scar."

The Uchiha bent down and touched her forehead, "I'm taking you to the nurse's office. You have a fever," he told her and held her wrist in a death grip.

"But we have class." Miyuki tried to pull her wrist out. No hope in that. She had no intention of going to the nurse. They were creepier than hospitals.

"I think our teacher is too occupied to care." Curse Jiriaya's porn novels! Curse you to the bottomest pit of Book Hell where you will suffer endless torment of having each individual page waterlogged, stained, burnt, torn and the most dreaded of them all; dog-eared. For the rest of eternity.

Ino and Sakura watched their friend get dragged way by the school heart throb. Well, more of Ino's friend than Sakura. That girl annoyed her. She found it unfair that she had spent most of her middle school and high school life being so kind to the Uchiha and Miyuki can waltz in after nearly six years of being missing and make Sasuke smile warmly, laugh without being sadistic or sarcastic and care about her whether she wanted him to or not. **That's supposed to be me. He's mine. I was there for him when he lost everything and he cares more for Miyuki then he ever did for me**!

"Don't they look adorable together?" Ino's voice shattered Sakura's thoughts. She could care less about the biatchy twit. "It's a shame that she won't go out with him," she sighed.

**Now that's some news.** "Really?"

Ino looked curiously at the pinkette's sudden interest, "Yeah. Finds every reason under the sun to why it is 'inappropraite and 'just wrong' for her to even think of him that way. Yet they give each other cute nicknames like Kitty Kat and Sascake, it makes you think they've been together for ages. Now she's dating Kiba and he's worrying unnecessarily that Kiba would break her heart."

Sakura loathed hearing Sasuke having feelings for someone other than herself. **It's me he should be loving. Not that sleep loving, anti social, gaming addicted, pathetic excuse of a girl. It just wasn't fair!**

"Hey, Billboard Brow! Stop hating Miyuki in your head and come help me chose a song for our routine." Sakura looked at Ino weirdly before sitting next to her to get this over and done with.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Miyuki arrived to the infirmary to find no one there. This surprised Miyuki but didn't Sasuke change his normally stoic expression. She opened and closed her mouth for a while lost for words and when she found them, the Uchiha already answered her question. "The nurse is a slacker. She's hardly ever here. Come to think of it, I don't even know her name." That defies the point of it being called the 'nurse's office'. He sat her on the bed and went to one of the cabinets and pulled out some cough syrup and antihistamine tablets. "These won't make the flu go away but will reduce the symptoms," he passed the medication to Miyuki, "since you refuse to go home."<p>

"It's a cold." She hardly took any medicine because she hated the bitter taste of pills and the fake flavours of syrups. "What flavour is that one?" she asked, eyeing the bottle with a look of disgust.

Sasuke laughed and sat on a chair near the bed, "Lemon and honey."

"That sounds nice. Gimme." She poured out two times the dose she should be having and skolled it down with two of the tablets.

"I don't think you should take that much."

"You're not a doctor and if I take a little extra, it will last longer without me having to take anymore." She crossed her legs on the white bed contrasting with her black school skirt, playing with a lose thread. "So, how's life?"

That took Sasuke by surprise, "Okay, I guess."

"Lucky you. It's only been a month and I am drowning in things."

"Maybe you should organise your life."

"Sounds mathematically boring."

"Make a timetable for everyday and allocate time for everything instead of cramming a load in one day."

"That's why your life and world is perfect. Every time I see your room I feel a little bit of shame and a voice that sound like Mum in my mind is nagging me about how my world looks like a pigsty. I like my pigsty." Sasuke smirked, "Wipe that silly smirk of you face Mr. Uchiha or I shall severely punish you."

"You sounded like Tsunade."

"Really? Cool!"

"Can you do anyone else?"

"Hmm... Okay, okay I got one." She crawled off the bed and leaned her elbow on his shoulder. "Hn," she said in a voice very similar to Sasuke's (only more feminine) and giggled like a twit. She sat on the arm of his chair.

"That sounds nothing like me."

"That sounds nothing like me."

"Okay, fine." Now it was Sasuke's turn, "Bassy, you're my favourite plush butler ever. I love you to bits. Yesh, I do and I know you lurve me too. Mwah!" His voice reached an unnaturally high pitch which was slightly traumatising on Miyuki's part. He pulled his giggling petite friend onto his lap.

"Oooh! You still wear the necklace I gave you," she said pointing at his chest.

"Of course, I do. Can't take the risk of forgetting important things, can I?" That reminded him of something, "What would you like for your birthday?"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah. You know, the day you were born and determines how many exact years you've-"

"I know what a birthday is but mine's eons away."

"Actually, it's only a few days away."

"Are you serious?" She looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I want. Everything you gave me was always the best. You owned my soul the most."

"I still don't get why you put your soul up as a prize."

"Healthy competition," she smiled and placed her glasses on him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her weird ideologies. "You look good with glasses."

"Can you see without them?"

She laughed, "My vision is better than it was before. It only gets little blurry when the distance is too far. I think it was two and a half or three metres." She straightened her specs on his face and fixed up his hair. "I don't get how your hair sticks out so oddly," she thought out loud as she stoked his spikes.

"I actually don't know." He put Miyuki's glasses on top of his hair."It was always like this, wasn't it?"

"Genetics?" Miyuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't felt sleepy like this for a long time and having Sasuke's warm body this close and comforting wasn't making it any better.

Sasuke lifted her off of his lap and put her in bed, "You should get some sleep for a while since you overdosed on drowsy medication. I'll come back after lunch."

"Yes. I miss out on PE."

He smirked and turned to the door, "Sweet dreams, Kitty Kat."

Miyuki rolled over and turned to face the door that he was leaving from, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

He looked back at her, questioningly, "You serious? We haven't done that since we were seven."

"Last time, please. Before I go all old and wrinkly."

"And when may that be?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her forehead. She hugged his neck in response.

"I dunno. Probably thirty or something."

Sasuke laughed, "Sometimes I wonder if you've ever grown up." But he didn't get an answer from her because she had already fallen fast asleep. He fixed her blanket and closed the door behind him. Sasuke missed the next period of... Something. He couldn't remember. He went to the roof of the school, where he stayed there whenever he couldn't be bothered to go to class. He stretched and lay himself on the concrete. It was nice having his own place, to think about whatever. Hardly anyone came up... Well that's what he thought.

"Hey, baby bro." A very familiar voice called, "Don't you have class?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just shrugged. Itachi decided not to take anything into account, "So what brings you up here?"

"Nothing. Just boredom. What about you?"

"Reliving my high school days." Itachi sat next to his brother, "Being popular. Girls loved me, teachers adored me and guys wished to be me," he sighed, "those were the days."

Sasuke found it hilarious that Itachi was like that. He was top of the class and he did have fan girls. But now his personality is more calm and logical than his outgoing personality of his carefree school life.

"Who're the glasses for?" His brother asked pointing at Sasuke's head. He put his hand on where Itachi pointed at and felt Miyuki's glasses.

"Oh, these." He pulled them down. "There for Miyuki. She must have left them with me."

"Isn't she blind without them?"

"Apparently, no. Her eyesight is improved."

"I used to call her blind bat when she didn't have her glasses and she would always say, "Bats aren't technically blind but chose to use their stronger sense of hearing than their poor sense of sight to gain advantage over prey and predator." It was like she swallowed a textbook." The two of them talked for hours about absolutely pointless things until Itachi had, what he thought was, a stroke of genius. He turned to his brother, "Wanna ditch school?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Don't you have class later?"

"Nope. I'm done for the day. I'm bored and it doesn't look like you are doing anything, so come on."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and got up with Itachi to leave. "I need to give these back to Miyuki," he said waving the glasses and went to find his small, sick friend in the infirmary. It didn't take long before he ran into her. Like nearly every other meeting.

"Sasuke, there you are! I need my glasses back." She stuck out her hand to get back what she needed but the Uchiha was too busy thinking about what she would like for her birthday**. It's been ages since we last saw each other and it doesn't seem like she changed personality wise but she does look different and... I don't know. **

Miyuki noticed that Sasuke was not in the real world and tried to find the best way to get his attention. "Oh, Sas-cake! I'm pregnant!"

That did it. "What?"

"Gimme glasses, please."

"Are you-"

"No."

"But you just-"

"No."

"Am I-"

"Yes."

"What if I said, 'Am I hearing right?'"

"Nope. You're deluded, ma Cherie. Now I have ze French class to go to and require le glasses. Au revoir, me's amin." Sasuke shook his head to get what happened out of his mind and went to meet Itachi out front.

* * *

><p>It took forever but he had finally found it. It wasn't anything big, but small enough to fit in his pocket. Sasuke didn't want anyone to know what he got for Miyuki or else Naruto would never shut up for the rest of their lives. He wasn't embarrassed by the gift, it was because it was too special for just anyone to see. He came to school a little early so he could give it to her after fencing practice. But Miyuki didn't come. He met Suigetsu in the classroom and when he asked him, he said that Miyuki skipped it today. Sasuke wanted to look for her but class was about to start. He couldn't focus on logarithms or exponentials. His mind kept on drifting to where she might be. He looked out of the window all through the maths lesson, absorbing no information what so ever. Anyone who attempted to speak to him where put off by the 'Piss off.' look on his face. When the bell rang for their first break, Sasuke walked out of class without a glance back to find Miyuki. He looked everywhere she could be but couldn't find her. He knew she wasn't at home but couldn't comprehend why she didn't come to school. Finally, he checked the last place she could be. The roof of the school building. He climbed up the flight of stairs and was met with a gust of crisp cold autumn air. Sasuke walked around for a bit and found Miyuki sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the view before her. He sat next to her and put his blazer over her shoulder. What is she doing in this wind in only a short sleeve collar shirt? The two sat in silence for a while, just gazing at the little buildings of Konoha which resembled Lego houses. Sasuke was about to wish her a happy birthday when she spoke.<p>

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

This question took Sasuke by surprise. It was out of the blue. **Why would she think that?** "No, you're not."

"I'm annoying, bossy, pushy and demanding. Don't deny it because you tell me all the time."

**What is she on about?** "You are all of those but in a fun way. You're not horrible. Why would you think that?"

Miyuki stayed silent for a while, her face still buried in her knees. She looked up at Sasuke and he noticed the tear streaks that ran down her face, "Because I might have done horrible to Kiba for him to have his tongue down another girl's throat." When she said that, she burst in to tears, sobbing softly to herself. Sasuke pulled her close to him to comfort her. He felt her slender fingers hands clutch tightly at his sweater and she buried her face in his chest. "He was the first guy I actually started to really like. He was so kind to me and I thought that we really connected. He helped me reduce my fear of dogs and was just so nice. And this morning, I accidentally took a wrong turn to fencing practice and opened a door to find the bastard with some biatch in his arms, full frontal snogging, like the world was going to end. It was all a lie. I can't believe I gave my first kiss to him. It's like I've been robbed." She said this as fast as she could between sobs and hiccups. Sasuke pulled her onto his arms until she was sitting in his lap and held onto her closer and tighter in what he hoped was a comforting manner, trying to ignore the last thing she said. He felt her hand let go of his chest, but instead, clasp one of his own hands. "Everyone probably hates me as well. I'm like those annoying scabs that every time you peel off, they return stronger than before. All the girls of this bastard school hate me, who knows what the guys think. It was like this to every school I went to. Each time I'd change my personality to just fit in and it never worked. There were a few wonderful people like Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Haku was like me, hated by his gender because he looked girly and all the girl were swooning over him. It was sad to leave him but he's graduated this year."

Sasuke just let her say anything and everything before he spoke, "Miyuki. When did you ever care what people think? You used to do whatever you wanted regardless of what others said. So why take it now?"

Her grip on his hand tightened. "Because..," she sniffled. "Because I always wanted to have a lot of friends. Ever since Father died, Mum never had time for me because she had to get back into the medical field to support us and take over Dad's business so I would always be glued to a book. I wanted to be like the girls in manga. Popular, beautiful, intelligent. As I got older, the wish got smaller and smaller until I started high school. First year was hell. There was a certain level of intelligence that was tolerable. Being smart, reading books and wearing glasses, I was the target for their stupid games. All I could say to myself was when I have an awesome business and they are working for me, prepare to die."

Sasuke lifted up her face and wiped her tears away, "You do not want to be popular. Everyone follows you around. No space what so ever. You're already smart and extremely beautiful. If Kiba couldn't see that, then he's a douche bag. You already have wonderful friends with you, why want more? Miyuki, you're living in a fantasy that would never happen."

Miyuki looked at him for a while, blankly. Then she said, "You're right. Kiba's the loser and I dump him." She grinned broadly and hugged him. "Thank you, Sas-cake. You are truly the bestest friend anyone can ever have and I am so lucky to have you as mine."

Sasuke smiled, "I'll let you off for breaking Rule 4 because it's your birthday. Happy birthday, Kitty Kat." He told Miyuki to turn around and close her eyes as he pulled out his gift to her. He took a silver locket out of its box and put it around Miyuki's neck. "You could open your eyes now."

Miyuki opened her eyes and saw the locket. It was oval shaped and had the Yin Yang symbol on the front side. For the black dot was an black diamond and the white dot was a white one. On the underside was an inscription; 'I'll always be by your side- Sasuke.' Miyuki turned to him, smiling. Her eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears.

"You're Yin. I'm Yang. Opposites that belong together. Open it," Sasuke whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She opened the locket and inside was a photo she recognised to be one on her pin board. It was the family portrait of her baby self, Yumi and Hayate. She felt tears form when she saw her father's smiling face, laugh lines near his piercing violet eyes. Her eyes. Miyuki felt Sasuke's arms wrap themselves around her waist. His warmth was comforting. She held onto his forearms and sat there, too quiet for Sasuke's liking.

"Are you alright?"

It seemed like Miyuki came out of a trance when he said this. "Hm? Yes, yes. I like cake."

"I asked if you were alright."

"I'm that too. It's just..."

"You miss him."

"Every day. I know it's been so long and that I shouldn't hold on but I can't. I remember when he got sick and they had all those tubes around him, they reminded me of snakes, taking him away from me. There were days where I was allowed to stay with him and we would watch movies and play games. He used to tell me the best stories about the adventures of a little princess with the most beautiful eyes. I loved being his princess. It went downhill from there. His health deteriorated but regardless he played with me. It was my fourth birthday when he gave me the ring. "A precious princess deserves the best treasure. The king will be going soon but he will always stay with his family," he told me this. I didn't understand, I thought he was going for a little while and will be back. When they had his funeral a few months later, I kept saying "Daddy would be back. He has to come back. He didn't sign his royal leave yet." But no one said anything. I never saw Mum cry so much and I didn't shed a tear. I met you for the first time and I hated you so much. You were telling me all you knew about funerals and how my father died. I ended up slapping you and running back home." Sasuke and Miyuki briefly glanced at each other, remembering the encounter. She continued. "I would sit in his room and play with all his things. He taught me all about anatomy from his books and would read me manga as bedtime stories. I used to read his manga collection even if I didn't understand them. I waited for him to return every day. Whenever the door bell rang, I would run down and answer it, hoping to see him again only to find disappointment. It wasn't until after I turned five that I knew he wasn't coming back and that's when I cried and closed up to the world, immersed in stories and facts. I still wish he was here."

Sasuke gently squeezed her. "You have me now. I will never leave you." He softly kissed her neck and stood her up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"You want to stay at school for your birthday?" Miyuki took his hand and followed him back inside the school building.

* * *

><p>Miyuki went to the bathroom when she ran into Ino. "There you are! We thought you were sick or something. Happy Birthday." She realised that Miyuki wasn't taking any word in. "Hey, what's up?"<p>

"Nothing."

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"You're lying and I'll ignore that. Anyway Kiba was looking for you."

"Tell him I'm missing or something."

"Why are you avoiding- Oooh! Cute necklace. Where did you get it?"

**Thank God for Ino's butterfly like attention span,** "I dunno. Look Ino, I have to go now." She walked off.

"Where?" Ino was following her, "Can I come? And when can we give you your Prezzies? Is it with Kiba? Birthday date!"

Miyuki turned to face the blonde, "None of your business. No. Later. What part of I am avoiding him didn't you get?"

"And why are you avoiding me?" Ino's mouth dropped and Miyuki around to find Kiba standing behind her.

**Think of something quick!** "Because." She tried to go past him but he caught her hand.

"What's wrong?" He had that adorable face on that made her melt.

**Don't look in his eyes. Don't look in his eyes. Don't look in his- Damn! I looked in his eyes.** "Nothing. It's just... I..." I'm not really good at this. "I have to go." But she couldn't. It was easy for her to yank her hand out but he was holding it in such a gentle and caring way.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Um..." Some miracle happen and save me! It wasn't exactly a miracle but close.

"Kitty Kat, let's go?" Sasuke came up from behind Ino. "What's going on?"

Miyuki found her excuse to leave. Score! "Nothing, nothing. Come on." She pushed Sasuke along but was stopped by Ino. "Miyuki?"

"Please, don't say my name like that." She turned around reluctantly.

"Is something wrong?"- Ino

"Why are you going out with Sasuke?"- Kiba

"You didn't tell Kiba, did you?"-Sasuke

"Tell me what?"-Kiba

"I'm am really confused. What is going on, Yuki-chan?"-Ino

Miyuki thought she was going to explode. She turned to Sasuke, "Can we just go?"

He looked down at her for a while. "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." Kiba pulled Miyuki back by his side.

"Please leave me alone, Kiba." Her voice was barely audible.

Sasuke let out a cruel laugh, "Girlfriend? Hahaha! That's rich."

Kiba let go of Miyuki and walked up to Sasuke, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You think she's disposable, that she would be there at every call? You think you can go behind her back and mouth rape another girl and expect Miyuki to still be there for you? Get a grip, Inuzuka. She's not your toy. She has feelings and you can't just break them or I will break you."

Miyuki (completely oblivious to the fact that an Uchiha had just said mouth rape) was smiling at his words. He always said that he cared about me but never showed it. But Kiba wasn't taking Sasuke's bout of affection lightly. He lunged forward and punched the smirker in the jaw.

"Go on, then. Break me." It was like he was calling Sasuke to fight him**. Sasuke's too smart for this. He won't do it.** Sasuke massaged his jaw and grabbed Kiba's throat and pinned him against the wall. **I stand corrected.**

"You really don't want me to." Sasuke sneered at his victim and from that point on it got worse. Punch after punch. They both looked like they would kill each other. The growing crowd wasn't helping.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Yuki-chan! Do something!" Ino shook her arm vigorously.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Stop them. They're fighting over you."

"No, they're not. They're beating each other to a pulp to prove who has the larger alpha male ego."

"Stop analysing the situation and fix this up!"

Before Miyuki could step in to do anything, Sakura appeared by Sasuke's side and whispered something in his ear. The pinkette took his hand and took him away. The crowd dispersed, as it was evident the fight, to resume their lunch. Miyuki looked at Sasuke's retreating back not doing anything about_ her_ clinging onto his arm like some demented bat. **Why would he listen to her? **Ino prodded Miyuki, painfully, in the ribs.

"Ouch! What?"

"Dump Kiba and go out with Sasuke before trog face pinkie gets her clammy hands all over your man."

"Okay, Sasuke is not my man and I don't know how to solve the problem with Kiba. I mean... I still like him."

Ino rolled her eyes, "You need serious help. Maybe I should write a book about make ups and break ups. I'd make millions." She grabbed Miyuki's elbow and dragged her away to teach her the lessons of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Don't hate me. I did this for a specific reason. In the animemanga, Kiba and Sasuke never fought each other but don't worry your little faces. I shall solve all in the next chapter. So like, favouritise, review, comment, alert, poke, tag, whatever. Just do it. For me. Minami-chan.**

**Ps Who likes Sakura or Karin more? I like Karin because of her and Sui's bickering in Team Taka.**


	21. Birthday Bash II

**I come with chapter! Yay! Read and enjoy. I command it!**

* * *

><p>The 'lessons of love' were a fail. A waste of time. No benefit what so ever. When Miyuki said all this to Ino, she flipped. "No one appreciates good service these days. I don't even know why I bother with you."<p>

"Because I am that awesome and you really love me?" Miyuki grinned at her. If she was talking to Sasuke, he would have rolled his eyes, probably smirked and told her to get lost, she would have said shut up and they most likely would have started bickering. Unfortunately, Ino wasn't like Sasuke, just more like everyone else. Annoyed and angry.

"Solve your own problems. I have a life to attend to." She got up and left.

"Ino! Ino, wait! I don't know what to do. Please help or even better can you do this for me?"

"Miyuki, I can't help you here. I gave you the basics, now you do what you think is right. Speak from the heart." She bid her goodbye and left Miyuki extremely confused.

**Okay, heart. Tell me what you want. She wasn't sure if it was her heart that responded. Marshmallows... Shut up, stomach and brain**. She couldn't trust her organs so she went to find Kiba with only her conscience to back her up.

Sasuke was sitting in the infirmary with Sakura. He could feel a bruise forming on his jaw. **What on earth compelled me to do that? **He was willing to beat up a friend for Miyuki. Did she mean that much to him? He sat in silence, holding an ice pack on his jaw. I probably won't be able to chew properly for a while. His left wrist was also aching.

"Here" Sakura was standing in front of him with some cream, "It will reduce the swelling." Sasuke took it and applied it to his jaw. The coldness of the cream felt soothing against his heated. He put the tube down and went to leave only to have the door blocked by Sakura.

"Where are you going? You can't walk around like that. Gai-sensei will kill you if he found out you were injured."

"It's only a bruise," he responded in an icy tone. "Move. I have something important to do." He pushed past her.

"What do you see in her?" Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl, her green eyes filled with sorrow. "What has she done that I haven't? Sasuke, I love you. I always have. Why don't you see that?"

**Because I have better things to think about,** he thought. **Best not say that out loud. I've had more than enough of my fair share of tears.**

Miyuki found Kiba sitting outside. He had a football under his foot and was absentmindedly rolling it around. After nearly ten minutes of walking back and forth, she finally sat down next to him.

"Did you know that in some parts of the world, football is called soccer because it maybe mistaken for a sport that involves large over muscley men in really short shorts chasing an egg shaped ball that can't bounce normally and pass it to each other backwards?"

He looked up at her, "That's nice."

"Did you also know that this is the equivalent of me apologising and wanting to fix this up?"

"Why fix it up? You have Sasuke, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Why does everyone say that? He's just my first proper friend and is like a brother to me. I could never think of him in that way." She slowly swung her legs to distract herself. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you the truth, trying to avoid you, for being horrible and anything else I missed out on."

Kiba was silent for a while, "I'm sorry for hurting you. But wouldn't you want to gorge my eyes out or something for what I did?"

"Nope," she smiled. "You probably had a good reason to cheat on me."

"No, I didn't. I was just bored. How can you forgive me so easily? I snapped you in two."

"For future reference. You were a wonderful boyfriend and an excellent kisser might I add." She winked, "I did enjoy the time I spent with you. It was fun and I would also like to still have you as a friend, a close one. My children have every right to know their good old Uncle Kiba."

"I did something so horrid to you for no apparent reason and you are letting that slide so your kids 'have every right to know their Uncle Kiba'?"

"I don't like holding grudges. They take way too much effort, thought and energy. It's better to just forgive and forget."

"But I crushed you. On your birthday. Any other girl would have got their pack to hunt me down. I don't get you."

"I'm not like any other girl. I am so uncomplicated, it's complicated."

Kiba laughed at Miyuki and took her hand, "Would you like to try again?"

"I can't do that. I only see you as a friend now. I forgive you but won't redo anything. Thank you." She got up and left.

"Miyuki. You forgot something." Kiba gave her a small rectangle of wrapping paper with a bow on it. She tore it open and found a fifty dollar gift card to all major bookstores. "I know you really like books so I got you this."

"Oooh, Yay! Thank you, Kiba-kun." She hugged him. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything to make it up to you."

"Can you please forgive Sasuke? I know he practically busted your face but it was because he was worried about me. It was nothing to do with you. Please."

Kiba sighed, "Only because you asked so nicely." He kissed her cheek for the last time and left.

**Phew! That worked out well. Take that, Ino. My book whooped your book's paper arse! Internal Hi-5! Oh, yeah. She skipped back to school. One problem down, another one with an annoying pink leech attached to go!** She ran back into the school building to find her Uchiha.

Sasuke was getting impatient at Sakura. "Why won't you answer me?"

"Fine. Why do you 'love' me?"

"I always have. There is nothing to explain it."

Sasuke folded his arm, "I need an explanation." **Heh. Seems like Miyuki's levelheadedness is starting to rub off on me.**

"It's love. You can't explain it."

She threw herself into Sasuke's arms. He took a step back and they both fell against the wall. His hand was hurting again. She sat on his lap and played with his hair. "I have always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. We were in the same class when we were eleven. You and I were partners to act out a scene from the Sleeping Beauty play and you kissed my cheek. From then on, I knew you were the one for me. I tried to distract myself from these feelings but it didn't work. I knew that regardless what happens to us, I will always love you. More than anyone else has or will." This shocked Sasuke. He never knew that she felt this way. He actually didn't pay much attention to Sakura and that play; they were in the fifth grade, after Miyuki left. He had a cold personality then, so why love him? Sasuke was too busy thinking about how he ignored anyone who gave him the slightest attention to notice the pinkette on his lap moving closer and snapped back into reality when their lips met. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, refusing to let go. She grinded her hip against his and he felt her moan underneath his lips. She continued to kiss him without breaking and slid her hand down to his waist. She slipped it up his shirt and onto his bare chest, tracing each individual muscle. She held on one of his wrists, the one attached to his injured arm. The pain made it harder for him to push her off. It was like Sakura knew that would work. Sasuke was thinking of a way to get himself out of this sexual harassment, (**maybe I should spit in her mouth. Nah, she'll just force her tongue in**.), when the door opened.

"Oh, Sas-cake, are you in... Here?" Miyuki was standing in the doorway, her already large eyes wide behind her glasses. She looked like a startled pigmy owl. She saw Sakura break the kiss to give her a dirty. Her skirt was hitched up so high that too much skin was visible that this should be counted as some porn film and she was all over Sasuke in a really suggestive manner and, awkwardly enough, he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Oops, sorry. You two continue." Miyuki stepped back out of the infirmary and closed the door. Using the confusion of the moment to his advantage, Sasuke pushed Sakura off him and ran after Miyuki.

"Kitty Kat! Wait!" He used her nickname because that always made her stop. Not this time, she just kept walking on. He caught up to her and turned her around. "Miyuki, it wasn't what it looked like. She jumped on me and used my injury to her advantage. I never wanted her to kiss me. She's a bloody toad and..." He was rambling. Sasuke never rambled. All he wanted was to clear the air but the look on Miyuki's face didn't show that. She looked up at him, her eyes all wide and solemn. He realised her dimples were becoming visible.

"Dahahahaaa! Hahahaa!" She collapsed against the nearest wall and started laughing like a psycho murderer. Sasuke cocked his head to one side, staring at his best friend being overcome by a fit of giggles. Miyuki's laughter slowed down and she was sighing heavily. She turned back to Sasuke, "Sorry. Heh," she snorted and cracked up laughing again. She fell forward and used Sasuke to keep herself upright, "This may take some time." She breathed out and held onto her stomach. "I think I just got a six-pack. Hah!"

"What the hell was so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." *snicker* "It's just... My Sas-cake is a big boy now. He had his first kiss. Forceful but still your first." She hugged him. "I'm so proud."

"You find this funny? I got sexually harassed and you're proud?"

"Let's look past that." She took hold of his hand, "You are now officially a teenager by taking option a." He gave her a funny look, "A little too late but better late than never. Now, you promised me a fun birthday and I expect nothing less." She smiled and dragged him out of school that wasn't even half over. "But first, let us stop at my house. I don't want to run around in my uniform."

When they arrived at Miyuki's house, she ran upstairs and went to get changed. She came down fifteen minutes later in black skinny jeans, a black and pink flannel shirt with a pink belt. She wore a pink cardigan on top and black knee high boots. She let her hair down out of its bun and clipped it with a barrette that matched her cardigan. She wore a French black beret on top of her hair which was now past her shoulder. She was also holding a bundle of clothes in her arms, "Look, my pretty-ful hair is coming back." She tossed the clothes to Sasuke. "Get changed into these," and went back upstairs to get her handbag. Sasuke looked at the clothes in his arms. Black jeans, white t-shirt and a navy hoodie. He put the clothes on and they surprisingly fit. Miyuki came back downstairs.

"Who are these for?" Sasuke asked.

"My father," she responded simply while writing on a Post-it note and sticking it on the hallway mirror.

"Is it okay for me to wear them?" He didn't want to feel like he was invading.

"It's better than you getting all sweaty in your uniform. Sasuke, stop giving me that look. It's fine. I'm fine, Come on." He perked up his brow as she took his hand, "Sooooo, tell me all about your first kiss."

"First off, that wasn't my first. Secondly, it was horrible. All slimy and gross. Eugh, can you please drop it?"

Miyuki didn't take anything Sasuke said, "That wasn't your first kiss? I'm sure when I left you, you still had your kiss virginity and according to Hinata and Ino, you haven't dated/made out with anyone. Okay spill it, Uchiha. Who was the unlucky girl? Or is it a girl? "She perked an eyebrow

Sasuke couldn't believe that he let that one slip. He sighed and tried to cover it up (again), "It is a girl and it doesn't matter because she can't remember."

"Seriously, that's so heartbreaking. Who is she and when?"

"I don't know who she is and we kissed at the party in Suna. She was drunk and just kissed me. I felt bad for her so I let her."

"And you didn't mention this to me? Sasuke, you are so weird. Was it better than Sakura's? Did she like it? Does she love you? Come on, spill."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Miyuki gripped his arm, "Nope," she smiled. "Continue, sir."

"She seemed to enjoy it. I did but I know she would never go out with me, so it doesn't matter."

"Aww. Now I wanna cry. Your love life is so sad." She hugged him and patted his chest, "Why don't you get a girlfriend to forget the heartbreak you felt? It would be perfect."

"Why don't you go out with someone to forget what Kiba did to you?"

"Nu-uh. I have, hereby, sworn of boys, dating, falling in love unless it is with something inanimate and anything of the sort for a long, long time."

"How long may that be?"

"Until I see fit." She winked. It wasn't until they were in Konoha's square that Miyuki spoke again, "Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Be nice to Kiba, okay? He's willing to forgive you, so you do so too." She squeezed his hand.

"Have you forgiven him?"

"Why, of course."

"Then I am willing to as well." He spun her around and kissed her forehead.

"This sudden affection from you is scary. Stop it." She playfully slapped him away, resulting in her being lifted off her feet and having her neck nuzzled. Miyuki squealed and giggled. "Stop it, Uchiha. You have a reputation to hold up."

"Fine, Kitty Kat. I shall carry my reputation with pride, along with you. Just kidding," he added when he saw her face. "You wanna go to that store?" He pointed at a costume/op store.

"I see cute beanies with little ears on them. Perfect for the season to come, is it not, Earl Sasuke?"

"Indeed it is, Lady Miyuki. Allow me to treat you for today is your special day."

"You are too kind, my Lord."

He kissed her hand, "I always aim to please, milady," and they both walked/skipped to the store.

"Oohh, Sasuke! Look at this." Miyuki showed him a small green and fuchsia top hat with yellow embroidery and navy velvet coat with a yellow bow covered in teapots, cups and spoons. "It is just what I need to finish my Mad Hatter costume." She put it aside and turned to Sasuke, "Why don't we find you a costume for Halloween? It's like three weeks away. We could go Trick or Treating like we used to."

"No, way. I am never going Trick or Treating ever again."

"It's not my fault you listened to Itachi's dare and ate so many lollies that you ended up with getting a filling, not to mention that horrible stomach ache. You don't have to eat the sweets this time. Pweeeeaaaase?"

"Let's just find a costume first," he sighed, she rejoiced. That was the equivalent of him saying yes! Miyuki scrolled through each rack and passed various outfits to Sasuke. He dressed up as Sherlock, butler, Thor, werewolf, hobbit, angel, wizard, vampire, Victorian noble, demon, king, ninja, magician, corpse, zombie, unbandaged mummy and a grizzly bear which was really him with brown paw gloves and brown ears on.

"I kinda like you as the sexy butler but you looked good as a vampire and the red and black cape was gorgeous. Then again Sherlock was sophisticated. Which one did you like?"

"I prefer the butler costume. The vampire fangs were annoying to talk with and that trench coat is heavy."

"That settles it. You're a butler and I'm the Mad Hatter." They made their way to the cashier when Miyuki got distracted by something as usual. "Oooh, lookie here!" she cooed, pointing at a range of scarves, gloves and beanies. "That black beanie has cat ears and the gloves have little pink paw marks and they match my sleeping cap. I am so buying them and then I can really be a kitty." She went to get them but Sasuke got them first.

"I'll buy them for you," he muttered and took her hand to buy the goods.

"No, I insist, sir. I am very well capable of buying them myself."

"No, my lady. It is my duty to please you on your birthday so I shall purchase this item."

"Aaahh! You sound exactly like Sebastian! Do it again but say 'I am simply one hell of a butler'."

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sasuke didn't expect her to squeal or to jump up and kiss him.

"I love you, Sebas-chan!"

"I'm Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sas-cake." She grinned psychotically. He rolled his eyes as she linked arms with him and went to purchase the goods.

Miyuki wasted no time on putting on her second gift from Sasuke. She put the scarf and gloves on and when she was about to put the cat ear woolly hat on, it hit her.

"I left my hat in the shop. Wait, here." She raced back in and when she returned she had an extra shopping bag with her. "I got you a set," she beamed, passing the bag to him. Inside were a white scarf, white gloves and a white hat with wolf ears on them. "You fit the wolf profile so well. Adorable and fluffy, but also cool and dangerous. If people knew how awesomely cute your hugs were, they'd be paying to get some." She took the beanie out and put it on his head. The white colour contrasted with his dark hair.

"No hugs for anyone," he said stiffly.

Miyuki frowned, "Not even me?"

"You steal my hugs so it doesn't count."

She raised her arms, "Will you give me one now? Willingly?"

"Hmm. I have to think about it," he smirked and this resulted in him nearly losing an eye or the equivalent. They walked around for a while before Miyuki pestered Sasuke to take her to a gaming arcade. It was the biggest mistake he had done in a long time. Sasuke doesn't game but when he does he isn't too bad. Miyuki on the other hand was able to thrash him in all of the games without even trying. Car racing, motorcycling, air hockey, RPG's, anything and she won. She didn't just win; she rubbed it in like rubbing lemon and salt on an open wound.

"WHO'S THE LOSER? YOU'RE THE LOSER!" she'd chant and skip around. Sasuke was getting a headache from all this so he dragged her out with the promise of ice-cream. With the mention of the 'I' word, she moved faster than he ever saw.

"Yay! Ice-cream!" She dragged him by the wrist to buy her creamy dessert. After nearly twenty minutes of deciding which ice-cream, she finally chose vanilla choc chip ice cream with chocolate sauce and chocolate wafer.

"What? I'm in a chocolate mood." Miyuki said in defense of her purchase.

"I didn't say anything." *smirk*

"No, but your face did."

"You're hallucinating. Faces don't speak, Kitty. So what do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna go and get those photos in that adorable photo booth. Lego!"

"Lego?"

"It's like using a different word that has a completely unrelated theme. Lettuce instead of let us."

"Or you could just say let's."

"Oh, shut up and hurry along." She ran up behind him and pushed him into a novelty shop which had the picture booth. "Okay, we have ten seconds for each photo and ten photos. For each one, we do something different. It should go off soon," she said, pointing at the camera. Before anyone could register what happened, a bright light filled the tiny room as the picture was taken.

**My eyes... **Sasuke thought. "Quick, look!" Miyuki turned his head towards to the camera and flash! There was that blinding light again. Sasuke finally got used to the speed of the shutter and was actually enjoying the photo poses she and he pulled off. Sherlock and Watson. Men in Black. Get Smart. Titans. Miyuki jumping onto his back. Both falling on the floor with only Miyuki's arm and Sasuke's hair visible. Them getting up and laughing.

"This is the last one, Uchiha. Lettuce makes it sane."

"Will do, Nakamura. Will do." His mind had other ideas. Sasuke waited for the final countdown. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. He lifted her up at the moment the final number appeared and the photo ended up with Miyuki in his arms, bridal style, her face showing true fear and Sasuke laughing hard.

"What did you do that for?" Her face was all flustered as she straightened her shirt. "I said sane."

"The sanest thing to do is be insane," Sasuke said all wisdom like, stroking that imaginary beard he will never grow due to his lack of testosterone. "Let's go home."

Miyuki took his hand, "It is 'lettuce go home.' and which house, yours or mine?"

"I need to retrieve my uniform, so your house is the best option."

"Onwards, minion!" She swung their linked arms as the duo made their way home, singing 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

><p><strong>I must go to bed as I have le hell hole of school tomorrow and find an excuse not to hand in my Biology practical. GOODNIGHT! and review.<strong>

**PS. I see that the more I update the more I get alert emails. I get so excited when I get them. I injured my self from happiness. That is how much you mean to me. Pain is nonexistant.**

**PPS. Do you want Miyuki to have a birthday party? Speak now or forever hold your silence. This is vair important. Review!**


	22. Mutant Marathon!

**Shello, there! This chapter is a result of my conflicting opinions in my mind.**

**Me: okay mind, what's the deal for Chapter 22?**

**Mind 1: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**

**Mind 2: I thought you wanted to have a Halloween party later.**

**Me: That is why I am asking you.**

**Mind 1: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**

**Mind 2: Stop being vulgur, Mind 1. Do something different, Minami. It's your call.**

**Mind 1: PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**

**Me: Okay both fo you shut up. I have decided. Harry, drum roll!**

**(Harry Potter drumrolls)**

** Me: I shall do both!**

**So enjoy the offspring of my waring bipolarism**

* * *

><p>Miyuki fell asleep in Sasuke's arms on the bus and he felt bad about waking her up, so that resulted in him having to carry her home on his back. He reached a predicament with unlocking the front door. After what seemed like yonks, Sasuke was able to get her handbag off her without either dropping or waking Miyuki. He unlocked the door and went to find his way to her living room in the dark. He had been in her house so many times that he knew it as well as his own so finding the room was easy. He moved his hand around the wall and found the light switch. Flick. He turned around carefully and saw a very surprised Naruto, Hinata and Ino. "What are all of you doing here?"<p>

"Surprising Miyuki for her birthday with a party." Ino responded. "And why are you here now? I texted you ages ago" She placed her hands on her hips.

**How did she get my number?** "My phone is dead and I am here to bring Miyuki back," he answered slowly. Sasuke turned a bit to reveal a sleeping Miyuki, her eyes covered by her cat ear beanie and a gloved thumb in her smiling mouth. He walked forward and placed her on the couch along with her costume and their photos. He picked up his schoolbag with his uniform from near the doorway and left. He didn't feel like going to a party.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki." *nudge, nudge*<p>

"Ghmphrg," she mumbled and rolled over. She pulled out her hand to find if Sasuke was nearby. Pat, pat. **Hmm? Bed?** She turned around and ended up on her back. Miyuki opened her eyes to be blinded by a bright light and to see a familiar face staring down at her. Ino's, to be exact.

"Why am I in a hospital?" She blinked and tried to adjust to the sudden light change. "I hate hospitals."

"You're not in a hospital. You're at home," Ino said.

"So why are you here?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"Because this is your surprise birthday party," her blonde piggy friend said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"It would have been obvious if you surprised me, not waking up to find you staring at me like I have some contagious disease." She stood up, "Don't you know I hate parties, Ino? Hinata should have mentioned it." She death stared the pale eyed Hyuuga who shrunk back behind Naruto. She searched the room for a certain face, but he was nowhere to be seen. She got up and stretched. "So what's the deal?"

"The what?"

"The partay. I see no fairy bread, goody bags or cake."

"Well, you came a little early than planned and everyone still has to arrive. Wait, what sort of party has fairy bread? We're not five!"

"Well, if you had the decency to ask you would have known that I like fairy bread and hate parties."

Naruto step forward to stop the two from ripping each other apart, "Why don't you two sit and talk this over?"

"Stop being rational, Naruto. It's weird." Miyuki turned back to Ino, "If anyone needs me, I will be locked up in my room, most likely playing some RPG or really violent game to relieve stress, while you lot have fun at this vulgar high school party." She picked up her things and went to the direction of her room but something caught her eye, "And I'm taking this cake." Then she went up to her 'chambers'.

Several hours later, Miyuki had made her way through Halo, Angry Birds, Kirby, Trine, Feed Me Oil, Little Big Planet, Star Wars and a crapload of Mario games, and now she was bored. She snuck downstairs a couple of times to bring back her presents and more junk food. She could hear everyone partying out downstairs. **How am I suppose to explain this to Mum. At least they only have access to the kitchen, dining and living room and only one bathroom. Heh, losers. **Now she was out of cake, ice cream and was bored of playing with her new makeup kit, reading the chocolate cookbook from Suigetsu and arranging her plushies so that the Grell, Yoshi and two Minions from Naruto, Hinata and Karin had a place to belong. She searched around for her phone to check the time. That's odd, no phone. She looked at her iPod. It was nearly ten. **Well, the only fun I can have is by searching for it and** **speaking to these little plushies**. "Minions, assemble!" she announced to her toys, "Find mobile at all costs." The soft toys looked back at her in that toy-ish way. She picked up her house phone and dialled the mobile number from memory. **Now, what was my ring tone again?**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, hello, baby, you called?<br>I can't hear a thing  
>I have got no service<br>In the club, you say? say?  
>Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?<br>You're breakin' up on me  
>Sorry I cannot hear you<br>I'm kinda busy  
>K-K-K-Kinda busy<br>K-K-K-Kinda busy  
>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy<em>

Sasuke could here Lady Gaga's voice coming from his bed. Lady Gaga annoyed him, so why on earth was he hearing her? He moved his butler costume, wallet, wolf beanie and several other things to find a touch screen phone with the caller ID, Nakamura Estate, flashing. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Oh, thank God. You have my phone. I thought I lost it." Miyuki's relieved voice answered.

"I think you put it in one of my bags instead of yours."

"Yeah, probably. At least my baby is safe."

"Why the hell do you have Lady Gaga's Telephone as a ringtone?"

"Because it suits it. No duh! That's how I feel when I get calls sometimes."

"In a club and intoxicated?"

"No, my dear friend, reluctant to answer. Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can I come over at your house?"

"As in now?"

"No, Uchiha. I want to come in the next millennium. Of course, now."

"Why?"

"Because Ino decided to throw a stupid party under my name and I am not in a party mood. I'd rather spend the day with you watching movies or playing Monopoly or something than being in a room with a hell lot of hormonal teenagers with music blaring from every corner. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy your company."

"You enjoy my company?"

"Yes, I enjoy your company. Why am I even asking? I'll be there in ten minutes."

"It isn't safe to be alone at this time. I'll come and get you."

"You only live a block away and I am trying to sneak out before they get me and do something like 10 minutes in Closet."

"It's 7 minutes in Heaven."

"Whatever. Don't you worry your duck arse head off. I'm armed with a fork and a lighter. Cya in 10!" She hung up. **How is a fork and lighter going to help her out? Better not ask.** Sasuke plonked the phone on his bed when he noticed something.

"She can't be serious." He turned Miyuki's phone around and rolled his eyes at what he saw. An image of Sasuke's sarcastic and reluctant face being kissed on the cheek by Miyuki with her previously long hair in a ponytail. He recognised it as the day they went rollerblading when she came back. It was not the most welcoming thing to see when you look at her phone**. More like downright embarrassing**! He picked up her phone and tried to change the background. **Shit, it's locked.** He was thinking about possible 4 digit combinations when the doorbell rang. Sasuke came downstairs and opened the door.

"Oh, my god! You would not know how much I missed you!"

Sasuke looked peculiarly at her, "You were with me all day but it's nice to see that you care."

Miyuki looked at him from under her kitty beanie like he just escaped a high security asylum, "Not you, my phone." She took it out of Sasuke's hand, hugged and kissed it. "I love you so much. Yes, I do." She put her phone into the pocket of her shorts, "So, Earl Sasuke, what fun do you hold for me in your estate?"

"I dunno. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." She put on her thinking stance, "I feel like a thick shake and tomato soup for you and a movie or two. You pick the movies and I make the le food." She took off her coat and went to the kitchen and he went to the living room to pick films to watch.

**Hmm... I feel like action. X-Men Marathon.** He pulled out all X-Men films and pulled out the sofa bed. He was about to find some pillows when he heard the loud roar of the blender and a high-pitch squeal.

"Sasuke! A little help here."

He went to the kitchen to find the counter and Miyuki covered in some liquid chocolate substance. "I forgot about the lid." She pointed at the blender lid that near the sink.

"You are such a spaz." Facepalm. "Go wash yourself up and I'll clean this mess and order pizza."

She smiled warmly at him, "I would hug you but I have a feeling you don't want to be covered in this." She pointed at the gooey sweetness on her clothes, hands, face and hair. "Mmm. Tasty!" she liked her fingers and went to the shower. It took a while to remove all the sticky chocolate off everything that it made Sasuke wonder what she added to it. By the time he finished cleaning the mess, their pizzas arrived. Sasuke paid the guy and was making his way back to the living room when he heard a series of sharp knocks.

"Sasuke," Miyuki's voice whined.

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't really have anything to wear except my bra, underwear and thigh high socks," she mumbled through the door.

"Well, that's perfectly fine," he smirked as he leaned against the door.

"Arrgh! You are such a dirty, disgusting pervert! Can you just get me something that is covering to wear?"

"What's wrong with the way you are?" he said through laughter.

"I have a level of decency that needs to be met before I present myself to others and being in my panties doesn't fit."

"No one says panties."

"Sasuke, please!"

"Okay fine." He went to his room and retrieved his black Lonsdale hoodie. "If you want it, you have to open the door."

Sasuke heard the door unlock and a small had stick out, "Gimme." He let the shirt tickle her fingers before pulling it out of her reach, teasing her. "Stop that!"

"Say please."

"Please."

"And that I am awesome."

"I am awesome."

"Nu-uh."

He could feel Miyuki's frustration, "Sasuke," she growled menacingly.

"Say it or come and get it yourself."

"You're awesome," she grumbled as she snatched the jumper from his hand and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke found Miyuki snuggled on the sofa bed wearing black and pink socks underneath his hoodie along with the beanie he bought her. Her arms were folded over her chest having a glare-a-thon with the menu option of X-Men.<p>

"You hungry?" he asked as he sat next to her with two pizza boxes. "On today's menu, we have barbeque chicken and meat lovers, both with extra cheese." The glare-a-thon turned on Sasuke. "Don't give me that look."

"You are asking for the impossible, Uchiha. It is like me telling you to stop being a pervert. Doesn't look like that is going to happen," she huffed.

Sasuke shuffled closer and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't be like that, Kitty Kat. I was only joking."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha. You don't joke. It's a fact."

"Hn, true but that only counts for everyone else. You, my Lady kitty, get special treatment."

Miyuki smirked and arched her brow, "Why may that be, my Lord?"

He leaned close to her ear, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." He kissed her ear and went back to his original position.

"Not far! Tell me!"

He changed the subject, "If everyone is partying at your house, won't they trash it."

"I locked all important doors before anything started and have the key around my neck. Mum won't arrive until tomorrow afternoon so I'm safe for a while." She looked at him intently, "So why do I get special treatment?"

Sasuke put a slice of pizza into her open mouth, "Shh. It's starting."

"Ab leasb Hugh Jackman is way bewwer and sexier than you."

Miyuki couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun watching the X-Men. Then there was that time that Itachi tried to make us believe that he was one of Xavier's students and had telepath abilities. **Good times.** She half sleepily watched Sasuke leave her side to put in film number three. She turned her head to the clock on the wall behind her. **Three am. How does he stay awake?** She thought as she watched him wait for the DVD to load. Her mind drifted between sleep and wakening before, finally, the sleep took over.

Sasuke sat back down next to Miyuki under the blanket. He felt her head drop onto his shoulder and her arms cling to his. She mumbled some nonsense and snuggled her face on him. **Well, she finally nodded off. **Throughout the previous film, Miyuki was sleep watching and forgetting where they were up to and kept blaming Sasuke for skipping. He looked down on his fatigued friend. If only she was this cute and quiet all the time. He stroked her now shoulder length hair between his fingers. She looked better with longer hair in his eyes. His fingers drifted to her soft pink cheek. Sasuke smiled as she moved her head away from his touch and leaned it against his chest. She hugged him and mumbled 'Those claws are not toys, Logan. Put them away before you hurt someone.' He wrapped his arms around her petite figure to share their warmth and felt her tangle their legs together and she started to snore. Sasuke tried to continue watching the film but he too was getting tried. It wasn't long before his snores joined Miyuki's.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it only me or does anyone else suffer from extreme hunger when they start to study? I eat like every half hour. Hmm... I don't know.<strong>

**On a awesomer note, tomorrow (in Australia as far as I know) our own natural sattelite, the Moon, will be the closest to Earth that it has ever been! How cool is that! It reminds me of the time of the partial lunar eclipes I saw. I really want to see I solar eclipes though, like in Fullmetal Alchemist. But not to steal everyone's sould to create a giant Philosopher's stone to harness the power of God. Which ended up as an epic FAIL! Take that, Father/ dwarf homunculus in the flask!**

**Well, have fun and if bothered watch the moon!**

**Adios,**

**Minami-chan. ^/_\^ - Ooohh, look! It's Itachi-sempai saying Hi to you all. And to favourtise and review! (You think I forgot, didn't ya? Well, I gots the memory of an elephant... But not as good. More like the memory of the lovechild of an elephant and a goldfish. Good when not needed but when it comes to studying and exams, it fails me mercilessly)**

**Wait, question. When Dora the Explorer is in english, she teaches Spainish words, right? But when in Spainish, does she teach English words?**


	23. Surprise, surprise!

**Hi there! I has been another week and now I come with another brand new chapter! Yay! I haven't got much to say but I should study for my chemistry exam. The only reason I took up Chemistry was because I though I could blow up shit but no, haven't blown anything up. saaaad!**

* * *

><p>Miyuki had a horrible habit of sleep scratching her stomach which always ended up with her abdomen on full display to the world. She woke up the next morning with Sasuke holding her so that his chest was pressing against her back and his hoodie that she borrowed was up to her bra. She tried to pull it back down but his stupid arms were in the way. She turned her head towards him and blew on his nose, expecting him to remove his arms from her and scratch his nose. He used the pillow to itch it. She flopped her head back from the futile attempt. It was 8 in the morning on a Saturday and it didn't seem like he was waking up any time soon.<p>

**Hah! Idea! **

Miyuki rotated her body until she and Sasuke were facing each other. She shuffled herself up so that her face and his were only centimetres apart.

**Poke the cheek! Poke the cheek! Poke the cheek! Poke the cheek!**

Poke!

Miyuki quietly giggled like a loon bag at how Sasuke's cheek bounced back into place. He always had bouncy cheeks. As children, Miyuki would sneak up behind Sasuke and grab his face which always result in Itachi having to pull them apart. She kind of wished that they could still be like that with each other, all fun, games and bugging each other. Nowadays, whenever they would begin to act how they used to, awkwardness would engulf the situation and put a complete halt to everything and it is really annoying to restart**. I wish life was like a game sometimes. If you stuff up, reset it and no one will know.** She chuckled to herself at her ingenious analogy. She felt his sleep ridden arms move down her body until they were at her hips. He pulled her a centimetre closer and tightened his grip in a loving manner. She remembered complaining about his lack of hugs but in his sleep, he'd hug. Not just hug, but cuddle and snuggle.

**Something that is just a little too cute for him,** she giggled and played with his hair.

Miyuki continued to watch Sasuke sleep. **That may be a little pedo like but doesn't work because you are older than me. Loser.** She liked taunting him in her mind because he couldn't say anything against her. **He he he...** He looked like his old self when he was asleep, adorable and fun loving. But awake, he wasn't as adorable (**Curse you, puberty!**) or fun loving but he still tolerated her. Miyuki was glad that Sasuke hadn't grown out of her, for she could never grow out of him. He was everything that meant importance to her. She smiled as she felt him hold her closer, so close that their foreheads and noses touched**. If I can't get out, I might as well sleep.**

Sasuke woke up to Miyuki sleep mumbling right inside his personal space bubble, her hand in his hair but he didn't care. She was the only one allowed in that bubble for some reason. Seeing her all snuggled up in his arms like this makes him think back to what happened between them in Suna. He wouldn't mind dating her, but it's not like she'd ever agree. Miyuki, indirectly, made it very clear that she and him were only friends. The best of friends and nothing more. He felt confused about his feelings towards her. Sasuke slowly removed his arms from around her and went to take a shower, trying not to wake up Little Miss Lazy. The moment he left her side, she grabbed his pillow and hugged it, as if to retain his aura/warmth/presence. He came out from his not-so-morning shower to find Miyuki still asleep. **You'd think she's dead because of how much she sleeps... Wait is she dead?** He could see her breathing so the obvious answer was no. Sasuke couldn't be bothered to dry himself so decided to parade around his house shirtless. Seeing as it was only him and Miyuki at home, it didn't seem to matter. He went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and toast. He put the water to boil and was pulling the toaster out by the cord. Bad idea. Whatever pot that was in front of the toaster came crashing on the tiled floor, making a loud CLANG as the metal came in contact with the ceramic.

"Stop it, Magneto! I may be human, but I want to help the mutants for the greater good of this country!" Miyuki was sitting upright with her hands outstretched, as if begging someone. She turned her head from side to side, realising she had just met reality. She looked at herself and began shuffling with the oversized dress-like hoodie. She got off the sofa bed, holding a pillow and made her way to the kitchen.

"Did you see anything?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something of mine that you shouldn't have seen."

"You mean the penguins?"

"Penguins?"

"On your boy cut underwear." Sasuke smirked as dodged the pillow that came in his direction.

"Can't you be a filthy pedo-y pervert with someone else?"

"Perverts are meant to be attacked, hated or generally avoided, right?" She nodded. "So if I did that to any other girl, they would encourage it and want more. That is disturbing."

"You know what's disturbing? You analysing people to be perverted towards." Miyuki scratched her messed up hair and yawned, "What's for breakfast?"

"Anything you could find that is edible."

"Pizza, it is then." She went to the fridge and pulled out a slice of barbeque chicken and reheated it. Sasuke looked at her in disgust as she sleepily shoved it in her mouth and swallowed really fast.

"What?" she exclaimed with her mouth full. "It's not my fault you don't have any ice-cream." He raised his eyebrow. Miyuki turned away, "Stop looking like that and go drink your lame, dirt coffee." She walked off to explore, "And put a shirt on. This isn't some strip club."

"Why don't you put some pants on then?"

She came back to Sasuke's side. "You are shirtless by choice," she declared, poking his chest.

"You had a choice to wear my pants or not. But you said no," he smirked and poked her stomach.

"Poke my tummy again and die."

Poke!

"That's it. You're dead!" She began to chase him. He ducked behind the counter island as she tried to attack him with her scythe (spatula). Sasuke popped again, smirking with Miyuki's kryptonite in his hand.

"Cupcake!" she shouted in glee, "Gimme cupcake, now." She lunged forwards to grab the chocolate frosted vanilla cupcake but Sasuke raised his hand up higher as Miyuki jumped up and down trying to get the cupcake-y scrumdiliumtiousness. An idea hit like a ton of bricks. She jumped up and instead of aiming for the cake, she grabbed hold of his neck and used her weight to push them both onto the counter. The icy feel of the marble counter touching his bare back sent shivers down his spine. He felt Miyuki let go of his neck and tried to pry his fingers of the cupcake. She sat up on his stomach and pulled his arm closer to get a better grip of the cupcake. Sasuke's hold was too strong so she decided to eat it out of his hand. Not the brightest idea as he shoved the cupcake onto her face, resulting in her having a sprinkled chocolate beard.

"You bloody bastard!" She wiped off her 'beard' and wiped it all over Sasuke's cheek and mouth. She licked her fingers in triumph. "Revenge is sweet, is it not Sas-cake?" she snickered as she continued to eat the cupcake.

"You know you have to get it off."

"How do you propose that?"

"Get those paper towel and wipe it off, genius."

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "Fine." She tried to grab the paper towels but ended knocked them over. "Oh dear. It seemed to have fallen off the table." She lay on top of him, her head slumped on his chest. Miyuki looked up at him, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. My clumsiness can be unpredictable at times." She placed her head back on to his chest.

"Well, this chocolate must go some way." He felt Miyuki's fingers touch his frosting covered cheek and scooped most of it off.

"Best if I don't wasted it," she said lazily as she licked her fingers. Sasuke eyed her weirdly before sitting up on the bench with Miyuki on his lap, "Are you going to lick my face?"

"I'm not some creepy puppy. Lick it yourself."

"Okay. How about my fingers?" He waved his icing stained fingers in her face.

"Eww! No."

He continued to wiggle his fingers, "Come on. Lick them. You know you want to."

"Shut up."

"How about a kiss?" He wiggled his finger some more.

"No." Sasuke never took no for an answer and wasn't going to start today. He repeatedly prodded her face shouting 'Lick them!' and Miyuki was screaming 'NEVER!' until they both realised the disturbing context behind it all.

"I never knew you had such a filthy mind, Kitty Kat," Sasuke said while they cleaned themselves up of the choky residue. "Maybe you were too innocent to be true."

"I'm the dirty one? You were shouting for me to lick YOUR fingers being the sick pervert you are."

Sasuke grabbed her waist and squeezed, "Ah, but you like my perverted mind, don't you? It's one of the reasons why you simply cannot stay away from me."

"I'll pretend to agree just feed your ego. Now what is with the sudden hug?"

"You complain when I don't give you hugs. You question when I do. What is wrong with you, women?"

"Meh. As many things that are as wrong with you. Well, goodbye, kind sir. I am off to explore your estate." She vanished into the hallway, leaving Sasuke to do all the cleaning as usual. He sometimes wondered if she would ever change and grow out of her childish ways. Then again, he liked her immaturity. It made her different from every other girl her age. While they are all busy trying to grow up, look pretty and what not, she was still laughing at lame jokes and playing games. Sasuke finally finished cleaning and was coming back from his room when he heard the piano playing. It wasn't anything spectacular, just 'Three Blind Mice'.

_"They ran after the farmer's wife._

_She cut off their tails with a carving knife._

_You ever see such a thing in your life. _

_Three blind mice."_

Sasuke walked into the music room (yes, the Uchiha's have a music room) to see Miyuki sitting at the piano. "This room got a lot bigger than I was last here."

"My family likes music," he replied with an air of pride in his voice. "I didn't know you could play."

"I don't. It's just stuff that I remember from 7th grade music class. 'Three Blind Mice' and 'Frère Jacque'. Nothing extravagant. I don't think I can read music sheets as well as I used to."

Sasuke sat next to her on the stool, "Move over, amateur."

He began to play a familiar tune.

"I know this one." Miyuki began to sing along.

_"It's not about the money, money, money  
>We don't need your money, money, money<br>We just wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag<br>Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching  
>Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling<br>Wanna make the world dance,  
>Forget about the price tag."<em>

Miyuki abrubtly stopped singing and turned her attention to the guitars. "Ooohh! Pretty." She picked up the black one with a purple flame.

"That's Itachi's," Sasuke pointed out. He picked up a white one with an array of electric blue lightning bolts all over it. "This one's mine."

"It reminds me of Thor. Can you teach me something?"

"Take mine. Itachi would kill if that gets damaged." He took her hand and stood her in front of him. "Take this pick." Sasuke held her hands in place. "Let's start with a C-minor."

"C-minor..." Miyuki repeated unsurely.

"Now put your fingers on these stings." She cautiously held her fingers there while he tuned his guitar. "Okay, now strum it. See, you're getting it." Sasuke placed his large hands on top of her small ones. "Now, to make a little tune."

Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun-dun-dun. Dun.

Miyuki looked up at Sasuke. His breathing was soothingly melodolic and even. He had immense concentration in his dark eyes and his lips didn't hold his famous sarcastic Uchiha smirk. But a small, soft smile as he did what he loved. She thought that it was so lucky for him to have something of his own, something to be good at.

**Unlike me. All I have is a bunch of stuffed toys of my fictional crushes. **She wanted to have something real to love like Sasuke. Something that made her feel special. That is was her own little special area of expertise. Something to make her look this serene as Sasuke. **He looks so different, so handsome. So...**

"Miyuki." His velvety voice broke her thoughts as she saw his onyx eyes staring into her violet framed ones. "Have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"

Miyuki felt her cheeks flush red as she quickly turned her head away from his gaze, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" She could feel his bare chest against her back, his warm, soothing breath tickling her neck. If she wasn't red enough before, she sure was now.

**He may be Sasuke, but he still is a guy. **

_**A sexy shirtless guy, may I point out. **_

**Bad mind, stop it!**

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that my stomach feels queasy."

He put the guitar and held hands from behind, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's probably the pizza." She pulled out of his gentle grip and quickly walked out of the room without a glance back at Sasuke.

**God, what was I thinking? Sasuke is off limits, Miyuki. Off limits,** she scolded herself as she went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Maybe it was she was still upset from what Kiba did and just wanted a guy to just hold her and comfort her. **Yeah, that's it.** She looked at her reflection. Messy hair, water on her glasses. Tired eyes. She didn't look remotely good looking, just plain. The only thing that was a tiny bit beautiful were her eyes. **Sasuke would never fall for me. I'm just friend material. Friends don't date. Friends never date. It's the rule of life. But what would I say if he did ask me out? Yeah, like that would ever happen.** She walked out of the bathroom and was drying her face when her phone rang.

"'Ello? Hi, mum. That's okay. Yeah, it was fun. Got loads of awesome presents from my mates. How's Aunt Chiharu? Ooohh, a baby girl! I have a baby cousin! Yay! So when are you coming back? At four-ish. Oh, okay. Well see you then. Love you more. Okay. Mm hm. Bye."

Miyuki turned around and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, still shirtless. "Nice birthday gift, a baby cousin."

"Yeah, but I won't be able to see her until winter vacation. Look, Sasuke, I have to get going and clean up that stupid mess of a party before Mum comes in under 3 hours."

"I'll help you." He went to get a shirt and coat while Miyuki pulled on her boots and black coat. "Come on," he declared, grabbing his car keys.

"You drive?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I haven't got my P's yet. The test is in two weeks."

"And you are driving?"

He took her hand and dragged her to the garage, "Stop being childish."

"I am not being childish. I just am- HOLY MOTHER OR FRACKING PRUSSIA! That is the cutest car I have ever seen." Miyuki let go of Sasuke's hand and skipped up to a midnight blue small car. She stretched her arms over the hood as she attempted to embrace it. "Why did you not tell me that you had such a cute car?"

"In fear that you might come to my house in the dead of the night and do some weird modifications to it."

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. I see your point," she said as she drummed her fingers on the window. "Let's roll. We have T-minus three hours to get to my house and clean the living crap out of it. Drive, Sasuke. Drive!"

Miyuki and Sasuke arrived at her house to the horrors that awaited them. Luckily the outside was fairly clean but inside was... Indescribable.

"Ino is so unbe-bloody-lievable! I am gonna kill her. And Mum is gonna kill me." Miyuki plonked onto the couch.

Sasuke sat next to her and pulled her closer so that her head onto his chest, "Don't worry, Kitty Kat. I'll help you. So what did you protect?"

"I put anything valuable or technology like the phone and television in my room and my mum's room, locked all the spare rooms and put all the silverware and glassware in them. Oh yeah and I locked the upstairs bathroom so I don't have to clean vomit from the bathtub."

"That's good. So that leaves the kitchen which doesn't have any crockery according to you, the dining room and here." It is still a big job for only two people, though.

"You know what, Ino started this mess and Ino will clean this mess." Miyuki stood up and called Ino 'to get her ass here or else it would never be seen again along with the rest of her because I have perfected my silent murdering skills that involve a bath of hydrochloric acid'. When she said all this, she must have upset the 'balance of the universe' because the moment she hung up, a deflated bit of plastic she hoped was a balloon fell from the light and on to her head.

"You know you have a condom stuck to your hair," Sasuke drawled as he walked towards her.

She screamed so shrilly that dogs may have barked. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" He laughed and flicked it out of her hair. Miyuki buried her face in his chest and moped. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Sasuke opened his mouth. "Please, don't say anything," she mumbled without looking up.

He stroked her hair, "You start with the kitchen and I'll do here."

She looked up at him and smiled, "You're the best, do you know that?"

He smirked, "I've been told by one or two hundred people." He half expected her to punch him but, on the contrary, she hugged him.

"What would I do without you?"

"You would be in some serious shit, that's for sure." He felt her squeeze him tighter and mumble her thanks

"Ooohh! Didn't think I was interrupting anything here." Ino obnoxious voice came from the doorway. Miyuki turned in Sasuke's arms, as he didn't let go. She saw Ino's sleepy yet excited face and Naruto. "I dragged this idiot here to help since he was in on it."

Naruto turned to Ino, "In on it? You're the genius who decided to throw a party for someone who wasn't there." He turned back to Miyuki, "Where were you?" Her response: pointing finger at the Uchiha holding her.

"It wasn't much of a party since everything was locked and all make out spots were heavily occupied," she sighed.

"Can we make this quick? I have something really important to do."

Miyuki's malicious smile came into play, "Oh. It will be as quick as it must be." She left Sasuke and grabbed Ino's wrist in a death grip, dragging her into the kitchen.

"Are you gonna stand there looking like a idiot or help clean this shit?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Sure thing, boss." Naruto and Sasuke both put on a pair of rubber gloves and began to shove things into bin bags, silently.

"I can't believe I got stuck doing this. I could be eating ramen with my coupons," Naruto grumbled aloud. "But why you are here?" He stood up straight and turned to Sasuke's direction.

"Hn."

"That require more than a grunt."

**Stupid smartarse.** "I'm bored."

"So you're cleaning?"

"Hn." Typical Sasuke response.

"Why didn't you come to the party?"

"Didn't want to."

"Okay." The conversation ended and they were silent until the room was clean.

"Sooo..." Naruto kicked his feet up onto the couch and Sasuke leaned against the wall. "Why don't you just tell Miyuki you like her?"

Sasuke's eyes widened by a fraction, the desired result. He coughed a little, "Because that would be lying." His response was simple.

"Don't try and hide it, Sasuke. I have known you for the longest and the way you are with Miyuki is completely different to the way you were with her before and how you act towards anyone else. She wouldn't turn you down."

"And what if she does? I lose her completely. It's not like..."

Naruto sat up, "Like what?"

It was like Miyuki had some telepathic connection with Sasuke and at that precise moment, they heard her scream, "YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT MY HOUSE LOOKS LIKE THIS!"

"But it's someone's puke and I just got my nails done."

"You are wearing gloves!"

"I think it just moved." They could hear the fear in Ino's whimpering voice. Sasuke got off the wall and went to the kitchen to find Miyuki and Ino glaring at each other.

He leaned against the doorway, "You know that's fake."

Miyuki turned to him, "How do you know?"

"Because, believe it or not, I know how to make it. You should remember." He smirked as Miyuki looked nostalgic.

"That weird mixture you put in my hair?" He nodded. "That took forever to wash out."

"You put fake sick in her hair?" Ino looked at the two of them. Nod, nod. "Gross."

"It was an April Fool's joke. Now get cleaning." She passed her disinfectant and a cloth. Miyuki turned to the ex-prankster, "So have you finished?"

"Living room and dining room are spotless. With all furniture in place too." He gave her the keys.

"Great, I packed all cutlery. So, damage report, Major." She raised her hand in salute.

"No property has been damaged, Colonel." He saluted her back, smirking.

Ino looked up from her scrubbing duty at them. "You two are crazy."

"Keep scrubbing the decks, ye yellow belly land lubber or I'll make ye walk the plank." Miyuki had one eye shut and bared her teeth.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You are so childish."

"That's why you all love me. I am a beacon of fun coloured light in this dark dangerous adult world, Ain't that right, Sas-cake?"

She turned to the Uchiha who was throwing cherries into his mouth, "What?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes and sat on the kitchen bench and instructed Ino, with a death threat or two on the side.

"Shouldn't you get changed into real clothes? I would prefer to have my hoodie back."

Miyuki pulled the black cotton over her socked knees, "But I like it." He gave her a stern look. "Okay, but after I finish cleaning."

"Don't you mean 'after Ino finishes'?" The blonde complained.

"Same thing. Just remember I want all the peanut butter off the walls."

Sasuke continued to munch on the cherries. "Kitty Kat!"

"Yes?"

"I can knot a cherry stem with my tongue." He demonstrated.

"So can I." She picked up a cherry with a long stem and popped the whole thing into her mouth. She spat out the seed and let her tongue get to work. "Ta... Da." She waved the knotted stem in his face. "I can also unwrap gum with my tongue, and separate the seeds from grapes. My tongue is very skilled," Miyuki proclaimed proudly.

"Do you know how wrong your conversation sounds?" Naruto was in the doorway, recovering from silent laughter.

"You think that's wrong? You should have heard what 'this one' said this morning." She jerked a finger Sasuke's direction.

He leaned close to Miyuki's ear, "Don't say a word to Naruto or I'll never hear the end of this."

"But it's funny."

"Yeah, and I'll kill you."

"So are you going to tell me?" Miyuki glanced at Sasuke. Stuff him. She was about to tell Naruto when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Holy crapsickles! Mother's here. Ino, are you done?"

"Finally."

"Good." They all ran out of the kitchen and pretended to laze about in the living area reading, watching TV, whatever and Miyuki went to open the door. "Hello, ma'am. Welcome to my humble home. I see you have brought a guest. Hi, sempai!" She waved at Itachi who was holding a gift bag.

"Sorry about missing you birthday, dear. I had something really important to do and Itachi-kun was helping me."

"Well, best not stay outside. I shall get the butler to make tea. Sasuke! Tea for (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6) six!"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the best!"

"Not good enough!"

"Fine. I'll do it." Miyuki walked in, followed by her mother and Itachi.

"Sasuke's here?" her sempai asked.

"Uh-huh. Along with Naruto and Ino. I shall go get the tea on." She left everyone in the living room and trotted to the kitchen.

Ino got up and followed, "Miyuki."

"Hmm?"

"Naruto and I are going."

"Why?"

"Because if you mum asks him a question, he is going to blab everything and our whole cover is blown."

Naruto does have a tendency to buckle under pressure... "All right then. But be subtle about it." Ino walked out and Miyuki could hear her talking.

"Naruto! Hinata and I are going shopping. Wanna come? "

"Why?" Miyuki could see this plan failing. **The only way you could get that blonde idiot to do anything is-**

"-buy you ramen!" Ino's sing song voice finished Miyuki's thoughts. Score!

She heard Naruto stand up rather quickly, "Well, must dash. Cya Sasuke, Yumi-dono, Sensei. I gotta bleed her dry of money. Ramen time!" She heard Ino force a fake laugh and leave with Naruto.

Miyuki suppressed her laughter as she came out with tea and dango.

"I come with refreshments." She placed the tray on the coffee table. Everyone help themselves as she joined Sasuke and Itachi. "What's my baby cousin's name?" she asked her mother.

Yumi's chocolate eyes lit up, "Tsukiko. She is the cutest thing ever!" She ushered her daughter and pulled out her phone. "Look she has the same eyes as you, Chiharu and Hayate." There was an image of a young smiling strawberry blonde lady with a small baby who had the same hair and bright violet eyes playing with her blanket, smiling. The next thing Sasuke heard was an unnaturally high scream come from Miyuki. She took her mother's phone.

"She is the cutest thing ever! I am going to make her into a mini me. Prepare to meet your big sis, Kiko-chan!" She sat on the floor and continued to scroll through the photos, occasionally squealing. She got up and sat on the arm of Sasuke's chair, "Look how adorable she is."

Sasuke had to admit- "Yeah, she's kinda cute."

"Kinda? You have weird expectations, my amigo. Wanna see, sempai?" She turned to Itachi.

"I already did. Your mother and I met in Yuki." She gave him a quizzical look. "I had to organise a photo shoot there for the winter collection." He turned to his side and passed the gift bag. "Happy belated birthday, Yuki-chan."

Miyuki threw out the wrapping and things and pulled out a black leather jacket. She looked at Itachi who smiled slyly and folded his arms.

"My turn." They all turned to Yumi who handed her a small black box. Inside were keys. "And this one is from Chiharu." A large white box with a pink bow and a card reading 'Happy Birthday, Yuki-kun! From Chiharu (the awesomest aunt ever) and Tsukiko (the awesomest cousin to be)'. The gift heavily contrasted the box. It was black and sleek and...

"You got me a motorbike? No bloody way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone have a friend who is seriously into yaoi? I do. I think it is a neccessity like knowing someone who looks like a horse.<strong>

**Toodle pip, gotta go do 'Chemistry'**

**Minami-chan**


	24. Sasuke's Sniffles

It was one of Miyuki's dreams as a child to own her own motorbike, second to a telescope. She kind of wished her mother got her a telescope but better a bike than anything else. She spent the next week tending to it. Fixing the engine, painting the frame, a tweak here and there. Whenever anyone came to visit, whether it was Sasuke there to bug her or Ino with Hinata, Karin and Sakura to do their cheer dance, she was always covered in motor oil, looking like some creepy grease monkey, or was muttering under her breath the best way to get optimum speed or to save petrol. Sasuke found it hilarious and Ino actually didn't mind. After her disastrous party plan, she and Miyuki were closer friends. This scared Hinata a bit when she saw the two actually laughing and enjoying a conversation without the presence of the pale eyed Hyuuga or biting each other's necks off.

"Did I... Um... Miss something here?" she asked tentatively.

"Whatever do you mean, Hina-chan?" Ino said as she cocked her head to one side, trying to look like an innocent fawn.

"Nothing here to be missed." Miyuki gave a similar glassy look. The two girls blinked and glanced at each other before bursting into fits of giggles. Hinata just sat down and thought it was best not to ask.

After recovering from her psycho laughter, Ino spoke. "So, girls, what's the deal for Halloween?" She leaned forward and held her face in her hands.

"Um... Well, I was thinking a-about staying over at Naruto's and w-we might watch films or something." Hinata mumbled.

"Well, I'm going Trick or Treating with Sasuke as the Mad Hatter and a sexy butler." Miyuki smiled.

Ino scoffed, "I can't believe you two went ahead and got dates without consulting me."

Miyuki's cheeks flushed pink, "It's not a date. We're just reliving our childhood."

"Call it whatever you want. I don't care because it's cancelled. Girls, it's Halloween and hence the biggest party is being held by Suigetsu's brother. Excellent food, music, boys!" She winked. "It is a time for us to shine. So, costumes. Any ideas of what will we come as?"

"Why do we have to go?" She's worse than Konan.

"Because we aren't going to be nobodies who stay at home when there is a party to go to."

"Fine." Miyuki sat up straight, "Seeing as I'm le Mad Hatter, we can be a trio of Alice in Wonderland characters. Hina-chan can be the white rabbit and you could be the Queen of Hearts. I could come over tonight and we could plan it."

"Queen of Hearts is annoying and her dress is too long."

"Ino, scissors go a long way and red is so your colour." Flattery makes Ino do anything. Miyuki thought as her friend smiled and nodded in agreement but Hinata wasn't happy.

"Why am I the White Rabbit? We have nothing in common."

"Sure, you do. You're both pale and adorable." Ino said.

"And you and Rabbit are the walking definition of 'Moe'." Miyuki's otaku eyes gleamed as she said that.

"Oh, my god! Moe! You are so right, Yuki-chan! Imagine her with the white ears. So cute!"

"I know, Ino Babe, and with a little grey waist coat. Perfect! When am I wrong? On second thoughts, don't answer that." Miyuki turned to Hinata. "Don't worry your little head off. Naruto would absolutely love it." Hinata blushed at the mention of her boyfriend.

Ino drummed her fingers on the table, "But first, do you think we are wanted?" The girls looked at each other, but all showed blank expressions. Silence took over. "Okay, fine. I'll see if I could seduce Suigetsu or his brother so we can get in." Ino declared like it was nothing.

"No one is asking you to seduce anyone. This isn't the underworld where sleeping with people got you places." Miyuki got up, "Well, I have to go now. Gots le fencing practice."

"Oh, my God! You can seduce Suigetsu since he is your fencing captain."

Miyuki's face turned a bright red, "I am not seducing anyone," she said rather loudly, resulting in awkward stares. She bent back down towards Ino. "Especially not Sui," she whispered.

"Why? Do you liiiiike him?" she cooed all sing-songy.

"No! Of course not. What would make you say that?"

"Your face is red and you are avoiding eye contact."

"I am red because I have been severely embarrassed and I am avoiding eye contact because you have something in your teeth. Dude, he is my captain/trainer. No. Well, toodles." But Ino was too busy checking her teeth for the 'something' stuck in it to notice her leave. As she was making her way to practice, Miyuki realised that Sasuke wasn't at school which surprised her. **He's never missed a day before.** So she pulled out her phone and started to text him.

_Shello, my Sas-cake. What parts of the universe have you ventured in to not come to school?_

Miyuki made her way to the fencing hall to find Suigetsu still in his school uniform instead of his fencing ones, lying on the floorboards. She dumped her bag and stood over him, her combat booted feet near his head.

"Is this some sort of new defence you're gonna teach me?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I can't be bothered to move so can we cancel practice for next month."

She sat cross-legged next to him, "If we do that we would only have four weeks to prepare ourselves and according to you I still suck."

"I lied. You actually have come a long way. I only said that to make you work better."

"Gasp! My whole life I thought I was a horrible, horrible head case."

"Stop being melodramatic." He placed his forearm over his eyes.

"Sooo, am I a professional now?"

"Hmm... School standard, yes. But I will still whip your ass." The moment Suigetsu said yes, the rest of his statement was ignored.

"I feel so awesome. I can wield a sword. Oh, yeah! Like Arthur Pendragon or a Gundam Meister."

Suigetsu sat up, "You mean Setsuna, to be specific?"

Miyuki looked at him, "Yeah, and his gundam-" she began slowly

"Exia who is the only one to use a sword! You watch Gundam series?"

"Ah! Do I ever? I love it! I didn't know you did." she gasped

"I have been into anime and manga for most of my life."

"Same! I started when I was like two even though I didn't understand what the hell was going on. Ino says it's the main reason why I am 'violent'. I'm not violent."

"She only says that because she doesn't understand the pure awesomeness she is missing out on."

"I know right!" They spent the next hour talking and laughing about their favourite manga, authors, anime and all sorts of things before Miyuki felt her phone vibrate.

_Sasuke: Sorry for the late reply. I ventured into the Dimension of the Ill, if you must know. Not terminally ill, just a little bit. I'll be fine tomorrow. Did you get my homework?_

**Sasuke, you actually want your homework?** Miyuki stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Well, I got to go." She picked up her bag and slowly began to walk backwards. "This was really fun. I can't believe I didn't know you earlier." She turned around and made her way to the doors.

"Miyuki!"

"You kolled?"

"Are you coming to my brother's Halloween party next week?"

She shook her head, "I'm not really a party girl."

"Oh. I would have liked to see you there."

"Ino might probably drag me to come along with her. So maybe I might see you." She grinned broadly as his face lit up and left.

When Miyuki knocked on the Uchiha residence's door, she wasn't greeting by the usually strong, stoic Sasuke but a weak and unnaturally pale one with a red snifflely nose.

"Holy mother of god! You poor sick thing. You shouldn't be out of bed let alone answering doors. Come one. Off to bed with you." She took his hand and dragged him back to his room.

"Miyuki, I'm fine. It's only because of the weather." He sneezed into a tissue, allowing himself to be taken away.

"No way. You are sick and you're dying on your feet and it is my job to save you."

"You should stop watching so many dramas."

"Go to bed, now. I'll get you something warm to eat." She waited for him to go under his covers before she vanished out of the door and back down stairs. Though she didn't look like it, Miyuki had a motherly quality about her. She adored taking care of things whether it was people, pets, plants, toys, books, games or the ant hill in her back yard during their childhood, she would tend to whatever needs continuously until it was required for her to stop. Her cat, Kimidori, which she got on her first birthday, lived up until the age of nine and three quarters before a peaceful death in his sleep. Sasuke realised she developed this quality unconsciously a few years after her father died. It was probably because her mother was constantly working while her dad did the computer stuff at home with Miyuki around him constantly that she needed to fill the mother figure position herself after she was alone. He sunk lower into his bed but raised his head again at the most unusual scent. Miyuki walked into the room with a tray. On the tray was a glass of orange juice, a deep white bowl and water bottle.

"I accidentally burnt the tomato soup in the can so I decided to make my own which isn't really a soup but more like a boiled tomato pureed and seasoned." She placed it on the table and sat on the edge of his bed. "You don't have to eat it but you do need to drink the orange juice."

Sasuke took the bowl of pureed-boiled-tomato soup thing and wolfed it down. He was feeling rather hungry and this was warm and filling but-

"This tastes awful," he exclaimed after putting the empty bowl down.

"Well, you didn't have to eat it at all." She got huffy.

Sasuke half smiled, "I wanted to see what an excellent cook you are."

"Stop teasing me, you ungrateful punk."

"I am grateful that you tried to cook for me. Thank you."

"Hmph. How are you feeling?"

"Cold."

Miyuki leaned forward, touched his neck and pressed her forehead against his, surprising him, "You're running a fever. I better get you another blanket and a hot water bottle." Miyuki came in, dumped the blanket and pillow the left again, muttering 'eucalyptus'. She came back with a hot water bottle and a small jar. "How do you feel now?"

"Still cold."

"Here," she gave him the hot water bottle. "Is your nose blocked?" Sasuke nodded. "Put this on your chest." She passed the jar to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"What's this?"

"Vapour rub."

He opened the jar and tried to smell it. A faint scent of eucalyptus reached his stuffed nose. It was soothing. "Can you please do it for me? I don't have the energy." He wasn't trying to be 'annoying' or 'perverted', he generally couldn't move because of the lack of food in him. Miyuki look at him curiously for a while before finally giving in.

"Fine. Sit up, please." He sat up slowly and rested his back against the headboard. He watched her unbutton his pyjama top. She pulled it off along with his singlet to reveal his chest.

"No wonder you're cold. Look at how thin these clothes are." She scooped a generous amount out of the jar and her small yet slender fingers began to soothingly massage the eucalypt jelly onto his chest and neck. She felt warm against him. "You poor thing. Look at you," she muttered, sadly. "You hardly get sick but when you do it is so bad. You make me worry."

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just let her do her work. When she finished, he leaned forward and embraced Miyuki. He hated making her worry.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." Every time he got ill, she would go into freak out mode and do everything and anything for him until he was better. It was a side of her that he and he alone, saw. He felt her body relax slightly as he slowly stroked her hair.

"Stop it. You'll make me sick," he heard her sigh.

"What are the chances that this may be non-infectious?"

She pulled away from his arms, smiling, "Very low, Sas-cake. Ow! Why did you flick my forehead?"

"Remember my list of rules?"

"Not that again." She leant her back against the head rest. "You know I suck at following rules, especially yours."

She heard him laugh at her lame excuse. "Hey."

"Mm-hm?"

"Are we still going candy hunting because I was thinking about that and I find it hard to believe that adults would hand candy out to sixteen year olds?"

"Yeah, you're right. That's why we are going to Sui's Halloween party."

"I thought you hated parties."

"I do but Ino won't let me stay and Sui said he'd like to see me there."

"Oh, so you have a crush? That's cute, Kitty Kat."

"I do not have a crush. Remember how I said that I'm going boy free? It still stands. And for the record, I never crush. I am the crushee, not the crusher. The word 'crush' isn't-"

"Okay, I get it. Now please, enough talking. You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry." She got off his bed. "I should let you get some rest but first-" She went to his wardrobe and pulled out a sweater, his wolf beanie and matching scarf. "Get warm or you'll never be better." She waited for him to get dressed and then put the beanie on his head. She bent down and stroked some of his hair out of his eyes. "Get some sleep, my elite, brooding wolf," she whispered, kissed his forehead and went to close the curtains.

"What about my homework?"

"Don't worry about that, it's all taken care of." That freaked out Sasuke. "I'll wait downstairs until Sempai comes before leaving so if you need anything, just say my name." She turned off the light and shut the door as quietly as possible. It wasn't long before her sick friend was asleep. Miyuki made her way to the kitchen and cleaned the mess as quietly as she could.

**Well, that's done. What to do? What to do?** She looked around the house trying to find something to do that won't disturb Sasuke. She went back to the kitchen (**I practically live here**) and pulled out a tub of choc mint ice cream and a large spoon. She sat on the dining table and pulled out her iPod. Eating ice cream, listening to music all while playing games, this is the life. She kicked off her boots and put her feet on the table. Miyuki was coping fine for a long time until there was a relatively low amount of ice cream in the tub.

"Curses," she whispered under her breath. She put the nearly empty container back into the freezer and cleaned her spoon. She walked around, searching for fun. In the living room was a wall that was literally a mirror that she hardly took notice in. Miyuki looked at her reflection, gave a quick twirl and blew a kiss.

"Hello there, sexy. Right back, at ya!" She clicked her tongue and held up her 'hand' guns. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" She pulled her hair out of its high ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. She fiddled in the pockets of her black school cardigan to find extra hair bands.

"Let me see... Ah! I can be cute." She pulled out two sections of her hair and tied it up so that she had two half ponytails. She pouted at her own reflection, put her finger to her lips and gasped, placing her hand on her mouth.

"Done with that." She pulled the hair ties out and ruffled her hair, making it look big and messy and- "Fierce! Rawr!" Miyuki growled at her reflection and smiled menacingly and seductively. She turned her body to the side and stared at herself in the scariest way possible.

"Howzabout shy?" She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and pushed her index fingers against each other.

"Um... Hello. W-would you l-like to... Um... Hang o-out with m-m-me? I sound like Hinata! Ha!" She had fun making herself look crazy.

"Sexy baby, oh yeah..." Miyuki put on her most sleazy voice whilst pouting her lips and wiggling her hips.

"PINEAPPLE HAIR!" She whisper screamed as she wobbled her hair that was tied vertically up.

"All hail me, Julius Caeser, the dictator for life." Wave, wave.

"May the fourth is Star Wars day. May the force be with you." She did the alien symbol, her hair styled the same way as Princess Leia.

"Oh, my god! I just ate a breath mint and I feel so bloated. Gotta walk it off." She undid her hair and held onto her stomach.

"I look like a complete loon!" She heard the song on her iPod change. She took a few steps away from the mirror and started to pretend be a performer.

_"I close my eyes,_

_The touch of your fingers._

_Through monochrome,_

_The memory lingers._

_You and me, I see,_

_A dream of blind destiny._

_And it's into your arms I'm melting._

_And it's the first time I've ever felt like this._

_You are the hand that's dealt me,_

_The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss._

_And in a flash,_

_The stars align._

_I search beyond the words_

_Wanting a sign._

_But lost inside your eyes,_

_Lies become clearer to see._

_They tell a different story._

_So take the reins,_

_And don't let go._

_I want this pain to scar deep_

_For I know._

_In spite of every sign,_

_Crying this night to be true_

_The sun will rise without you._

_So here's another kiss,_

_To tainted bliss._

_A toast to empty promise._

_With virtue pretending._

_Love is our ending._

_We fall by the light of the moon." _

**(A/N: - this song is the English dubbed version of SID- Monochrome no Kiss (Kuroshitsuji opening 1) sung by Y. Chang. I feel like I'm selling a product here. Oops sorry, back to the story.)**

She looked solemnly up at herself and jumped up and down. "I freaking rule! Oh, yeah!"

The song changed again, "OHMIGAWD! Teenage Dream!"

Miyuki held her iPod infront of her lips like she was holding a microphone and started singing and dancing.

_"__ Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back!"

She spun around, a bit of booty shaking and with her finger pointing, truly in the moment until something caught her eye. She dropped her iPod in shock, ripping the earphones out of her ears.

"Aren't you... Um... Supposed to be asleep?"

Sasuke coughed and leaned against the wall, "I woke up, feeling thirsty. So I decided to get some water but got side tracked by the wonderful performance infront of me. I applaud you." He smirked and clapped sarcastically.

"How much of that did you... You know... See?"

"Nearly everything you did after acting 'cute'. Yeah, that's pretty much it." He walked up to her and stood behind her. "Your fierce/sexy look was... Interesting." He watched, while stifling laughter, as Miyuki buried her face in her hands.

"God, I'm such an embarrassment."

He let out a small laugh and pulled her hands away, "Embarrassing as it was, I'd have to admit you were completely adorable."

"Give me a break. That was something that I should do in the comfort of my own home, not yours."

"You're right. No one should see you dance to Katy Perry, but I'm not anyone." Sasuke took her small hands in his and slowly began to spin her around. "I didn't know I turned you on."

"Huh? No, I was just singing the song. You know..." He smirked and began to speed up his pace, making everything, but Miyuki's laughing face, a blur. "Sasuke, slow down! You're making me dizzy!" He stopped abruptly. "Aaahh!" She wasn't ready for his sudden stop and fell forward, into his arms and they both toppled onto the carpet.

"Get off me. You're heavy." Sasuke groaned from beneath Miyuki.

"You calling me fat?" She raised her eyebrow as well as her torso with her arms.

"Hmm... Nah, just heavy."

"You seriously shouldn't be out of bed." She pushed his hair out of his face while accidentally stroking his cheek, which made Sasuke blush. "See, your face is all red."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, mesmerised by her. "You seriously shouldn't worry your pretty little face off. I can take care of myself."

"Flattery doesn't work on me, Uchiha. It's not fair that you get to freak out over me. You are so over freaking protective."

"And you say it like it's a bad thing."

"It can be, sometimes. Like how you would never ever let me play with your Nerf gun because, and I quote, "You're a girl, Yuki-kun. And I licked it so it's mine."

"You still are a girl."

"That's beside the point. It's just that I... You make me feel helpless and that I must constantly rely on you. I don't-"

Sasuke wasn't paying much attention to her rant. If she looked into his onyx eyes, she would have realised that they, along with his mind, were elsewhere. "You know you are a really good singer." Miyuki looked down at her not so terminally ill friend. "Say what now? Don't try and change the subject."

"No, I mean it. You have a beautiful voice. Has anyone else heard you sing?"

She blushed a bit at the compliment, "Um... No. I think it's just you and Hinata."

**She looks adorable when she's shy and blushing.** "Maybe you should let someone hear your voice."

"No, I can't do that. I have severe stage fright. School plays, talent contests, anything of that sort, I can feel a bit of me make a sound and collapse. That's why I'm always costume or design or director or something. You know, the sidelines, hidden in the shadows, the mastermind."

"So how are you going to do that cheerleading thing for the tournament? It's going to be in a stadium with a live audience."

Miyuki got off Sasuke and stood up. "Golly gosh, you're right. I can't do that." She helped the Uchiha up. "I have to tell Ino." She stood up onto her tippy toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Get well soon, Sasuke. I'll see you soon." With that, she picked up her bag, put on her boots and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Today I decided to let you lot read the story then hear me blab to my hearts content which I am not doing right now because I smell food being put on the table. DINNER TIME! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review to me. I likada review. Makes me happy.<strong>

**Lots of love,**

**Minami.**


	25. Solution or Distraction?

**Hiya, my peeps! Sorry for being late. I had writers block because... Actually, I don't know why. Maybe because I actually remebered I have to write about a tournament and actually have no clue what to right. Everything in this chapter was not planned. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Ino." Miyuki whined for the millionth time, while she hugged Ino's pillow (seeing as she didn't have any stuffed animals). "If you understood how sorry I am, you'd think I look as adorable as Puss in Boots, adopt me and love me forever."<p>

"I don't see that happening any time soon." The Yamanaka wasn't happy as she paced up and down her room, frustrated at the news she just received, hence organised an emergency girls meeting at her house. "You could have thought about mentioning this earlier?" She stopped and turned to Miyuki who was sitting cross-legged on her bed, her face held up by her hands.

"Trust me, I would have told you. It's just that I completely forgot about it until Sasuke reminded me and you probably wouldn't believe me if I said it before. I am so sorry."

"Stop apologising. It isn't going to change anything. So how serious is it?"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being 'Pfft! That is as serious as this naked tea cosy on my head' serious and ten being 'Holy frigging cows! Earth is going to get attack by zombie sheep from Uranus! Evacuate to the Moon!' serious, I'd say it's around a hundred. I completely stop moving like a statue and freak out, I forget to breathe, blink or function in general. I've passed out on several occasions."

"This is bad. We already have the whole routine down and it works wonderfully with five people and you flexibility added to the Wow Factor."

"If I can do it, you can too." The blonde and raven haired girl turned to their quiet and stutteringly shy friend. "I have problems talking to people I know, imagine how I would feel dancing infront of an audience of strangers?"

"There is a difference between me and you, Hinata. You signed up for this whereas I 'signed up' for it in my sleep." She shot a death stare at Ino. "And I have had this phobia my whole life."

"Why don't you pretend that everyone is naked or something?" That was Karin's way of being 'helpful', not the best way.

"Are you trying to scar me for life?"

The girls all looked at their scarlet haired friend at her 'ingenious' idea. "Or we could get Ten Ten to do it."

Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head, "There is not enough time to get anyone new."

"Why don't we blow the whole thing off? It'll solve all problems." Miyuki gave her the Cheshire cat grin.

"Never."

"Maybe we should blind fold her?" Everyone turned to the bubble gum chewing pinkette. She was sitting on Ino's desk, flicking through magazines.

"Are you trying to kill her? How is blind folding her suppose to solve anything?"

"Nah, it's a brilliant idea. If I can't see the scary crowds, I can't freak. If I can't freak, I can focus on the routine! If I focus on the routine, I'll so nail it! It's genius! All I need to do is know the routine like my right hand." She stuck out her left, making Ino regret agreeing with this.

Everyone was shocked at Miyuki's enthusiasm of dancing blind folded, especially Sakura. She suggested it as a way to get rid of Miyuki, not put her on board again and move her rank up to first mate of something. It seemed like no one could stop Miyuki from not doing it blind, so the girls went to Ino's basement to practise.

"Okay. One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight." Everything was going relatively okay until it came to the triple cartwheel.

"I can't do this." Miyuki stopped and pulled her eye mask off.

"You're the one who said you could."

"Yeah, well that was before I imagined my brains spewed across the concrete. Why don't we all take a nice, long, well deserved break and think about this later? Like much later." She picked up her bag and began to escape.

"You!" Ino was on her last nerve.

"Ooohh, is that my phone ringing? Must dash, someone requires my assistance." She ran up the stairs and out of sight.

"Did any actually hear a ringtone go off?" The girls face palmed themselves at Karin's bimbo moment.

* * *

><p>Miyuki needed an excuse to avoid Le Blonde Banshee until she cooled off. Several days have passed and Sasuke's health was in tip top condition, so she couldn't use him as an excuse. They both left early to slowly walked to school, which ended up in complete silence until the Uchiha broke the ice.<p>

"What are you so quiet about? Usually you don't shut up."

"I am using the power of my will to get me some magic skills," she sighed as she placed her hand in her pockets to avoid losing her fingers to the cold.

"Like the time you used willpower to grow a beard." He peered at her thought driven face, "That, I see, is still a work in progress"

"Shut up."

"If you are able to 'willpower' this magic, what are you going to do with it?"

"I would make myself get over my fear of strange people watching me or erase Ino's memory so that I wouldn't have to do this stupid 'cheer' thingamajig." She kicked at a rock and continued to drag her feet along.

"Wait, if you have a phobia of crowds, how are you competing for the fencing section?"

"That's different. I am doing it because I enjoy it and wanna win. Also I can't see well through the mesh mask and without my glasses, so I'm like double-y blind, but this cheer thing... I'm only doing it because I am being bound by a contract."

I'll never understand this girl. "You make it sound like you sold your soul to the devil."

"Probably have. Stupid she-devil." Miyuki grumbled the last part under her breath.

"Weren't you two getting along?"

"Once a bickerer, always a bickerer."

Sasuke placed his arm around her shoulder, "Ah, like me and you, Kitty Kat."

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear Sasuke. Our friendship is something rare and different that it has gone beyond the Galaxy of Friendshipism."

"So where has it gone, babes"

"Flirtatiouship/bromance, my dear padawan."

"I have two questions?"

"What is a flirtatiouship?"

"Okay, three questions. Why am I your padawan, isn't a bromance between guys and what is that flirtibilous?"

"Flirtatiouship."

"Yeah, that."

She pushed her glasses up her nose as she always did when asked to explain something. "A flirtatiouship is a type of friendship that is easy for one openly flirt with the other friend without going beyond that. And don't say that you don't flirt because your eyes don't stop."

"So it is kind of like friends with benifits?"

"God, no. Nothing like friends with benifits. It's either you're dating and sexually active." She lifted one hand up, "or you're friends and flirtatiously active."She lifted the other one up, looking like a set of scales. " You can't cross the line, jump between the ladders, run across a body of water, whatever. The two never meet."

"I'll just accept that for the good of my sanity. Okay, number 2. Why am I the padawan?"

"Because last time you were my master and I was the maid. It is my turn to be your master."

"Aren't I your butler for Halloween?"

"No, just a butler. I can't recall the Mad Hatter having a butler."

"And I always thought he was a guy."

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay, third and final question. How are we in a bromance?"

"Simple, bromance stands for brotherly romance and you are like my brother. Maybe it should be called sibmance... Nah, bromance has a better ring to it." She looked up at Sasuke, who still had his arm around her, and grinned the 'Miyuki-has-a-crazy-plan-that's-usually-embarrassing-on-Sasuke's-part' grin. And then she started to sing and dance against his body.

"_Bromance, there's nothing really gay about._

_Not that there's anything wrong with being gay._

_Bromance, you should be ashamed or hide it._

_I love you, in the most heterosexual way."_

**(A/N:- this isn't something I made but some You tuber named Nigahiga's song called Bromance.)**

"Please, stop dancing against me and don't start rapping." Miyuki raised her eyebrows and continued. "Oh, look over there. People!"

She squealed and hid behind Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing her face against his back. "Tell me when they are gone."

"They're gone."

"Okay."

"So you could let go now."

"I can't. They'll be back."

"What if I told you that they never were there and I lied?"

"I would slap you."

"You wouldn't slap this sexy face, would you?"

"Of course I would, you're a self centred, egotistical ogre." She replaced Sasuke's waist with his hand. "Now, padawan, back to my predicament. I want to be nice to Ino but that would involve me most likely hyperventilating and collapsing infront of everyone. What do I do?"

"See how you said you wanted to learn it blindfolded?"

"Mm-Hm?"

"Well, maybe you should distract Ino and learn how to do all the hard points."

"A distraction, huh?" Miyuki held tightly onto Sasuke's hand as she thought hard for a distraction. "Well, Ino is always complaining about the lack of love in her life. Maybe I should get her a date or something."

"That seems like an alright idea."

"Yes, yes. Now all I need to do is find someone who will ask her out." She was silent for a while, contemplating hard. Then she looked at Sasuke, smiling creepily.

"Hell, no. No freaking way."

"Aww, come on. Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"You know I don't like Ino in any way."

"Think of her as me."

"Is that supposed to make me agree?"

"Hinata said me and Ino are alike so think of her as me."

"Hn."

Miyuki let go of Sasuke's hand, "Fine, you don't have to do it. It was only a suggestion." They arrived at the school gates the moment the bell rang. "I'm going to be late for French class. I'll see you later" She smiled and jogged ahead before turning into a corridor. Sasuke made his way to his English class, deep in thought. Should he be nice to Miyuki and ask Ino out? **Hn, nah. I'm not that crazy.** But he did feel bad about saying no to her.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ino." Hinata smiled at the blonde as she joined their table in the cafeteria. "How was the dentist appointment yesterday?"<p>

Ino sat down, looking slightly dazed. "Hm? Yeah, it was good."

"Hey, Piglet. Is something up? You look like you got slapped. Maybe it was the anaesthetic."

"When are we Halloween costume shopping?"

"Le weekend. Now, what's up?"

"What would you say if I told..."

"Ino-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke asked me if I would... Um... If I would like to go out for dinner with him sometime." She looked scared and wide eyed.

**Thank you, Uchiha! I absolutely love you!** Miyuki's mind was discoing at what she just heard. **Oh, yeah. Must look shocked or else they'll sniff me out.** "Really?" Ino nodded slowly, still taking this new bit of information in.

Hinata was surprised. She knew Sasuke most of her life and how much Ino annoyed him because of her previous fan girl ways. "Um... Wha-what did you say to him?"

"I said I'll think about it."

Miyuki sat up straight and leaned closer to her friend, "Aaaaand?"

"I don't think I can."

Noooo! "Why not? Didn't you like crush on him for most of your life?" She couldn't comprehend how her plan had a flaw in it.

"Well, that was before I realised that I only like him because of his cool attitude and good looks. I knew nothing about Sasuke and still don't."

"Well, this is your opportunity to. Go on, you have nothing to lose."

This conversation was like a tennis match between Ino and Miyuki going back and forth, "But I can't." _**15-love to Yamanaka.**_

"Um... Why?" _**15 all.**_

"Because he is yours, Yuki-chan." _**Oohhh! Yamanaka just aced this point. One-nil.**_

"Okay, wait. When did Sasuke ever become 'mine'?" _**Love-15 to Nakamura.**_

"He calls you his Kitty Kat and you call him Sas-cake." _**15 all.**_

"Yeah, but not without getting flicked in the forehead." _**15-30**_.

"See? He is playful and kind and sweet to you, and to everyone else he is cold and antisocial. You and Sasuke are perfect for each other." _**Oh! Nakamura did not see that coming. 40-30 to Yamanaka.**_

"So? We have been like that since what the age of four. It doesn't mean anything." _**Point to Nakamura. One all.**_

"So if you are telling me that him giving you a locket saying 'I'll always be with you' or whatever and it doesn't mean anything. Get real, Yuki-chan. Uchiha is so crushing on you**." How the hell did she see my locket? **_**And Yamanaka has gained the lead and wins this set!**_

"No. Never. And why are you asking me permission to do something? You usually go ahead and do it, regardless of my advice_**." Nakamura is gaining back lost ground. But will she defeat the reigning queen?**_

"So, should I go?"

"Why, of course."

"Um... Okay." _**Game, set and match to Miyuki Nakamura! What a turn of events.**_ "But only if you two come." _**Say what now? Oh dear, looks like we have some issues with the final scores. The result: final set is a do over! In the history of argumentative tennis, this has never happened before. Now what is in store for this match?**_

"How the hell am I suppose to come? Remember, boy free."

"Bend the rules a bit."

Hinata spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Do I get a say in this?"

Ino- "No."

Miyuki- "Yes."

"I think you should go, Ino."

"Hah! Take that, Piggy."

"And... Um... Miyuki and I should come for moral support."

"Hah! Take that, lazy arse."

"Okay, now you don't have a say in this, Hinata."

"But what's wrong with us tagging along making this a triple date?"

"One, I don't have anyone to take."

"Suigetsu?" Ino piped up.

"No." She turned back to Hinata, "Two, our dear bachelor, Sasuke, shares nothing, and I highly doubt dates are on his list of things to share. He is overprotecting, gets jealous really easily and never shares. Ever. You should know this, since you and Naruto both were friends with us."

"You know a lot." Ino perked up her eyebrows.

"Duh, he is my best friend."

"Seriously, that's it?"

"We have been over this a basquigillon times. It will never happen. We are strictly on a flirtatiouship/bromance."

"You make it sound like you're on a diet."

"Um... What is a flirtatiouship?" Hinata asked.

"We're two friends flirt between each other without actually going past being friends."

"Oh, so you two flirt with each other." Ino somehow turned the conversation topic onto Miyuki.

"Actually, he does. I tell him to shut the eff up. Now this isn't about me but about you, bella. So, you," She pointed at Ino. "Are going and we," she gestured to Hinata and herself, "Are not tagging along."

"But-"

"No buts. Go enjoy yourself for once, okay?" _**And the winner of the female division of this year's argumentative tennis is...**_

"Okay, fine. I'll tell him yes after school." _**Miyuki Nakamura! Can you hear that crowd? Raahh! Raaah!**_

"Well, see you later! I need to get my Chemistry stuff." Miyuki got up and slightly skipped out of the cafeteria. She jogged down the corridors, searching for a certain something. When she found it, her excitement couldn't be contained.

"Miyuki, get off my back now." Sasuke stood still and waited for his small friend to jump off him as she jumped on.

"You know that I love you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Je t'aime."

"English please."

"I lurve you, in French. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm sexy and you know it," he smirked.

"Close but you just got Ino off my case. She said yes. Mwah, Mwah." Miyuki hopped off his back and gave Sasuke the biggest kiss ever.

"What did I say about kisses?"

"Oh, darling dear. Please, let me have it, just this once." She pouted her face, widened her eyes and served up a small smile, giving Sasuke the I'm-so-cute-you-just-want-to-eat-me-up look.

"Hn." He couldn't keep a straight face when she looked like that.

"You love me too, oui?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"I can't hear you," she chanted in a manner similar to the pirate from SpongeBob Square pants.

"Yes!" The Uchiha responded slightly louder.

"Say it all together."

"I love you too, Kitty Kat."

"Good boy." She stood up on her toes and gave him a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek, resulting in his cheeks going slightly pink. "Come on, my darling. Lettuce go to Chemistry and don't mention a word to Ino, or anyone else."

"I swear on Itachi's life."

"That is so nice of you, Uchiha. You should get the nice brother award."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"You know it. By the way, when do you plan on taking Missy Piggy out to dinner?"

"Hmm... Probably Saturday. Ino's kind of like Miss Piggy from the Muppets, yeah?"

"Bossy, annoying, in your face at the same time being incredibly fashionable about it. Yep, they could so be twins if one wasn't a Muppet."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and then back down at Miyuki, "Like someone else, right?"

"Huh?" **She has the worst attention span.**

"You're such a Muppet."

"Don't compare me to those creepy glassy eyed puppets."

"But you have so many stuffed toys I thought you like glassy eyes."

She punched his arm as hard as she could. "Leave my toys out of this."

* * *

><p><strong>Recently I have been watching multiple re runs of shows like Merlin, SpongeBob, Man vs Wild and Criminal Minds. I also have been pigging out on cakes since this cute bakery is right next to my school so I go there earky and buy hot chocolate or a chai latte and a slice of some cake or dessert and I feel like my day is complete. If I don't have it, I get angry. You do not want to see me angry. So now my mates are worried. They care, right? WRONG! It took fracking forever to notice. They say I'm suffering from cake withdrawl and hangovers. Also I have been having cravings for sushi and whipped cream in a can. Don't worry, these are not pregnancy cravings, I'm only sixteen and hardly get out enough to go that far. The only man in my life is Sebastian Michealis... and Zero Kiryu, Itachi, Arthur Pendragon, draco Malfoy and Bob my laptop. Oh, yeah and Gaspard and Mr Cuddles (He is my teddy bear that I named after a dragon) and Little Red Bear, Breat my purple dog and Wabbit the small, once pik, now grey rabbit that I won at a festival. Maybe I need a change of scenery. It's too sunny but cold here. I want a white winter for once. I sometimes wish my life was like Phineas and Ferbs. FUN!<strong>

**Well, enough ranting.**

**Ciao,**

**Minami**

**PS Review, mates. They make me happy. Arigatou!**


	26. White or Black?

**Ello, ello, ello. This is me, with new words that form sentences, then paragraphs, then chapters, then this story, then your life. If this statement is true, review. If false, tell me by reviewing so I can make a new statement regarding us awesome people. Read and weep... scratch that. Read and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"You going on a date with Ino, tonight?" Naruto couldn't not believe what was going on. When Hinata told him, he nearly choked on his ramen, and that's saying something.<p>

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke's brain was hurting from Naruto's loud voice. He didn't know what the blonde idiot was doing in his house on a Friday afternoon. The pain in his head was increasing. He could feel his temple throbbing and his muscles aching. I **could do with a massage. Miyuki's good at those. **He spread himself across the sofa and was making his mental notes, before Naruto's obnoxious voice came along and tore them apart.

"What the hell do you mean 'yeah, so?'? You are going on a freaking date-"

"I am well aware of that."

"With Ino! The same Ino who chased you around going 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!'. The same Ino who made a freaking fan club in your honour. The same Ino who-"

"She isn't the same as before. She's more mature now."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why go out with her? What about Miyuki?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her."

"One, I don't like Miyuki. Get that through your thick head. Two, she's the one who suggested it."

"What?"

"She said I'm too cold for my own good. I need companionship or something." He balanced a Cheezle on his nose before eating it.

"So you are ditching her like that?"

This was the last time Sasuke ever let Naruto into his house.

"Who's ditching who for what?" Itachi walked into the living room with a box of dango. He walked towards his brother and his friend and stopped. "What are you drama queens gossiping about?"

"Nothing," Sasuke grumbled.

"Sasuke has a date tonight!" **Stupid Naruto and his stupid big mouth.**

"Really?" Itachi smirked and munched on more dango. "I was beginning to question your sexuality."

"Shut up."

"So, Naruto, did he finally ask Miyuki out?"

Sasuke hated this conversation but knowing those two, there was no was out of it. Escape is futile. "No."

Itachi's mouth hung open, a stick halfway to his mouth, "You serious? Then, who?"

**Who's the gossiping drama queen now?** "Ino."

"No." Itachi shook his head in disbelief, his dull grey eyes wide with astonishment.

"Yes." Naruto vigorously nodded his head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! And who cares?" Sasuke had enough of this. He stood up and glared at the other two. "You," he pointed at the blonde baka. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Like where?"

"Hmm, how about... Anywhere but here!" He glared at Naruto until the blonde finally got up (after rolling his eyes with loads of exaggeration) and started to leave. He stopped beside Itachi.

"The princess seems to be PMSing." They broke down into roars of laughter and Naruto left.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Don't you have something of some importance to pretend to do?"

Itachi was taken aback by this bout of anger, "I came to get my laptop." He pointed at the silver Ultra book on the coffee table. "Who wedged a stick up your arse?"

"No one!"

"Well, then loosen up." He vanished up the stairs.

"I don't want to loosen up," he mumbled and dropped back onto the coach.

"Maybe you should. It's good for you, Uchiha." Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, stop completely then regained its normal pace.

"Miyuki, you shouldn't sneak into people's houses like that." He looked up and saw her bored upside down face hovering above his, her longer hair cascading down the sides of her face like an ebony waterfall. The locket he bought her was swinging slightly.

"I was not sneaking in. The door was wide open-" **Naruto... "**And I stomped in here."

"You have light footsteps."

"I have a light body. They go together."

"Hn." He flopped back down, covered his eyes with his arms and lay there in silence. He half expected Miyuki to poke him repeatedly until he would flip out and tackle her. But nothing. He opened his eyes and it felt like he was looking in a mirror. But the blinking eyes weren't onyx but violet, with long eyelashes, more feminine and-

"Aarrgh!" Sasuke bolted up, resulting in his head colliding with Miyuki. "Shit," he said, clutching his forehead. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" She had her hand over her lips and was a few paces away from the couch.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"To relieve you from your negative energy. I read in a book that if you stare hard at someone and try to channel all your positive energy to them, they feel happier."

"Was it a manga?" he asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Pfft. Uh, no." She removed her hand from over her mouth. "Holy mother of god! My mouth!" Sasuke sat up and turned his head towards Miyuki. Her hands and face were covered in blood and he could see red stains on the white lines of her black printed on dress suit t-shirt. "You're such an idiot."As she yelled at him, he could see that her teeth were blood stained.

"I'm the idiot? You were the one hovering above me."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have moved."

"You gave me a heart attack. It's human instinct to move when you freak out."

She rolled her eyes and went to go get tissues to stop the bleeding. "It's not stopping. Why won't it stop?" Sasuke went up to her. She was panicking, which freaked him out as Miyuki hardly panics. "Don't just stand there, Sasuke! Do something!" Her breathing became irregular and hoarse.

"Hey, just relax." he said calmly and held onto her waist. "Apply pressure and it will most likely stop." He passed her a small towel.

"I am relaxed." Her voice didn't say that. "And what do you mean 'most likely'? It has to stop."

He stroked her hair, "It will stop bleeding." But Sasuke's reassuring words weren't registered. He felt Miyuki's small and now unconscienous body fall into his arms.

* * *

><p>Miyuki could hear something, a faint buzz in her ear. It began to grow louder and louder. "Hmm, stop buzzing."<p>

"Miyuki?"

"When I said stop buzzing, it wasn't an indication for you to talk and make more noise." She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke looking down at her. Her lips tasted like blood.

"Oh, thank god you're alright," he mumbled and stroked her hair off her face.

She realised her head was rested against his thighs and the rest of her body was on his bed. It seems like he carried me here. "Did the bleeding stop?"

"If you didn't panic like I said, you would have seen it stop."

"Yeah, whatever." She turned her head away and stared at the pale lemon wall.

"I didn't know you fainted at the sight of blood."

"I don't. I have no clue why I fainted, either. The only times I recall fainting is infront of crowds. How long was I out for?"

"About 30 minutes. So, how do you feel?"

"Tired and dizzy. What's the time?"

"It's five 'o clock ish."

"Isn't your date at 6?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You only have an hour."

"I'm not going."

"Why? Ino has everything planned out."

"I can't leave you like this."

"You aren't the only person in the world and I can take care of myself. Plus, the only reason I came here was to make sure you looked good for this date." She sat up, cross legged.

"But I always look good."

"Fine, look better." Miyuki got up and walked to two doors. "Which one's the closet?" He pointed at the one on the right. "You seriously should label these doors or one day you might fall into the bathroom when you want clothes." She started to rummage in his cupboard, throwing random articles of clothing out. "No, not this. Too cold for that. Too boring. I didn't know you have that." She dumped some clothes, predominately black and white. "You have cool clothes." She picked up a black sweater and buried her face into it. "Mmm, cashmere."

Sasuke hopped off his bed and took the shirt out of her hand, "I get loads of clothes from the company's shoots and stuff. This was from last year's winter collection."

"You're lucky. I wish I my mum designed clothes instead of being a boring surgeon owning a boring medical/ pharmaceutical practice." She looked up at him. "Now, take a shower and go get dressed." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't worry, I'm going. Tell me when you're done." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke took a nice long hot shower. He came out ten minutes later and looked at the clothes she picked out for him. Black jeans, a white collar shirt and the black cashmere sweater. It was simple yet sophisticated, kind of like Miyuki. The only reason he was doing all this was for her. It was entirely selfless. A little selfless for the Uchiha. He finished getting dressed and went to open the door to let Miyuki back in.

"Waah!" Miyuki felt the door she was leaning on vanish and her head flat against the white carpet of Sasuke's room.

"Done." he said from above her face.

"Don't just stand there help me up." He grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

"Lazyarse."

"Bastard."

"Dumbarse."

"I believe the correct term would be smartarse," she stated.

"If I call you a smartarse, your already large ego will take it as a compliment."

"If I have an ego, it is nothing compared to yours, Mr. I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it." Sasuke smirked at the fact that she still remembers that. "You're ego has its own gravitational force that small bugs will orbit your head. It makes Jupiter look small. See, you look good." She took a few steps back and looked him over. "But you look like you're going through a mind life crisis." She undid the top button of his shirt, popped the collar up and loosely folded it over his sweater. She undid the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled that as well as the jumper sleeves up to his elbows. To finish it all off, she untucked his shirt, letting it stick out a bit. "Now you look your age." She went to his wardrobe and pulled out two pairs of Converse high-tops. "Black or white?"

"White."

"Black, it is." She threw them at him to put on.

"What was the point of my opinion if you already made your choice?" he grumbled as he put his shoes on.

"I just wanted to see what you'd say."

"So if I said black..."

"I would agree. It just stopped raining so unless you want to leave the house in white shoes and return in brown, be my guest. I prefer white for summer and black for winter." She shoved a white fleece coat, his phone and wallet into his arms. "Now compliment her or say nothing. No sarcasm, cruel comments, smirking, mention of any girls from your past, whatever. Give her first choice of meals. Offer her your jacket if cold or not and open doors for her. Girls love that. Golden rule: don't do anything stupid."

"You're an expert, aren't you?"

"Duh, I am a girl. But that seems too hard for you to believe."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He left his room with Miyuki skipping in tow. He grabbed his keys and passed Itachi, who was sitting on the table with his laptop, tea and more dango.

"Don't stay out too long," he warned his younger brother.

"And don't forget to use a condom!" Miyuki yelled after him. He waved his arm lazily in response. "They grow up so fast," she sniffed.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Itachi asked her.

"Yeah, but first..."She stole five dango sicks and bolted out the door. "Buh-bye, Sempai!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at Ino's house five minutes early. When he knocked on the door, Hinata answered much to his surprise.<p>

"Oh... Um, Sasuke-kun. You're h-here." He nodded, resisting the urge to say something cruel and sarcastic. "Um... Okay, I'll go get Ino." And with that, the stuttering Hyuuga vanished back inside. Sasuke stood there, daydreaming about nothing. It wasn't long before Ino came.

"Hi, Sasuke," she smiled.

"You look beautiful." Ino blushed at the compliment. He wasn't lying, she did look good. Her hair which was normally in its high pony tail was tied up in a low loose bun. She wore simple silver diamond studs and a matching necklace. Her dress was a deep subtle purple that came up to her knees and a white cardigan. She wore ankle suede boots of the same purple onto of white stockings. Sasuke always imagine Ino to be into bold colours nothing this subtle. He extended his hand for her to take.

"You look nice too, Sasuke-kun." She smiled and allowed him to take them to his car. "Where are we going?"

"This small Italian restaurant that I used to always go as a child with-" 'With Miyuki and Itachi' was the rest of his sentence but no mentioning of other girls. He could imagine Miyuki's firm face in his mind getting him to smile. "My brother."

"Is it nice?"

"Hn, yes." It seems like this evening may be remotely enjoyable, he thought as they drove into the driveway of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Hinata and Miyuki asked Ino, in unison. The girls were all at Miyuki's house for a sleepover and to discuss the date in full detail.<p>

"It was... Okay."

Miyuki leaned forward toward the blonde, "Seriously, that's it? Nothing else." She mimicked Ino, " 'It was... Okay'. Come one, there had to be more."

"Well, he took me to this restaurant called Lil Italia that he used to go to as a kid."

"Oh, my god. He took you there? That is the best restaurant I have ever been to. We used to go there for our birthdays."

"We?"

"Yeah, my family and Sasuke's family." Miyuki drifted off to her own world singing 'Happy Birthday' in Italian.

"Ignore her," Hinata said. "So what happened?"

"He let me order my meal first and then we talked about stuff while we waited."

"What did you order?" Miyuki was back into the conversation.

"What did you talk about?"

Ino ignored Miyuki's question and answered Hinata's. "Nothing much. Just stuff like school, what we like/hate, etc. Anyway, so I had creamy chicken risotto and Sasuke had a seafood marinara. He let me try some of his marinara which was nice."

"On the same fork?" Hinata was clearly excited for Ino and when she nodded, the Hyuuga squealed. "How cute!"

"How sickening. I'm just going to vomit over here with Bowzer. Bleugh."

They both ignored Miyuki and her Mario character toy and continued their conversation, "He ordered me a tiramisu."

"Their tiramisu's are the best." Miyuki closed her eyes and swayed on the spot clutching her Bowzer, clearly dreaming about desserts.

Ino rolled her eyes, "We sat there talking and stuff, then Sasuke paid for the bill and we went for a walk around the park. He leant me his coat, which was nice."

**You learnt well, my padawan.** Miyuki smirked to herself as she heard that Sasuke actually followed all of her instructions.

"And then what happened?" Hinata was so eager that her stutter vanished.

"I vomited on his shoes."

"YOU WHAT?" Miyuki jumped off her bed and sat next to Ino. "That is classic. Ha ha ha ha!" She literally was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why?"

"There was mushroom in my risotto."

"Duh, it's chicken. It always has mushroom." Miyuki interrupted.

"And," Ino continued. "And I'm allergic to mushrooms. My stomach goes all queasy and I vomit."

"What did Sasuke do?"

"He laughed it off and said he was glad that he wore black shoes instead of white. He took me home and kissed me goodnight."

"You kissed?"

"On the cheek."

"That's not the interesting part. Ino, dude, you puked on his shoes. That is hi-lar-ious." Miyuki stressed each syllable.

"Shut up, Miyuki. I am trying to forget it."

"You know what's weird?" Hinata began. "How Sasuke didn't do anything about it all."

"Maybe he liiikes you." Miyuki said all sing songy.

"No, he liiikes you." Ino responded in a similar tone.

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"I know who he did like." Miyuki smirked slyly. "YOU, Hina-chan!"

The Hyuuga was taken aback. "What? N-n-no, he couldn't have."

"The great Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on little, shy, stuttering Hi-na-ta?" Ino laughed crazily.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan. It was when we were eight and he thought your shyness was cute but he didn't do anything because he knew you liked Naruto."

"Ahh, a true gentleman."

"I trained him well." Miyuki smiled triumphantly.

"Maybe I should buy him new shoes."

"Just forget the shoes, Miss Piggy and go to sleep. I actually want to do something tomorrow that has importance." Miyuki crawled back into her bed and put on her sleeping cap.

"You're going shopping?"

"Even better. I am going to take the license test tomorrow for my baby."

"Who's your baby?"

"My motor bike."

"You really need a life, Miyuki."

"And you need to get to sleep, Ino. Poor Hinata is struggling to get to sleep with the racket you're making. Right, Hinata?"

"Hinata?" But the pale eyed Hyuuga was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend said she likes to imagine men in maid costumes serving her. I asked, "What are they serving you?" in all good natured-ness and innocence. She told me to get my head out of the gutter. Never was there, Yaoi fan. don't worry, matey. I won't unfriend you. Is anyone here from a Commenwealth country or England? If so, you have most likely heard of Queen Elizabeth II, diamond jubilee which is to celebrate her 60 years on the throne. This is costing the Brits billions of dollars and the Queen hopes to have a <em>PLAITNUM JUBILEE<em> in ten years time. The coffin dogder doesn't think she is going to die. I personally have nothing against her Magesty (we get a public holiday on her birthday which is always the second monday of june.) but isn't it a bit too much to have _golden _decorated float on a boat for a simple congratz for sitting on a throne for a average human lifespan in some countries. Review ye good old thoughts**

**Well, tally-ho and toodle pip**

**Her Magesty in her dreams.**

**Minami-chan.**

**PS Does anyone want to make a book cover for my story? (it's a new thing this website has decided to do)I would do it myself but I have lost all artisitic abilities due to my interests in computers, rockets and all things electrical. Let's make it a competition. If you wanna be a contender, inbox me! No spam allowed, -_-. Tell ye friends, fan or not! Good luck!**


	27. Hello Halloween

**Hello! The seasons of winter/summer have begun. I have freezed my fingers off so I should go buy some gloves. The problem of gloves and socks is that they go missing constantly, well only one of them. Sorry for boring with you on my take of warm pairs of thing for the extremites. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke made it through the entire week without having a single soul interrupting him. It was now Friday and he wished everyday was like that as he breathed into his hands to heat them up.<p>

"What up, my bishie?" He felt a hand slap his back.

**So much for peaceful...** "I'm not your 'bishie'," he mumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, you won't be my bishie. You'll be my prince-y that I have to rescue."

He sighed deeply, "I'm not 'your' anything."

Miyuki ignored his frustration and frowned at him, "You're not wearing your beanie or gloves. I'm wearing mine." She pointed, with a black paw-ed hand, at the familiar kitty ear fleece hat he bought her. She took of one of her gloves and gave it to him to put on. She took his bare hand in her gloveless hand, sharing her warmth.

"You freak. You're like a bucket of ice!"

"You're the one who is too warm."

"If I'm too warm, why don't you let go?" Sasuke felt her hand loosen and almost leave his. He gripped it tighter by impulse, without thinking first, and avoided looking at Miyuki. **She probably has that annoying smile spread across her face.** "Sooooo, how was your date?"

"Hn."

"Will you go on another?"

"I don't want to lose another pair of shoes." Miyuki laughed out loud making Sasuke really smile for the first time in a while. When they arrived at school, Sasuke realised there was something up straight away.

"Will all participants of the tournament please make their way to the gym for an important announcement." Shizune's voice projected itself around the school.

"No Physics class today, it seems." Sasuke muttered.

"No paedophile with heavy eye shadow breathing down your neck." Miyuki said simultaneously. He shot her a death stare and saw her open her mouth when-

"Um... Sasuke?" The two turned around and saw Ino standing there with Hinata, a few paces behind. She didn't look up but instead handed him a bag. "I got you new shoes. It took me a while to find." **She searched for a week to buy me shoes...**

"I said don't worry."

"And," she disregarded him. "I'd like to do that again sometime, you know, as friends. Maybe with more people." She looked up and smiled, her face pink from embarrassment, then went back to Hinata, both vanishing in the crowd.

"YOU JUST GOT FRIEND-ZONED! Loser."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Be grateful, you twit. The only reason I did that was to get her off your back."

"It seems to me that your Uchiha charm will leave her dazed for a while."

"My Uchiha charm works every time."

"Tch, no."

"Give me one example when it hasn't worked, then."

Miyuki grinned. "Me." She answered simply. Sasuke was about to rebut that answer when she punched him in the stomach. "Silence, Her Majesty speaks," she whispered sarcastically. Sasuke let out a little laugh and pretended to pay attention.

"I can't believe the other schools are arriving today." Shikamaru complained. "Seriously, it is so troublesome." The weather warmed up during the first break so the gang decided to sit on the grass to absorb as much light and heat as possible before going back to the cold class room. Miyuki and Suigetsu were leaning their backs against each other. Sasuke had Sakura resting herself on his shoulder. Ino was working on Italian homework with Karin. Juugo and Gaara were sleeping, Choji was eating and Naruto had his head in Hinata's lap.

"What are you complaining about, Shika?" Ino retorted. "You're not even competing."

"No, but I am commentating. I'm being punished for some strange reason."

Miyuki looked up from her game of Jetpack Joyride. "Why do they have to come a whole month early?"

"Oh, yeah. You're a newbie to this. It's basically to give them time to get used to our grounds or something." Suigetsu answered.

"What happened to advantage on home turf?"

"This isn't football."

"Sui, shut up."

"Nah, but did you see Kiri Institute's headmistress. Damn, she was hawt." Kiba wolf whistled.

"She better not hear you say that or you might find yourself eating your own toes." A male voice which none of them could recognised answered.

"And who are you?" Sai asked.

"Haku?" Miyuki jumped up and embraced the boy. She pulled away to get a closer look at him. His girly features were replaced by that of a man's and his long hair was now above his shoulders. His soft voice was now deep and previously weak body was so toned that it could give Sasuke's a run for his money.

Haku smiled down on Miyuki. "Hey kiddo," he pulled her beanie over her eyes. "It was boring without you."

"I know."

"Aren't going to introduce us or something?" Suigetsu was lying on the floor as he was using Miyuki as a backrest.

"Haku, everyone. Everyone, Haku." She and Haku sat back down. "So what brings you here to boring old Konoha?"

"I'm a competitor for that tournament thing."

"What division?"

"Fencing."

"Oohh, me two. That means you'll verse Sui. Well, it's Suigestu but I can't be bothered to say his entire name. He is my captain." She pointed at Suigetsu who was lying around lazily. At the mention of his name, he casually waved and went back to reading his manga.

"That's your captain?"

"He may be lazy, but he is good."

"Then I got my work cut out for me." Miyuki laughed and continued to catch up with her old friend. Sasuke watched Miyuki talk animatedly with this Haku. He didn't like how excited she got during conversation, how she would hug him. She was only like that to him alone. He couldn't trust the guy, the way he sat close to Miyuki, or how he would touch her hand. **It's like he wants to have his neck wrung, hanged, decapitated and sent-**

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's fakely sweet voice interrupted his rampage.

"What?"

"Did you hear a word that I just said?"

"What?"

"Gai-sensei wants to see us later. He said it's important."

"Can we go now?"

"Only if you want to, Sasuke-kun." She battered her eye lids. He got up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Miyuki called out after him.

"Somewhere," he grumbled and left with Sakura, snickering in toe. Sasuke kept up a pretty quick pace that Sakura had to jog to keep up.

"Sasuke-kun, slow down." He ignored her and kept on walking at the same pace. "Sasuke-kun, I can't keep up."

"Sakura, shut up."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

He had enough of this. Sasuke stopped and she bumped into his back. He turned around, glaring, "If you don't shut the hell up, I will silence you permanently. Got it?" Sakura's eyes were wide and frightened. As much as he was annoyed by her, Sasuke never threatened her. They arrived at the teacher's room and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Ahh, Ssssssaaaaasuke-kun, what brings you here?" Orochimaru, the Physics teacher, stood scarily close to the boy.

"I need Gai-sensei," he answered without wavering.

"Really?" Orochimaru hissed. "That's too bad for me." The disturbing snake vanished back into the room and the eccentric PE teacher took his place.

"Ah, Sasuke. Good you're here."

"Hn."

"Neji Hyuuga broke his hand in training so you're the new martial arts captain. Let your youth brighten up the world and win us that trophy!" He closed the door.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-kun!" But the Uchiha didn't give a crap about Sakura's words but vanished down the hall.

"So why did you friend-zone Sasuke?" Miyuki and Ino were sitting in math class 'working on' logarithms and exponential.

"If he asked me out a year or two ago, I would most likely be planning our wedding by now. But looking back on it, it's actually kind of childish how I acted."

"Oh... I don't get it."

Ino scoffed. "It's because you're so busy being lost. When you have a crush, you'll understand."

"From what I here, crushes sound unhealthy. Having this person on your mind constantly or forgetting to do basic necessities like eating or brushing your teeth, it sounds kinda tedious and boring."

"That's because you read it from books. It's all fake."

"Nu-uh. Seems pretty real to me. Crushes in stories and stuff, the girl spends most of her time fantasising about some dude who doesn't even know her name and when she finally gets the courage to ask him out he turns her down. Or he goes out with her to make someone jealous. Either way, her heart is smashed like a piggy bank under a hammer."

"Like that would ever happen in real life." Ino muttered.

"Fine, I'll give you an example. When I went to Suna, we stayed at Itachi's friend's place. He had a sister who loved Sasuke. Whenever they would talk and stuff, it was like she was in heaven. She was inconspicuous about it, dropping hints and stuff but the doofus didn't get it. So she gave up, all sad and stuff."

"Enough, Miyuki. I don't want to hear your take on crushes. So tell me about that gorgeous hottie with you." Ino leaned closer, with a sleazy look on her face.

"Who?"

"You know pale, dark haired, sexy muscles, dreamy eyes."

"Haku? What about him?"

"Have you two dated?"

"No, no. It's Haku, he's only a friend."

"Good, because he is mine." **Haku, good luck...** "And that is so not what Sasuke's face is saying." Ino tapped her red nails on the table.

"Huh?"

"You are so clueless. Uchiha hated how you were talking to him, being all scowl-y and everything."

"Sasuke is always scowl-y."

"Not with you. Bimbo, the dude is jealous. He wants you for himself." **Bimbo? That's a bit rich coming from you.** Miyuki was about to explain what she has being trying to for the past foreverness, but was interrupted by Iruka.

"Miss Nakamura, I highly doubt whatever you are engrossed in with Miss Yamanaka will help you with your work." He turned to Ino. "And seeing as you are flunking math, Miss Yamanaka, you'll need all the help you could get." Ino and Miyuki silenced for the remaining ten minutes.

Sasuke was dully staring out of the window in art class, listening to his iPod. Naruto was blabbing some so called epic story of his life which he couldn't be bother to listen. It was last period on a Friday and the last thing he needed was a headache."Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Can you shut up and go away?"

"But-"

"Shut up," he exclaimed really slowly. "And go away."

"Whatever, emo." Ahh, peace and quiet. He smirked slightly and his body relaxed, finally achieved goal.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke looked from the window to find Miyuki sitting in front of him. His smirk vanished and he sighed.

"Nothing," he replied, hoping she would go away. Oh, contrary, his stubborn girl didn't move.

"I'm sorry." Her voice sincere and small, like she meant it**. As cute as it is, I'm not falling for it.**

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because I know you're angry with me. If it was anyone else you would have told me but you're not."

Sasuke was stunned. **How could she tell?** When normal people saw him pissed off, they would automatically assume that he is pissed off at the world. **But Miyuki... She just reads me like a book.**

"Sasuke?" She broke his thoughts. He looked at her face and how caring it looked. For him. But a part of him was still angry at her.

"Why don't you go bug your friend, Hikaru or whatever? You two seem to be getting along quite well." He folded his arms and turned his head away. He could hear a faint giggle coming from Miyuki. Sasuke turned back to her and found that she was slumped on the table, her shoulders shaking. She looked back up and was smiling hard.

"Is that what you're angry about, Haku being here?" She got up and sat next to him. "Look at me." He rolled his eyes and faced her. She was smiling hard, "Are you jealous, Sas-cake?"

"No. I'm not jealous." She laughed again and held his hands.

"You look so cute all angry and jealous. I want to eat you all up!"

"Like I said, I am not jealous."

"Don't worry, my Sasu-chan, you're the only man who is most important to me, in my life. No one can ever replace you, okay baby? So don't feel like you ever have competition." She let go of his hands and leaned against his shoulder. He patted her head.

"Who's a good kitty? You are, because you love me. Yes, you do." He smirked, waiting for her response.

"Don't push it, punk." He laughed and talked to her all day long.

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
>I can't hear a thing<br>I have got no service  
>In the club, you say? say?<br>Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
>You're breakin' up on me<br>Sorry I cannot hear you  
>I'm kinda busy<br>K-K-K-Kinda busy  
>K-K-K-Kinda busy<br>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

**I really should change that,** Miyuki thought as she shuffled her hands under the pillow to find her phone. **Got it.** "Mmgrph, hello?"

"What are you doing sleeping at a time like this?"

"Good to hear you two, Ino."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah, Saturday. Meaning I get to sleep till like 7pm but you woke me two hours too early."

"You're weird."

"I have been told many times but you don't have any solid evidence to back that statement up. You will fail in court."

"I'll ignore your semi drunken state. Today is Halloween, so which means party and you promised to go."

"I do not recall promising anything."

"You wanna see the contract?" **I signed another one in my sleep?** "Now, we are coming over now to get ready. Hinata needs rabbit ears and if I'm the Queen of Hearts, I want to stand out so much that everyone will bow down to me, so I need that crown."

"Only because you will chop off their heads," Miyuki mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'll see you later." She hung up and flopped her face into the pillow. It took a while for her to get up and the only thing that was motivating her was food.

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" she chanted sleepily as she made them. "Hmm, now where is the ice cream?" Miyuki shifted through the freezer and pulled out a tub of Neapolitan ice cream when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming! Keep your teeth in!" She opened the door to be greeted by an impatient Ino and timid Hinata. "I was just about to eat breakfast."

"It's 5pm." Ino walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, strawberries." She picked the fruit of the pancakes and popped it in her mouth. Miyuki took the plate of pancakes and tub of ice-cream and told them to go up to her room.

"We have to be quiet. Mum is sleeping. So let's get this fixed, geared up and leave. Now what did you want? I thought we already found your costumes and crap."

"Don't you remember telling us that you had the Queen's crown and rabbit ears for Hinata?"

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "You two get changed while I go look for them." She vanished into her wardrobe, grumbling. She came out fifteen minutes later, after searching through her 'junk' as Ino put it and came out with furry white and pink rabbit ears and a simple yet dazzling red royal headdress. "Take them and leave me alone." She sat on her bed and ate her 'breakfast'.

"I don't think so." Ino grinned and made her way towards Miyuki. "Party starts in an hour and you're going." She tried to take the tub of ice cream off her. Miyuki hissed and pulled it back. "Look, freaky feline, you said you're going so you're going."

"I never said I wasn't but it most likely is boring." She took a dress bag from her door hanger and vanished. Her two friends followed her and waited in the living room. Miyuki came back wearing swirly pink, yellow and green leggings underneath a dark pink ruffled dress that looked like a cupcake at the skirt region. She wore a short navy blazer with yellow trimming and a bright yellow tie. She had simple accessories; gloves that matched her tights and the hat she bought on her birthday. Miyuki's black shoulder length hair was curled with orange ringlet extensions added, similar to the Mad Hatter's orange hair.

"Can we get this over and done with?" she sighed.

Ino's baby blue eyes lit up. "Oh, my god. You look so cute!"

"Let go of me, Piggy. You're choking me!" The blonde girl let go and linked arms with her two best friends.

"Come on! We have a partay to run down," Ino declared boldly.

"Heh," Hinata laughed weakly.

"Kill me now," Miyuki groaned loudly.

The Alice in Wonderland trio arrived at Suigestu's house when the party was in full swing. When they walked into the living room, a frightened squeal came from the right and Hinata was gone. The other two turned around and found her safe in Naruto's arms.

"You look so cute, Usu Hina-chan." The blonde was dressed up as an orange fox. He bent down and kissed his girlfriend which escalated, like an escalator in a shopping centre, to a make out session.

"Get a room!" The couple broke apart and vanished through the crowd. Miyuki groaned, "I think I need to boil my eyes."

"Stop being so chil- Ooohh, cute boys!" And with that, the 'queen' vanished to take the head of her next victim. Miyuki walked around aimless, looking for someone to talk to but nearly everyone was either too drunk to register what was going on or too busy eating each other's faces off. She found Sasuke surrounded by his fan girls. He was wearing the butler costume she picked out for him. **He looks so totally gorgeous. Miyuki, you have out done yourself.** She waved at her friend who gave her a 'HELP ME!' look. Miyuki shook her head. Be nice, she mouthed. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Sasuke-kun, who are you talking to?" one of the girls asked. Miyuki escaped the scene before she was to be mauled alive.

**Skippity, skip. What to do?** The Mad Hatter flopped herself onto the couch and listened to the change in music. **That annoying song, Whistle is on. Gaaaaah, I hate it.**

"Hello, Mad Hatter. Would you like a drink?" She looked up and found Haku standing over her with two cans of coke. He was wearing black jeans and black jacket. Underneath was a white t-shirt covered in blood stains that read 'Zombies ruined this shirt'.

"I personally would prefer tea but this fizzy concoction has a delightful taste." She took the drink off him and shuffled over to make room.

"You're mad."

"Correction, I am the Mad Hatter."

"Seems like the female population has hijacked the music system." Miyuki listen to the annoying and disturbing song of Whistle change to the more annoying yet less disturbing song of One Thing by One Direction.

"Gaaah! I hate this song. It makes every clueless girl think that these guys, who don't know them, love them. All most guys are good for is crushing your fragile heart into sharp little shards that hurt you for the rest of your life."

"Hey, I'm a guy." Haku looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I said most," she smiled. "Now back to this song. What is that one thing that a girl has and 1D need?"

"Her soul?"

"Nah, guys have that so it isn't specific to a girl."

"Blood? I hear female blood has a delicious taste." He smacked his lips and leaned closer to Miyuki. "And the more beautiful the girl, the tastier the blood." Haku whispered hoarsely before he nipped her neck and then kissed it.

"I thought you were a human attacked by zombies." As she spoke, Haku wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to play with her.

"Vampires hate zombies too," he mumbled from the crook of her neck. "Their stench is unbearable." He added his tongue to the bites and kisses.

"Umm... Haku, please stop. I don't feel like this." He got off and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want to enjoy this party without any of this."

He smiled, "That's going to be pretty hard. High school parties are all about the hook ups."

"That's why I avoid them." He stood up and extended his hand.

"Let's get out of here then."

"Where are we going?"

"It's Halloween and I'd much rather pig out on sweets than be here." She took his hand and they left.

It took forever for Sasuke to escape the fan girls dressed up as sultry animals. He went to look around for Miyuki but ran into Hinata.

"Oh... Um... Hi, Sa-Sasuke-kun." Ever since Miyuki told her about Uchiha's former crush on her, she stuttered more in his presence.

"Have you seen Miyuki?"

"I saw her leave here with Haku," she responded timidly.

"Thank you." Sasuke also left the party.

"Now I have split up all the confectionary evenly between us, taking into account what we like and don't like," Miyuki said. She and Haku were sitting in a park with their loot in front of them split into two even piles. "The only problem is that this is the only sour lolly that we both love and can't split. What do we do?" She was holding a blue raspberry super sour drop in her hand.

Haku clasped his hand over hers, "It's mine." He tugged it towards him.

"Be a gentlemen and let me have it." She pulled their hands back to her side.

"Respect your elders." Tug.

"It's going to destroy your dentures, old fart. I'm doing you a favour." Tug. Miyuki slipped her hand out of his grip and popped the lolly into her mouth. "Now, you can't get it."

Haku smirked, "Are you sure?" Before she could ask what he meant, he leaned forward and kissed her. Miyuki was so surprised she fell back and Haku came down with her. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and grab the lolly. Miyuki was lost in the world of the kiss. **He tastes so good,** she thought as she slid her arms around his neck. He leaned closer without putting his weight down on her and deepened the kiss. Miyuki's conscience was against this but her heart said she needed it. Contemplating whether or not she should stop, Haku broke the kiss. He sat back and smirked at her gobsmacked face. "Told you it's mine," he said, showing the lolly on his tongue. Miyuki opened and closed her mouth for a while but no words came out. Her face was burning and if it wasn't dark, se most likely be as red as the stains on Haku's Zombie shirt. "It's useless now. You sucked all the sourness off." He spat out the lolly and threw it away.

"Well, I could still taste it. Mmm!" She stuck out her tongue.

"May I have a taste?" He leaned closer and kissed her again but this time Miyuki pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Haku. But right now I don't feel like 'this'."

"You don't like me?" he gave her a questioning look.

"No, I do like you. It's-"

"Good," he kissed her hand. "Because I like you a lot."

"Let me finish. I don't feel like having a boyfriend right now."

"Did something happen? Because if some bastard broke your heart-"

"No, nothing like that. It's just that I need a break, go guy free, prove to myself that I am a smart and independent woman and don't need a man. You don't have to understand, it's a girl thing."

Haku smiled and put his arm around her. "I'll wait until you need me." He kissed her cheek. They both started to pack their sweets and went home.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just saw. One second, Miyuki and that guy, Haruka or something, are fighting over candy, the next they're on the grass, making out. He turned around and went home. Miyuki's voice rang in Sasuke's ears.

_**You're the only man who is most important to me. No one can ever replace you. Do you know how much I love you? You make me worry when you get sick. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. Thank you, Sasuke. You're the best.**_

**Was it all lies? **He remembered her mentioning this guy before and how they were good friends. **Is she leaving things out or hiding stuff from me? Sasuke hated what he just thought.** He hated what he saw. He hated how Miyuki lied to him or how she was all over what's-his-face. He stormed into his house completely ignoring Itachi and locked himself in his room.


	28. Le Tournament

**Good day to you, amigo! I come with chappie. Yay! Right now I am suffering from a sugar high. Thought I grew out of those. Oh, well! I was reading through le reviews and died from laughter. I'm the shiznit! I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Shank you, VampireSiren, KagomeUchiha101, 56183 and Sweden's Husband. I like your your names. Anywhooo...- Look, an arrow. Me being on a sugar high is almost as bad as me on a coffee high. Personally, I hate coffee but when stressed or annoyed or looking for something creamy to drink, I buy a large bottle of ice coffee. I did that before a maths exam and didn't do so well because of my constant fidgety-ness. My mind is filled with sunshine, lollipops and rainbows! Everything that wonderfu, ad beautiful, do do dododo! *continues to sing in a sweetness induced daze***

**It is I, Little Red Bear, here to take over since Author Minami is out of it.**

**Minami: I am NOT out of it. I am merely driving under influence of sugar/sour gummy goodness.**

**LRB: You don't even have your learner's permit.**

**Minami: I drove once.**

**LRB: You reversed and nearly had a heart attack. Now, dear reader, read before she starts ranting on about her plans to own all of her fave manga/anime like Fairytail, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, and how her plans of world domination using kittens and icecream beats Pein's plans anyday. Read, quickly while you have the chance. I'll hold her oooffffff!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki had her head in with work. The tournament starts tomorrow and first up was archery and fencing, just her luck. So she was neck deep in school work, fencing practice, cheer practice and any other form of practice. Sitting at a cafe working on an essay isn't her ideal way to spend her last afternoon before the all out excitement of the tournament, but it had to be done. She finally learned the routine blindfolded and can wield her foil well enough that Suigetsu deemed her a 'master'. Her mind would also refuse to let go of one thing which distracted her immensely; Haku. After Halloween, he gave her the space she asked for. Now she wanted him back but he was too busy with practice and whenever they had brief moments together, Miyuki longed for him more. Her mind kept drifting away, thinking about him. The two of them, together and no one else, sitting in a park. The warm touch of his arms around her waist and his head near her ear, whispering how beautiful she is. Or maybe him giving her butterfly kisses on her neck, feeding her cake, sharing ice creams, going to all her favourite places. <strong>Oohh look, an amusement park! That rollercoaster looks scary. Don't worry, my princess. Haku leans in closer and kisses me. I'll never let go of you. Fan girl moment. AAAAHHHH! And breathe. Phew!<strong>

"What are you happily dreaming about?" Miyuki snapped back into reality to see Ino sitting in front of her.

"Um... Nothing." She could feel her face heat up and was probably-

"Look how red your face is. Somebody has a cruuuush!" Ino's sing songy voice was back.

**So that's how having a crush feels. Ugh! **

_**Ripe her larynx out. RIPE IT! **_

**Whoa mind, whoa. That's illegal.**

"I do not. If you must know, I was dreaming about me winning the tournament." **Can't let her know about Haku or I will never hear the end of it.**

"Seems just like you, competitive and all. You'd give Uchiha a run for his money."

"Speaking of Uchiha, have you seen him? Last time I spoke to him was the day before the Halloween party."

"Well according to Hinata, according to Naruto, Sasuke has spent every waking hour training for the taijutsu sector." **Ah, Ino and her connections**. "Since he is the favourite and now captain, everyone is relying on him to win."

"C-captain? When did Sasuke become captain?"

"A few weeks ago because Neji broke his hand. Didn't he tell you?"

"No." Miyuki was trying to recall any mention of that. "He didn't." She packed up her things and paid for the hot chocolate and éclairs. "I should go see him. Bye, Ino." She skipped out and went to Sasuke's house.

* * *

><p>*Ding Dong*<p>

"Hey, Sempai." Itachi opened the door to find Miyuki under a bright yellow umbrella. "Is Sasuke home?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom. You could wait in his room if you want."

"Thank you."

"Are you staying for dinner? I'm cooking fish and chips."

"Does that require much effort?"

"Give me credit, Yuki-kun. At least I'm putting it in the oven myself instead of ordering it."

She laughed. "I'd love to join you." She left her umbrella in the hallway and went upstairs to Sasuke's room. It was as clean and uniform as ever. His bed was freshly made that Miyuki couldn't resist the urge to sit on it. The main colour was blue of all shades. Unlike her room, he wasn't big on gaming, decorating or any mess in general. His desk had all his textbooks neatly stacked and the bookshelf had every novel in alphabetical order by author and there was hardly any manga or stuffed toys. Miyuki spread herself on his bed and hugged his body pillow. It smelt like him, all minty and comforting. She sat up, remembering the countless sleepovers she had here with herself, Sasuke, Itachi and Kimidori-san.

"What are you doing here?" Miyuki looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the door way. She got off his bed and straightened herself.

"Oh, I came to say congratz on becoming captain. So, congratz!"

"Hn." He turned around and went to his cupboard to pull out a sweater.

She noticed straight away. "Sasuke?" He ignored her. "Why are you upset with me?"

"Hn." He could see her come closer from the corner of his eye and touch his arm. He pulled out of her touch and put the jumper on.

"Is it something I said?"

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"Miyuki looked shocked at first, but then laughed rather weakly as if he was joking.

"I'm here to help you relax. You seem much stressed. Why don't we build a fort like we used to and read stories underneath with torches? You love tha-"

"Correction, you love that. I just tagged along because didn't give a shit about other people's opinion."

Her smile was gone and in its place; anger. "I do too. You're the one who didn't care."

"Really, like when?"

"Oh, let's see. Miyuki, make sure you have other snacks because Sasuke doesn't like sweets. We can't go to the park today because Sasuke doesn't want to. We can't do this, we can't do that because Sasuke is being a brat."

"If you were annoyed by me why did you stay?"

"Because you are my friend. We're supposed to stick by each other through everything, tell the truth no matter what."

"Yeah, like you do that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry Sasuke, you only matter. I love you. You're the best, Sasuke. So on and so forth, was that all really true?"

"Of course it is."

"So you're not hiding anything?"

"No, never."

"Had fun after the Halloween party?"

"What on earth are you-"

"I saw you with Haruka in the park, okay? So much for being just friends."

"That was a mistake."

"Making out with someone is a mistake now, is it?"

"He wanted to be my boyfriend, if that too much to ask. I said no if you really want to know or maybe I should take that back."

"Just a boyfriend? I can see it in his eyes. Hikaru can't be trusted." Their argument excelled to shouts.

"First of, his name is Haku. Get it right. Second, everyone who asks me out 'can't be trusted'.

"I was right about Kiba."

"Thirdly," she said a little loudly. "At least he cares about me which you clearly aren't showing right now. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend."

"Has it ever wondered to you why I became your friend?" Miyuki's eyes were wide and worried as his voice became angrier and more poisonous. "Out of sympathy. A four year old who just lost her father and is the daughter of my mother's best friend. You put it together."

Miyuki's eyes were filled with tears. Slowly, they ran down her face. "I thought you-"

"You thought wrong. I don't need you. I never did need you and I never will need you." Tears continued to roll down her face. Miyuki hardly cried, only for things that mattered to her. Sasuke watched her as she lifted her hands up to the back of her neck. She undid the locket and waved it dangerously in her hand.

"What's this then? Out of sympathy? Is it a lie as well? Well, guess what? I don't want it!" She threw the locket at him. "And I don't want this!" She ripped off the scarf from her birthday day out. "Or this." The gloves. "OR THIS!" She threw the hat with the cat ears at his feet, practically screaming. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I don't know why I ever put any energy into you."

"What energy, lazy arse?"

"Everything! But all you changed from was an annoying, bratty, selfish, egotistical twit into a selfish, egotistical, shitty, little, snot nosed bastard!" Her eyes were red and her face was glistening from the tears. Her blood was boiling, head was pounding and she couldn't see well from the tears in her eyes. "I never want to see you ever again!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of his room.

"Good! Because I hate you!" Sasuke called out after her.

Miyuki stomped down the stairs. She past Itachi, now sobbing, forgetting about him completely and ran out the door. Confused about what the hell just happened, he went upstairs to confront his brother.

"Sasuke, what did you just do? Miyuki is crying and-"

"Can you just get lost?" His brother muttered, pushing him out of the room and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Miyuki walked home in the rain, crying. She always fought with Sasuke but it ended up well. That didn't seem the case this time. She wiped her tears and went to the florist and bought a bouquet of red roses and fragrant lavenders to put on her father's grave. Whenever she was upset, she would visit him.<p>

"Hey, Daddy," she whispered to his grave. "I kinda wish you were here right now. I know what you'd probably say. "That's selfish, princess and to be a good royal, you mustn't be selfish." I have Mum with me and she'd be more suited to help me with this but I love how you'd hold me and tell me a story to take my troubles away." She giggled remembering Hayate's crazy bedtime stories and how cows and cheese could destroy humanity as we know it. "Would you like to know my problem? Simple, King Daddy, boys. I remember telling me not to associate myself with them until I got married because you can't trust them or how troublemaking they are until they were older and more mature. As much as I hate to admit I'm wrong, I was wrong and you were right. When you left, Mum introduced me to Fugaku and Mikoto's son. I told you about all the wonderful things we did together and how he became my brother and bestest friend ever, yeah? Apparently that was all a lie. He hates me because of some stupid boy who likes me and was only my friend out of sympathy. That's not true. It can't be true, can it? I don't know what to do and I really need you here with me to make me forget about this entire gobbledegook as you would say." She paused to take a breath and sniffle. "I should tell mum about this, yeah? Because she is of the female kind, Heh." She pulled out a tissue and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for listening, sire. Your kingdom misses you dearly especially your queen and princess. I love you." She placed the flowers on her father's grave and walked home to her mother's comforting arms and the snuggliness of her room.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, open up!" Itachi was banging on his bedroom door. "What the hell is going on? Talk to me." Sasuke ignored the continuous thumping. He was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling with all of his gifts to Miyuki next to him. They smelt like her, of vanilla and jasmine. She smelt the essence of beauty, warmth, love and tranquility. He balanced her locket in his large hands. He remembered when he gave it to her. Seeing her smile for the first time that day after sheding so many tears made him feel happy. So why did he say all that? Were they all true or an angry spur of the moment? At first he was kind to Miyuki after her mother told him about the loss of her father but meeting her, she didn't need sympathy or kindness. Whether it was she hardly expressed her feelings publicly or something else, Sasuke found himself more comfortable with her than anyone outside of his family. She is, well now was, family. His heart wanted her to be more than just family but he blew his chance now. Was that why he was angry at Miyuki, for liking someone or for her not telling him? Or maybe it wasn't anger, maybe something else. The silver oval swung softly on its chain and Sasuke noticed it was ajar. He opened the locket completely and saw not just her family portrait but another photo. It was the image from the photobooth on her birthday. He traced his finger over himself carrying Miyuki, laughing at her fearshock. He always found himself laughing in her presence, except today. Why would she keep this close to her heart? Was this a sympathy act or did he enjoy being in her company?

"Sasuke? Do you want to talk?" Itachi's voice replaced the knocks. The young Uchiha rolled over in his bed and pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rule 1: Don't freak out because your opponent is taller, stronger or menacing. Just stay in the zone." Suigetsu was trying to calm Miyuki down, not that she needed it. Plus, it was annoying listening to his tactics while trying to put contacts in her eyes.<p>

"I thought rule 1 was to win. Come to think of it all your 'rules' are number 1," she said, blinking to secure her contacts. She wasn't really up for Suigetsu's pep talk, which wasn't seriously doing her much good. "Why don't I just imagine them as someone I hate and beat the living crap out of them?" She grinned maliciously.

Suigetsu looked at her suspiciously. "If that helps. Just as long as you don't get fouled."

"Sure thing, Cap." She stood up, got her white and red mask and went to get ready for the final. "Good luck with your final."

"Just remember to enjoy yourself."

What? She looked at Suigetsu, eyebrows raised with a sarcastic expression, hoping he'd get the drift.

"I was being like Gai-sensei. 'Unleash the power of youth?' Not working, is it?" She shook her head, chuckling. She walked along seeing other competitors packing up their kits.

I'm in the final, baby! She made it as far as the semi finals because everyone she was paired with was mediocre. Semi finals were more challenging but imagining the opposition as Sasuke helped her thrash them. Now it was the best against the best and Shikamaru's lazy commentating wasn't really helping or motivating nor was Tsunade's threats through the microphone. Miyuki took off her headgear and sat down, cross legged, in a secluded corner of the hallway, relaxing and getting into Suigetsu's 'zone'.

**Go into the zone. Go into the zone. Go into the zone. Go into the zone. **

"He-ey, Miyuki!" Ino's voice broke her concentration.

"What?" she snapped, out of her zone and at Ino.

"What got shoved up your ass? We came to wish you good luck." Hinata waved happily.

"Hey, Hinata. Congratz on coming second in archery."

"Th-thank you, Miyuki-chan. Good luck with winning."

"How come you're nice to Hinata and not me?"

"You interrupted me in my zone." She waved her arms in a calming and meditating manner.

"Sorry," Ino said sarcastically, imitating Miyuki's had movements. "Go back to your 'zone'." She and Hinata went back to the audience. **Okay, breathe and... Go back into the zone. Go back into the zone. Go back into the zone. Go back into the zone.**

"What's with the meditation?"

"Will you just let me- Oh, hi Haku." She smiled at the gorgeous dark haired boy in his white and blue fencing uniform.

"How are you doing?"

"Great so far. I can win this; all I need to do is focus." She went on muttering about focus. **Zone. Zone. Zone. Zone. Zone. Zone. Zone. Zone. **It was actually working. Miyuki found herself calm and cool until...

"What the hell was that for?" She turned to a smug Haku while wiping her cheek. "You don't go around kissing people."

"I am your distraction. It's what I do." he smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"My distraction? For what?"

"Winning your division. I can't let you get focused because you will win for Konoha, so..." He grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "You look sexy without glasses." His voice was no louder than a husky whisper and his warm breath tickle her neck. He knew how to make her melt.

"Sabotage! Stop fraternising with the enemy. We're emenies"

"You sound cute when you mix words up." **Pffft, that didn't do anything. Okay, two can play dirty.**

"Haku?" He looked down at her and smirked. "Kiss me." Miyuki pouted and gave him a small smile, wiggling her hips in his lap.

"Now you're talking." He leaned in to give her the prize when he felt cold mesh collide with his face. His eyes snapped open and saw her red and white fencing mask in his face. "Oh-ho, you're good."

"Never let your guard down near the enemy. Basic rule of gaming."

"So I can't distract you. Dammit."

"Will the following two contestants make their way to the arena for the fencing final?" Miyuki's head snapped up on hearing her name and she was against the Kiri girl, last year's winner.

"Oh, you are dead. Mina isn't pretty to fence with."

"Bet you I can beat her."

"Even better, if I come first, you give me one favour and if you come first, I'll give you one favour. Deal?"

"Heck yeah, deal. Sui is gonna kick your ass. Get ready to buy me that Thor plushie. He would look great around the other Avengers."

"Don't count on it." She stuck out her tongue and vanished up the stairs, muttering 'Thor is mine'.

Haku was right; Mina wasn't pretty to fence with. Miyuki had to put all her concentration on the tall, agile girl in front of her and the crowds crazy cheering was making her head spin as she tried hard to ignore them.

**What did Sui say? Zone, zone, zone-y, zone. Be the foil. Be the foil. Relax, breathe, out, in. No, in, out. **_**Wait, does it really matter?**_** Dammit, focus Miyuki. **

She spent most of her time blocking Mina's artillery of jabs, that she had hardly enough time be offensive. If it continued like this, the game would go on forever. As hard as she tried, Miyuki was unable to land a hit on Mina. She was more focused, skilled, faster and generally better. It was like she trained for years while Miyuki only put her theory in practice for the past six month. She analysed every bit of Mina's movements and this girl never let herself open long enough for her to get hit.

**At this rate, I'll never wi- Oh, my god! There it is. **

When Mina aimed for Miyuki's right, she had left her whole torso unprotected.

**It's now or never. **

Miyuki stepped forward and lunged for the unprotected side. Mina saw what was coming and reacted in a way no fencer ever should react. She used her free hand to block the attack. The referee blew his whistle.

"Use of non-sword arm. Yellow card." He held up the card and everyone knew what that meant. "Winner of the female fencing division, by default; Miyuki Nakamura for Konoha High."

**I won? Holy mother of Prussia, I WON! Ah-ha-ha! Miyuki couldn't believe she won. By default but still a win.** She shook Mina's outstretched hand while her mind was partying like a freak.

"Well, Konaha wins that one." Shikamaru's lazy voice drawled into the microphone.

"Told you I'd win, Mei! Now, fork up!" Tsunade stole the microphone and demanded her gambling share from Kiri's headmistress.

"See, Sui? Told you not to worry." Miyuki was being extremely smug towards her captain as he had been pestering her about her skills. She sat on the bench, swinging her legs, as he got ready for his final match against Haku.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right, okay? Now stop bragging."

"Now all you have to do is win and Konoha takes the title for fencing. Woo hoo!"

"Why don't you go tell someone else?" Suigetsu was getting seriously annoyed.

"Okay!" She hopped off the bench and skipped out of the change rooms. **I won. I won. I won.** She met Hinata and Ino as they came towards her.

"I won."

"We know. Never would have thought."

"Congratulations, Miyuki-chan."

"Thank you, Hinata. At least you show appreciation." She glared at Ino as she hugged the Hyuuga.

"Hey, I'm happy for you. Well done."

"Your mother was looking for you, Miyuki-chan."

"Ma muzzer? She was 'ere? No way! Where is she now?" She had a fake French accent.

"Not sure, I think she may have left, but she said she is very proud of you."

"Sacre bleu! I'm gonna find 'er." She ran along to find her 'muzzer'. **La de da dedo. La de da dedo.**

"Oh, hello loser to be. Prepare to buy me Thor, darling" Miyuki's smugness reached an all time high when she saw Haku.

"Don't count on it because I will win."

"Wait, what happens if we both win?"

"No prize, I suppose."

"Hmm... You are so gonna lose." She smiled psychotically and went along her way, while Haku went up to his final match. **La de da dedo. La de da dedo. La de da de-** "Ohh, hey Sempai. Who has two thumbs and a shiny trophy with her name on it?"

Itachi smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Is this a trick question?"

"Uh, this gal."

"I didn't come here to find out something I already knew, but congratulations anyway. I was wondering, to celebrate, would you and Yumi like to go out to dinner with myself and Sasuke?" Upon hearing the name of Mortal Enemy No. 1, Miyuki's mind went overdrive. **No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**

"Uh, no. I can't, I have to practise for Friday."

"You could spare some time."

"Actually, I can't. I have to know the stupid routine off by heart, like the back of my hand because I'll be doing it blindfolded. Sorry." She tried really hard to look bad and walked away.

"Miyuki?" Her movements were stopped when Itachi grabbed her wrist. "What the hell is going on between you and Sasuke?"

"Nothing, we just need... Um... You know some space. That's all." Her voice questioned what she was saying, not strengthening her case what so ever.

"You're not some old couple married for ten years. Sasuke won't come out of his room and talk to me. It's like he's a ghost or something."

"Good, the bastard shouldn't even exist. Second child's always a mistake," she mumbled angrily.

"Miyuki..." Itachi's voice was threatening and the grip on her wrist wasn't loosening. "Tell me."

"But-" **He isn't going to take no for an answer. Stupid, pestering Uchiha.** "Fine," she grumbled, sat down and told him what happened.

* * *

><p>"And if that stupid, emo bastard would even comprehend me forgiving him, I will snap his neck."<p>

"From where I see it, Sasuke is trying to protect you."

"How is breaking my heart and making me feel worthless protecting me?"

"He wants what's best for you, what makes you happy."

"Even if it hurts me and snaps me in two?" Miyuki interrupted, her voice shaking.

"Let me finish, he wants you to be happy even if it means you'll hate him and not need him."

"But I do need him. I don't know how I'd be without him. Sasuke is the one who doesn't want me, and I am not going to be some inconvenience."

"Miyuki, he cares about you, trust me. Sasuke has a tendency to watch over people he cares about. He looked away once and lost them forever. He doesn't want that to happen to you."

Itachi was referring to the sudden death of Mikoto and Fugaku. The amount of pressure placed on the both of them, from the company, media and family, was too great and Miyuki wished she was there for them.

"He keeps blaming himself. It was the one afternoon they were free at the same time and wanted to pick him up from school. Sasuke said no because he and Naruto made plans for some assignment. My parents planned to meet him home but it never happened." This was the first full recount of their deaths she heard. Most of the time she tried to pick up the pieces from what she heard from Hinata, her mother, and Sasuke. "He didn't cry once at the funeral. I couldn't tell whether he wanted to or not but he was dead silent. He stayed home from school for a week, but never left his room. Sometimes I, usually, hear him crying or in complete silence. He didn't tell me any of this until months later when I badgered him to open up. Miyuki, you have to be patient with Sasuke. I know it's hard and I know you aren't exactly the Queen in patience but bear with him. He isn't an emotional package."

No, he wasn't the best went it came to dealing with feelings but he did know how to love and care unintentionally. She realised he was exactly like her when she lost her father and maybe they both needed to open up. She did to him, so now it was his turn.

"He may not show it, but he loves you more than anyone else, even me. You mean everything to him. Miyuki, please forgive Sasuke." She felt sorry for Itachi the most, having to pick up the pieces of two angsty, hormone ridden teenagers. But-

"Not yet, Sempai. I promise to forgive him, if the bastard is willing to take back what he said and apologise."

"You're both as stubborn as each other." Itachi face palmed.

"And the winner... Suigetsu Hozuki for Konoha High." Shikamaru lazily announced followed by the roars of the crowd.

"Oh dear, looks like we missed the match."

"Thor is mine! Yay!"

"What?"

"Let's just say I won a title and a bet." She grinned at Itachi's clueless face and went to be smug at a certain bet loser.

* * *

><p><strong>By the great words of Sir Isaac Newton (or was it Albert Einstein), "What goes up, must come down". My sugar high was up, very up and now it is so down I bet the dinosaurs in the centre of the earth can see it and are probably rawring about how weird this unidentified object is and can they trust it. My mind is too sore that the little men with pick axes, hacking at my brain, are working in overdrive. So I leave you with this wise lesson I learnt the hard way. Never answer the phone when you have lost your voice. It is worse than calling a mime.<strong>

**Au revoir, minions.**

**Minami-notsohigh-chan.**

**P. S. Cannot be bothered to tell you to review.**


	29. Le Tournament Part Deux

**Hello! I'm baaaaack. My exams are over and I have two weeks of cold winter holidays. I think I did well... More like hoping. Who cares? It's over. Yay! Gonna live in my pyjamas, making s'mores once I find the lighter... Here is chapter 29 offically.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I supposed to find a toy of Thor?" Haku complained as he walked in the cold with Miyuki from Konoha's mall. "There were all sorts of Avengers crap but no toys."<p>

"Thor plushie," she corrected him. "I don't know and I don't care. You owe me and I want Thor." She smiled in the most sly and evil way ever that Haku ever regretted making a bet with her.

"You don't have to be so smug about it. You're supposed to be sixteen, why do you want a toy?" he complained as he put his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"Plushie. You're the genius who made a bet with me and I get what I want. For the record, I never lost a bet to anyone except-" Sasuke... No, must think about thinking about the bastard. Never! "Haven't you heard of online shopping, Haku?"

"Haven't you heard of asking for a normal prize like me treating you or buying you cake?"

"If I wanted something like that, I would demand you buy me a gourmet cupcake and deliver it to me at an allocated time for every day you have left in Konoha."

"You are unbelievable."

"Nu-uh, unbelievably awesome." She ran ahead to the park and sat on the swing, swaying softly. Haku sat on the swing adjacent to her. "I bet I can swing higher than you."

"No, no more bets. I don't want to end up getting you something farfetched like-"

"Captain America? God, he's sexy. And I choose the actor over a plush any day."

"He's also from the forties where women where the equivalent to domestic slaves." She perked up her brow. "Just saying."

"Cap is too much of a gentlemen to be sexist. And too gorgeous."

"I don't get how you can fan girl over him."

"You, my friend, obviously haven't been in love."

"That's love?"

"It's true love. I could never have my heart broken because I can shape my lover to however I want him to be."

"And you might end up in a mental institute."

"That's what you say." She jumped off the swing and gestured to Haku to go home. They walked along the path filled with crunchy autumn leaves. Haku smiled to himself as he watched Miyuki go out her way to step on super dry crunchy leaves.

"Why do you do that for?" he asked.

"Do what?" She went back by his side.

"Step on the leaves."

"Because it's fun how the crunch under my foot."

"That's why?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "Man, I'd hate to get old. You coffin dodgers have no life."

"I'm only a year and a half older than you."

"You forgot that you are also a graduate."

"I'm graduating."

Miyuki ignored him and began to list things about being 18. "You can smoke, drink, vote, go to night clubs, pubs, paint balling, get full adult wage, tax, online shopping, have your full license, be in a contract, be part of a jury; that seems exciting-"

"Those aren't the highlights of turning 18."

She ignored him again, "While you're living the life, I am a Limbonian. Not yet an adult, but not a minor anymore. All I can do is drop out, get a part time job, get licences, get married, legally allowed to have sex- I can't believe there is a law on that-, move out of my house and live on my own."

"Please stop talking," Haku grumbled as a headache was beginning to form from the endless chatter.

"Don't you like the sound of my voice?"

"It's not that. It's because your voice is so beautiful that I am too lowly to listen to it."

"Oh, Haku. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She rolled her eyes. "It's pointless using sarcasm on the Supreme Ruler/Queen of Sarcastic Land."

"I apologise, your majesty." She wished he said that and bowed. It was something that Sasuke would do, making her laugh and then he'd pick her up and run until she threatened to stuff up his hair.

"Haaaakuuuuu!"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind."

"On what?"

"I don't want Thor anymore."

"She is going all out," he muttered under his breath.

"Can you get me a box of cupcakes, instead? Any flavour of your choice."

"Are you feeling alright?"

She gave him a quizzical expression. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You asked for something normal. Usually you take advantage of favours."

"I feel like cupcakes. That's all." She skipped on ahead. "Well, must dash. It's my turn to cook dinner and I have a fantabby Russian dish to try out."

"Stroganoff?"

"Mm hm! Bye, now." She waved to Haku and jogged her way home. Sasuke would have gotten her Thor, regardless of how difficult it was (after non-stop complaints).

**I can't turn Haku into him so it would be best for me to forget out He Who Must Not Be Named and be happy with what I have.** She smiled sadly to herself and unlocked her front door. **Face it, Miyuki. Sasuke's not coming back.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Get up, you have school." Don't wanna, was the first thing that crossed the younger Uchiha's mind. He was too tired and generally not bothered. Sasuke slid further down the blanket before having it yanked completely off him.<p>

"Get up. School, now."

"Cold, bright." Itachi's face slowly got into focus. He tried to pull his blanket back over his head but he couldn't find it.

"Sasuke, I have taken this hostage until you get out of bed and go to school. You haven't left your room for ages." Itachi's concern was completely ignored as the angsty teen grabbed his uniform and locked himself in his bathroom.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Miyuki sat in Chemistry and doodled little mad scientist stick figures in her notebook, when she should have been taking notes. There wasn't going to be any exams because of the tournament, so what was the point? Most of her classes were a bore because she was alone. More specifically, she shared them with Sasuke. It wasn't the problem of being on her own, that was relaxing to her part. It was more of the fact that she couldn't talk to him or laugh at funny pictures in text books going 'That's you'. All that was gone and in its place was an eerie silence. She sighed and saw the Uchiha surrounded by fan girls and first in line; Cake face. The regular classes were back as there were some technical difficulties with the tournament so next week, the remainders, included martial arts and cheer team, were to be held.<p>

**Eugh, stupid cheer crap. How did I get myself in that? Oh, yeah, contract. Curse you, Ino! Curse you to the most horrible unfashionable place ever!** Ino got her to change the whole costume design into gothic Lolita or something. To Miyuki it didn't look like Lolita but more of the emo variety. At least they were done. The bell rung and Miyuki escaped the class as fast as she could. She bumped into someone in front of the doorway.

Who on earth stands in doorways? "Um... Sorr-"

The doorway blocker turned around. It was Little Miss Slutty Cake Face.

"Watch it, whore," she smiled in a way that her face may have cracked. Miyuki rolled her eyes and pushed past. **Filthy, little hypocrite.**

"Did Sasuke dump you? Must hurt, when you've been throwing yourself at him this entire time." The urge of saying something so cruel and sarcastic that she would, no doubt, end up in tears was too great but Miyuki didn't want any involvement.

"I think it was all an act, him being nice to you. From where I see it you wanted him and he wanted fun."

**Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts.**

_**Here's a happy thought; RIP HER EFFING THROAT OUT! **_

**I second that, but this is school and we must be civilised.**

_**Is she civilised?**_

**Good point but still no.**

Miyuki was doing a pretty good job in ignoring her and she was nearly free, but Cake Face wasn't stopping. "I bet all he wanted was to get into your pants."

**He's only been kissed twice and now he wants sex?**

"That's what guys want and a nice little virgin like you would have been fun to knock up but you were too scared and immature. Face it, if you can't fulfil his desires your just one of his old toys."

That was the last straw. All that self control she had built up was washed away in a second. She turned around and prodded Cake Face in the chest, angry vibes going haywire.

"Don't come to me with your shitty little lies about Sasuke because I don't give a damn. I don't care about what he does every day, what he eats or his sex life. I am nothing like you. I don't need to go crazy stalking people to survive. I may not have had sex because unlike you, I actually want to do that with someone who loves me and not for the sake of being popular. Sorry, but getting an STI won't make you popular but will put you in hospital. I have what they call a life and you should seriously invest in one, they're such wonderful things." She turned around and made her way to Maths class, away from Cake Face.

"Oh, now I get it. You're the desperate one. You wanted him in you so bad that when he rejected you, you became this bitter batch. You're just some slutty little btchy hoe who isn't satisfied until she gets what she wants."

**Oh, no she didn't.**

_**Oh, yes she did. Can we kill her now?**_

Miyuki couldn't take it anymore. She clenched her fist so tight that her nails were digging into her hands. She stormed up to Cake Face and punched her in the cakey make up face. She fell onto the floor, cupping the side of her face.

"YOU BTCH! You broke my jaw." There wasn't any blood and the worse was that it may bruise. Miyuki bent down until their faces were only centimetres away.

"Say one more word and I will break it or worse." Her voice was harder than stone and colder than ice. She turned on her heel and went to Maths class. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke, gobsmacked.

**See, I don't need you to fight my battles.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw. <strong>Wow... <strong>He never expected quiet, shy, strangerphobic Miyuki to flip out and punch someone. **Well that girl had it coming. Speak of the devil...**

"Sasuke-kun, could you take me to the infirmary?" She battered her eyelids and squished herself closer to him. **She recovered pretty quickly.**

"Your legs seem to be working fine so you don't need me." He turned around and went to his English class.

* * *

><p>Miyuki sat next to Ino in double Maths class. Ino was excited about their costumes and how everything was going according to plan but Miyuki couldn't share the same excitement. She found more fun in sitting in the dark than this. <strong>But what's done is done. I just can't wait for it to be over.<strong> Iruka continued to drone on about something that would obviously be no help in later life.

**He's actually starting to sound like the adults in Charlie Brown. Wowowowowo. Heh, Snoopy's a funny beagle. **

As she began to relive her childhood, the most overwhelming thing happened. Iruka stopped talking. Some random student (first year by the looks) came in and mumbled something to the maths teacher. He looked up and scanned the classroom.

"Ms Nakamura." He gestured with his head that she'd have to follow the girl.

"Lucky bastard," Ino mumbled. Miyuki smiled, packed her things and followed the timid first year.

"So what's up?"

"Tsunade-sama wants you." **Tsunade-sama? Freshman are absolutely adorable.**

"What for?"

"I'm not sure, sempai." **Ah! Imma sempai!** They arrived at the headmistriss office and the girl left Miyuki on her own.

"Sit down, Miyuki." Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her hands clasped under her chin. Miyuki did as she was told, confused by the seriousness of the headmistress.

"Do you know why you are here?" Miyuki thought hard and shrugged her shoulders.

"When Rinmei came in here crying about being punched in the face, I expected to pull in Ino or Sakura. Violent girls. What surprised me is when she said your name. You know the rules, Miyuki. Do you have anything to say?"

"Yeah, one thing. What did she say to you?"

"She said she was speaking to you after class and you flipped out and punched her in the face."

"So she didn't mention the part about pestering me, insulting me and I quote 'slutty little btchy hoe who isn't satisfied until she gets what she wants'. That girl needs to be contained for the sake of humanity."

"I can't do that." Tsunade stood up. "I knew you wouldn't act so rash unless in reason but rules are rules and I can't let you get off easily or it may start a reign of mad delinquency. Normally this would cause for a suspension but since your record is clean, I need to think of something else. So a suitable punishment would be... Ah, I hereby ban you from the tournament. You may leave."

"Um..." She got up and went towards the door.

"Oh, yes, one more thing. Excellent work in winning your match, you made me as a principal very proud."

"Yeah, I heard." She slipped out the door before Tsunade registered what she muttered.

**Stupid Cakeface. Stupid Tsunade. Stupid rule system.** She walked down the halls angrily muttering to herself. All that effort, time, energy and life gone for something she wasn't going to be in. Sure she complained non-stop but it was finally coming together.

**Who wouldn't want to dance to a song called 'Invaders Must Die'? It's not the worst punishment and I should have seen something coming... Cakeface is gonna get it.**

School had an hour to go so the best thing to do was avoid Gym class. Miyuki snuck past teachers and students to go up onto the roof. She sat against the wall and relaxed herself as she enjoyed the view of Konoha. To think that a boring old high school had a view like this that only few could cherish. She looked around, taking in her crisp surroundings as a memory came to her. Where she was sitting was where Sasuke comforted her and listened to her problems selflessly. She placed her hand at the base of her neck to play with the locket he gave her but she couldn't find it. **Oh, I threw it at him. She remembered what he said that day.**

_**You're Yin and I'm Yang. Two opposites that belong together. Don't worry, Kitty Kat, I'll always be with you.**_

She believed his words but now she found herself wishing them to be true. Sasuke was her comfort through hard times and with him gone, Miyuki found herself shutting away from the world.

_**Maybe you should go talk to him.**_

**Yeah, and be humiliated. He thinks I'm a waste of space; I don't want him to know I am.**

_**Fine, I'll watch all this as it slowly destroys you. **_

The final bell rang and Miyuki escaped out of school as fast as she could and slipped quietly into her garage.

"Hello, baby. I missed you." She dumped her satchel on the floor and hugged her birthday motorbike. "You're the only one who understands me even if you are a load of mechanics. I love you, ne? And I never want you to change."

"You know talking to inanimate objects is one of the many signs of madness?" Haku was standing in her garage doorway holding a box.

"Sneaking into people's houses would make you look like a felon. What's the box for?"

"Your cupcakes." He passed the pink patisserie box to Miyuki who stared at the goods in excitement.

"Nice. Wait, were these illegally bought?" She raised her eyebrow and got up. Haku laughed and shook his head. "You wanna go somewhere?" He followed her inside as she took the cupcakes to the kitchen.

"Well you see my schedule is pretty tight, but I might be able to squeeze you in."

"How generous. Let's go." Miyuki grabbed the front of his jacket and dragged him out.

"You might want to change out of your uniform."

She looked down at herself. "That's what I forgot." She ran up the stairs to get changed.

* * *

><p>Itachi believed Sasuke required fresh air after being a Moaning Myrtle for the past... Foreverness. So best Big Brother solution: drag Baby Brother around to places he would never be bothered to go. In other words, annoy him so much that he goes back to his old sadistic ways and not this new fangled depression crap.<p>

**I'm getting to old for this**, he thought as he pushed his brother into a music store.

"Do you want a new instrument, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"This looks nice." Itachi picked up a bass guitar and started plucking at it.

"We already have one." Sasuke turned away looking bored.

"Look, an electric cello. This would revolutionise bands."

"Hn."

"I have to go to Yuki for the winter collection photo shoot. It's during your holidays, wanna come? You could bring Naruto."

"Hn."

"What's wrong now?" Itachi put down the cello and went to his brother.

"I want to go home."

"That's not an option."

"I'm hungry."

"Fine, let's go to that tea hut." They left the store and went down a level to Itachi's favourite tea hut in the food court. Sasuke walked in but tried to immediately walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't feel like tea anymore."

"I do, so we stay." Itachi wondered what on earth his brother was so fidgety about as he went up to the counter to order some tea.

"Hey, sempai!" An unexpected, happy voice exclaimed.

"Miyuki, you shouldn't give people heart attacks." **So this is the reason for Sasuke's behaviour.** "Who's the friend?" he asked gesturing to Haku.

"This is a foreigner, German I think. He doesn't know any English and apparently needs money." Miyuki decided to have some fun with the situation.

"Okay." Haku the 'foreigner' smiled like a lost cause as Itachi eyed the pair.

"I found out his name is ... Ludwig Amadeus and something about a wallet."

"Ludwig Amadeus? You really attract the wrong crowd." He turned to 'Ludwig' and spoke really slowly and loudly. "Where do you come from?"

Haku looked at him cluelessly and then acted excited, pretending he understood. "Wunderbar! Bayern Munich. Guten avehay oneymay?"

"That's pig Latin. Nice try, kids but I was on to you the moment his name was 'Ludwig Amadeus'. Bayern Munich is a football club and not a place. He doesn't even look foreign, let alone German."

"Balderdash, Haku. We've been spotted."

"You're the one who picked Germany," muttered previously Ludwig, now Haku.

"Would you and Ludwig or whatever like to join us for tea?" Itachi offered politely.

Miyuki, wondering who he meant by 'us', looked around and spotted Sasuke. "Nah, I need to take this tourist home and I have to go to Ino's later." She rushed out of the hut dragging Haku along. Itachi sighed and took his tea and dango and sat next to Sasuke who was playing Angry Birds on his phone.

"Isn't Angry Birds Miyuki's favourite game?"

"She prefers Angry Birds: Seasons out of them all because of the change in scenery. Her favourites are St Patrick's Day and Halloween," he muttered without much thought. It took a few seconds for Sasuke to realise what he said and when he did, Itachi was smirking like he was on a high. "Or something," he added meekly.

"Yeah, sure thing. While on the topic of Miyuki, I saw her while ordering. That's why you didn't want to come."

"No." He turned around to see if she was still there, then went back to his game.

"You can't avoid her forever. It's best to solve it now."

"And what do you propose I say to her?" Sasuke locked his phone and turned to his brother.

"Mmm... I don't know, say sorry. She's your friend."

"Well, I don't want that anymore." He stood up and stormed out.

**He doesn't want her as a friend? What's up with tha- Holy shit! HE LIKES HER! He wants to go out with Miyuki. Sasuke likes Miyuki..? Hmm... That makes sense**. He thought best to finish his tea and confront him later.

* * *

><p>"Haku?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?"

"A bunch of friends and I are renting an apartment."

"Really? That makes sense. Now go home."

"Why?"

"Because I'm meeting up with Ino and you don't really fit into the picture."

"How?"

"She's crushing on you," Miyuki muttered.

"So?"

"So, I don't want her hurt. You know, because you like someone else."

"Who?" Haku smirked, having the time of his life.

Miyuki stared at her feet the whole time. **This is going to be hard.** "This girl with violet eyes and glasses who you always called a little nerd. She likes you back and wants to see if you'd like to go out."

"Miyuki, I'm only here for one more week. That isn't enough time."

"I know, Haku," she sighed, still fascinated with her boring Ugg Boots. "I just wanted to tell you." She felt him pull her closer to hold her.

"Thank you, Miyuki." Haku bent down and kissed her. The kiss now was better than before. Instead of playful and fun, it was passionate and kind. He stopped and held her close. "Hey, Miyuki-"

"Nah, nah. You forgot something." She placed a hand on the side of his face and pulled him down to kiss again. She felt him smirk underneath her lips as she kissed him. She let go of his face and held onto his neck, playing with his dark hair. Haku became dominant and took over, his hands sliding down her arms until they met with her small hands. She wished that it could last but he pulled away. He held her hands and just stared into her eyes.

"You are always late for important things, aren't you?" he smiled and stroked her hair.

"Heh." She laughed weakly and squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you later. Maybe we could do something before I go." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'd like that." She smiled and went to the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Hello, Ino."

"Hi, Miyuki. What are you up to?" Ino was arranging a flower display.

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering why your parents own a flower store."

"It's one of my mother's many hobbies."

"Oh, nice." Miyuki hopped onto the counter and watched Ino organise the flora.

"Why are you watching me like I have something weird on my face? Oh my god, you did something. Please don't let it involve me."

"You are being to rash. It's nothing."

"What did you do?"

"I may or may not have gotten myself banned from the rest of the tournament."

"You what?" Ino stared at Miyuki in raging anger. "Wait, is there more?"

"Hence I can't perform in your dance routine." Miyuki covered her head with her arms. "Please don't hurt me."

"Why did you do this?" Ino was now more annoyed than angry.

"Well you see... I accidently on purpose punched this girl for insulting the crap out of me."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm a slutty little btchy hoe who isn't satisfied until she gets what she wants."

"That bastard deserves it. Problem is if you can't do it, what are we supposed to do?"

"You don't need me. I think you'll look good with just the four of you."

"'Good' isn't good enough. Now I have to sort this out. God, Miyuki are you the world's number one stuffer uperer?"

"It's not my fault and I am as bummed as you are."

"Wait, one more question; why are you upset?"

"I wanted to look like an emo and dance to 'Invaders Must Die'. It was a much better choice than that 'Lolly, lolly. Oh, lollipop.' song."

"Seriously, that's it?"

"Yeah, so?" Miyuki felt Ino pushing her out the door.

"Now you run along home and leave me alone so I could fix up your mess. Go bug Sasuke or read a book or something." Upon the mentioning of Sasuke's name, Miyuki felt her heart ache.

**Sasuke... Why are we doing this?**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Haku. I'm ready but not too hard. It'll hurts."<p>

"Fine. Get ready, it's coming."

"Gaah! You hit my eye." Miyuki picked up the Skittle that hit her eye. Haku was over at her house and sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Since she was banned from the tournament, he offered to keep her company on his last day in Konoha. They were trying to see if they could throw Skittles into each other's mouths.

"Okay, my turn." Haku opened his mouth and Miyuki aimed carefully. "Ready, set, GO!" The red Skittle flew in the air, building the anticipation... "Yay! I got it in." Haku ate the lolly and crawled towards her.

"Now that you won, you deserve a prize." He bent down and kissed her. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, Miyuki asked a question.

"Haku?"

"Hmm..." He responded while kissing her neck.

"What are you doing to do after you graduate?"

"I was thinking architecture." He placed his head on Miyuki's chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oooh, classy. You could build me a pretty house."

"Heh, yeah but it'll cost you. I was also thinking to take a year break between school and university and travel or something. What do you think?"

"Going ronnin, sounds fun! Take me with you."

"You'll be in your last year of school. I can't take you." He lifted his head up and kissed her, as if to apologies, but the phone interrupted.

"Ignore it," she breathed but Haku thought otherwise.

"It could be important." He picked up the phone and tossed it to Miyuki.

"This better be important because you interrupted me in the middle of something."

"If this was another one of your Lego marathons, I'm glad I called," Ino's voice answered.

"What do you want?"

"'Hey, Ino. How are you?' 'I'm great, thanks for asking.' That's how normal friends talk."

"Thank you for that enlightening bit of etiquette, Miss Yamanaka."

"Anyway, the reason that I called was to tell you, we won!"

"See, I told you so."

"And you could not believe how many guys asked me for my number after woods." And that's the Ino I know.

"Just hope they're not gay."

"What?"

"You know, Call Me Maybe."

"That guy wasn't even hot, covered in tattoos and all."

"I know." Miyuki heard Haku mouth that he had to leave. "Ino could you hold a minute."

"Actually, I have to go soon. Sakura came second for Taijustu and, surprise, surprise, Sasuke Uchiha came first. Naruto's furious because he came second."

"Yeah, that's excellent. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, we have to plan our plans for this winter break. See ya later."

"Yeah, bye." She put the phone down and turned to Haku. "Where are you going?"

"Tournament's over, meaning I need to go back to Kiri." He bent down and kissed her.

"So that's it? Only a week?"

"Looks like it." He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "If it helps, I had tons of fun."

"Can we still be friends? Since long distance relationships never work."

"Of course." He smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>So this arc is over and next one is all about wintery goodness. I kinda wished it snowed here. Curse you, sunny Australia. It gets soo cold that you think you might lose your toes but no snow. Apparently it isn't normal for a person to stop and pet a cat in the middle of the street. I was buying Pocky befor school and I say the most prettyful cat ever. I coaxed it with my Pocky and started to scratch it's ears and stuff. When I told me best matey, who is also a cat lurver, she said that isn't normal. So I was all like but Sebastian does it and she said, "I rest my case." So that gets me wondering, is Sebastian, the demon butler from Victorian time, normal? He so is.<strong>

**Well, I'll see y'all later.**

**Au Revoir,**

**Minami.**


	30. Winter, Cake and Kittens

**He-ey! This chappie is early because Imma on holidays and stuff. I've been thinking... It's time for me to write new stories but knowing me I might give up. I have ideas and plot and characters and everying it's just that I may worry that I could focus too much on one story and the other becaomes are horrible mad delinquent. Hmm... I dunno.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the grunt 'Hn' can be misinterpreted, depending on the person. For Sasuke, 'Hn' can have a number of meanings (mostly negative) and the only person to successfully be able to translate them all was Miyuki. Even his own brother couldn't get it. In most cases 'Hn' meant 'get the hell out of my face', once placed in kinder words. To Itachi, it always meant the opposite, which most likely meant he was doing it on purpose. When he asked Sasuke if he and Naruto would like to go to Yuki for Uchiha Fashions winter photo shoot, Sasuke answered 'Hn' which roughly translated to 'Are you kidding me?' that was without the cussing and swearing. But Itachi, being big brother Itachi, took it as a 'Yes, brother. I'd love to.' which is the reason why Sasuke was stuck in a car with an unusually more-than-normal hyperactive Naruto and Itachi on the phone for the next two hours.<p>

**God, help me,** he thought as Naruto took control of the radio.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this time you two aren't ditching me." Ino grumbled as she sat on Miyuki's bed.<p>

Miyuki sighed as she dried her black hair freshly streaked with blue and white for that 'wintery feel', as she put it. "We didn't ditch you, Ino. I was kidnapped by hooligans and Hinata had some family business to attend to."

"Family business, my ass. You went to Suna to gorgeous beaches and gorgeous-er guys and you went to a fantabby new water park and took Naruto instead of me," she pointed at her two friends. "This time will be different. Starting, next week, I have planned the most epic winter holiday for a month. We are all going to Yuki!" She expected a shower of applause and cheers but instead got silence. "So what do you think?"

"I... Um. I think it's a w-wonder-" Hinata began but was cut off.

"I have a question. Where will we be staying if it's for a whole month?" Miyuki interjected.

Ino coughed a bit. "You know how you said you had a holiday home in Yuki-"

"You made plans to use my house before consultanting me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Excellent!" Miyuki grinned, rubbing her hands together. "We get to escape boring Konoha for a winter wonderland. And I get to see Baby Kiko. I should get Ai to come along."

"Who's Ai?" Hinata asked.

"My friend."

"You have friends?" Ino snickered.

"Of course I do."

"Your toys don't count."

"For your information, Ai is a real human. I met her in Suna. I should call her now."

**She didn't deny the toys,** Ino thought as Miyuki vanished to find the paper with Ai's number on it amongst the other papers on her not so organised, uber messy desk.

"Yay, we're meeting hot boys." Ino was head over heels with her 'boyalicious' plans.

"But I thought you got tons of guys' numbers after the tournament." Hinata wondered timidly.

Ino sighed and shook her head in the naive ways of her innocent friend. "Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Boys are like handbags; unless you find the perfect one, you'll need multiple for every outfit." She smiled at her analogy and placed her hands on the Hyuuga's shoulders. "Naruto is your perfect handbag. Don't ever let go or you'll lose him, Hina-chan. Miyuki's already lost her Sasuke tote and is now deemed miserable for life without a sexy accessory." She looked at the advocate otaku as she happily chatted on the phone, not looking one bit miserable.

"Oh... Um... Okay, Ino." Hinata stuttered, confused.

Miyuki, Ino and Hinata arrived at Yuki a week later as planned. They would have been there earlier in the day of it wasn't for Hinata's constant forgetfulness of things and Ino's giant load of luggage. When they walked into the house, Miyuki shunned them into the living room while she sorted out sleeping arrangements but the door bell interrupted.

"Miyuki!" Ino screamed from the couch. "Someone's at the door!"

"I know, Ino!" she shouted back. "That's why we have doorbells; to announce the arrival of someone to our doorstep." She opened the door.

"Hey, Miyuki!" A familiar, smiley red head embraced her.

"Hey, Ai. How you doing? Come inside." She helped Ai pull her suitcase inside. "Ino! Hinata! This is Ai." Ai waved and smiled.

Ino lifted her head from the couch, "Oh." She got up and stood infront of Ai, looking her up and down. "So you really are a human. Ino Yamanaka." She stuck out her hand to shake, Ai took it with caution. "That, over there, is Hinata Hyuuga." She pointed at Hinata, who was quietly reading her book, looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Miyuki. Is Sasuke here?" Ai turned to the winter haired girl, who was dragging the luggage across the floor. Ino recognised the look on Miyuki's face.

"Do you have hot chocolate here, Miyuki? I bet we're all thirsty and tea is perfect for this snowy weather."

She dropped the bags and stretched her back, "I'll go check." Ai was seriously confused about what was going on.

"What happen-"

"Now, Ai-chan," Ino began as she sat Ai on the couch. "You seem like a nice girl so I think we should tell you. Right, Hinata?" The pale eyed girl nodded, enthusiastically.

"Tell me what?"

"Things are a bit, how should I put it, rocky between Sasuke and Miyuki."

"Rocky is an understatement, Ai-chan. It's pretty bad," Hinata added. "They won't even talk to each other anymore."

"That's why I planned all this to distract her from Sasuke, so the two can hopefully see past this 'issue', kiss and make up. So don't mention You Know Who, got it?"

"There is hot chocolate and stuff but no cakes. Do you guys want me to buy cake?" Miyuki noticed the strange gathering of the three other. "What are you guys doing?"

Ino stood up, "Ai here was telling us all about your time in Suna. Weren't you, Ai?"

"Oh, yes. If you're buying cake, Miyuki, can you pretty please get chocolate?"

"I would like a strawberry short cake, please. If it isn't too much of a hassle." Hinata mumbled.

"Marble cake! And marshmallows!" Ino shouted.

"I'm getting those assorted packs and if your flavour isn't in it, tough it up." She grabbed her coat and stormed out mumbling something about selfishness and greed.

"Phew, that was close." Ino collapsed onto the couch like she needs rest after a dangerous spy mission.

"Wait," Ai timidly spoke. "What did happen?"

"You do not want to know." The truth was neither Ino nor Hinata knew themselves.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was lost. Completely forgetting this isn't Konoha, she walked around for nearly three quarters of an hour without a clue of where to go. Her phone was dead, so no GPS. The only thing to it was to ask someone for directions. She hated to admit defeat but asking for directions was like a double whammy. Not only was she wrong about something but she also had to ask a stranger for help.<p>

**Eugh, strangers.**

She searched the streets to find someone to ask.

**How about him?**

_**Too old, probably lived with the dinosaurs. Scratch that, before the first cell when we were all amino acids.**_

**Okay, what about that one?**

_**My pervert/paedophile radars are going haywire. Run away or we'll diiiiie!**_

**Fine, her?**

_**She looks like a bitch.**_

**Gaaahh! You are so frustrating! How about over there?**

_**Do you want those grimy little kiddy hands sticking gum in your hair?**_

**No... What about her?**

_**In a hurry.**_

**Him?**

_**Potential rapist.**_

**God, you are so annoying. Where do you get these ideas?**

_**From your overactive imagination. You should tell him to slow down.**_

**I can't believe you are a part of me.**

_**Face it, sister. I'll never leave you. Muahaha!**_

**Humph. Okay... They look nice.**

_**Never get in between a couple. The guy will hit on you and the girl will want to rip your throat out.**_

**You really are hard to please, aren't you?**

_**You know me too well. Note my sarcasm. **_

**Sarcasm noted. Sarcasm noted. Scanning, scanning scan- okay, him?**

_**Not too old, not too young, no jealous girlfriend on his arm, no pedo stash and that is a nice hoodie. Perfecto, Miyuki! I taught you well.**_

**Yay, now you're making sense. Let's do this!**

_**Onwards, fellow heroine!**_

She walked up to the boy in a green hoodie, mustering as much courage as possible that would make Godric Gryffindor proud. "Um... Ex-excuse me, but could you please h-help m-me? I'm... Um... Kinda lost."

"I've never heard you stutter before." The boy turned around and Miyuki was met with a pair of familiar, large, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, I can breathe now. It's only you, Haku." She clutched the front of her chest and held onto her knee with her free hand, exhaling deeply. Haku placed his hand on her back.

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit hot."

"It's winter."

"I need some help, Haku." She grabbed his hoodie in a dramatic fashion.

"What are you doing here?"

She dropped her hands and raised her eyebrow at him, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Obviously, I'm happy to see you. I'm just wondering why you are here, in Yuki?"

"Holiday, no duh. Now," she took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek. "Where does this wintery place keep its cakes?" He smiled and took her to the city centre. They had the most fun time, running in and out of shops, drinking slushies really fast and seeing who got the brain freeze first (Haku won that one), shoving a slice of cake and eating it as fast as they can (Miyuki's special area of expertise), actually buying what they needed **(Discount on marshmallows! Yay!**) and walking around for hours.

"Haku! Look here." Miyuki stopped in front of a store window, pressing her face against the glass like a hyperactive child on their birthday in front of a mountain of gifts. "Aren't they absolutely adorable? Like in a Pikachu kind of way."

Haku stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah, they are cute."

"I must have one. Come help me pick one." She took his hand and dragged him into the shop.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, first we're having a photo shoot next week and then, I think, Friday... On New Year's Eve, there is an exclusive black tie party. It would be flooded with media and paparazzi so don't do anything stupid." Itachi told his brother after getting off the phone.<p>

"Don't talk to me about stupidity, tell Naruto off." They both turned to the blonde who was sprawled on the couch with only boxer shorts on and eating Pocky.

"Look, I'm a vampire." He stuck too sticks underneath his lips and bared his teeth. He looked like a deranged cat.

**Miyuki used to do that for me to cheer me up,** he thought with a sigh.

"Sasuke, stay focused." Itachi snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "I'm going to go buy pizza and some dessert, so you two stay put and Naruto," The blonde looked up. "Put some clothes on, it's freaking snowing outside. You're making me feel cold." He walked out and locked the door behind him. Itachi placed his order for the pizza and decided to take a walk around while he waited the twenty minutes. He bought dango and was on his way back to the pizza parlour when he bumped into a familiar face.

"Hello, Miyuki!"

"Hello, Ita-kun." The violet eyed girl beamed. She was holding a small basket and had an array of furry things in a bag.

"You haven't called me that for ten years," he sighed.

"Just reliving my childhood, sempai."

"Oh, I see you have your friend with you. Ludwig Amadeus, was it?"

Haku laughed, "You have a good memory. I'm actually Haku." The two males shook hands.

"Well, my name is Itachi Uchiha, this twit's sempai, temporary sensei and oldest friend/brother figure."

"Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," Haku answered politely.

**He has better manners than Sasuke.** "So what are you two doing here?"

"Haku lives here, and I am on a holiday with Ai, Ino and Hinata."

"Really? I'm here on business trip with Naruto and Sasuke but they're tagging along for the fun."

**Sasuke? Fun? Don't make me laugh.** "How business going?"

"Wonderfully, actually. We actually came here to take the photos to promote the winter collection and we're going to have a black tie party for it. Actually why don't you and your friends come to the photo shoot next week? I'm sure Ino will love it. I'll call you about the details. Well, got to go. I'll see you around." He smiled and left.

"They own a fashion company?" Haku snorted with laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny." She punched his arm, "It's their family business. If it wasn't for all that, the Uchihas would have never existed."

"Okay, let's take these things home." He took her hand and they went home.

"I'm baaack and I come with food!" Miyuki unlocked the door and she and Haku walked in.

"What took you so long? Hinata started to make dinner and is nearly done." Ino whined and went up to complain in Miyuki's face when she noticed Haku. "Oh, hello." She straightened herself up, winked and pouted. "We never formally met but I saw you in the tournament. I'm Ino Yamanaka, one of Miyuki's best friends. Who might you be?" Her voice was soft and seductive as she wielded her 'boy charm' to lure a naive Haku in.

"I'm Haku, Miyuki's boyfriend," he replied with a not so naive smile. He took Miyuki's hand and pulled her closer to him. Her face flushed red when he said that. She didn't deny the statement but Miyuki never really liked the words 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend'. They were too intimate for her liking. Sure, she dated but it never went that far.

"Oh." Ino was finding it hard to swallow. "Really? Miyuki never told us." The blonde glared at her 'best friend'.

"Really, Miyuki-chan?" Haku lifted her face up by her chin. "How come you didn't tell your friends about us?" He emphasised the word 'us'.

"Well, you see... It never actually... Um... You know, came up in conversation." She blushed at the large amounts of PDA Haku was displaying.

"You look so cute all red." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Cute!" Miyuki piped up, her voice slightly cracking. She coughed it away. "Ahem. That reminds me." She went to the living room and found Ai playing Fruit Ninja on her X-box Kinect. "Look what I bought." She picked up the little basket and popped the locks. Inside was a small kitten, no older those eight weeks. He was a black snowshoe, with his belly and the tips of his nose, ears and feet pure white. He had bright green eyes like fresh grass. The kitten blinked timidly at the three girls and one guy staring down on it. It mewed softly as Miyuki picked him up and held him in his arms.

"You go out to buy cake and come back home with a cat?" Ino sighed.

Miyuki ignored her. "His name is Loki," she declared as she snuggled the cat against her face. "Haku thought it suited him well because of his green eyes. I wanted to call him Kimidori the II but he wasn't ginger." Haku stood next to Miyuki, one hand around her waist and the other scratching behind Loki's ears. "This is my baby so treat him with respect."

"He is so adorable," Ai cooed as she came up to pet him.

"I'm happy as long as it doesn't piss everywhere and make sure it stays away from my clothes. I don't want cat fur on them. And I don't want it eating or scratching my expensive shoes either." Ino folded her arms.

"He isn't a dog, Ino, or a goat. Don't worry, Piggy. Loki, here, is toilet trained and I'll deal with everything." Loki jumped out of Miyuki's arms and walked across the coffee table towards Ino. He sat down and stared at her, his large green eyes blinking suspiciously. As if he knew she feared him.

"Miyuki, get your cat away from me. It's creeping me out."

"He's not an 'it', he's a boy."

"Whatever, I'm going to help Hina-chan."

"Come here, Loki." On hearing his name, Loki gave Ino one last 'I'm on to you, punk!' glance and went up to Miyuki, to sit in front of her. She pulled out a bright green collar (same colour as his eyes) from one of the bags and put it on. There was a silver, circular pendent with 'Loki' inscribed on it. When it clicked in placed, the kitten miaowed and rubbed his face against Miyuki's hand. "You're my baby. Yes, you are. And you get to sleep in my bed because you're so special. You only matter to me, okay?"

"Ahem." A cough came from Haku when she said this.

"Haku, you are in a whole other league that isn't in the same ranking as Loki."

"It's not fair that he sleeps with you while I'm shunned to the cold."

"No one's shunning you and I can't believe you are jealous of a cat."

"I deserve an apology." He smirked at her as he gestured for a kiss. Miyuki gave Loki to Ai and the two went to play with the toys she got him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he secured his hands on her hips. She smiled and leaned in and gave him his kiss. The two lovebirds were lost in their own world until Ino interrupted.

"Once you two have finished eating each other's faces off, come to the dining room for real eating. Food's ready," she said in a peeved tone.

"Your friend is very... Um, how do I put this nicely? Ah yes, temperamental."

"I wouldn't have minded if you said bitch."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"Ino takes some getting used to but she is really a wonderful person and an excellent and helpful friend."

Haku smiled, "I'll take your word for it." They went to the dining room to find Ino on her phone, Ai playing with Loki and Hinata setting up the table.

"Oh, I see you brought someone else, Miyuki. Lucky, I made... Um, some extra." She smiled at Haku as he sat at the table. "Um... Sorry to poke around b-but... Er... W-who are you?"

"I'm Haku. I think I saw you at Konoha." They shook hands.

"Oh, yes. I remember. You were for Kiri in fencing. My name is... Uh...Hinata Hyuuga. Well I hope you enjoy the meal. It's... Er... Ch-chicken teriyaki." The five teenagers and kitten started to eat and talk about nonsense.

"So how's Yuki?" Ai asked, tossing bits of chicken to Loki. "Is it better than Suna?"

"You can't really put them on the same level. It's like shoes; boots and flats are too different to choose one over the other." Miyuki muttered.

"Oh, that reminds me. Remember your friend we met, Uchiha-san? Didn't he say something about a photo shoot? "Haku spoke.

"A photo shoot?" Ino's eyes gleamed. "Tell me more."

"Itachi-sempai said that we could come to the winter photo shoots next week. Oh, I almost forgot. Hinata, Naruto is staying with Itachi-sempai."

"Re-really? Naruto's here?"

"Yes, now people quiet. I'm trying to eat."

* * *

><p>"I'm baaack and I come with food!" Itachi unlocked the door and walked in.<p>

"Naruto's dying," his brother yelled from the same spot he left him. Well at least he changed from his phone to his laptop.

"I go for half an hour and you already killed him."

"It wasn't me. It was the lack of food."

Itachi walked into the kitchen to see Naruto had moved from the couch and was now on the bench tops, face first and still in only boxers. "Sooo hungry. Gonna die. Hinata, I'm sorry I left you but now I see the light. I want to tell you that I love you and your cooking. I can practically smell her chicken teriyaki."

"Oh, that reminds me. Hinata's here in Yuki," Itachi smirked and placed the pizza on the table. The boys made their way to the table for food.

"Hinata is here? Where?"

"She's staying with Ino, Miyuki and Ai from Suna. And I also invited them to the photo shoot."

Sasuke choked on salami. "Why would you do that?"

"To give them a chance to be fashion stars? I don't know. I thought it'll be fun but Miyuki didn't look enthusiastic about it."

"Hn."

"Well, if they do come, you can talk to Yuki-chan, give her a biiiig kiss and make things all better, Sasuke." Naruto said with pizza in his mouth, but Sasuke was already going up the stairs with his laptop under his arm.

"Moody teenagers." Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he went for his sixth slice of pizza. "How ever did we raise him wrong?"

"What on earth are you going on about?"

* * *

><p>When they finished, the four girls and Haku were sitting in the living room eating the cakes Miyuki bought. Hinata was going through Miyuki's entire book collection. Ino was on her laptop, most likely on Facebook. Ai was successfully teaching Loki tricks. Miyuki was sitting in Haku's lap and the two were playing Batman Lego. Haku patted Miyuki's back to get her attention.<p>

"It's getting late. I better go home. See you later, cutie."

"Okay, bye now," she whispered as he bent down and kissed her. "Ai, stop feeding Loki so many treats. He'll get fat." Miyuki went up to the red head and her new friend.

"But look at him. He's been learning so well. "She picked up Loki and the two of them pouted."How can you resist such cuteness?"

"I just can."

"Yeah, like how you resisted Sasuke." Ino muttered under her breath.

"What?" Miyuki turned to the blonde.

"What tricks can that cat of yours do?" She answered in all manner of innocence.

Miyuki picked up her kitten. "Yeah, Ai. Show me the reason why you have been stuffing my baby with those fattening treats."

The scarlette rolled her eyes. "Lesson 1: Answering to your ever beck and call. Loki! Come here." Loki leapt out of Miyuki's arms and went to his caller. "Good boy." She scratched his neck as a reward.

"He isn't a dog," Miyuki huffed.

"No, Loki is smarter. He understands right from wrong when a clear and firm voice is used. Lesson 2: Fashion expertise. Loki, which scarf suits Miyuki?" Ai dangled a red scarf and a yellow scarf. Miyuki was wearing pink skivvy and black track pants. Loki looked at the scarves carefully, sniffed them then went to Miyuki and did the same. He pulled onto the yellow scarf out of Ai's hand and placed it on his mistress' lap.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Oh, Ino!" Ai smirked at Miyuki. "If it was out of these two scarves, which one should Miyuki wear?"

Ino looked up from her laptop, "The yellow one."

"See told you so. And there's butler cat or as I like to say Nekoshitsuji. Loki, I'm bored. Please, fetch me a manga." The cat came back pushing the book along. "Remember to be polite. Loki understands the difference. There is also 'guard cat'. Loki! En guarde!" The small kitten's fur stood up on end, he arched his back and hissed. Loki went back to normal and to Ai for praise.

"Make sure to give him praise when he does something right only," she explained as she rubbed his belly.

"Anything else, Ai? You've been at it for a few hours and the amount of treats I've seen you stuffing down his throat is an illegal overdose."

"Other than the standard ones, my personal favourite and his ultimate weapon. Loki, beg." Loki turned to Miyuki and gave her the cutest face similar to Puss in Boots.

"Aaahh! That is too much!" She scooped him up and snuggled her face against him. "Ai, you have to teach me how to teach him. Give me a kiss, Loki. You have been a good student to Ai-sensei." The kitten purred and licked her cheek.

"Ai-sensei... I kinda like it."

"Don't get so full of yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Simple message... Review!<strong>

**Shank you,**

**Minami.**

**P.S. Happy 4th of July, American Independence day to all you Americans! It was yesterday for us... Australia doesn't have an independence day just an Australia day on the 26th of January. Which is reeeaaaallly fun!**


	31. Problem Solved?

**TA DA! New Chapter! Thank you, thank you! There is this creepy new format which shows how many views, followers and everything for my story. It's even graphed! Wow, this website has outdone itself.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto only my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Miyuki! Telephone!" Ino's annoyingly loud voice disturbed her friend's pleasant dream which she now forgot.<p>

"Tell it to go away!" she shouted back and rolled over to face Loki. "If the blonde pig comes, Loki-kun, en guarde, okay?" If Loki had hands, he would have saluted.

"Miiiiiiyuuuuuukiiiiii," Ino's voice became closer and closer until it was standing in the doorway along with the rest of Ino, the phone in her hand.

"Loki, en guarde!" The kitten jumped gracefully off the bed and sat in front of Ino, hissing.

"I'll kick your cat. Don't test me." Ino's voice sounded serious. Miyuki sat up in her bed.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Bring it on, sister," the blonde triumphantly declared, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Miyuki hopped off her bed and stood behind her kitten. "Loki, ATTACK!" Loki did as he was told and jumped onto Ino's pink fuzzy boot and started scratching and attacking her feet.

"Miyuki! Get your stupid cat off my leg. It's stuffing up my shoes. Don't touch the pom poms. Aarrrgghh! Watch where you put those claws, fur ball! Get it off! Get it off! Get. It. OFF!"

"Loki, come here." The kitten leapt off Ino's leg and at Miyuki's feet.

"When did you teach him that?"

"A few days ago with Ai and a hell lot of pillows." She smiled, picked Loki up and took the phone out of Ino's hand. "The lady of the manor is temporarily unavailable. Please leave a detailed message after the tone. Beeep."

"That was more of a beep."

"Toooooooood."

"Miyuki, a machine doesn't correct itself." Itachi sighed at the other end.

"You obviously haven't heard of autocorrect spelling, sempai. Now, what do you want calling at a time like this?"

"It's 11:30 am. Half the day is gone."

"No, there is still 30 minutes left and I am really not happy that I have been woken up early."

"Whatever. The reason I called is to tell you that the photo shoot is in two hours and you promised."

"I don't remember promising anything, sempai."

"Just remember to get your ass and your friends here by half past one."

"Stop hitting on my ass."

"You don't have one for anyone to hit on." She could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"No make fun of a girl and her body."

"You mean the lack of."

"Shut up."

"Just come along, okay? Be there at half past one. Naruto will be there so Hinata can come."

Miyuki was silent, "Would Sasuke be there?"

"Obviously, he's my brother. Can you two stop being so childish and fix this up so we can all have a peaceful holiday?"

"Don't want to."

"Remember when we went to France for the summer?"

"And we tied up Sasuke locked him in the hotel cupboard because he wouldn't shut up."

"And we forced cake down his throat until he escaped and sat on you. He found out that was my fault so you two decided to have fun with my hair."

"Your hair is very manageable, Ita-kun. You looked good with the multitude of plaits."

"I got my revenge and fed you two escargot with octopus and a bit of spit."

"Eugh, snails. Well, you and Sasuke ditched me on the Eiffel Tower by myself. If it wasn't for Mikoto and my flying croissant, you lot would have completely spaced out about my existence and forgot me in Paris."

"Ah, such fond memories."

"It was mainly us pranking each other. We really need new memories"

"So, don't you want to continue that?"

"Is this you trying to make me and Sasuke friends again or getting me to get out of this house? Because if it is option A, I said to wait a while."

Itachi sighed, "Give the phone to Ino. I'll ask if she'd like to go." Miyuki passed the phone to Ino who ecstatically decided that they were all going, no if's, and's or but's. So that's how Miyuki ended here, in a white building with skinny stylists all dressed in black walking around looking all elegant, high and mighty while being fashionable at the same time. It made her feel very underdressed in track pants and a navy blue hoodie that Haku got her with a fish tank on it that said 'I'd tap that!'.

**Great, now they think I'm unfashionable and a pervert. And a crazy cat lover**, she added as Loki tried to attack the fish on her shirt.

"Miyuki. Miyuki. Miyuki." Ino came running up to her dressed in a tight fitted black sweater with the Uchiha crest on her right sleeve, blue skinny jeans and black stiletto heels. She was wearing makeup but nothing like Cakeface's. It was more subtle and suited her well. "You've got to try these. It is so cool."

"How did you run here?" Miyuki was still bewildered by the size of her shoes.

Ino ignored her, "These people know exactly what suits you."

"How can you breathe in that?" Her concern shifted to the tight black sweater Ino was wearing which emphasised her chest.

"They gave me these jeans because they match my eyes. Hinata is wearing the cutest dress and is having her makeup done and her hair has big bouncy curls and Ai has curls too but tight cute ones. You should so come. There is this absolutely sexy hairdresser/make up guy called Yusuke. He's only twenty-one and does wonders to your hair. And he's straight. Look at mine." Ino's hair was let out from its normally high ponytail and was layered and had side swept bangs now. "I always thought fringes and stuff were ugly but this one is really nice. You should so come."

"Nah, I'm alright here and I have a boyfriend, Ino."

"I was never was asking you to hook up with Yusuke. He's mine." She grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her off the chair. Loki jumped off her lap and trotted after his screaming mistress and her fashion crazed friend.

"Yusuke! I got my friend." Ino practically threw her. "She dresses like a boy so could you make her look gorgeous?"

A young man with copper coloured hair smiled and tapped Ino on the nose, "Like you are, darling?" That put her into fits of giggles like a hormonal teenager.

**Wait, she is a hormonal teenager.**

"Let's see what we can do." He gave her a welcoming smile and sat her in a chair infront of a mirror. She place Loki on the ground.

"Go find something to eat." She turned to Yusuke, "So what are we going to do, Mr. Stylist?" Yusuke placed his face beside hers and they both stared into the mirror.

"Well, Itachi-sama," Itachi, you beast. "Wanted to go with the natural look so why don't we dye your hair back to its original colour."

Ino's face joined theirs, "What, black?"

"No," Yusuke smiled.

**He smiles too much.**

"No?"

"No, Ino. My hair was initially mahogany brown." Miyuki explained. "Just like my mother's."

"When did you dye it?"

"Before I came back to Konoha." She turned to Yusuke. "What else do you want to do?"

"I want to give you a pixie cut."

"No way! That is way too short."

"You know what, why don't we dye it first?" Yusuke gave her a closed eye smile**. Again with the smiling.**

She sighed, "Okay."

Miyuki sat patiently, reading magazines, as Yusuke did his work.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name before."

"Miyuki Nakamura."

"Oh, you're the famous Miyuki."

"What do you mean?"

"I've worked her for nearly three years now and have heard so much about you from Itachi-sama and Sasuke-kun. Well mainly from Sasuke-kun."

"Like what?"

"Everything the kid could remember, like how you became friends and all the fun things you two did together. He seemed pretty happy when he spoke about you."

"What did he tell you?" She didn't like the sound of this.

"Loads of things, actually. I never took him as the type to talk to people but the kid must have been bored. My favourite is your wedding. That was a classic."

"He told you about our wedding?"

Ino gasped, "You got married to Sasuke?"

She turned to the blonde, "It was a fake one." But she wasn't listening.

"You got married to Sasuke! You got married to Sasuke! You got married to Sasuke!" she chanted.

"Stop being childish."

Ino stopped chanting and sat next to her angry friend, "So why did you do that?"

"It was a pact that is neither of us got married before the age of 31, we'd marry each other. It was stupid and childish and-"

"Pretty darn adorable!" Ino squealed. Miyuki folded her arms and huffed.

"He promised to keep that a secret," she muttered. At this point, Yusuke stopped listening and went back to Miyuki's hair.

"Done," he sighed. She looked up at the mirror and saw a young version of her mother, with shorter and straighter hair, staring back except with violet eyes and not hazel.

**So that's what they mean when they say I look like Mum.**

"Wow, you look like Yumi-dono except-"

"For the eyes. It sounds like Harry Potter but gender bent. What's next?"

"I decided to give you a long pixie cut because you suit short hair and you said a normal pixie cut was 'too short'. Now," he clapped his hands together. "We pick some clothes for you." Yet again, Miyuki was dragged away by two people who traded their sanity for style.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tried, by all means, to stay home. Not that simple when you have a brother as stubborn as... Stubborn itself. He was dressed up in the company's clothing range because apparently they were going to promote them and not the usual plethora of skinny models. Naruto vanished the second they walked in to find Hinata for some very obvious reasons. The good thing about this place was that everyone knew who he was so they all left him alone. He walked around the white world of their company when he spotted something out of the ordinary. A black and white cat was strutting along looking like he owned the place. He turned his head and noticed Sasuke staring at him.<p>

**This cat has creepy human like qualities,** he thought as the kitten stopped at his feet and mewed. He scooped him up and noticed the collar.

"Loki... I guess you belong to someone but who on hell would bring a cat here?" Loki mewed again. "You hungry?"

"Miaow."

"Let's go find some food and then your owner, okay?"

"Miaow!" Sasuke took the cat and went to find some fancy tuna.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now?" Miyuki did not like the fact that she was being treated like a ragdoll.<p>

"We are going to see Konan who'll pick some clothes for you," Yusuke responded.

"K-Konan! No not her, anybody but her." But before Ino or Yusuke could ask why, the blue beast (in Miyuki's mind) appeared along with Itachi.

"Sempai, why is she here? She'll torture me."

"Nice to see you too, Miyuki. Konan is because she wanted to help out like all of you lot."

"How are we helping out?"

"My manager said that the image models are giving teenage girls is to be on freakish diets to be stick thin so if we get a bunch of average school kids who look good and aren't anorexic, they get the idea to love themselves for who they are and the rest of that Disney moral crap. Now listen to Konan and be quick, we're starting in under an hour." Konan smiled at Miyuki.

"It's just you and me, little girl."

**Dear Lord, I know I'm not the best of people and incredibly lazy but please help me!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke fed the kitten and boy, did he eat a lot.<p>

"So now we need to find who you belong to."

"Miaow." He walked around to find anyone remotely kitten owning.

"I don't know who you could belong to, Loki."

"Mew," he responded sadly.

"Sasuke!" Itachi appeared in front him. "Find Naruto and Hinata and meet us at the front in 45 minutes."

"Hn." Itachi vanished as fast as he came. Sasuke turned to the green eyed Loki in his arms. "We'd have to find your owner later. Let's go get Naruto. He's the biggest baka you'd ever meet, Loki."

"Miaow." Sasuke pulled out his phone and called Naruto.

"What do you want, teme?" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm busy."

"Get out of the cupboard you and Hinata are hiding in and meet everyone at the front in 45 minutes. Itachi's orders." Sasuke heard shuffling, sighs and whispers then finally-

"We're coming." And he hung up.

"We'd better be going too, Loki." He put the kitten down and they went along their way to the front until they heard someone scream.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! NYAHAHAHA!" And the next thing Sasuke knew was that he was on the floor with some crazy brown, short haired girl on top of him.

* * *

><p>Konan was too much and with both Ai and Ino there it was like living hell. They kept on forcing clothes on her that it felt like they went through the same capacity as a department store and there was more.<p>

**Must escape, must escape.**

_**Miyuki, I have a brilliant idea.**_

**Speak it, girl.**

_**Be into it and when they least expect it, do a runner.**_

**Hit and run, nice.**

Miyuki agreed with the trio's shenanigans until-

"Where did she go?" Ai asked as she searched for the escapee.

"Miyuki," Ino called.

"The bitch escape," Konan cursed. "Nakamura, get your ass here or I will get you!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! NYAHAHAHA!" Miyuki screamed and ran across the white tiled floor in socks, a t-shirt and a skirt with suspenders. Everything was going according to plan and she was able to slip into an empty room until... Wham! She slammed head first into an innocent bystander.

**I knew I should have got my glasses first. "**Holy freaking Buddhist cows," she groaned.

"Miyuki?" She brushed her bangs from her eyes and recognised the voice. She squinted her eyes and saw Mortal Enemy Number 1.

"What are you doing here?" they shouted in unison. The two stared at each other in complete silence, Sasuke propped himself up with his arms and Miyuki was sitting on his lap. Miyuki spoke first.

"How dare you tell Yusuke of our wedding?" Her face was red and she was angry like never before.

"I was lonely and bored and he asked me about my life so I told him. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It was our secret! Even Itachi doesn't know. You pinkie swore, Uchiha, and you are never allowed to break a pinkie swear!"

"Who cares? We were just kids."

"'Who cares? We were just kids'? That's what you think? So you never cared? Everything we did as kids didn't matter to you? All that history, all our lives-"

"Stop with the melodramatic, rhetorical questions, you twit." Now Sasuke was getting annoyed. She narrowed her eyes, her face somehow now more red than before.

"Fine," she declared and stuck out her hand. "Give me back my ring."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Your ring?" he questioned and twisted the silver, gemmed piece of jewellery on his finger.

"Yes, my ring. The one I gave you before I left. Since our whole entire childhood was more insignificant than an ant to you, this shouldn't make a difference so I want it back. An ungrateful, insolent git like you doesn't deserve something so precious. Give it back." All Sasuke could do was stare. She really wanted the ring back but he couldn't do that.

"No. It's mine now," he answered.

"Okay, I'll just force it off you." She pushed him back on the ground and pulled his arms over his head. She spotted her father's ring on his middle finger on the left hand. She shuffled her body forwards and tried to pull it off. Sasuke wasn't going to let her win so easily. He slipped his free hand down until it was above her knee. Miyuki felt a tickling sensation. She looked down at Sasuke.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me." And he began to attack her weak spot. Miyuki couldn't control her movements as she held in her laughter.

**If I laugh, he wins.**

She let go of his hand and tried to wiggle out of his attack but leaving his hand unoccupied was a bad idea. Somehow, in a quick flash, Sasuke was on top of her.

"Get off me or I'll scream rape," she growled.

"No, you won't." He covered her mouth with his hand, smirking. Miyuki was trying to scream but his hand was muffling all sounds. For some strange reason, not one person was in the room. She got hit by a brilliant idea.

"You psycho. Don't go biting people's hands." He massaged the bite with his hand. She took this opportunity to push him down and climb back on top and hit him in the chest.

"Give me back my ring, bastard!"

"Never, bitch!" They rolled around on the floor, kicking and screaming, like how they used to ten years ago.

"Miyuki! Sasuke!" When Itachi walked in, Miyuki was sitting on Sasuke's legs and had pulled the ring off him. "You're not six years old anymore. Grow up and stop fighting. Thank God no one saw you."

"It's not my fault Sasuke is a thief!" Miyuki whined.

"So you found out about the kiss in Su-" Itachi noticed Sasuke furiously shaking his head and mouthing 'No' but enough was said.

"What kiss?" Miyuki asked. She looked at Itachi else but he was avoiding her gaze. "What are you going on about?" She asked again, a little louder. "What kiss?"

"You and Sas-" he began but seeing his brother's face, he stopped

Miyuki's eyes widened and she got up, looking at Itachi, "What did you say?"Miyuki gave them a glare like never before which caused her sempai to crack.

"When you went to Suna, you and Sasuke kissed," he muttered, knowing there was no point hiding it. Miyuki dropped her ring and gasped.

"We did what?" She turned around to Sasuke who was dusting himself off. She stormed up to him and pushed him against the wall. "Tell me what he said was a lie. Tell me you didn't take my first kiss." Sasuke held her shoulder but didn't say anything as she gasped in realisation. "I was that drunk girl, the one you mentioned to me on my birthday. That's why I can't remember."

"Miyuki, relax," he whispered into her ear. He pulled her head down on to his shoulder and held her close. "Just calm d-"

"No! Do not tell me to relax or calm down!" she yelled and pushed herself out of his arms. "First you start being all creepy and over-protective, then you hate me, crush my feelings, ignore me, hurt me and like that wasn't enough trouble already, you go and tell a complete stranger our secret, tell me our friendship meant nothing to you, and now you stole my first kiss and you expect me to be calm? What did I do to you, Sasuke?" She was crying now, crying like the time they fought in his room a month ago. She fell on her knees, sobbing. He hated seeing her like this.

"What did I do to you?" she whispered. Sasuke sat next to her and placed his hand on her.

"Miyuki, I -" but she cut him off... And slapped him.

"Don't you dare say that, Sasuke Uchiha. Sorry isn't enough." She shrugged his hand off. "Leave me alone," she mumbled. Sasuke knew there was nothing he could do, so he got up and began to walk away.

"Come on, Loki. Let's go find your owner." The kitten went up to Sasuke.

"Loki?" Miyuki looked up. "Loki, please give me my ring." The snowshoe pushed the ring to his mistress in melancholy. Sasuke saw the cat rub himself against Miyuki and place his paw on her knee in a way of comfort before he left the room.

"Well, if you still want to do this, we have under 25 minutes to leave," Itachi mentioned casually and left after Sasuke. Miyuki glanced up and saw the white room was empty. Everything was worse now. She was furious at him for saying that. She hoped that when they first argued, what he shouted at her was due to the angry vibe in the room, but that didn't seem the case now. Miyuki remembered their wedding day. Sasuke was the one to suggest it and she was reluctant about it.

_"Hey, Yuki-kun." A 7 year old Sasuke called out to his friend as the both played in her room._

_"Mm-Hm?" she responded to show him that she was listening._

_"When do you want to get married?" he casually asked her._

_"Married?" she repeated. "Um... Probably after I turn 23 or something. As long as it's before I reach my thirties."_

_"What if you don't get married?" Miyuki was surprised Sasuke was into this at all._

_"I don't want to think about the negatives now and it's so long away."_

_"But say there is some problem, you'll need a backup plan."_

_**Sasuke and his plans. "**__What do you suggest, Sasu-chan?" she asked with her arms folded._

_"Will you like to be my wife if we can't find anyone else, Miyuki? Because we know each other well enough and stuff like that." He didn't dare look up at her when he said that, instead he kept his head down and continued with his Lego building. Miyuki was silent for a while, too long for the young boy's liking. "Sorry, it's a dumb idea. I shouldn't have-"_

_"Sasuke?" He looked up and Miyuki was sitting right next to him, staring intently at him. "Would you like me to be your wife?" she smiled._

_He nodded, "Only if neither of us gets married before 31." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?" She smiled and accepted it. _

_"Deal."_

_"Why don't we have a wedding to make it official?" he suggested and Miyuki agreed. They found a white dress that belonged to Miyuki's mother for the wedding dress and also one of her black trench coats to be Sasuke's tuxedo. When they returned back to her room, the two children created an audience of toys and began the ceremony._

_"Miyuki Nakamura," Sasuke began. "Would you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband and father of your children?"_

_"Don't say that. It sounds scary."_

_"Yuki-kun, focus."_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Sasuke sighed and continued, "If neither of us gets married by the age of 31?"_

_"I do. Now, do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife and mother of your children if neither of us gets married by the age of 31?"_

_"I do."_

_"Now you are supposed to kiss the bride," she said in all manner of intelligence._

_"On the lips?" he asked, looking a bit grossed out._

_"Yeah, but don't do that. I want to keep my first kiss for later. Kiss me anywhere else." She closed her eyes and waited for him. Sasuke took a step closer and held Miyuki's hands in his. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled at his blushing face as it was the first time he'd ever kissed her._

_"So I might be Mrs. Uchiha in the future. Your fan girls will be so jealous."_

_"Shut up, Yuki-kun." He heard her laugh then she leaned in and kissed his cheek._

_"You look funny when your face is red." Her giggles finally subsided. "Pinkie swear to keep this quiet?" She stuck out her smallest finger. Sasuke linked it with his and gave it a little shake before nodding. "Good."_

_"Why is your first kiss so important, anyway?" he said, to change the subject._

_"Because there is a chance they might be the person you spend the rest of your life with if you pay attention." Before he could ask any further, he heard his name._

_"Sasuke," his mother called. "We're going home now." He took off the jacket and they went to return the clothes back to her mother's room._

_"Well, see you tomorrow, Miyuki." He waved and walked away._

_"Sasuke?" she called after him. "We'd have cute children, won't we?" She said that just to make him red again. __**Result!**__ "Just kidding! Bye now!" She smiled and waved and he smirked in response._

Miyuki say on the cold tiles, thinking about what she could have possibly done to Sasuke to make him so furious at her.

"Miaow?" She saw Loki patting her leg, looking concerned.

"I'm okay, just thinking."

"Miaow."

"Yeah, you're right. I should go help Itachi, regardless of what Mortal Enemy Number 1 has done."

"Mi-aow!"

"You're a good feline friend, Loki," she smiled and patted his head. "You and Kimidori-san would have been good friends." Loki had a smug teacher's pet look on his face. "I should finish getting dressed. It's too cold to be in a t-shirt." She got up and went back to Konan where she received a severe earbashing.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Ino asked in excitement. Itachi and his managergirlfriend, Tsukasa, took all the potential models to some seclude snowy place.

"Act like a bunch of teenagers on a snow trip," Tsukasa said. "Be natural, ignore the camera and do whatever you like as long as it's legal and safe."

**That rules out half the fun. What would I do on a snow trip?** Miyuki thought. **Oh, yeah. I'd be at home, under my blanket and killing zombies while eating marshmallows. She thought of the next best thing. Sitting here and playing games to increase my brain power. Let's go, Clockwork Brain! Miyuki was happily beating her high score when she heard a battle cry.**

"Snow ball fight!" Naruto yelled. "I take Hinata and Yuki-chan. Teme, you get Ino and the redhead."

"Redhead has a name," Ai responded but Naruto couldn't hear her.

"This one isn't playing," Miyuki said, still on her iPod but moved on to Fancy Pants.

"Come on, Miyuki. Let's rub the teme's face in the snow."

She sighed, "As intriguing as that sounds, no." She stopped playing games and turned on some music. Since the teams were uneven, Hinata decided to sit it out and make a snowman. Miyuki took one glance at the other four and, judging by the distance realised she was safe from the firing range, pulled up the hoodie of the white furry Eskimo jacket she was wearing and sat quietly in her own world. It lasted a good seven minutes before a snowball collided painfully into the side of her head.

"Okay, who threw that?" A bunch of fingers pointed at one person; Naruto. "Prepare for a world of pain which you are unfamiliar with, Uzumaki." She pulled off her gloves and rolled up a snowball. After carefully aiming it, she threw it at his head, baseball style. Well it would have hit his head if he didn't duck. The snowball kept gaining speed and made a dull thud as it made contact with Sasuke's face. He wiped the ice off and rolled up his own snowball until it was the size of a small watermelon.

"Sasuke," Naruto said cautiously. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Just having a little fun, baka." But the look on his face was pure evil as he made his way to Miyuki. She tried to escape but heels, of any size, and snow didn't mix which was why she ended up on her back.

**I will not admit defeat.** "Come at me, bro- AAAHHH!" She screamed as the snow hit her hard and the cold air froze the water on her cheeks.

"If I get sick, I'll kill you."

"Hn." He spun on his heel and walked away only to be tripped up by Miyuki's foot.

"You just got pwned! Da ha ha ha ha! Ai, give me a hand." She extended her hand for the red head to take.

"Nu-uh, I don't want to be part of this feud." She went to help Hinata build a snow scarecrow instead of a man.

"Ino?"

"Heck, yeah. We'll smash their bastard faces into the cold, wet snow." She helped up her friend and the four soldiers began making their weapons.

"50 points if you hit them in their stomach. 100 points if you get it in their head." Miyuki shouted the rules out. "Sempai, keep record. Tsukasa-san, can you be time keeper?" Tsukasa and Itachi nodded and he pulled out a notebook for the scores.

"Ready, set GO!" Tsukasa yelled.

"We're not ready. Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"I've done my waiting!"Miyuki roared.

"Not this again," Ino groaned.

"Twelve years of it."

"Miyuki, stop it."

"IN AZKABAN!"

"Miyuki, you are not Sirius Black."

"Come on, Ino." Miyuki grinned and prepared her battle cry, "For Aslan and FOR NARNIA!" She began to throw snowball after snowball with both great aim and precision.

"Ino, load me up."

"We're out of ammo, captain." Ino answered.

"Heh, Heh, Heh." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was being too much of an influence on him.

"Looks like the tables have turned. Ready, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"FIRE!" they shouted in unison and pelted the girls in a shower of painful white bombs.

"Deflect them with your arms and legs!"

"Miyuki, we are not ninja."

"Yes, we were, Yamanaka. In a past life, I can feel it." Maybe not, as she got hit square in the stomach by Sasuke. Miyuki fell back and raised her arm and patted the blonde girl's arm.

"Ino, go on without me to save our pride."

"We forfeit," she shouted at Itachi.

"What happened to our pride, Yamanaka?"

"It melted with the snow. So what's the score?"

"Well, I gave up on keeping record when that one went crazy." He pointed at Miyuki. "Instead of being in a crazy snow war, do something normal like snow angels." Naruto was on the floor with Hinata leaning on his chest, Ai was stretched out talking to Ino making snow angels, Sasuke was sitting cross legged, staring off into space and Miyuki was curled up, sleeping on the snow.

"Perfect," Tsukasa exclaimed. "Last photos?" Itachi gave the photographer the thumbs up and that ended the photo shoot.

"That's a wrap, people," Itachi declared. "I always wanted to say that."

"I'm sure you did, baby." Tsukasa patted his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho it's someone's birthday this Friday and that someone is... Maia. Kinimitsu56183. Happy Early Birthday and hopefully it is exciting, action packed and most importantly fun!<strong>


	32. Thank You

**Soooooooory! I am so sorry about this. It took me two weeks to bring this out but I have my reasons. Reason 1: School started last week and teachers are not nice when you are in your final years of high school. Focus is necessary and homework is mandatory. And then I was sick. Alt least it's here.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, everyone, come see us! We are now famous!" Ino called everyone down to see their photos in a fashion magazine. Miyuki didn't go to see. After being in the snow for that long, she got sick and Hinata, fearing the health and safety of the other girls and cat, quarantined her until further notice. She also noticed something strange about Miyuki ever since the photo shoot. She was a lot quieter than she normally was and kept to herself. She wasn't really the type to stay in bed when she was ill and she even refused ice cream. Hinata had known Miyuki nearly all her life and, whether in good health or illness or sub zero temperatures, she had never refused ice cream before.<p>

**Something isn't right here**, she thought as she went to her oldest friend's room. "Miyuki, are you feeling better?" she asked as he closed the door. Miyuki was sitting in her bed, staring out of the window with her glasses on and a book in her lap, deep in the labyrinth of thought. When the Hyuuga entered the room, she smiled.

"I'm feeling much better." She placed the book on her table and smiled. "You really are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you." She blushed and sat on the edge of the bed. "What were you up to?"

"I was reading Lord of the Rings." She showed her the book. "Before you walked in, I was wondering if such a world could really exist."

"I'd like to think they do. Authors are like teachers to me; teaching us the history of a different world that we could relate to. History shows us the excitement, downside, everything of a certain group and fantasy novels are opening doors to the story of these special people."

"Wow, Hinata. That's... Awesome." She smiled at Miyuki's compliment. "Must be nice having dreams come true, like you and Naruto." Hinata blushed and giggled. "By the way, when did it happen?"

"Nearly two years ago and if it wasn't for Sasuke-kun, I'd never be with him."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, it was his idea and he got Kiba, Ino and Ten Ten in on it, too. I don't know how they did it but I was telling Ino and Ten Ten about how I should give up being in love with Naruto and I've been wasting my time because he likes Sakura and would never like me."

"Wow, you must have been depressed." Miyuki commentated. She giggled shyly and continued.

"Somehow, they switched Ino and Naruto so that he was the one hearing everything I was feeling and was actually surprised. I turned around expecting to see Ino but saw him instead and I fainted."

"Good old Hinata and you're fainting."

"When I woke up, he asked me out and told me it was stupid for him to not have realised that there was a beautiful girl who loves him."

"Oh, that is so cute!"

"I fainted again before I said yes. I owe it all to Sasuke-kun. He was the one who put sense into Naruto."

"Sasuke, huh..." She never thought he'd do something like that. "Does Naruto love you back now?"

"He told me in the summer," she mumbled, blushing again.

"I must be nice to be in love," Miyuki sighed and turned her attention to the bird on her window sill, with a dazed look on her face.

"Miyuki, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay." She took off her glasses and examined them. "I was thinking of getting new glasses like the rectangle rimmed ones." She put them down on the table with her book.

"But, why? You've always had glasses like that because your father did and you hate the rectangular ones."

"Or maybe contacts."

"It takes you forever to get them on because you are afraid that you might hit your eye and you still end up poking your eye."

"I feel like a change, that's all."

"Change? Miyuki, you never like change. You would kill if someone changed the smallest detail of your room. What's going on? You could trust me."

"Can you lock the door? I feel exposed."

"Um... Okay." Hinata did as she was asked and sat next to Miyuki. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke hates me," she mumbled and placed her head on Hinata's shoulder. "And it's my entire fault. Well, he started it and I could have forgiven and forgotten about it but I didn't."

Hinata patted her head and hugged her, "Tell me what happened." So she did. She started from the beginning. Miyuki herself didn't understand what was going on with Sasuke and why he said all those things, hoping that Hinata could help.

"I think he tried to apologies the other day but I was so angry at him saying the promise was nothing to him and he stole my first kiss."

"Didn't you say you were drunk when you kissed him?"

"Correction; he kissed me and yes."

"So what if you were willing? Sasuke isn't the type to force something onto you. As overbearing, selfish and annoying he is; he has a soft spot for you and would never do that."

"Soft spot? Give me a break, Hinata. If he is what you're saying then why would he say that I was never really his friend?"

"Maybe he thinks you don't need him anymore."

"But I do. If he knew how much I want him next to me, just to hear him laugh, see him smile or even to call me crazy, he'd be here regardless of anything. I've always needed Sasuke; it's he who doesn't need me."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I was never good with the whole 'expression of feelings'. It feels weird and I freak out."

"Remember what I told you while you were in Suna?"

"I'm the sugar to his coffee. I change his bitter attitude and make him sweeter," she sighed. "Sasuke doesn't like sugar in his coffee; he likes it with unsweetened cream."

"See, who would know that about him other than you?"

"Itachi?"

"They're brothers so it doesn't count."

"But I took my ring back." She showed her the blue gemmed ring in her hand. "I was so angry, I took back what I want him to remember me by. That's crossing the line. What am I supposed to do?" She covered her face with the pillow.

"Give it back. He'll understand what you mean if you give it back. You and Sasuke-kun share something special; you can understand each other just by actions." A muffled 'no' came out of Miyuki. "Yes, how many times have you two just looked at each other and we able to understand what was going you were thinking?" Miyuki was silent, knowing the answer. "Countless times. Just go talk to him, he'll listen."

"That is the problem, I can't do that. Every time I see him, I want to apologise but instead we end up arguing and making things worse."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Well of course, I do. He's like family."

"I didn't mean it like that." She eyed her friend for even mentioning it.

_**I agree with the Little Miss Imma-shy-faint-thing.**_

**No one asked for your opinion.**

_**It's the only answer that makes sense. Uchiha is smart, sexy, funny, knows everything about you, so on and so forth. Don't deny it; you have thought about him in 'other' ways. Kulkulkul.**_

It was true Miyuki had small fantasies of her and Sasuke being together. It was normal for a girl her age. She did mould her ideal soul mate to be like him but it didn't really mean anything. The thought of 'them' didn't stay for that long either.

**But I can't.**

_**Why not?**_ Her mind was getting impatient.

**Because... Because I don't want to lose him.**

_**At this rate, Uchiha is already gone. **_Miyuki was too occupied with her internal battle to notice Hinata get off the bed and gesture for her to do the same.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you like, as long as it makes you happy."

"Can we go to my aunt's house? I want to see my cousin."

"Of course." When they came downstairs, Ino was curious of where they were going. "I'm taking Miyuki to get more medicine," Hinata 'explained'. "Would you like to come along?"

"No," the blonde answered. "I'd rather be with the hairball and Ai than sick, moody, Miyuki."

"Loki is not a hairball, he's a highly intelligent cat," Miyuki muttered under her breath as they left.

"Do you know where Chiharu lives?" Hinata asked cautiously as they walked for over twenty minutes and still no stop.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she answered while turning a corner. "She should be right about... Here." Miyuki looked up and saw the house they were looking for. "Told ya so," she grinned and rang the doorbell. They could hear her aunt's voice.

"Coming!" The door opened and they were greeted by a very tired looking lady with messy strawberry blonde hair and a baby pacifier in it

"Hi-hi, Chi-chan!"

"Hey-hey, Yuki-kun, Hinata." Chiharu smiled. "How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you, Chiharu-san," Hinata answered, politely.

"Well, come inside!" She smiled rather tiredly as she took them to the living room. The moment they walked in, a teddy bear flew and hit Miyuki in the head.

"What the-"

"Tsukiko just discovered how to throw things." Sitting on the floor, surrounded by pillows, was a baby girl squeezing a toy rabbit in her little fat baby arms. She was the splitting image of her mother with the same messy blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Dabada!" She squealed as she threw a block at Hinata, narrowly missing her arm.

"She finds it fun when the target is moving. Don't you, Kiko-chan?" Her mother came up to her and picked her up. "This is Miyuki onee-chan and her friend Hinata." Tsukiko's large eyes widened at the introduction of the new people. She stuck out her arms so she could be carried by Hinata. The Hyuuga was cautious, still annoyed at the toy block being thrown at her but she took her anyway. She gently tugged on Hinata long hair and licked her face.

"Oh," Hinata laughed meekly. "Was that a kiss?" The baby squealed and giggled excitedly in response and hugged her neck.

"Looks like she likes you," Chiharu beamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Tsukiko glanced at Miyuki whining and turned away, obviously finding her cousin boring. "I don't like this kid."

"You've never liked children, Miyuki," Hinata said while bouncing Tsukiko on her lap. "And she is so cute, how can you not like her?" Miyuki was about to list all the reasons as to why children are annoying, when her aunt came down all dressed up.

"Since you two arrived at just the right time, I don't need to call a baby sitter. There is a list of instructions over on the fridge for Tsukiko and Miyuki, don't try to kill her. I'll see you tonight. Takashi is taking me salsa dancing. Bye." She vanished out the door.

"This is why there are trust issues on my dad's side of the family." Miyuki said as she grabbed the list and sat next Hinata. "They just spring weirdness on you."

"So that's where you get it from," her friend muttered absentmindedly as she played Peek-a-boo with Tsukiko. Miyuki sighed and read what they had to do.

"It says we have to feed her."

"Are you hungry, Kiko-chan? Because we got yummy food for you." Hinata turned to Miyuki. "Go find some food for her." She grumbled and went into the kitchen to look in the cupboard.

**So many jars,** she thought as she pushed through them. **Peas and corn, banana mash, Sunday Roast? Is that even possible?** She couldn't decided so-

"I got all of them." She showed Hinata her shirt holding all the jars.

"This one's fine. Put the rest back." Miyuki sighed and took her time organising the jars in colour which was a fail so sorted them alphabetically and by the time she came back, Hinata was done with feeding Tsukiko.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked in amazement as her friend burped the baby.

"Hanabi was once a baby, you know. Also it's instinct."

"I think those instincts might have skipped me. I'm hopeless around children especially when they start crying. I panic." Hinata rolled her eyes as Tsukiko burped. Not only did she burp but also spewed baby vomit the same colour as her jarred food.

"Eww..."

"Grow up, Miyuki." She got up and put Tsukiko into Miyuki's arm. "You hold her while I go clean up."

"Wait, what am I-" But Hinata vanished to find the bathroom. Miyuki stared at her cousin who stared back. Being an only child all her life, she wasn't really accustomed to babies and whenever babies were in the same room she'd be as far away as possible. She wasn't sure how to hold them.

**Do I hold her like a doll in your arms, or under their arms? Are they like cats?** She decided to talk Tsukiko to see how she would react because both Kimidori and Loki were very responsive to her voice. "Hello, Tsukiko. Or do you prefer Kiko-chan?" Tsukiko stared at her cousin before answering with a bored expression.

"Dabla."

"Okay, I'll just put you down." She sat her down onto the couch and sat next to her. Tsukiko just kept on watching her. "What would you like to do?" Stare... "Okay. You play with this while I go get the laptop." She gave Tsukiko her toy rabbit and got off the couch.

"Waaaaaaah!" The second Miyuki touched the computer, her cousin started to cry. She grabbed the computer and sat back down.

"Look here, Kiko-chan. It's your bunny friend... Usagi-chan!" Tsukiko stopped crying and watched Miyuki wiggle and bounce the toy around. "He's a... Fluffy, fluffy bunny, bouncing in the woods. Fluffy, fluffy bunny, bouncing as he should. He'd bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce and sometimes he might flounce." She sang a song from some cartoon she used to watch as a child which, to her surprise, grabbed Tsukiko's attention. The baby was clapping and giggling to the song and whenever Miyuki showed any sign of stopping, she'd scrunch up her face as if to cry.

**This baby is a nightmare. Ah, idea.**

"Hey, Kiko-chan." She looked up at her. "Lookie here, a-ni-me..." The baby's eyes were mesmerised by the coloured cartoon images infront of her.

"Badawow!"

"I'll assume that you are amazed. Badawow, indeed, little one. Badawow, indeed." She sat her small baby cousin onto her lap and the two watched the screen.

"All cleaned up," Hinata beamed as she went back to the living room to find the most unusual site. Miyuki was hugging Tsukiko on her lap and the two had the same mesmerised look on their faces, their violet eyes intrigued by whatever they were watching. Hinata walked up to them and groaned.

"You are showing her anime? Seriously, Miyuki, she's only a few months old." Miyuki turned around and rolled her eyes.

"It's the only thing that would calm her down. It was either this or me singing about fluffy bunnies for hours on end. And it isn't anything violent. It's only Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I could have chosen Dragon ball Z, High school of the Dead, Gundam-"

"You could have picked something cute like Pokémon."

"If I chose that, we'd be stuck on this couch forever."

"Fullmetal Alchemist is too violent. Look, she'll learn how to be a pyromaniac. A baby shouldn't watch these things."

"It's only Kimberley and Tsukiko is very mature for her age. Aren't you, baby cuzzy?" However, little Tsukiko was fast asleep, her baby arms clinging onto her toy rabbit and Miyuki's arm. "See, it got her to sleep." She turned off the laptop and took Tsukiko to her bed. "This baby handling stuff is a piece of cake." Hinata sighed and held the bridge of her nose.

"You'll never understand."

"Whatever, 'expert'." Whatever subliminal message Fullmetal Alchemist was giving off must have worked pretty well because Tsukiko didn't wake up even after Miyuki's aunt and uncle came home. Chiharu was surprised to hear how long her daughter was asleep for.

"What did you do, Hinata?" she asked in amazement.

"It wasn't me," she answered and pointed at Miyuki.

"Fluffy bunnies and the coldnosity of Briggs, my dear padawan." She patted her aunt's shoulder and waved goodbye. "See you later, Chi-chan."

"Bye, Yuki-kun." Chiharu smiled, slightly confused at what her niece just said.

"We're back!" Miyuki burst into the door, smiling.

"How was your trip to the pharmacy?" Ino asked as she painted her toe nails.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Hinata muttered.

"So what did you do?"

"Babysitting." Miyuki answered as she searched the house for something. She ran upstairs still searching.

"Miyuki wanted to visit her aunty and we somehow wounded up taking care of her baby cousin." Hinata explained.

"Let's hope she doesn't become like her."

"Too late," the Hyuuga sighed. It was all quiet for a minute before Miyuki came storming down the stairs.

"Where is Loki?" she asked.

"I kicked him outside. The stupid feline was annoying me." Miyuki's eyes widened as if Ino said the most heinous thing in her eyes.

"It's freaking snowing and he's only a baby." She ran out the back door in search of her pet. The three other girls could hear her shouting Loki as she ran out in the cold looking for her feisty feline friend. She returned back after dark, empty handed.

"He's gone," she whispered as she dragged her feet up the stairs and into her room.

"Don't worry," Hinata answered through the door. "We'll find him." A small click of the lock was her answer.

Miyuki woke up surprisingly early the next day and set to work. She wasn't going to take this lying down and Ino was going to pay. First obstacle: waking them up. She looked around the house to find the loudest thing possible.

"What the-" Ino woke up to the shrill ringing of the fire alarm going off. She got out of her room and met with a frightened Hinata and a sleepy Ai.

"Is the house on fire?" Ai asked between yawns as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the most unusual and bizarre thing at five in the morning. Miyuki was standing on her toes on the kitchen counter holding burnt toast under the smoke alarm. She noticed the three girls and hopped off. As she did, the alarm subsided.

"Good morning," she beamed. "Glad to see you're all up."

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Ino screeched. "You activated the smoke alarm to wake us up?"

"You, Ms Cat Abuser, have no right to talk to me and none of you would have been awake if it wasn't for this one," she pointed at Ino. "Kicking Loki outside. Now, go get dressed and meet me down here fifteen minutes tops. Any longer and I will put you in a world of pain involving ice and a lighter." The creepy thing about Miyuki was her threats weren't empty. She dragged them to the mall where she printed out five hundred fliers of Lost Loki where they were going to stick or hand out everywhere all over Yuki. She gave half the fliers to Ino and Ai to do one end while she and Hinata did the other. They walked around for hours upon hours asking people and sticking up the fliers but neither of them had anything. They went back home with the only thing to do was wait for someone to call. Miyuki locked herself in her room for the next two days and still no information on Loki. This got Hinata worried about her wellbeing.

"Ino, go apologies," she told the blonde who was equally annoyed as Miyuki.

"Why should I?"

"You kicked Loki out and created a Moaning Myrtle," Ai answered, sipping her tea. Ino gasped and sat up straight, looking inspired. "What?"

"I have an idea." She smiled and told the scarlette her plan. It took a few days for Ino to put her plan together and during those days there wasn't any new news on Loki's whereabouts. This made Miyuki act in the most unusual way. She hardly left her room and when she did; her hand-eye coordination was enough to fill up a teaspoon. She'd put things into the toaster or microwave, not turn on the appliance and end up eating things cold. It was like she became a member of the living dead. It was time for Ino to put her idea into action. She knocked her friend's bedroom door.

"Look what I have for you." She could hear the creaking of the bed, shuffled footsteps approaching the door and finally the small click of the lock. Miyuki peeked out of the doorway to see what was here for her. "Look, its Sebastian, that butler you love." She opened the door wider to find, not the real Sebastian, but Haku dressed exactly like him to the smallest detail. He smiled and held out a tray of tea and pastries.

"Can I tempt my mistress with anything here?" he announced in a formal British accent. "Or would my lady like something more?" Miyuki wasn't in the mood for anything, let alone sexy butlers, so she disappeared back into her room leaving the door agar. Haku handed the tray to Ino and went into Miyuki's room. He sat on the edge of her bed and the two sat there in silence for a while. Haku felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist causing him to turn around. He saw her holding him tight, her face buried in his chest. Miyuki wasn't one to show affection but he wasn't one to complain either. He put his legs on her bed and hugged her back, leaving her be in her world.

"Thank you," she whispered after several minutes of silence. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up."

"Thank Ino. It was her idea." Haku pulled her up so she sat on his lap and held her face in his hands. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face and she moved her arms to around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"I wish he'd come back home. He's only a baby, my baby." Her voice was low and grief ridden.

"Don't worry. He'll come back." He let her stay in his arms for as long as she needed to. "Miyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"On New Year's Eve, can I take you out for dinner or something?" She looked at his face and smiled.

"Of course." She leaned in and kissed him. This is what she needed right now; comfort and warmth. She wished Haku lived in Konoha so they could spend more time together but she knew the inevitable end. She'd be in Konoha, he in Yuki and unable keep this relationship. At least they'd always be friends.

"Yuki-chaaan!" Ino burst into the door and she and Haku broke apart. She was smiling eagerly and threw the phone to her. She left the room as quickly as she came.

"Hello?" she answered tentatively.

"Lose something, Yuki-kun?" A familiar voice answered that made Miyuki scream. She got down the address of where Itachi was staying and grabbed her coat. She took Haku by the hand and dragged him along with her.

"Loki's alive!" She cried as she bolted out the door with a 'butler', still in her pyjamas.

It took fifteen minutes for Haku and Miyuki to arrive and when they did Loki was as ecstatic as his owner when they met.

"My darling cutie baby kitty, I missed you so much." She placed her wallet, phone and keys down on the nearest table, her father's ring slipped off her finger.

**That ring is too big. It only fits on my thumb,** she thought as she placed it beside her phone.

Miyuki picked Loki up and snuggled him under her coat. She smiled at her sempai, the first smile since the photo shoot. "Where did you find him?"

"I didn't, it was Sasuke." Miyuki was surprised at first but then again Sasuke was the only one to recognise Loki. "He found him a while ago all cold and sick. So we took care of the poor guy until he was better." She walked up to the older Uchiha and embraced him.

"Tell Sasuke I said thank you," she whispered in his ear and went to take her things. "Bye sempai!" She smiled, picked up her things and left with Haku. Itachi sighed and walked towards the stairs when he noticed something on the table.

"Hey, Sasuke, You left your ring downstairs." His brother came down the stairs, half dressed and fully confused.

"What ring?" he asked. Itachi pointed at the table. On it was the small silver ring with the blue gem that he cherished. He smirked and picked it up, slipping the jewellery on his middle finger.

"By the way, Miyuki came and took her cat."

"I know," the younger Uchiha whispered inaudible to Itachi.

"She said thanks," he finished off before going up the stairs to his room. Sasuke smiled and twisted the ring on his finger as he thought.

**Thank you, Miyuki.**


	33. Snowy New Year

**Um... Hey. As you can tell, I haven't died. "So why so late?" I hear you ask. Come to think of it, I have no idea. It's been four weeks since school started so I should have gotten used to it, I haven't been ill, missing, studying or doing anything remotely important so why have I taken so long..? Thinking... Ah, yes because of a beautiful thing called writer's block. It's a freaking pain in the ass, that's what it is and I have been working on a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction which is coming on nicely but kind of confused; should I make in manga-verse or anime-verse? I was thinkinh manga, more authentic. Not only that, but I have seemed to have misplaced my chapter plans for this story. Which is quite funny because how can you misplace a computer file? Anyway, apologies once again and hopefully you don't stay mad at me.**

* * *

><p>Miyuki's mood seemed to brighten up every room she entered since the return of 'Sir' Loki (she knighted her cat because of his bravery during blistering winds and harsh cold conditions). She was awake first thing in the morning, before anyone else, making edible breakfasts or gourmet dinners for everyone. She happily agreed to cleaning, with a smile and would happily sing or hum as she did her chores. She even agreed going out to places without being forced like double dates with Hinata, Naruto and Haku and even to a spa treatment with the girls. Miyuki forgave Ino for taking him out in the first place because of her butler-induced plan to cheer her up and was exceptionally nice to her. Ino was a bit iffy at first but she soon enjoyed the now happy and cheerful Miyuki. Hinata said it would pass quickly but no one wanted that happening any time soon. The girl became so cheerful to the extent that she didn't mind when Itachi and his assistant managergirlfriend Tsukasa came to her house both uninvited and in the morning. When they arrived, Miyuki smile happily and greeted them.

"Hello sempai, Tsukasa-san," she said as they sat in the living room. "What brings you here? Would you like tea, coffee or hot cocoa?" Itachi furrowed his brow at this difference in Miyuki's action. Tsukasa, however, was completely oblivious to this.

"No, thanks. I have to go after this," she said as she handed Miyuki some black and white invitations. "We just came to give you this." Miyuki looked at the papers and read them out loud.

"You have been cordially invited to the Uchiha Fashion's New Year's Party on Friday the 31st of December at 11:30pm. This year's theme is black and white." She looked up and gave Itachi a 'how original' look and he answered by shrugging his shoulders. "So why are you giving me this?"

"Because you and your friends helped with the photo shoot so Itachi and I decided to give them to you as a thank you gift. You could bring a friend if you lot want." She pointed at the words 'plus one'. "Ta-ta. We have a party to organise at the end of the week. If you like, we could go shopping later for outfits." She smiled and she and Itachi left the room.

"Wait, Itachi!" Miyuki called after him.

"Yes?"

"Um... I need to... Er... Ask you something." He gestured for Tsukasa to go on without him.

"What is it?"

"I was... Um... Wondering... How is... How is Sas...? Ah... How's Sasuke doing?" She looked down at her feet because she didn't want to see the Uchiha smirk that was always there whenever she said something different, hence always.

"Sasuke's fine. Quite happy, actually, that he agreed to go to the party. It's kind of unusual because he normally hates parties. And he also asked how you were doing." A small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm fine now that Loki's back. Thanks again." She started to play with her hair as she said that which Itachi recognised that she was thinking about something she liked.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked as he bent down to her level.

"Nothing."

"So why are you playing with your hair?"

"Huh?"

"Whenever you are fantasising about something that makes you happy, you play with your hair." His smirk grew wider as Miyuki dropped her hand.

"I do not."

"I've known you longer than Sasuke, and you have been like that your whole life." She gave him a questioning look. "You and Sasuke started being friends when you were six but before that you were my little kitty."

**Is it an Uchiha thing to call me a kitty?** She realised that every member of the Uchiha family called her that at least once, even Mikoto and Fugaku.

"I can't believe my brother took you away from me. Now he gets all the shoulder rubs and hair scratching," Itachi sighed fakely as Miyuki remembered the day Itachi complained about her and Sasuke becoming inseparable.

* * *

><p><em>"Sasu-chan~" A ten year old Miyuki whined as she draped her legs on her friend's lap while watching TV.<em>

_"What?" He closed his book and raised a brow. Even at a young age, Sasuke still had his angst._

_"Nothing," she grinned. "I just felt like saying your name."_

_"You are so annoying," he grumbled under his breath and folded his arms. Well tried to but Miyuki was in the way._

_"Ah, but that is exactly why you can't stay away from me." She sat up on his lap and poked his cheek, giggling. That placed a small smile on Sasuke's face._

_"This is my house." He ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of a way to get her off him but got distracted by her staring. "What?" he asked again._

_"Your hair's getting too long." She adjusted herself on his lap and started to comb with his hair back with her fingers. "It's nearly the same length as mine." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Well your hair is too short and I want it long."_

_"Long hair gets in the way, especially if you're a guy." She stopped playing with his hair and began to give him a scalp massage. He was about to insult her but the way Miyuki's fingers were in his hair made him completely forget. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You like that?" Sasuke opened his eyes and her young, round, smiling face filled his field of view._

_"Mm hm," he nodded and relaxed on the couch. "Left a bit." He felt her fingers obey. "Now go right." Off they went. "Mmm... There, right there." He heard Miyuki giggle again._

_"You're weird; Sasu-chan and my services don't come cheap."_

_"Hn, there's cake in the fridge." He heard her whisper 'Yes!' and let her have fun with his hair until Itachi interrupted._

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"I'm giving Sasu-chan a scalp massage."_

_"No fair," he whined. Though he was fifteen, Itachi found it hilarious to be childish around his brother and friend. "You used to be my pet kitty, Miyuki and I'd get all the massages and stuff. Why Sasuke?"_

_"Because she likes me better." The younger Uchiha stuck out his tongue._

_"I am neither of your pet or prize for your sibling rivalry. My services are for paying customers only. Sasu-chan's offered me cake. What do you have, Ita-kun?"_

_"Choc mint ice cream with wafers and chocolate sauce." Miyuki immediately got off Sasuke and stood in front of Itachi._

_"What would you like today, sir?" she said in the kindest retail voice possible. "Shoulder rub, back massage or what Sasuke had?" Itachi thought for a bit._

_"Hm... Shoulder rub. Taijutsu's making them stiff." She quickly set off to work and rubbed Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke huffed._

_"Aren't I getting anything?" Miyuki laughed at his annoyance._

_"We'll go to the mall later, my treat. And because you need a haircut." He blew at his bangs and continued to read his book._

* * *

><p>"See, you're doing it again?" Miyuki snapped out of her nostalgia and noticed her hands were playing with the roots of her short hair.<p>

"Whatever," she said to Itachi as she pushed him out the door. "See you on Friday!"

"Bye." She closed the door and put the invitations on the coffee table before going to her room.

**So Sasuke's happy now**, she smiled as she stared at her ceiling while lying on the bed. **I hope he found my ring**. She sighed, happily and started to play with Loki.

It wasn't long until Ino, Hinata and Ai came back from grocery shopping. Miyuki was in the kitchen feeding herself and Loki some chicken burgers (well, more chicken than burger on Loki's part) when Ino picked up the invitations.

"Hey, Yuki. What are these for?"

"There's a party on Friday. Uchiha function or something and we have been invited." She answered as she sat down on the couch and ate her chips.

"Oh, will Yusuke be there?" Ino's school girl crush was something to enjoy.

**A bit of comic relief,** Miyuki thought. "Naturally, since he works for Itachi."

"What time?" Ai asked as she picked up Loki.

"Half an hour before midnight. So time to go into nocturnal mode." She paused and played with her hair. "No, I have a date with Haku that evening. I wonder if he'd like to come." The conversation became Miyuki talking to herself as she skipped upstairs to call her boyfriend. Haku said he couldn't go because he had some important things to do and he'll explain it to her on Friday. He seemed to be in a rush but Miyuki didn't mind and went to bed, smiling herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki! Tsukasa is here so we can all go shopping." Ino's voice bounced around the house. She didn't feel like leaving her bed. It was winter and staying in bed is what one simply does.<p>

Being nice has its toll, she groaned inwardly before shouting back at Ino.

"I'm too cold and tired, go without me." She heard silence and smirked at Ino listening and as she got comfortable, her blanket was ripped off of her and her bare skin exposed to the cold air.

"No wonder you are cold, you're in sorts and a t-shirt. Come on." Miyuki grumbled for a while before changing out of her Cookie Monster pyjamas and into something warm and decent.

"Let's get this over with." She followed Ino down stairs but stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"Hey, Miyuki." Konan waved at the girl before she bolted back up screaming. It took another half hour to get her out of the house. This was one of Miyuki's worst nightmares becoming a reality; Konan and Ino taking her shopping...

* * *

><p>"Look here, Miyuki. Try this on, it's so cute."<p>

"For the last time, Ino, I am not wearing a dress let alone something that short." Miyuki took the pink dress that came mid-thigh and shoved it back on the rack. The difference in shopping with Ino ad shopping with Konan was that, with Ino, your opinion had some value whereas Konan didn't give a damn.

"God, Miyuki. You are so old fashioned." Ino flicked through the racks for other clothes.

"Not old fashioned, but in tune with the weather. It's snowing."

"Fine, what do you want to wear?"

"You'll see," Miyuki smirked and vanished between the racks. Ino sat next to Tsukasa who was talking on her phone.

"What's up? Find any clothes yet?" she asked after she got off the phone.

"I did but Miyuki is taking forever."

"Give her time. She doesn't seem like the type to do things just to make people happy."

"Hmm... You're right." Ino got up and went to pay for her white dress and black military jacket. It wasn't even five minutes when she sat back down before she heard Miyuki call her name.

"Ino," She came running up dressed in black high waisted harem pants, a white shirt with puffy sleeved and a black fedora with a white feather. "Ta-da!" The blonde cocked her head to one side.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, it's just... I didn't expect it." She was cautious with her words.

"I'm a pirate, see?" Miyuki gave a twirl to give her a better view of the outfit she made. Ino could tell where she was coming from but still-

"It's nice but this is a formal party not a cosplaying one, so why?"

"As a child, I wanted a pirate wedding but since I got older, I thought otherwise so now I'm letting out my inner pirate. AAAARRRRGH!" She shut one eye and bared her teeth into a sneer.

"If you wish." She didn't have the energy to argue. "Let's go find Hinata, Konan and Ai." She got up and tapped her foot, waiting for Miyuki to go and get changed. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I need a pair of shoes." Everyone's eyes drifted to Miyuki's bare, black nailed feet.

"Why don't you wear an old pair?" Miyuki squinted her eyes and stroked her 'beard', while putting on a strange pirate voice.

"Arr, 'tis an excellent strategy. I'll wear me black ballet flats and me have a sound jacket to wear with this ensemble, too. Avast, let's go with our booty and find ye crew mates, Krazy Konan, First Mate Hina and Ai, my parrot." Miyuki and Tsukasa burst out laughing while Ino refrained from face palming as they went to by their outfits for Friday.

"What makes the red head the parrot?" Tsukasa asked the 'captain'.

"I don't know but she seems to give this pet aura."

"So what about Blondie and me?"

"The loyal crew."

The cashier handed them their change and the three went to the cafe they made as their rendezvous point. It wasn't long before Konan, Ai and Hinata joined them. The six girls had lunch and went on their way home to prepare for the party tomorrow. Miyuki went straight to bed even though it was only four in the afternoon. Ino asked her why.

"I am obtaining maximum sleep now because I have a date with Haku before the party," she declared as she went up the stairs.

"Why don't you invite him to the party?"

"He said he can't come because he has something important later which he seriously needs to focus on." She ran up to her room and locked the door to go and 'catch some Zzzzs'.

* * *

><p>Miyuki never deemed it possible for her to sleep for over 24 hours. She knew she could sleep for ages but a whole day without waking up was completely bizarre. When she woke up, the alarm clock on her bedside table said six o'clock. She got out of bed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before she'd go back to sleep for a few hours. Little did she know it was 6pm and not 6am until she made it to the kitchen and saw the three girls eating pasta on the dining table.<p>

"Why on earth are you eating that at an hour like this?" she asked.

"Because it's the evening," Ai answered.

"No, it's 6am." The red head pointed at the glass doors and Miyuki noticed the setting sun.

"Does that mean-"

"You have broken your sleeping record, now its 26 hours," Ino replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"The door was locked." Miyuki scratched her head in confusion. "By the way, your boyfriend called."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, genius. He's coming here at seven."

"Seven?"

"As in an hour away."

"An hour away..." Miyuki's eyes widened as she swore under her breath and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She got dressed up and all set in just less than three quarters of an hour, and she didn't look a mess. She wore cobalt blue jeans with black boots and a black halter jacket. She couldn't do much with her short hair so she left it as it was and she wasn't bothered with makeup.

**Not too shabby,** she thought as she waited for Haku to arrive. He came five minutes early and complimented her on her outfit. That's one of the things she liked about Haku. He was very sweet about small things and knew exactly how to make a girl feel good about herself. Unlike a certain someone and his compliment-insult tactic which always had a hint of sarcasm. She initially thought of linking arms but changed to hand holding. As Ino always said in upmost wisdom, "Hand holding is waaaay more romantic than linking arms. You are not children." It felt weird taking Ino's advice. She let Haku take her around. First they went ice skating. It was her first time ever and that was a bit of a predicament. She'd use Haku as a balance to help herself move put ended up tripping and dragging him down with her. He didn't mind but instead found it amusing. She picked it up in the end and found herself having the most fun she had in a while. After that, Haku took her to a small wood fire pizza restaurant which doubled up as a cafe. She ordered barbeque chicken pizza and a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. She ate a bit but felt unusually full.

"Miyuki, are you listening?" She snapped out of her daze and turned to her boyfriend.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tried."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, it's fine. Now what were you saying?"

"I decided to go to university in April."

"Really, but I thought you wanted a break from learning."

"I did but I found this excellent course and I wanted to take the opportunity now. My entrance exams are next week." Miyuki smiled warmly and took his hand into her own.

"I'm so happy for you," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Haku lifted up her hand and kissed it.

"Hey, just because we aren't going to date anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends. At least we agreed on this instead of one hurting the other." Another wonderful quality of Haku, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it. They talked about everything for a long time. Before he decided to take her home, Miyuki offered him to come to the party once more but he said he needed to study. When they reached her house, he noticed him shuffling in his pockets before pulling out a small blue box.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it." Miyuki looked curiously at his smiling face and opened the box. Inside was a pair of silver snowflake earrings, studded with small diamonds.

"They're beautiful," she gasped as she fastened them on her ears. She loved the touch of the cold metal on her ear.

"I bought them to remind you of here." She jumped up and hugged his neck tightly. Haku responded by squeezing her waist and lifting her up a bit. They let go of each other and he bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. It was different to their previous ones. This one was more passionate, gentle, love filled but sad. Sad that in under two days, she'll be gone. They broke apart but stayed in each other's arms.

"I had the best time ever with you, Haku."

"Me, too. I'll miss you when you're gone." He combed his fingers through her short hair.

"Don't worry," she smirked. "I'll keep in touch."

"Good bye, Miyuki."

"Bye, Haku." They kissed once more before he left to go home. Miyuki walked into the living room and fell asleep on the couch for the next hour.

* * *

><p>"Miyuki, wake up or you'll be late!" Ino's voice was pestering her. She grumbled some random grumble of letters before saying five minutes more.<p>

"No five minutes. The party's starting in half an hour and Itachi and Tsukasa are here to pick us up. Everyone is in the car waiting for you." She dragged herself out of the couch and went to get dressed. She came down in ten minutes, looking pale and tired like a vampire.

**So this is what 27 hours of sleep does to you.** Ino nearly murdered her when she went into the car without any make up or accessory except for the snowflake earrings. She sat Miyuki across from her and next to Sasuke. Ino went crazy, shoving brushes and sticks in her face, muttering darkly about no feminism what so ever. Miyuki wanted to fall asleep when Ino finished and they were halfway to the party. She couldn't be bothered to go anymore. She just wanted to stay home and sleep with Loki but he was staying with Chiharu but the car door didn't look comfortable and Sasuke... she didn't feel comfortable about that. Anytime they touched each other, it was freaking awkward. The two would mutter apologies and turn in different direction. Miyuki realised that Sasuke was wearing her ring. She secretly was grateful that he took it back but hoped he'd say something, anything. Miyuki didn't care if it was an apology or not, she just... missed him. The car came to a halt as they arrived to the reception for the party. She was first out and tagged along with Ai. Ino vanished to find Yusuke and Hinata was somewhere with Naruto. They went to the roof of the building to watch the fireworks.

* * *

><p>"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy New Year!" The crowd cheered and watched the fireworks explode and brighten up the night sky. Miyuki found herself alone in a corner playing with her empty mocktail glass. Ai went to dance with some guy and everyone else was having fun. She ran her fingers along the rim of the flute, thinking about her New Year resolution.<p>

**No more oversleeping, that's number one. I have to be more open to strangers unless they are some creepy felon. Hmm... More social and nicer to Ino. She happens to be nicer when I am. **She tapped her nail against her glass as she thought about other resolutions.

"Mind if I sit here? It's crowded with people dancing." She looked up and saw Sasuke, looking sheepish which was bizarre for an Uchiha.

"If you want." He sat down in silence, tapping his foot slightly. They watched as people began to wander back inside as it started to snow.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"You like the snow, don't you?" Miyuki looked up at Sasuke but he was staring in the opposite direction.

"Yes." Then it was silent again. She never had this discomfort with Sasuke, all because of one kiss.

**Maybe I should apologise... **"Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry."

**Mind reader! **

"I'm sorry for being angry and saying all that to you, for stealing your first kiss and for being a bastard." He didn't give her eye contact and kept his distance. "I didn't mean all that. I was just jealous."

"It's my fault too." She placed her hand on his. "I shouldn't have said I hated you. I don't, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him. "I'm sorry and I don't like not being on speaking terms with you."

"Hn," he smirked and hugged her back. "Friends, Yuki-kun?"

"Always, Sasu-chan." Sasuke looked down at his friend and smiled.

"What's with the pirate costume?"

"Thank god someone noticed. Because I always wanted a pirate wedding but with age it seems to get more unrealistic."

"Haku isn't here, is he?"

"No. We broke up." She felt his body tense up. "It was an agreement. Since he starts university in April and thought it was better to stop and stay friends." Sasuke pulled her on to his lap.

"Are you sad about it?"

"Not as much as I thought I'd be."

"Hn." He pulled her head onto his chest and stroked her hair. "You look nice in contacts."

"Thanks, I missed talking to you."

"Me too."

"So am I a good kisser?"

"Don't spoil it."

"You're such a tsundere, Uchiha."

"I'll pretend that I know what you just said and take it as a compliment."

"Believe me, it's one in your case." She laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, Miyuki..." She looked up at her tsundere friend and gave him a questioning look. "Turn around." She cautiously did as she was told and felt coldness on the base of her neck. She looked down and saw the locket. The one that Sasuke gave to her on her birthday after comforting her, the same one she threw at him in anger and told him she hated him months ago. "Everything I said that day still stands, no matter what." She looked up at him. He had that soft smile that she only saw.

"I think I'm gonna cry..." she squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. "Let's never fight again."

"Okay," he smiled, trying to not fall over. His attempts were futile as the two found themselves on the floor. Miyuki propped herself up, brushed back her bangs and smiled broadly at him.

"You know I love you, yeah?"

"Not sure about that," he smirked. She pouted and began to mess up his hair. "Okay, fine. I do."

"Good."

"You're a violent kitty, aren't you?" Sasuke got a raised eyebrow as a response.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! They're friends again. So that is the end of the winter holiday which inevitably means school. Hopefully, I'll take faster puttin up this chapter.<strong>

**Sayonara, loyal fans. (I still hope.)**

**Minami-chan.**


	34. Valentine's Day, not Frienniversary

**Um... He he, hey! It's been over a month and I am back. I should give up with reasons. Life is getting to busy and I will most likely be unpredictable with the next chapters for the next 2-3 months. Good news though, I have a new story. A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction starring my very own OC called A Feminine Touch because Ceil gets a new tutor and as a friend of mine said, "The manor needs a feminine touch." Hence the name.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was actually wishing he and Miyuki didn't become friends until after they started school. It would have been better that way so he could enjoy the rest of the winter holidays in peace and not being dragged to every corner of Konoha. They even went to places that he didn't know existed. Every night he came home tried and every morning he'd wake up to see Miyuki in his cupboard picking out and outfit for the next day. She was over his house so often that Itachi gave her spare keys to their house and Sasuke would somehow find her shoes, clothes and accessories in one of the spare rooms. It was like Miyuki was living with them but at the same time not. When he asked for a break she said no only because they needed to make up for the lost time during their 'disagreement' before school started. Then the thing was she stopped her strange behaviour after school started making it more bizarre than what was originally happening.<p>

The young Uchiha got up for school, feeling tired and unbothered. He went downstairs to find something to eat to find Itachi and his girlfriend, Tsukasa at the dining table. Now that she was living with them, good food seemed to be in abundance. It was peculiar that she was living with them, seeing as Itachi never once let any one of his girlfriends stay over, let alone be sharing a house with them for over two week now with no signs of leaving. Sasuke thought best not to ask. He didn't like busying himself with other people's issues and it was better for him this way, one less thing to think about. He took some toast, eggs and sausages on a plate and went back up to his room to find his uniform but found something else that made him almost drop his breakfast.

"Ya know, if you keep walking at that pace, we'll be really late for school," Miyuki said nonchalantly while brushing her hair with _his _hairbrush while sitting on _his _bed in _his _room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" he yelled, placing his plate on his desk.

"No need to shout, Uchiha." Miyuki covered her ears and glared. "You should know how to respect my dislike for loud noises. Also, Tsukasa put your uniform in your cupboard." She continued to brush her hair.

"I'll ask again; what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I came to say good morning." She rolled onto her back and stretched herself out on _his_ bed, like a cat. "And to join you to school since we both have our licences. I feel that Fairy is going to die from this cold air."

"You named your motorbike 'Fairy'?" he asked as he dressed up.

"Yeah, because it has this pretty fairy design on it and not like Tinkerbell, cool ones. I don't think the name itself is legible so no one would know."

"So what's the point?" He asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"For my personal enjoy. Since when did I do things for others, Uchiha?"

"Yeah, you have a point." Their conversation was interrupted by Miyuki's phone ringing.

_Sexy, Free & Single_

_I'm ready too, Bingo_

_Sexy, Free & Single_

_I'm ready too, Bingo oh_

**(A/N: Hello, I interrupt for an important announcement. The song above is K-pop band, Super Junior's song Sexy, Free and Single. They actually do say 'bingo'. I thought it was mingle the whole time so... yeah. Bye!)**

Sasuke arched his eyebrow at Miyuki which she responded by scrunching up her face.

"Ino's choice, not mine. I should really not let her near my phone." She hung over the edge of Sasuke's bed and picked it off the floor. "Speaking of the devil," she smirked before picking it up. "We were just talking about you. Sasuke and I, duh. You call me to demand me to come to school? I was going there anyway. Why, now? I'm busy. Doing what? Watching Sasuke dress, of course." She glanced up at him, smiling hard before continuing the conversation. "Of course not, you piggy, you. I was waiting for him to hurry up but that doesn't seem the case. You forgot your pants, Uchiha." Sasuke looked down and realised he was still wearing his blue pyjama bottoms. He took the rest of his uniform and went to his bathroom. "Now you scared him, Ino," he heard her say. "He hid in the bathroom." It went silent for a while until he re-emerged. Miyuki flopped off his bed, still on the phone and walked up to his desk where her blazer was. "I have to go. Ino demands my presence," she said waving her mobile. "Oooh, sausage!" She picked one off and went out the door.

"I'm going to get the locks changed so you have to get in like a _normal _person!" He called out after her.

"You love me too much to do that!" She shouted back before responding to Ino. "Yeah, I'm still here and no, pig. Never gonna happen." Sasuke heard her say goodbye to Tsukasa and Itachi before leaving.

**Yeah, I should have apologised after school started, **he thought as he went downstairs to leave.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that you are in charge of a spring school dance?" Miyuki asked during their break. She missed Ino in the morning because she made a detour to the cake shop for breakfast.<p>

"Yeah, isn't that exciting?" Ino exclaimed.

"On a scale of one to ten of the _excitement_ I am currently feeling; one being touching wet paint and ten being that I become a millionaire at this second, this is a negative integer. Touching wet paint is way more fun." Miyuki sighed and took a bite out of a hot chip.

"How can it not be exciting? Tsunade has always been too lazy to let our school hold dances and now she has given me free reign over the whole thing. I can do whatever I want as long as it is in the budget."

"Are you getting Cirque du Soleil as entertainment?"

"I said within budget."

"Then I am sticking with my wet paint touching. I could create things in the paint before it dries." Ino ignored her and turned to Hinata.

"I wanted to do one for Valentine's Day but it is only a couple of days away which isn't nearly enough time. Oh, you're making chocolates for Naruto, yeah?"

"Y-yes and for friendship chocolates for everyone else," the Hyuuga smiled sheepishly.

"Cool, we'll help you."

Miyuki popped out of her exile, "How did this become a 'we'?"

"Well, you need to make chocolates for Sasuke and I am bored. It fits fine."

"Why am I making him chocolates?"

"So you could proclaim your love to each other." Ino clasped her hands together and the fantasy sparkle appeared in her eyes as they always did when she planned Miyuki's love life.

"Not this again..." she groaned.

"You two are perfect for each other. You fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves and protect each other like siblings. It is meant to be."

"He doesn't even like chocolates or anything sweet."

"What sort of person doesn't like chocolates?"

"That's what I said. How can I be with such a person, Ino?"

"That's one mild hiccup, you two have so much in common."

Miyuki sighed and put down her chips, "I said no and no means no."

"Why, are you afraid of rejection?" Ino smirked as she said it.

"No, I just don't see him that way," she huffed. The bell rang and saving Miyuki from more troubling and annoying questions from Ino. She got up and wave goodbye to her friends and made her way to Art class. She was already tired of school and it the first day hasn't even finished. She sat down in her favourite spot next to the window so she could feel the breeze. Winter was nearly over and you could feel the spring weather coming on. Everything felt more peaceful and happy. She noticed Sasuke walk into class surrounded by his fan club, being obsessed over, as per usual. She rested her head against her hand and watched the show. Sasuke didn't do much about the fan girls around him but acted like they didn't exist even if they were attached to his arms like leeches. He just kept on ignoring them with a cool expression on his face as he made his way to his spot next to Miyuki.

She never noticed before but Sasuke had a really nice jaw line. It could have been a contributing factor to why he had so many fan girls seeing as his personality towards them was as cold as ice. Not that she was a jaw line person; Miyuki found herself more of an arm person. She liked the guy to have strong muscular arms. Not too big, just the perfect size so he could hold her close and tight, making her feel like he was protecting her and safe in his arms. Like Haku, he was an excellent example of nice arms. Her sight drifted to the Uchiha's arms which his sleeves were folded over an exact number of times showing the muscles he obviously obtained from all that martial arts training. He did have nice arms and maybe they were better than Haku's. She had been in his hold before and it was pleasant... or maybe it was only pleasant because she needed it at the time.

Well, another thing that was important to a guy for Miyuki was his eyes. She believed you could tell everything from a person's eyes. As cliché as it sounded, she saw eyes a window to a person's soul. They didn't have to be coloured or anything extravagant but they had to show kindness and who the guy truly was. Sasuke's eyes had the capacity to be kind but they were more edgy and mysterious like he was hiding something, probably another contributing factor to why he had so many fan girls. They were all probably curious to find out what he was hiding. They were intriguing...

"Miyuki," Sasuke's voice broke her thoughts. "You're staring at me."

"Whaa..." she snapped out of her daze and noticed that Sasuke had been watching her the whole time she was watching him.

"I said you're staring at me."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you were and you had a stupid look on your face like you've just came out of an anaesthetic."

"Really?" She pretended that she had no clue what he was on about and hoping that he didn't notice that she was kind of, maybe checking him out. In the name of science, of course.

"Yes, really."

"Oh, sorry." She turned her head away so he couldn't see her bashful face.

"Why are you apologising?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, reflex, I suppose." It went silent between them again before she found something to talk about. "I can't help but notice that your fan girl number has increased," she pointed out which resulted in Sasuke groaning and plopping his head down, in stress. She placed the side of her head on the table beside his. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes," he groaned before turning his head to face her. "Stupid Valentine's Day is coming and they all keep heavily hinting how they are free on it and shit like that. It's always "Hey, Sasuke-kun! How are you today? By the way what are you doing on Friday because I thought we could go get some ice cream after school?" " He put on a scary high voice as he imitated his fan girls, clearly showing how pissed off he was. "I don't like sweets, damn it."

"Oh, you poor thing," Miyuki cooed and patted his head. "Are the mean girls twying to gang wape chuu~?" Sasuke smirked and cocked up an eyebrow.

"That was the worst form of comfort," he said as he sat up and stretched his back. "Don't say 'gang rape' out loud. You might give those freaks ideas." She sat up and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

**This really did annoy him. **"Why don't you get a girlfriend? It will solve all your problems. If you had someone, they'll leave you alone," Miyuki innocently suggested.

"Like who? Every girl who isn't following me already has a boyfriend except you," he sighed before continuing, "I wish they were more like you. You understand me better than anyone else, for a girl." That bit of information stunned her. Did Sasuke want to be with someone like her? "You are really a good friend, Miyuki. I don't know how I survived this long without you." She looked at him and saw that soft smile that always made her day. He leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her forehead, surprising her. She shuffled away and waved her arms wildly.

"Don't go doing that. You'll get me killed." She pointed at his fan girl club who were all sending silent death wishes and not so empty threats. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sighed again.

"No, they won't."

"You don't know those creepy stalkers, Uchiha. They'll probably come up with some crazy idea that I'm your girlfriend."

"That's not too bad." He raised his eyebrow about how offended she was by the idea. "What would they do to you?"

"Extradite me or something, I don't know. You can't trust them."

"If anyone thinks of hurting you in any way, I'll break them both physically and mentally." What he said seemed like Sasuke meant. It was... sweet of him. Something rare in this Uchiha. "You're my kitty and only I can abuse you."

**And the sweetness gets thrown over the bridge and down a waterfall...**

"Gee, thanks, Uchiha. I feel so appreciated." Her sarcasm was very heavy.

"Long story short, I hate Valentine's Day," he sighed. Miyuki gasped and punched him.

"Don't say that, Sasuke Uchiha! February 14th is a very important day for us. Did you forget? " He thought for a bit before he gave her a dumbfounded, blank look. "You seriously forgot. I can't believe you. This would be our tenth year." He waited for the realisation to hit him.

"Our anniversary..." he mumbled.

"Correction, frienniversary. Anniversary sounds like we're married. So what are we going to do this year? It has to be something epic." She paused for a while and thought. "Do you still have the theme box?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Great, I'll come over after school and we'll pick something from it and dare each other stuff like we used to."

"As long as it's within reason," Sasuke said before folding his arms.

"You seriously destroy fun, don't you?" she huffed.

"No, I just make sure you don't get yourself killed or in jail," he stated, smirking.

"Kill joy. Ouch! What was that for?!" Sasuke laughed and he watched her rub the area of her forehead he flicked.

"And you complain about me having memory lapses..."

"I chose to ignore your stupid rules." The bell rang and everyone got up and left. "Well, see you around!" Miyuki smiled and waved at Sasuke before she went to find Ino and Hinata to go home with. Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched her skip away. It reminded him of her ten year old self before she left with her mother. To think that this many years passed and her personality hadn't changed one bit. He remembered the promise they made with each other before she left.

_"I'm sorry about your wrist, Sasu-chan." Miyuki worried franticly as she held Sasuke's broken wrist with such care in both of her hands. The two young friends were saying their final goodbyes before she and Yumi left forever. "I'm such an idiot." She dropped her head in the same manner she always did when she moped. "And now I have to go with Mum and leave you all injured like this. Who'll take care of you?"_

_Sasuke extended his non-injured hand and patted Miyuki's head, "I'm not going to die, Miyuki. I have a family, you know. Don't worry about me, okay?"_

_"But you have to follow that list I gave you. It is very important for the health of your hand. It even has home physiotherapy."_

_"How do you know physiotherapy?" he asked, puzzled._

_"You know things when you grow up in a family of doctors, unlike you." She coughed which oddly sounded like 'fashion designer'. Sasuke pushed her by the head with an annoyed look on his face._

_"Shut up, midget."_

_"Ita-sempai! Sasuke is being mean again!" Every time they argued, Miyuki pulled out her trump card; Itachi. But ever since he and she became closer friends, Itachi didn't bother intervening. He rolled his eyes and continued to play with his phone._

_"Miyuki started it!"_

_"Solve your own problems, you're ten years old." The two kids blew up their cheeks in annoyance but blurt out laughing when they saw each other's faces._

_"You look like a frog, Yuki-kun!" Sasuke said between laughter._

_"You don't look any better." When the laughing subsided, Sasuke got attacked by Miyuki's bear hug. She pressed her face against his chest and squeezed him tight. He returned it by hugging her as best as he could with one arm in a sling. "Promise me you will never change and I promise I won't," he heard her sniff._

_"I promise I won't change- Wait, are you crying?" he asked._

_"Um... no, I'm not.__My allergies are acting up." She sniffed again but didn't let go of him. Sasuke smirked and pulled her face up._

_"You are crying!" He laughed as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I thought you were incapable of emotions."_

_"I'm accepting your existence, Uchiha. Now be grateful." She pushed him away and turned her back to him, folding her arms, clearly upset at his inability to figure things out._

_"You'll... miss me?"_

_"Of course, you twitty munchkin! You're my best friend and right now maybe the last time I see you for god knows how long!" Sasuke walked up towards her and kissed her forehead. Miyuki blushed hard and with her eyes slightly red from crying she looked like a tomato._

_"I'm happy to know that you'll miss me," he smiled and ran his fingers through her short hair. "I'll miss you too. Every day." He bent down and hugged her for what seemed like the last time. He could feel her hands gripping the back of his jacket as if she didn't want to let go of him. It seemed like the perfect, and most likely, last memory he would have with her if it wasn't destroyed by his own mother._

_"Ooohh, look how cute they are!" Mikoto Uchiha squealed loudly for an adult, pointing at Sasuke and Miyuki who somehow were a metre apart. "I would be so happy if they got married." Itachi and Fugaku had similar taunting smirks on their faces and Yumi was smiling hard, tears in her eyes from saying goodbye to her best friend._

_"Muuum! Don't say that!" Sasuke whined. "I'm not going to marry this _boy_."_

_ Miyuki narrowed her eyes, "You want me to break your other wrist, Uchiha?"_

_"Now, now Sasuke," Itachi said. "Don't go upsetting your future bride."_

_"Itachi!" they both whined._

And over five years later she was still the same. Sasuke noticed Naruto waving at him to come and, since he gave eye contact, he had no choice but to comply.

**Probably wants ramen.**

* * *

><p>"Now it says to add 250 grams of cooking chocolate and melt it slowly," Ino read from the cook book before placing the measured out chocolate into a saucepan. The three friends were staying at Hinata's house, making chocolate desserts for their friends for Valentine's Day.<p>

"No, no, no," Miyuki took the pot and poured the chocolate into a glass bowl and filled the pot with water to boil. "You place the chocolate over boiling water because if you do it_ your _way, the chocolate will cook instead of melting it."

"Well, aren't you a little master chef?" Ino said, annoyed.

"You dragged me here to help, so I am helping." Before Ino could say anything, Hinata interrupted.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" she asked. "I thought you were becoming better friends."

"I'm just trying to make this right," Miyuki said.

"Well, you don't have to be a bitch about it," Ino mumbled under her breath.

"Well if you want to make the chocolate stuff on your own, be my guess. I have better things to do." She passed everything to Ino and started to pull out some equipment for herself. The Hyuuga's kitchen was very large so it was easy for Miyuki to stay in her own corner free from Ino. Ino ignored her but Hinata was curious about what she was doing and didn't ask anything until she saw Miyuki cooking rice.

"Miyuki, what are you making?" she asked as she walked up to her.

"Rice balls!"

"Rice balls?"

"Yeah, rice balls. Sasuke loves them and it'll be better if I give him these instead of chocolates."

"That's really sweet of you, Miyuki. I'll leave you alone then." She went to finish decorating the chocolate cakes, at the same time signalling to Ino.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Don't say anything to Miyuki about what she is doing."

"_What _is she doing?"

"She's making rice balls"

"For..."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered. They both looked at Miyuki who was happily humming as she rolled the rice ball in her hands and moved onto the last batch.

Ino folded her arms and sneered, "And she says she doesn't like him."

* * *

><p>"Saaakaay-kuuun!" Sasuke had spent the last ten minutes after school, avoiding his fan club. It was like they memorised his timetable and, all day, terrorised him between classes and breaks, shoving roses and cards and chocolates into his arms before vanishing or saying that they are in love or something crazier. None of his friends were any help. Kiba and Ino were too busy accepting Valentines, Naruto was with Hinata who was handing out chocolates to everyone, Shikamaru complained it was too 'troublesome' and hanged out with Choji, God knew where Shino was and Gaara had his own anti-fan girl mechanism which he unspoken-ly refused to use for Sasuke's benefit. And Miyuki... she was nowhere to be seen.<p>

They were everywhere, in every corridor, classroom, where ever. They were there. It was a headache keeping his guard up and his so called 'friends' were going to pay.

**I will have my reven- **"Aaahh!" He felt his arm get grabbed and yanked into a closet.

"Shhh," his saviour whispered as the listened for the fan girls whose footsteps died out. "You alright?"

"Miyuki?" Sasuke saw his friend smile and wave. "Where have you been all day?"

"Ah, here and there. Nothing special, why do you ask?"

"You could have helped me from those freaks. I have a ton of cards, roses and chocolate products sitting in my car that I may never look at or eat," he whisper shouted.

"No need to be crabby, Uchiha." She leaned her ear against the door and waited for a while. "It seems like they are gone." Miyuki opened the door and did a quick surveillance of the scene before leaving the supply closet, with Sasuke following her. "Here." She handed him a white box with a card sticking out. _Happy tenth frienniversary, Uchiha. Love, Miyuki. _He opened the box and inside was rice balls. "I made you your favourite," she said as she wiped her glasses on her shirt.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"Say what now?"

"Thanks, Miyuki." He bent down and hugged her. Her body was stiff at first but he felt it relax and respond to the hug.

"Let's get out of here," she said in his ear. "Before your fan club come back. I'll meet you at your place." She let go and ran down the corridor and vanished from sight.

Twenty minutes later, Miyuki arrived at the Uchiha's residence. Tsukasa opened the door for her and he decided to wait for Sasuke to come down instead of barging into his room. He was touchy about that, nowadays. Very touchy.

"So, are you and Sasuke going out for Valentine's day?" Tsukasa asked as she gave Miyuki a cup of tea.

"No," she answered which resulted in a very baffled look on Tsukasa. "It's for our frienniversary."

"Frienniversary?"

"Yeah, as kids we wanted a day to celebrate our friendship but couldn't remember what day it was so we picked February 14th because we saw couples hanging out and thought it was International Frienniversary day."

"So you've known the Uchiha's for a really long time?"

"Yeah, my whole life, I think. They are my family."

"So you and Sasuke have been this close the whole time?"

"No, actually. I wanted to castrate him with a rusty nail before were six. I was Itachi's before then. I mean that I used to tag along with him, not anything else," she added when she realised how weird she must have sounded saying that to Itachi's girlfriend.

Tsukasa started laughing, "You're a funny girl, Miyuki." Just then, Itachi came downstairs and walked up to Tsukasa.

"I have to go to the office to fix a problem. I'll be back before 7." He kissed her forehead. "Oh, Miyuki. Sasuke wants you to come upstairs. Don't go exploding things, okay?"

"Nah, we burn things now, sempai." Itachi laughed and left. **Poor Tsukasa, **Miyuki thought as she saw her confused and wide eyed expression.

"What?" she asked.

"When we were younger, Sasuke and I used to fight so much that it was like a nuclear explosion in the room. It's a little joke." She stood up and went upstairs to Sasuke's room. When she walked in, he handed her a slice of cake, tiramisu flavoured. "What's this?"

"Happy tenth frienniversary!" he smiled.

"Yummy, cake!" She started to munch it down, savouring every bite. "Man, I love this cake. And you, Uchiha. I love you, man."

"Okay, hippie. Here's the box with all your whack ideas." He held a small black shoe box. "Pick one." Miyuki put down her cake and stuck her hand in the box.

"And the theme for this frienniversary is... punk. The opportunities are endless." She grabbed Sasuke's wrist, grinning madly. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, dare me to do something punkish," Miyuki declared to Sasuke.<p>

"Punkish?"

"Yes, punkish. Go on."

He sighed, "Fine, I dare you to... get extra piercing."

"Where?"

"What do you mean where?"

"You know, nowadays you could get piercings everywhere. Take Itachi's friend, the ginger. So where do I get one?"

"Where ever you find 'punkish'. I don't care." He felt her vice grip on his wrist and drag him yet again into the shopping complex to the piercing shop. The assistant told them to wait until they were called. "So where are you getting pierced?" Sasuke asked her as they flicked through magazines.

"Two on the top of my left ear. I always wanted that." They waited for fifteen minutes before the assistant returned for Miyuki to get her ears pierced. She got up and followed her to the adjacent room. The assistant stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head in response. She followed Miyuki. "It's more painful when you're older. Do you want your boyfriend to join you?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Miyuki laughed.

"Really? But he is so gorgeous, how can you not want him?"

"Hn, stuff. So can we start?" She smiled and sat down to get her new piercings.

* * *

><p>"I don't think you should keep touching your ear like that." Sasuke warned Miyuki as they sat on the park bench and had their sweet buns and coffee they bought at a cafe. "It may get infected."<p>

"But it feels weird and I need to itch it." Her fingers didn't stop poking at her lobe. Sasuke sighed and pulled Miyuki's hand down.

"Stop it," he muttered in an annoyed tone. She shoved her sweet bun into his mouth and stuck out her tongue. "You are such child."

"Takes one to know one." She finished of her snack and thought of what she should dare Sasuke when her thought pattern got interrupted by some girls talking.

"Did you see him? That guy on the bench is so gorgeous, I could just faint." She was head over heels for Sasuke already.

**How sickening...**

"Idiot, he has a girlfriend. Are you blind?" her friend answered, rather rudely

"Like they'd be going out, that girl is too boring."

"Maybe they are siblings," the third one suggested.

"They don't look alike."

"She's probably been friend zoned. Hate to be her." The trio left laughing. Miyuki sighed and stood up before turning to Sasuke.

"Ready for your dare?" she asked, smiling cheerfully.

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"Does 'what' bother me?"

"Being compared to me. People would automatically assume you can't be my girlfriend because of how we look." He stood up and looked down at her, his eyes showing slight anger and also annoyance. She couldn't tell whether it was at himself for hanging out with her or everyone for being narrow minded and judgemental. Sasuke saw her expression drop and instantly regretted what he just said. It was quiet between the two of them for a while but Miyuki started to laugh.

"Sasuke, I choose to look like this. Ino complains all the time, saying I could have a fan club if I put the effort to dress cutely but I don't want that." She smiled broadly and took his hand. "I don't need a boyfriend to survive, Uchiha. I am very capable on my own. Now, let's go! I have the perfect plan for your dare!" Sasuke decided it was best to believe her and followed Miyuki to where ever she was dragging him.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Miyuki threw her hands apart and showed her idea.<p>

"Hell no," he answered. "I am not doing that."

"Aw, come on please. It doesn't even have to be big."

"Itachi will kill me."

"He won't know."

"I'm underage."

"You could pass off as a twenty one year old." She clasped her hands together. "Please, please, please. For me, Uchiha." She widened her eyes and blinked like a started fawn.

**Why is she so convincing? **Sasuke thought as he followed her into the tattoo parlour, probably going to seriously regret it. They entered the small shop and were met by a man around Itachi's age. He asked what tattoo Sasuke wanted and he actually had no idea. Miyuki came to his rescue.

"Can he have the kanji symbol for courage on his hip? Not too big."

The man smirked and turned to Sasuke. "You're letting your girlfriend pick your tat?" he said through laughter.

"She is not my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"You wish." Miyuki winked and left him to wait in the adjacent room for him get his tattoo done.

* * *

><p>It was as painful as piercing one's skin to fill with ink could be which was what Sasuke had anticipated. But it actually looked good. When Sasuke left the room, Miyuki was sleeping on the leather couch. She looked like a small child when she slept, which was kind of, slightly cute. Unfortunately her cute side had to go; he sighed and shook her awake.<p>

"Miyuki," he whispered.

"Yes, yes. The Queen would like it shaken not stirred. Afghlrible..." she dozed off again. Sasuke lifted her up on to his back and took her home. It wasn't until they were a few streets away from his house that she showed signs of waking up.

"Nice to see you are alive again," he said.

"You should have woken me up," she mumbled before sliding off his back.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I have been asleep, Uchiha, not a coma." She stretched a bit and turned back to him. "So how was the tattoo, punk?" He lifted up his shirt and showed her the tattoo. "Oooh, it's so cool. Does it still hurt?" Sasuke shook his head and gestured for them to continue to go home.

"Are you staying over?" he asked.

"Hmm... dunno. Do you want me to? I mean, it's the weekend and you might want to have some Uchiha alone time to do whatever you do when I'm not there." They entered the house to here Itachi call for them.

"Miyuki, Sasuke, could you come here for a sec? I need to tell you something." They went to the living room to find his brother and Tsukasa sitting there, unusually happy.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He pulled his shirt down to cover the tattoo. **How long can I keep it quiet before he finds out?**

"Tsukasa and I are getting married in the summer." He and Tsukasa were smiling. Sasuke had never seen his brother so happy.

"Really?" Miyuki's eyes gleamed. "That is wonderful."

"And you two will be our bridesmaid and Man of Honour."


	35. Severe Trust Issues

**Hiya, peeps. Are you still there? *crickets chirp and a single cough* As you can see, I am alive and well and only have a week until my summer holidays begin! Yahoo! Problem, though. I'll be going overseas to Thailand, Singapore and Malaysia for four weeks so I won't be posting. I am hoping to get the next chapter out before I leave. In the meantime, enjoy this one**

* * *

><p>The idea of Itachi getting married seemed absurd to both Sasuke and Miyuki. Throughout their childhood, Itachi Uchiha was not one for commitment. He did keep all his promises but you couldn't really call them that. If someone asked him for help, he'd help but not in the way your mind pictured it and no one could say what he did was wrong but it wasn't right either, or maybe because Sasuke and Miyuki were too young to understand what tricks he was pulling. Another strange thing about the marriage was that Tsukasa and Itachi failed to tell her parents until now. For some bizarre and unknown reason Itachi has never met them and he thought now was the perfect time to. After Sasuke and Miyuki started their third year of high school, Itachi announced that he was going. He left the warning of not to trash, destroy or harm the house in any way and definitely no parties also that he would be returning in a week. Yumi also joined them as some referee as she was the closest thing to a parent the Uchiha's had. It was decided (by Yumi and Itachi no doubt) that Miyuki was to stay with Sasuke at his house for the week.<p>

"Don't do anything you'll regret," Yumi warned her daughter. "I'll find out and don't test me or you will perish." Those were the last words left to Miyuki by her own mother. She couldn't comprehend where all this mistrust came from and why it was only aimed at her and not Sasuke.

"It's because you are really lazy, Miyuki," he explained, after their guardians left, smiling to himself. "Now help me take your stuff to your room so we can get some sleep.

"Why can't I sleep in your room?" she asked as she carried a suitcase up the stairs. "We could make a giant bed on the floor out of pillows and blankets and sleep on that or play video games, have pillow fights, like we used to."

"That was when we were eight and you were afraid of the dark," he answered a matter of factly and they arrived to the room that was to be Miyuki's.

"I wasn't afraid of the dark. I was afraid of the assassins in it."

"Just go to sleep, Miyuki. We have school tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Uchiha," she grumbled. "And for being mean, I hope the assassins get you."

As it was their final year of high school, Miyuki found that the teachers were not being kind anymore. Her free periods were not as fun as planned but filled with hard labour and finishing of homework and assessments. Ino said that it was her own fault for taking both Biology and Chemistry and when she retorted with that she had laid back Art, Ino just laughed.

"You will have to eventually learn something," she snickered. Ino loved it when Miyuki was working and she wasn't. "Anyway, with the dance, I was thinking of having it at the end of May which gives us three to four weeks to get everything done."

Miyuki wasn't listening, "What do you mean 'eventually learn something'? I have learnt a lot, thank you very much."

"Like what? You can't even draw stickmen right."

"I have been having lesson and according to my tutor, I am a fast learner, so there!"

"Who did you get to teach you?"

"Sasuke, and he was willing, okay? And, don't you dare start saying crap like 'wild romance between a student and her tutor' because it is not going to happen."

"Well, obviously not with that attitude of yours." She decided to resume with her plans which were as elaborate and thorough as a failsafe diamond heist

"Ino," Miyuki said. "Promise me you'll never become a criminal."

"What on earth are you on about?" Ino asked without looking up from her work as she discussed decorations with Hinata.

"Nothing, nothing. You are just so good at this maybe you should plan Itachi's wedding." Miyuki suggested absentmindedly.

"Itachi-sensei is getting married?!" Ino said rather loudly for a library, receiving some stony stares and shh's.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"If you did, would I have reacted like this?"

"Maybe..." she responded sheepishly. "Did I tell you, Hinata?" All eyes turned to the Hyuuga.

"Naruto told me," she answered with great caution.

"And you didn't tell _me_?!" Ino raged.

"I thought you knew."

"Well, now you do. No point dwelling in the past." Miyuki pointed out and Ino shot her a scowl.

She finally calmed down and asked, "So when is it?"

"Sometime in the summer, not exactly sure of the date. All I know is that Sasuke and I are part of the party along with Tsukasa's siblings and Itachi's friends. There isn't much thought in it because it is five months away."

"What do you mean 'not much thought'?"

"What it means, duh. Look, Itachi just went to tell his fiancée's parents that they are intending to get married and anything could happen between now and then."

"Stop being so pessimistic."

"I am being realistic I have been extradited out of my own home because of some 'lack of trust' that _I_ have not exercised before and all I want is to have a peaceful weekend which is virtually impossible because I won't be sleeping in my own bed and you are too busy worrying about a wedding that is eons away instead of _my, _note: you _friend's, _wellbeing. My shoulders and neck are in pain because the pillows in Sasuke's house do not have the firms and therapeutic benefits like my own which I forgot at home!" Miyuki sighed after her little rant which had been bugging her for the past few days and she felt extremely relived and light headed. Unfortunately, only one thing registered in Ino's mind.

"You're staying with Sasuke?" Fed up, Miyuki stood up and collected her things. Without uttering another word to 'stupid pig', she briskly walked out of the library as the bell rang, signalling that her last lesson was about to begin.

Sasuke came home from school to find Miyuki was already there. He could hear her angry grumblings echoing through the house and the source of it was from the kitchen.

"Stupid Ino... No appreciation... All she cares about is the dumb dance and stupid social life." It went silent for a period of two minutes and then, "Stupid pig."

"What did Ino do today?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the kitchen counters and watched Miyuki, in her signature Elmo pyjamas and an apron, cooking what he suspected to be dinner. She moved the pot off the stove and placed it on to the counter to spoon its contents into individual dishes.

"I'm making pie!" she exclaimed too elatedly for such a mundane task. "It's chicken and mushroom."

"You avoided my question..." He stuck his finger into the pot to taste the filling only to have it slapped away by Miyuki's spoon.

"Ino's being Ino again, that's all." She rolled the pastry tops on and put the pies in the oven. "I'm just overreacting again. You know, with all this school work and stuff." She smiled sweetly and gestured for him to get changed out of his uniform for dinner. Living by his 'don't ask' policy, Sasuke dropped it and went to his room. It wasn't even fifteen minutes when he heard a high pitched shout.

"SHIT!" he heard Miyuki voice scream followed by a chorus of ouch's and whimpers.

"What did you do?" he asked as he came down the stairs.

She had her right hand in a bowl of water and was putting ice cubes in it. "I tried to take the pies out but I couldn't find the oven mitts."

"So you used your bare hands?"

"No, I used a tea towel but it slipped. Could you get them out before they burn?" Sasuke sighed and took the oven mitts out of a drawer which Miyuki obviously overlooked and pulled their dinner out filling the kitchen with a mouth-watering aroma.

"This smells delicious," he commented while inhaling deeply. "How did you know how to cook it?"

"I found some cookbooks which most likely belong to Tsukasa seeing as I haven't seen them before." She took her hand out of the bowl and dried it. She winced every time the towel touched the red raw lines that streaked across her palm and fingers.

"Oww..." she moaned. Sasuke went to one of the top cupboard and pulled out the first aid kit. He applied some cream onto her hand and, seeing how useless her left hand was, he bandaged it up for her.

"You are such a klutz," he smirked as he took their dinner to the table.

"Insult me again and you won't eat, Uchiha."

"And how do you intend to stop me?" he smirked. Miyuki grumbled angrily as she tried to scoop a forkful into her mouth but she dropped the fork and it clattered onto the floor. She picked it up and tried to use her healthy left hand but failed miserably at that. By the time she took her first bite, Sasuke was already finished.

"Need help with that?" he asked.

"No, I can do this myself." He shrugged and left to get Loki some dinner because he had been sitting in a corner miaowing loudly. He returned to the kitchen half an hour later to see how this crippled companion was doing. Miyuki had her head on the table and was muttering darkly. Her dinner was pushed to the centre and was now stone cold with only a small portion missing.

"I give up. I don't need to eat. Eating is for the weak." Her stomach growled and grumbled in objection. Sasuke sighed and took the pie to reheat. When it was done the placed it infront of Miyuki and sat beside her.

"You're not feeding me, are you?" She lifted her eyes to see warm food sitting invitingly in front of her.

"I was going to teach you how to use your left hand but if that's what you want..." He picked up the spoon and aimed it for her mouth. "Come on, eat up."

"Stop it." She snatched the spoon away but couldn't help smiling. She had a vice grip on the silverware and tried to re-spoon some food but it seemed impossible. "I give up; this stupid hand is completely useless." Sasuke took it out of her hand and readjusted it in a way that was comfortable for her.

"You have to exercise you left hand if you want to be able to use it. I had to when I broke my wrist." She felt guilty again when he mentioned his wrist because technically it was her fault. She ignored her thought and began to eat. It was messy and difficult at first, like a toddler but she soon got the hang of it and when she finished; it felt like she achieved something great like discovering a planet. Proud of herself, Miyuki sat down on the couch to pleasure herself with the joy of television.

"The reason why Yumi wanted you to stay with me here was that she wanted to have your house fumigated because of some ant invasion, Miyuki." It was as if Sasuke had read her mind, well part of it. "I was thinking that may be a reason why you were acting strange for the past few days." She smiled and hugged him tight.

"Now I know why you are my best friend. You know me too well."

"Seeing as it is the weekend, you could relax and I'll help you with your homework if you want.

"You are being awfully nice," she said with suspicion.

"You are crippled, Kitty Kat." She stared at him harder. "And I like your cooking. So if I am a bastard towards you, you might refuse to cook or poison me."

"Like I said, you know me too well." Miyuki felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to his chest. She glanced at him only to receive a snide smile.

"Relax, Kitty Kat. I'm not going to hurt you. Just watch the TV and relax..." He stroked her hair absentmindedly as he focused on the drama they were watching.

"I repeat; you are being awfully nice."

"Shhh, I'm watching." He continued to stroke her head as he intently watched the television.

"I didn't know you were into dramas."

"Tsukasa showed me once when she was hogging the remote and they are kind of interesting."

"Wow, the great Sasuke Uchiha watching dramas with repetitive plots. I would never have guessed this to be your true self. It's laughable." He patted her head a notch harder and she winced. "Hey, that hurt."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"No need to be violent, Watson. I was merely stating what I observe. Let me guess, this drama is about a girl who is in love with the silent brooding delinquent, popular pretty boy or her childhood best friend who she has recently been reunited with. She spends most of her time trying to attract the male protagonist who is too busy following and/or being followed by every girl in the school, college, workplace or district. It isn't until he gets an emotional trigger of high shock factor and then he realises that the one for him has always been by his side and he was blinded by ambition and the likes to see it. The two end up together and live happily ever after. Well, that's the gist of it, anyway." She could practically feel him rolling his eyes as they continued to watch.

"How are you such an expert if you don't like them?" he retorted.

"I had a phase," she answered simply before going quiet, to let him think about what she had just said. Sasuke let it go and the two of them lay on the couch under several blankets, watching endless late night television until they were taken away by sleep.

Miyuki woke up the next morning to find herself tucked in bed. Actually, it was the afternoon according to the bedside alarm clack. She went to the bathroom to tackle the challenge of brushing her teeth and washing her face but it ended up in a catastrophe. She shuddered when she thought about how she could take a shower or get dressed with only one hand and calling Sasuke was not an option. Since the day was practically over, she thought it was wise to stay in her pyjamas as she skipped downstairs to find some food for her system.

"Hey, Uchiha!" she called. "I need help changing my bandage." She heard him grunt in response, now satisfied and opened the fridge to get some milk. She then was shuffling through the cupboards for food of the morning variety.

"Oooh, English Muffins!" She popped a pair into the toaster and went back into the fridge for something to compensate them, all while singing.

"_Na, na, na-na-na-na._

_Na-na, na-na, na, na, na-na-na._

_And now our friendship can begin_

_Hand in hand, throw strawberries in._

_There's nothing whipped cream can't seem to do_

_So let's all make my food dreams come true." _She closed the fridge door with her foot while spraying whipped cream into her mouth, still humming. She turned around and saw a fuzzy figure leaning against the counter.

**Maybe it's Sasuke here to change my bandage. Man, I should have worn my glasses.**

It wasn't until the figure spoke his salutations that she realised it wasn't the Uchiha resulting in her screaming and dropping everything in her arms.

"Not the warmest of welcomes," Kiba responded as he calmly poured himself a glass of water while Miyuki just stood there still in shock.

**What is **_**he **_**doing here? And at this hour!**

"Nice singing," he commented, smiling. Her face turned scarlet red in a matter of seconds for several reasons. First of he was smiling that gorgeous smile of his that had made her melt a couple of times when they were together. Even though they deemed each other friends, Miyuki never felt entire comfortable in Kiba's presence. Next was that no one ever heard or was supposed to hear her singing and on top of that she felt all exposed and dirty in her Elmo pyjama tank and matching girl boxers. The best plan she could conjure at the time was to slowly leave the kitchen.

**Retreat the premises. I repeat, retreat the premises. **She didn't get far when she heard another familiar voice from behind her.

"What's with all the noise, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't doing anything," he said in his defence. This was true, because he technically only said hello.

"Oh, hey Miyuki." Naruto just noticed the small girl standing in the kitchen looking like she had just been paralysed. "Sasuke said something about you being here." She squeaked incoherently back and dashed out of the kitchen only to collide head first with Mr. I-am-not-informing-you-of-strangers-in-my-house.

"You needed help with your bandage?" he asked slowly. "Are you okay? Your face is red"

"Kitchen... singing... crazy dancing with cream... Kiba and Naruto... exposed Jim jams." She took a deep breath and said the first understandable sentence to him. "I want my English Muffin!"

"You met Kiba and Naruto?"

She nodded, "What the hell are they doing here?"

"They are dragging me somewhere I promised to go yet I have no recollection of it."

"Serves you right for not telling me." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I wanted to but you looked so cute asleep." She couldn't tell if he was being truthful of making fun of her. Then again that was how Sasuke normally spoke, filled with ambiguity. She picked the latter seeing as it was strange hearing cute come out of his mouth. He returned with a fresh new bandage and some cream for her hand. When he finished, he explained that he'd be gone for some of hours, like she was his pet and couldn't be away from him for too long. When she said this to him, he shrugged and said she kind of was, patting her head and smiling.

"Okay, Loki. It's just you and me." She glanced at her snowshoe that looked back up at her.

"Meow!"

"Man, Sasuke's house is more boring than I thought." Miyuki was in the kitchen with Loki and the two were 'hunting' for food. They explored around the whole house and were now hungry. Miyuki found some frozen chicken nuggets which were fairly easy to prepare with her left hand and this time she remembered to use oven mitts.

"Loki, I have successfully hunted nuggets!" she declared. The snowshoe responded by mewing, giving his mistress his location. She found him at the end of the hallway, gazing upwards. Miyuki followed his eyes and noticed a trapdoor.

"Must be the attic." She put the plate of nuggets down and went to get a chair. She pulled the string and down came collapsible stairs. "Wanna go inside?"

"Me-ow!" They climbed up, Loki first and Miyuki right behind. The room was dark and she fumbled for a light. When she switched it on, the room filled with a dim glow revealing all sorts of things from years ago.

"Hey! This is where Sasuke and I played." She found a box filled with their old toys and began to pull them out. "Aha, it's Shiro!" She pulled out a dusty black stuffed toy cat from the trunk. "This was Sasuke's favourite." She pulled out more toys from the box, all holding sentimental value; Itachi's first Game Boy, a soft toy dinosaur, a very realistic snake which they scared Hinata with and various board games and Halloween costumes from their care free youth. After reminiscing, Miyuki returned them all back and moved onto the next box. She found a small tattered book filled with poetry. When she flicked through it, a small card, faded and yellow with age, fell out. She regognised the handwriting as her father's.

_Fugaku,_

_Read one poem from this book and she is all yours. *wink*_

_Your loyal love doctor,_

_Hayate._

Miyuki found herself laughing so hard at the fact that her father called himself the 'love doctor' because it was actually her mother who proposed. She slid the card back into the book and returned to sifting through the box until she came across a pile of letters from Yumi to Mikoto. Miyuki picked up a random letter and opened it.

_Hey, Miko_

_I took your advice and did it! You do not understand how much courage that took. Now, I understand why the proposal is the man's job. I went all the way to Yuki but problem was I arrived at 2am and nearly broke the door down. His sister (remember Chiharu?) opened the door and let me in. _

_Hayate thought I was crazy for coming at such an hour and when I asked him to marry me, he fainted. We are coming back to Konoha in a few days and you could help me plan the wedding. You are so lucky that Fugaku proposed to you and now you have cute little Itachi-kun. _

_See you soon, _

_Love,_

_Yumi._

Miyuki was laughing that she was completely oblivious to the fact that Loki ate all the chicken nuggets. She shuffled through the letters and picked up another one.

_Miko,_

_Hayate keeps going on about how letters are a primitive form of communications and that we should switch to something of this century. This is coming from the man who spent all day assembling a juicer and had a fit like a five year old when it refused to work. Turns out it was unplugged (^o^). But for some reason I find his flaws adorable. Hayate seriously hates it when I call him cute or adorable. He goes around the house mumbling how it isn't manly._

_Now back to the reason I am writing. You would not believe this... actually you might. I'm pregnant! When I found out I started to cry. I couldn't tell if it was from happiness that I am going to have my own baby and my own family or sad about the crying and pooping and every other negative connotation associated with babies. First thing I said was how did this happen, and Hayate went all into explaining the whole reproductive process like I was a teenager in Health Class. Now that we are both pregnant, our babies can be best friends or even better get married. _

_Hayate is refusing to let me lift a finger which sucks because his cooking isn't the best but his cleaning abilities surprised me. He said that he has many skills which I don't know of. Well hopefully, he could channel that ability into cooking. I don't know how long I can survive on takeaway without killing my baby._

_Can't wait till you come back,_

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Yumi._

**So that's where I get my cooking abilities from... **She pulled out the next letter

_To my bestie, Miko,_

_I'm so glad you visited me in the hospital; it gets awfully boring in here. The doctors say that I have to stay here for a few more days so they can finish running tests on Miyuki, since she was born a whole month premature. They say her heart is too weak for her. I desperately want to hold her but I am not allowed. She is too small to be in this world and if she doesn't get better soon, she might leave. I don't want to lose my baby girl. She is a part of me and sure I complained none stop but I love her and Hayate would be heartbroken too, he always wanted a little girl. Speaking of which, Hayate doesn't look too good himself. I think he has been overworking again and isn't getting much sleep. He keeps telling me that he's fine but I can't help but worry._

_Can you come and visit me again soon? And please bring Itachi and Sasuke, they are super adorable._

_Love you,_

_Yumi_

Miyuki looked at the letter and reread it. She never knew she was born prematurely and had heart problems. It did explain why her parents were overprotective of her and her frequency to getting ill. She couldn't comprehend what her mother must have felt to know that her newborn might die. She flicked through the pile and pulled out another letter.

_Miko,_

_He's gone. My Hayate is gone. I don't understand, he was getting better and healthy but I got a call this morning. They said his heart just stopped. He was getting weaker and weaker but we changed everything so he could get better and be more comfortable and I was told he was on the road to recovery. I don't know how Miyuki is going to take this. She is only five and she's starting school soon. Hayate was so excited and really wanted to be there on her first day of school._

_What scares me more is that there may be a chance Miyuki could be sick like him as well and I don't know what to do. As a doctor, I have to be objective about it but this is my family. Miyuki is refusing to believe me and she said that Daddy promised to take her to big school._

_Please come back, I need you,_

_Yumi._

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the page. She quickly wiped them away before the ink spread. What if she did have her father's condition? She sat there thinking, while she pulled out the next letter.

_Dear Miko,_

_Miyuki isn't talking to me anymore. It has finally hit her that Hayate is gone and he isn't coming back. I think she blames me. Miyuki was always a strange child, very quiet and antisocial. I already lost my husband, I can't lose my daughter. She sits in his study, playing with his things. I've seen her arranging his notes, reading his books. I found her hiding under the dining table clutching Hayate's scrapbook filled with everything from since she was born. I tried to continue it but she wouldn't let me anywhere near it because it isn't my 'duty' or something but for the King. Hayate taught her the strangest things. _

_I think it hurts more not knowing what Miyuki is going through. I heard her crying yesterday and it was the first time since his death. I tried to comfort her but she said I was doing it wrong._

_Maybe Itachi can come over. Miyuki has always been very fond of him and I think he understands the way she thinks. No parenting book has ever prepared me for this. I don't think I can cope._

_From one friend to another, help!_

_Love,_

_Yumi._

Miyuki found herself giggling at the letter. She was exactly like her mother when it came to life lessons; if you don't know what to do, consult a book. But she never realised how cold and hostile she was to her mother at such a young age. She picked up the last letter; it was shorter than the rest and the only letter signed with her full name.

_Miko, my best friend._

_By the time you read this, there is a high chance that we may not see each other again. I just want to let you know that you have been the most wonderful friend, like a sister to me and I want to thank you. I never planned on leaving Konoha but I think it's best for me and Miyuki to get away from it all. It has been nearly five years and it still hurts. I was never good with confrontations; that was you and yes, I am running away from my problems. Just so you know, I love you, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke with all my heart and I am positive Miyuki feels the same way._

_Goodbye_

_Yumi Nakamura._

Miyuki finally understood why they left. Yumi didn't want to be reminded of the place her husband died so she ran away from what hurt her the most. She packed the letters back and returned to searching other boxes. She found one that was barely full. Inside was an old book with post-it notes and bookmarks sticking out and a dress back. She took out the notebook to read.

_Yumi and Miko's Wedding Book for All of Our Wedding Plans and Ideas_

She flicked through the pages, all filled with detailed plans and results of each of their weddings showing photos, receipts and souvenirs. She hit a divider with 'Future Plans' scrawled on it. Miyuki turned the page to come across another marker; 'Itachi Uchiha's Wedding'. Mikoto, with the help of Yumi, had every detail of her eldest son's wedding written down to the dot along with one for Sasuke and Miyuki.

**Note to self: Tell Itachi about this. Will save time.**

She put the book down to continue with later and pulled out the dress bag. Inside it was a wedding dress which she recognised as the one both Yumi and Mikoto wore for their big days.

**Maybe I should try it on. It looks pretty. **She slipped out of pyjama top and slid into the dress. It was a bit loose but other than that it fit well. She but on the veil and walk up to an old mirror she uncovered before. The train was awfully long but she realised she needed the white matching heels which were also in the box. The dress was absolutely beautiful in her eyes as she marvelled at her reflection. She felt bad for wearing it but something kept her attached to it, as if it belonged to her and she couldn't find it in herself to take it off. She sat down with her back against the wall and continued to read the notebook. Apparently her father got drunk from only a few glasses of wine and had to be restrained for the rest of the engagement party but he didn't make the same mistake for his wedding night. There were images of their bachelor parties and some were so crazy, Miyuki couldn't imagine sensible Fugaku being a part of it. She shuffled through until she found her wedding page.

This dress is for Miyuki. All arguments otherwise are invalid!

That made her feel a whole lot better for wearing the dress. As she came to the end of the notebook, she noticed a footnote in Mikoto's handwriting.

_Hopefully Sasuke plucks up the courage and marries her so we can really be sisters =D._

Miyuki shuddered at the idea and went back to enjoy things she's ever expected either parents to do, reading every detail until she dozed off.

"Miyuki, I'm back." Sasuke entered his home which wasn't messed up, but dangerously quiet.

"Meow." Loki was sitting in a corner licking his paw. The cat sat up and started to walk in a manner asking Sasuke to follow him. He took the human to the end of the hall, where Sasuke noticed the attic was open.

"Miyuki?" He popped his head up and saw her sleeping on the floor in a wedding dress.

**What the hell did you get up to? **He picked her up and took her back to her room. When he tucked her into bed he noticed she was holding something. Sasuke slipped it out of her grip and realised it was his mother's wedding planner. He took it and quietly left her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So my exams finished early on Friday so my friends and I decided to go hang out at a shopping centre. We wandered around aimlessly and ended up in a bookstore. I got overly excited and started picking books off the shelf and filling my arms with them, happily squealing until oneof my friends asked me if I had enough money to buy them. I started to cry and put each one back, moping about how I am a broke lame kid who can't even buy books for her own enjoyment. I got some very strange stares as she walked me out of the store, <em>trying <em>to be conforting. Trying, key word there.**

**I have no clue why I told you this.**

**Until next time,**

**Minami.**


	36. I Prefer Your Company

**Man, this took a while. Well, me holidays are nearly over and I am not looking forward to going into my final year, partly because I haven't decided what to do when I graduate and go to university and partly because I haven't touched my school work so that seems bad-ish. Naughty me.**

**I wish I didn't break my phone, the chapter would have been out way faster along with my other story, which is seriously getting on my nerves. Sebastian is so difficult to work with. If I could, I would hang that accursed butler. Grrr...**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Itachi, Tsukasa and Yumi came back and all preparations for the wedding were in full swing. It was decided that the wedding was going to be held in August during the summer holidays but there were still arguments of the location.<p>

Miyuki wanted to talk to her mother about what she read in the letters but every time she tried to, Yumi was either busy with work, wedding plans or too tired to function. One day, after school, she decided that today was the day to make amends with her mother. It wasn't that they hated each other but after Hayate's death, a gap grew between them and it seemed like now was the time to build the bridge. Miyuki knew that her mother loved Mexican food, especially the spicy variety. She, on the other hand, didn't work well with chilli and spice, like her father. She spent all afternoon cooking and trialling different varieties to get it perfect. She checked the clock and there were only a few minutes until six o' clock, the time her mother came home. She set the table and went upstairs to get changed into a blue dress Yumi bought her for her birthday last year and styled her hair. Miyuki heard their car pull in and ran back down, skipping steps. She stood in front of the door and waited to hear her come up. She opened the door before Yumi pulled out her keys.

"Hi, Mum!" she smiled.

"Hello, I thought you were going to be at Hinata's house today," Yumi said as she walked in.

"Got cancelled."

"Are you going on a date, then? You're all dressed up."

"Eh, wrong! It's all for you, Mum. Today is Yuki-Yumi bonding time because you have been so busy."

"Is that Mexican food I smell?" She closed her eyes and took in the wonderful aroma of the food as her daughter led her to the dining room. "I thought you didn't like spicy food."

"Yeah, I don't but there is something for me. I did this because I know how much you love it."

"How much money do you want now?" she said as she sat down, noticing the catch to the sudden generosity.

Miyuki gasped, "Mother, I am absolutely appalled that you would think such a thing!" Yumi eyed her daughter for a little longer. "Seriously, Mum. I don't want anything, just sit down and enjoy it all." She sat down and the two began to eat, occasionally talking about random things such as work, school, the wedding and all sorts.

"Er... Mum, there is something I want."

"I knew it! Motherly instincts are never wrong."

"It's not something materialistic." She inhaled deeply. "I want to apologise."

"What for, Miyuki? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Not recently, no. I want to apologise for something from ten years ago. I'm sorry for being cold hearted and a prat towards you, when I was a kid."

"But you weren't, baby. You were absolutely everything I could ask for."

"I mean when Dad... you know... left us." Yumi's brown eyes flickered for a second and gave Miyuki a confused look. "When I was staying with Sasuke, I found a box of old letters from you to Mikoto and one of them said that I was being unresponsive and ignored you. I took Dad's scrapbook away from you and said it wasn't for you to do. I should have not been like that to you, Mum. I should... I should have been more open and there for you."

"Miyuki-"

"Wait, let me finish. I had no clue what you were going through. I was too busy caught up in my stupid fantasy world trying to pretend nothing was going on while you were worried about me and if I would become sick like that." She didn't want to but Miyuki was crying. More than ever. She built a fort to protect herself when her own mother was in more pain than she could ever imagine.

"I was young and foolish and I want you to have this." She went to the living room and brought back Hayate's scrapbook of her life and a plastic crown to give to her mother. "I kept it hidden in my room but the Queen has every right to continue the King's duty and legacy." She placed it on Yumi's head and kneeled in front of her. "As a Princess, my behaviour was uncalled for. I beg for forgiveness and wish to make amends and let you into my heart once more." She refused to look up when she heard her mother sniff.

"Miyuki, please look at me." She did as she was told and Yumi jumped off her chair and hugged her.

"Whenever I look at you, I see him. You have his eyes. The same violet eyes filled with excitement and adventure. I know that my Hayate is watching over me through you. I bet he would have been proud to have you as a daughter. You two are so alike it is uncanny." She took of the crown and placed it on Miyuki's head. "Forgive me if I get it wrong but I never really got you games. I am too 'practical' according to your father."

Miyuki laughed a bit as her mother continued. "Your father/King was the one to name you. He named you because your name means 'beautiful happiness' and you were-no, is the most beautiful thing that we have been blessed with and never where we more happy, so don't ever think low of yourself. A Princess must hold herself up through every situation and remember, even though our King isn't here with us, he is here with you." She placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "Your father and I love you with all our heart." She took her hand and pulled her up.

"Where are-"

"Come on. I have something to show you." She followed her mother to her room. Yumi went under her bed and pulled out a box. "Even though you took the book, I continued," she said, pulling out photos of Miyuki's past. "Hayate had left a list and I followed it, hoping one day you would give it back." She went to her drawers and pulled out scissors, glue and an assortment of stickers, ribbons and art things.

Yumi stood up and held out her hand, "Let's continue the King's legacy together." Miyuki didn't take her hand but hugged her.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you more. And you father loves you the most." For the first time in years, Miyuki and Yumi sat down together, on the floor, and completed the scrapbook for the King's sake.

* * *

><p>"You seem awfully happy," Sasuke observed as he and Miyuki walked to school. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Oh, nothing." She continued to skip, smiling like an idiot. "I just feel so grateful for what I have. I have a mother who loves me; you and Itachi would do anything to protect me, friends who care about me and a cat who keeps me in check. I am the luckiest girl alive!" She hugged Sasuke's arm and skipped ahead, humming. He smirked, put his hand into his pockets and went to catch up.

"Hey, Lucky. Stop moving so fast."

* * *

><p>"Miyuki, there you are!" Ino came half running towards Miyuki.<p>

"Oh, hello Ino! How are you this fine day?"

"Never mind that. The dance is in a few days and everything is as I planned it!" As she said this, Ino was vigorously shaking Miyuki's shoulders. "You have a date, right?"

"Um... No."

"What do you mean 'um... no'?"

"It means no one has asked me yet."

"Are you serious?"

"Um... Yes."

"Um... Yes!" Ino mimicked. "Come on, we have Maths and then Biology. I'll annoy you there. We have to get you a date now." She grabbed Miyuki's wrist and dragged her away.

"Bye, Sasuke!" He waved and turned to the other direction for his class. He didn't get far when he got hijacked by Sakura.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he responded as usual.

"Are you going to the dance Ino organised?" He shrugged his shoulders and tried to get away by walked faster, without looking like he was running. Unfortunately, Sakura was able to match his speed.

"What class do you have now?"

"Physics."

"Me, too. That is such a coincidence. I have Maths next so you could help me since we're in the same class." She let out a soft laugh.

**Yeah, coincidence,** he thought as she started to talk about things that neither interested nor helped Sasuke in anyway. All that was going through his mind was how the hell was he going to shake her off.

* * *

><p>"So who do you want to go with?" Ino whispered as they pretended to do their Maths.<p>

"I was thinking of going stag." Actually, Miyuki was really thinking of not going at all but she couldn't say that to Ino because of all the effort she put in.

"You can't do that, it's a guy thing. You have to have a date."

"Then I'll wait until someone asks me."

"Miyuki," Ino hissed. "This is the twenty first century. Girls can ask guys out."

"Yes, but I'd like to keep the whole chivalry rules alive, meaning if a guy asks, I'll accept."

"Like I said before, if you only dressed more cutely-"

"We are in uniform, i.e. we all look the same."

"I'm just saying that you could put in more effort. I mean look at your hair."

"What's wrong with it?" Miyuki asked, tugged at her brown locks in their loose pony tail.

"It's boring, that's what. Compare it to mine." Ino had her long blond hair up in a half bun with several strands curled and framing her face.

"I don't have five hours in the morning; I can barely wake up in time to do the essentials."

"Okay, what about make up? That takes like five minutes and don't say that lip balm is make up because it isn't."

"But it smells yummy." Ino sighed and began to work on the exercise they were given half an hour ago, too tired to convince Miyuki otherwise. She was a hopeless case and there was no point in trying.

* * *

><p>"So, Sasuke," Sakura said as they worked on their work. He tried to avoid her by sitting in the furthest corner of the classroom but she was bent on cornering him for reasons Sasuke had foreseen. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the dance with me."<p>

"No." That was the first word he had contributed to their whole conversation. It wasn't the fact that he was being mean or he had anything against her, he generally didn't want to take her at all because of how she was absolutely in love with him for no true reason.

"Why, are you taking someone?"

'Hn' seemed like the best answer for him right now and nearly every other situation involving fan girls. He got up as soon as the bell rang to only be attacked by Karin.

"Hey, Sasuke!" She smiled and adjusted her glasses. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the spring dance with me."

"No," he said and pushed passed her. For the next two classes, he was being attacked by girls all with the same question. And he gave the same answer each time. It was now lunch and he was supposed to meet his friends in the court yard to 'take advantage of the warm weather' as Naruto, Suigetsu and Miyuki put it. Sasuke was nearly there when he got stopped by another girl.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. The girl was small with ash blonde hair and green eyes. He hadn't seen her before so assumed she was a first year. Usually freshmen left the third years alone but this one seemed determine.

"Hn," he grunted and turned to leave.

"So I guess you're my new brother-in-law." That made Sasuke stops. He turned around and walked back up to her. As innocent as she looked, he didn't like the feeling she gave.

"What?"

She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand, "Oh, where are my manners? Misaki Koizumi, a pleasure to meet you." She stared intently and held onto his hand for a second longer before letting go. "You look more gorgeous than what people say."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he noticed she wasn't in uniform.

"Itachi and my sister were enrolling me. I just transferred here with my brother, Ren. He told me to go find you to tell you that we are moving in for the wedding preparations." Sasuke didn't say anything. It was just like his brother to do something like that without telling him first. He mumbled fine and continued to make his way to the courtyard. As he walked, Sasuke could hear a skipping of feet following him. He stopped and turned around to see Misaki standing a metre behind him. Step, step, stop. There she was, always the same distance behind.

"Could you stop following me?" he growled in frustration.

"I could..." she mused, smiling.

"Will you stop following me?"

"Itachi said I have to stay with you until class starts so I don't get lost." Sasuke sighed and let Misaki follow wishing that she did get lost.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto waved at him to join them but his blue eyes wandered to Misaki standing behind the Uchiha, just like everyone else.

"Who's the kid?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke grunted and sat down next to Miyuki who was furiously scribbling something in her notebook.

"I'm not a kid," Misaki huffed in her defence. "I'm Misaki, Sasuke's sister-in-law to be." She paused and took in everyone's reactions. Some were surprised at the information because they didn't know Itachi was getting married while others found it adorable/hilarious that Sasuke would get a little sister. He glanced at Miyuki who didn't even budge at the news. Her studies were obviously more important. He shuffled closer to her and peered over her shoulder. Her brown hair, which was out of its usual ponytail and all over the place, looked more of a chestnut colour in the sun. Her head was bent so low into her work that she would most likely experience neck pains later and at no point did her hand stop. Sasuke had never seen Miyuki so absorbed in schoolwork, it was almost laughable.

"Do you know how to this question?" White paper with black scrawl was shoved into his field of view. He took the paper and read through her work.

"You used the wrong equation." Sasuke took her pen out of her hand and began to work on the question. "See? If you take this to the other side, they cancel out. That makes it easier to work within the end. Is that your answer?" Miyuki flicked through her textbook.

"Wow, it is. Thank you. That took me all day." She closed up her books and stretched out onto the grass, resting her head on Sasuke's lap. "I deserve a break, don't you agree, Uchiha?"

"It was one question, Miyuki." But he smiled nonetheless.

"Details, details. That's what makes you a boring person." Before he could answer, a voice that he was now learning to hate spoke.

"Is she your girlfriend, Sasuke? She is really pretty." Misaki was standing over them, curiosity in her blue eyes.

"Pfft, he wishes." Miyuki sat up, giggling. "And thank you for calling me pretty."

"I was only saying what was true," she smiled.

"Oh my god! She is so cute!" Miyuki grabbed Misaki and squeezed into a death grip of a hug. "Can I keep her, Sasuke?"

"She is a person, not a pet." But he was ignored.

"And who may you be, if you mind me asking."

"I'm Misaki Koizumi, Tsukasa's youngest and only sister."

"Oh, so you're here for the wedding."

She nodded, "Yep, as a bridesmaid."

"That makes two of us. Since I can't keep you, how about I buy you an ice-cream, Misa-chan? I'm Miyuki, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Miyuki-sempai." Misaki was beginning to like her. "Your girlfriend is really nice, Sasuke."

"She isn't," he responded.

"Ah, friend zoned. You poor soul, you." Misaki placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, her head bowed.

**This girl is freaking strange...**

Miyuki was too busy feeding her ego to notice what was going on around her. "Did you hear that, losers? I'm a sempai!" She got up and went to buy some ice cream, dragging Misaki behind her.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't kidnap the poor kid." Ino said, following her friend. She caught up to Miyuki and watched in astonishment in as the two chose their ice-cream. Miyuki and Misaki both stared at the menu overhead, leaning in slightly. Then, they tilted their heads, muttering 'Hmm...' in unison. It went silent for a while before they both shouted 'Ah!' and pointed at the menu.

"Strawberry ice creams float in creamy soda with extra whipped cream." Miyuki and Misaki both faced each other, faces displaying shock but Miyuki was first to crack.

"Ohmigawd! You are too cute!" She grabbed Misaki into a bear hug and squeezed the tiny life out of her. They took their ice creams and sat down at a bench.

Ino joined them still disturbed by their uncanny likeness. "So, Misa-chan, what grade are you in?" she asked.

"Well, I just started my first year in high school." She was trying to lick ice cream off her nose. "Onee-chan wants me and Ren-nii to transfer to a 'normal high school' instead of the all girls academy I used to go to. It took a while to convince Mum and Dad."

"Who's Ren?" Ino seemed like she would be the only one asking questions while Miyuki sat there and listened, clearly more intrigued by her dessert. Misaki pointed behind Ino into the distance.

"That's my older brother. He is around the same age as you." Ino's gaze followed the young girl's finger until it landed onto a teenage boy with slightly long, deep red hair. "His hair used to be the same blond as me and Onee-chan's but he dyed is as a dare from one of his friends. From what I could recall it was either that or eating a slug and frankly, I am quite glad he dyed it." Ino wasn't listening anymore as she watched the gorgeous guy make his way towards them.

"Saki, let's go. Bridezilla's looking for us." He didn't give any notice to Miyuki's strange ice cream through a straw technique or Ino gawking. Ren just stood there, arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently. Misaki finished her treat and hopped down, hands on her hips.

"Don't call me Saki," she mumbled before turning to Miyuki. "Thank you for the ice cream, Miyuki-sempai. It was nice."

"My pleasure," she smiled back. They waved goodbye to each other and Misaki and Ren left. Miyuki turned to Ino.

"Isn't she completely adorable?" she asked.

"You should take a look at her brother." Ino sighed, her head in hands.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had had enough. As much as he made it obvious, he was still harassed by every girl of his stupid fan club. It was bad enough having a fan club but what really annoyed him was that they knew where he was for every second of the day while he still had trouble remembering his timetable. His head was pounding beyond measure and he couldn't be bothered to attend his last class. All he wanted was peace. All he wanted was to be alone. But, apparently that was virtually impossible. Sasuke pretended to make his way to Chemistry when he snuck out of the crowd and up the staircase to the roof. He went to the edge of the building and took in the quiet, peaceful world he could only enjoy for the next hour. Why was it so hard for them to accept the answer no? It was like the word made no sense to them.<p>

**I just want to be alone. It isn't impossible. **He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before he noticed his wrist watch. **Only five minutes left? **Maybe if he snuck out of school before everyone else finished class, he'd be able to avoid the masses. It seemed like a foolproof idea and he had done it before. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hi Sasuke!" He nearly dropped his bag from the shock of it all. Sasuke turned around, expecting to see Miyuki but instead saw that girl she punched whose name he kept forgetting. "What are you up to?" she asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Hn."

"That's lovely!" she exclaimed overly excitedly for someone who had no clue what he just said. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes or throw something, Sasuke just turned away. Yet, Little Ms. Persistent, didn't understand the meaning of 'Piss off, can't you see I don't want human company?' She just went on and on about the most trivial and mundane things that made Sasuke wish he had never skipped class. One thing which he was grateful for was that she never required any input except for the occasional 'Hn'.

"So, Sasuke, what do you say?" It was the first question she asked throughout the whole duration of their one sided conversation.

"What?"

"Can I be your date for the dance?" she asked, showing excessive eagerness.

"No." All that enthusiasm vanished in a matter of seconds. Her face was cold and serious.

"Why? Who are you going with?"

"Hn."

"That isn't a proper answer. If you are not going with anyone, why not go with me?" Sasuke refused to answer. The only reason he was going was because of Naruto. Something about him needing fun once in a while

"Well, do you have a date or not?" She stood in front of him with her arms folded, an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Yes." And with that, he left.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock.<p>

Sasuke stood outside Miyuki's house, anxiously tapping his foot. He wanted to get this over and done with.

"Hello?" Miyuki was standing in the door way in a black apron which said 'Keep Calm and Don't Burn Dinner, Okay?' in white block writing. "Oh. Hey, Sasuke. What's up?"

"Were you cooking?" he asked cautiously as they sat down on the stairs.

"No, I was burying a body. What do you think genius?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past you... Okay, I'm sorry." Sasuke rubbed his arm where Miyuki punched him.

"So why are you here?" she asked as she pulled off her apron and folded it on her lap.

"Can't I come over without some ulterior motive behind it?"

"I'm not sure but judging by previous surprise visits I think it is safe to say no." Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what has been ailing you to bring your _glorious _presence to my humble dwelling?"

"I have come with a question."

"And that question is..?"

Sasuke thought it was best to just go with it. "Will you go to the school dance with me?"

"Wait... what?" Miyuki stared t him in astonishment.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Gee, I don't know, Sasuke. It's just so sudden. I mean, it's this weekend..."

Sometime he wished Miyuki would just do things without creating further complications. Sasuke sighed and stood up. "That's fine. It's my fault, anyway, for asking so late. You probably already have a date" He walked away, waving without turning back. "See you around."

"I'd love to go with you." He stopped dead in his track, wondering if he heard right.

"What?"

"I said..." She walked up to him, smiling artfully. "I'd love to go with you. It would stop Ino from harassing and/or trying to set me up with someone."

"But I thought..."

"Nah, no one's _really_ asked me." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the 'really'. "Fine, I kind of rejected people because I didn't want to go."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke couldn't help but grin. "Great, so I'll..."

"I'll meet you at school; don't worry about picking me up." He turned to leave. "But just one question, why me?"

"Why 'you' what?"

"Why did you ask me?" He raised his eyebrow. "I mean, not that I'm not grateful just curious."

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "What do you think?"

"Um... as a bodyguard against your crazy admirers?"

"Or I prefer you over everyone else." He let the statement sink in before leaving. "Bye, Miyuki."

"Yeah... um... bye, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>Miyuki decided to not come too early to the dance. One was to avoid Ino and two was that she lost track of time in the bath. When she walked into the school hall, it was completely changed. It was decorated from top to toe in soft pastel yet bright colour and everyone was wearing similar colours to the decor. Now she felt out of place in her deep navy blue dress and black leggings.<p>

"You're late!" Ino had her hands on her hips tapping her foot intolerantly. She was wearing a short strapless satin red dress with her hair tied up elegantly. "You were supposed to be here over an hour ago. What's your excuse?"

"Wardrobe malfunction, Mother."

"I heard that. Well, at least you look good even though the colour scheme is all wrong." Ino walked ahead and Miyuki followed, not knowing what else to do. "I can't believe that this actually worked! It makes this being our finally year all the more worthwhile, am I right?"

"Mm hm."

"Speaking of final year, have you thought about what you want to do after we graduate?"

"No, not really. Still thinking of my options." Miyuki's eyes kept wondering around the crowds of happily dancing students, completely oblivious to Ino's chattering.

"Are you even listening to a word I was saying?"

"No," she said, still looking vacuous. "But have you seen Sasuke around?"

A small, sly, smile crept on Ino's face. "Yeah, he is over there, glaring at anything that moves." Miyuki smiled her thanks and went into the direction she was pointing in. She walked casually and took the seat next to her oldest friend. Sasuke sat there with a scowl on his normally emotionless face. He was wearing black jeans and his arms were folded over a storm grey shirt.

"You know if you keep looking like that you'll get premature wrinkles," Miyuki warned in all seriousness as she poked his forehead.

He turned to face her and smirked, "And you know this... how?"

"It's just something a girl should know."

"You look pretty tonight, Kitty Kat."

"Oh, really? I was hoping I do because I can't see further than several metres."

"I flatter you and you go one about how you can't see without your glasses."

Miyuki gave him a half smile and pinched his cheek. "Naw, why so grouchy, darling?"

"A certain blonde idiot has been harassing me for the past thirty minutes about how I 'need' fun because you were late." He re-glared at her as if his lack of fun was her fault.

"I have my reasons," she explained as she pulled off her heels but Miyuki could still feel the Uchiha's stare on her. "Bath salts are too soothing for their own good. There should be warnings on them."

Sasuke laughed and got up. "Hey, I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"I feel bad for leaving you all alone here for so long." She got up and pushed him back into his chair. "I'll get it for you."

"Hey, you forgot your shoes..." He picked up her sliver heels but she had already vanished into the throng of people. "Or you could leave them with me." Sasuke sighed and placed the shoes on his lap, waiting again.

**Waiting could be fun**, he thought as he played with the straps of the shoes, his head in his hand. **Scratch that, waiting sucks. Miyuki, where are you?**

"Hi, Sasuke. Did you date stand you up? I told you that I'd be best." He didn't want to deal with this now but it seemed like he had no choice. He picked up Miyuki's shoes and showed her.

"Your date is a pair of shoes? That's cute." Sasuke sighed, praying that Miyuki would hurry.

"Sorry for taking so long, Sas-cake but I got distracted from mixing drinks and Hinata made this crazy combination, I think my nose won't feel the same." Prayer answered, Sasuke stood up, replaced her shoes with his drink of Miyuki and tried to escape.

"You're with _her_?!" And this was why Sasuke hated human company especially in the form of his fan girls.

"_Her_ has a name, you know?" Miyuki didn't like Cakeface's tone of voice. "Now, go away before your face cracks under the pressure you are putting it under." She took Sasuke's hand and began to drag him away.

"Pity date," Cakeface scoffed.

**Please don't turn around, Miyuki. For my sake. **But she did.

"Oh you poor deluded puppy." Miyuki gave her a leer, slipped her hand into Sasuke's and practically skipped away.

"Should I ask?" he mumbled, cautiously. She did was giggle maliciously and sat down. "Girl thing, right?"

Miyuki nodded, "She is so fun to annoy, makes me actually enjoy today. Look there's Naruto."

"Don't wave at him. He'll make me... us do something," he warned her, more for his sake than anyone else's.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and ignore him. "Hello, Naruto!" she exclaimed and waved to their friend. Naruto smiled and came over.

"Hey Miyuki, you look beautiful tonight." She smiled at the compliment and hugged him.

"Thank you, you look great yourself too. I bet Hinata's happy." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head, mumbling his thanks.

"So do you two want to dance with us? Must be boring hovering at the sidelines," Naruto calmly suggest, ignoring Sasuke's glares.

"No thanks, still drinking." She lifted her cup. "And I'm afraid that Twinkle Toes here might crush my delicate feet."

"Hey-" Sasuke began.

"Not wearing shoes, remember?" She lifted up her heels to eye level, proving her early statement. "And I didn't take you to be much of a dancer." He just shrugged in response. "Thanks again, Naruto, but I'll sit this out, mainly for Mr. Lonely here." Naruto smiled and went back to Hinata who was with Ino.

"So..." The blonde questioned.

"Didn't work. I told you that the only way to do this is with force," Naruto responded. Ino sighed and pointed at Sasuke and Miyuki. The Uchiha was bent down and whispering something in his friend's ear before taking her hand and leaving.

"These things need patience. Don't worry, our plans will work."

"It s-sounds a little e-evil, Ino-chan..."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miyuki," Sasuke began.<p>

"Sasuke, I feel bored. Can we go?"

"I thought you had to be here."

"I came; Ino saw me and knows I came for her as moral support, so let's go. I would really like something to eat. Its suck-ish how there is no good food that would fill me up."

Sasuke smiled and took her hand in his, "You read my mind, Kitty Kat. So where do you feel like going?" he asked as they left.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, these are too good." Miyuki licked the sticky, luscious, barbeque sauce off her lips and fingers, before take a drink. "We should have gone here earlier." Sasuke mumbled his appreciation as he took another saucy buffalo chicken wing. "Dibs on the last wing," she mumbled with her mouth full, eyeing the lone, tasty, and sultry piece of chicken.<p>

"It's mine," he smirked and they both struck the chicken with their forks and played a serious game of tug-o-war with the last delicious wing.

"I called dibs, you monster. Do you not know the rules of dibs?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Do you know how sexy you look tonight?" he breathed huskily in her ear. Miyuki let out a small squeak like a startled mouse and dropped her fork, losing the battle over the wing. "Now, it's mine," he sneered successfully and ate the last one.

"No fair, you tricked me," she whined, her face scarlet red, as she pushed him away. "Fine, two can play at that game." She lifted up her hand to get a waiter's attention. "Um, excuse me. Can we please have the bill?" A young boy came and gave them the bill expecting someone to pay for it. Miyuki got up and straightened out her dress. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and freshen up, darling. Wait for me outside, okay?" She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek before vanishing off. She resided in the bathroom, laughing uncontrollably. After she calmed down and regained her composure, Miyuki left the bathroom and found Sasuke standing outside with his hands in his pockets.

"You are the most evil, vindictive, malicious, deceptive fiend ever," he said as they walked.

"What? I am absolutely appalled you'd say that." She placed her hand over her heart in hurt. "You started it. Now I feel bad, fine, I'll pay half." She sighed and fiddled through her purse.

Sasuke put his hand on hers to stop her. "Don't, okay? I was only joking."

"Wow, the great, stoic Sasuke Uchiha was joking. Is the world ending?" she gasped and then started giggling hysterically.

"Have you gone mad, Kitty Kat? You're losing it." Miyuki ignored him and skipped ahead.

"Hey, look. It's that park we used to go to." She grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could with her heels on. "I like how open it is," she said spinning around.

"Hey, Miyuki..."

"Mm?" He extended his hand out for her to take. She raised her eyebrow but accepted nonetheless. "What are you doing..?"

"Proving a point." Sasuke slipped his hand on her waist. "I can dance."

Miyuki gave a ghost of a smile, "I never doubted you, just took extra precautions." She squeezed her hand in his and the other rested on his shoulder.

"I hear mockery."

"Fine, prove me wrong." He smirked and spun her around slowly and in time. His eyes were closed and he had a goofy smile etched on his face as he held Miyuki close. She had never felt him be so gentle before. It was like he was experiencing a pleasant memory. She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his captivating scent, using his soothing heartbeat as the rhythm.

Soon, Miyuki's curiosity got the better of her. "Who taught you how to dance like this? I mean you're actually really good."

"Mum taught me, she loved formal dancing." Miyuki saw a flash of melancholy in his onyx orbs. She tried to lean in and embrace him but ended up tripping on her feet.

"Damn these shoes," she mumbled angrily as she yanked them off.

"Why did you wear them then?" he asked, helping her up.

"They are really pretty. See?" She held them up admiring their sparkle in the moon light, before walking off. "Come here, Sasuke." He came to wear she was standing and she instructed him to lie down. "Look at the moon." She lifted her arm up as if to trace the celestial body. "It looks so beautiful from behind the leaves doesn't it? It lights up the leaves and makes them look like dark shadows." She turned her head and faced Sasuke. His face was emotionless as he gazed blankly at the starry night sky. "Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Talk to me, please." She slipped her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm not going to force you to say things you don't want to and you'd probably tell me in your own time but I can't stand being in the dark." Sasuke kept quiet and gazed on ahead. Miyuki gave up and mumbled inaudibly to herself.

"Kitty Kat." He lifted her hand up and held it to his chest. "I'm sorry but not now, okay? I don't feel like that right now."

She sighed and faced him, "Promise you'll talk to me?"

He smirked back, "I promise, Kitty Kat."

"Good because I will hold that against you and you should know well that I don't take empty... promises... lightly." She prodded him with every syllable, giggling as he swatted her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Only God knows when the next chapter will arrive or what it is about. I feel bad. (TT_TT)<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Minami**


	37. Just Take The Chance

**Hey de ho. I'm baaack, like after a year and a half. I apologise sincerely. Not making any promises here but I will hopefully pit out a chapter, maybe two, per month. Depending on my schedule. Anyway, I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favourited this story even after this long. You don't understand how much I appreciate you guys. Also, I have started another Naruto fanfiction but inside the ninja world with Naruto and his shinobros.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy, my friends.**

* * *

><p>The last time Miyuki was standing on a pedestal having a random stranger poke pins in all sorts of places was almost ten years ago for her aunt's wedding. For some reason her memory of it seemed a much more enjoyable, rather than uncomfortable, experience back then compared to now. The dressmaker insisted she stayed as still as a marionette doll once translated into nicer, articulate words while she measured, adjusted and fitted for her ice blue satin dress while muttering darkly at Miyuki's disproportional figure. And to top it all off, Loki, now more of a cat and less of a kitten, was having the time of his life playing with the black studded hem of her dress.<p>

"Are you done yet?" Misaki was next to her having the same dress fitted but with white studs rather than black. It seemed that she had finished with the final fitting before the wedding.

"I wish," she mumbled before the dressmaker had a fit and yelled at the tuxedo cat before she left the room to consult her associates. "This wedding is doing my head in," she complained as she went into the changing room to get out of the suffocating but magnificent dress. Loki slipped under the door to her and rubbed is head against her bare calf. "Out, Loki, Mummy's getting changed."

"Tell me about it. I mean I am happy for my sister and everything but this is getting too much. Mum and Dad are over the moon about it and every second all you here is, "Wedding this, wedding that." It's enough to drive someone to insanity. I don't get people who do this for a living."

"Me neither," Miyuki responded as she got up and stretched. "Well I have to take Mr. Naughty Kittens to the vet. Poor baby isn't feeling well. Isn't that right?" she asked in a baby voice as she rubbed her face into his fur.

"You are going to die alone as an old cat lady," Misaki explained in a manner of all that was wise as she slipped off her chair. "With like twenty cats and they'll devour your dead body."

"You need psychiatric help, kid," she laughed as she got her jacket and scooped Loki up into her arms. "You are coming?" Misaki nodded and followed her out. As they were about to leave, they heard a bellow that caused both girls to jump.

"No way! No freaking way!" Both girls turned to see Misaki's older brother storming out of a doorway followed by Tsukasa. "I should have never agreed to this wedding."

"But you promised," His sister reminded him." Come, Renbow-"

"Don't you Renbow me." Miyuki looked at Misaki and mouthed 'Renbow' to her but only got a hushed hand movement from the young girl. "I dyed and cut my hair for your stupid wedding. I faced brutal wedding planners all giving me their 'opinion' like I care or something. I went through suit after suit for you not only did you make me wear white but you go on ahead and change it to this disturbing thing and still expect me to go with it." Ren was breathing heavily after his little rant and his older sister just stared at him, it seemed that this was the most the boy ever spoke. He growled one more time and left the room, followed by a very angry Misaki.

"Ren, stop it!" For a young girl, Misaki had a lot of responsibility radiating out of her as she went to resolve the problem of her brother's stubbornness. There was not much time left before the wedding, tomorrow evening was when everyone had to fly out to the venue, a fancy island beach resort which Tsukasa and Itachi went to once before and the wedding was the next day. They did the dress rehearsal yesterday minus a few guests and the venue was supposedly ready but Tsukasa didn't trust anyone else's judgement except hers and Itachi thought it was best to let her take charge this time. She would have liked a little more time to mentally prepare herself but with stress levels at an all time high, Miyuki found it best at times like these, she should keep her opinions inside.

"It's sucky how we have to fly out tomorrow for the wedding," Sasuke said as he walked with her away from the marital madness. "I mean the wedding isn't even for another week-"

"Three days, actually. And stop being a sour puss. Think of it this way, we get to have fun at a resort hotel with pools and fancy tropical drinks. While everyone else spends summer here being bored, we are living the life."

"I really don't care. I'll be happy just as long as I don't sit near some screaming kid on the plane."  
>"Okay, Mr Grumpy Pants," she said in a baby voice and pinched his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and went their separate ways.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, I am so excited!" Misaki had been bouncing up and down the whole as they stood in line at the airport. The one problem with international flights was the wait. The approximately three hour long wait to get checked in and baggage taken then wait for the flight, board the flight, then wait for everyone to board the flight, followed by the annoying aeroplane safety while the flight attendant doing it had a facial expression that screamed kill me now, then the plane decided to move. Unfortunately, Sasuke's wish didn't come true. Behind him was the grubbiest and loudest five year old to be allowed on a plane. Miyuki tried so hard to no indulge in his misfortune but when the child leaned in and his little grubby hands, sticky with who knows what, grabbed Sasuke's face that something broke inside him. He turned around with a dead pan expression on his face and said monotonously, "The Tooth Fairy isn't real. It's your parents leaving you coins." The little boy's happiness was drained from his face and he started bawling his eyes out which finally got his parent's attention. Sasuke sat down and gave Miyuki a smile of satisfaction.<p>

"You are pure evil. As in crush anyone in your path, take over the world evil."

"Thank you."

"I feel so sorry for Itachi's future kids if this is how you treat children."

"I won't be there to deal with them."

"Meaning..?"

"Too... er... busy with, you know, university stuff." She was about to ask what he had planned for the future but Sasuke ended saying he was tired and slept on her shoulder for the remaining three hours of the plane ride.

"Well ain't this fancy?" Misaki laughed happily as she ran up to the front of the hotel. "It has like everything. A pool, beaches, food, and other fancy stuff." She excitedly giggled and handed her luggage to the bell boy as everyone else followed suit. Itachi passed around their room keys and Miyuki was with Misaki and Sasuke with Ren.

"It's getting late so why don't all of you get some sleep and have fun tomorrow?" Itachi pointed out but everyone was already on their way to their rooms. She picked up her luggage and made her way to her room when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She couldn't take her eyes off his cheerful smile as he leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me here at 5am. Okay?"

"Um... sure. But why?"

"It's a surprise and bring something warm." He gave her a wink and went to his hotel rooms.

"What was that about?" Miyuki jumped and turned around to see Misaki grinning at her.

"I dunno. He wants to show me something."

"Are you going to go?"

"I guess." Misaki squeaked in response. "What is wrong with you?"

"You two are so adorkable, it is unbelievable."

"Adorkable?"

"Ya know, dorky and adorable. Get with the times."

"I just learnt what SMH was; I will get with your strange language at my own pace."

"And this is why Sasuke hasn't asked you out yet."

"What?" She opened the door to their room and Misaki sat on a bed.

"You're too clueless. He is so crushing on you."

"I highly doubt that."

"As an unbiased third party observer-" Miyuki scoffed but she ignored her and continued. "You and Sasuke are perfect for each other. If you were characters I'd ship you."

"You'd ship us?"

Misaki sighed. "Ship is-"

"I know what ships are. In all contexts," she added as the young girl opened her mouth. "Sasuke can't like me. It'll be awkward and weird."

"No. Because you like him too." She raised her brow in disbelief. "You are crushing hard on him and he is to you. You know every detail about each other that it could make others sick and he actually smiles in your company."

"He smiles all the time."

"Only for you. He only ever smiles for you. Come on, you two are like perfect. It's killing me!" She rolled about dramatically and groaned like she was dying.

"I dunno."

"You've probably always like him. Have you ever thought about him in a romantic kind of sense?" The answer was yes. Hands down, yes. On several occasions actually. She blamed Itachi and Naruto. Those two fed her the ideas.

"Okay... say, hypothetically obviously, that what you say is true, what's that got to do with me?"

"He will most likely ask you out tomorrow morning and then you'll hook up at the wedding and BAM! couple magic." Before she could question the multiple flaws in Misaki's idea, the girl pushed her into bed. "Now get some sleep, you have a super early start tomorrow." She couldn't even argue as her face was covered with a blanket and all lights switched off.

She stood in the lobby with a blanket over her shoulders. Hardly anyone was awake except for the staff and it was still pitch black outside. She shivered and jogged on the spot to keep warm. She couldn't sleep for the past couple of hours because she couldn't get what Misaki said out of her head. What if Sasuke liked her? Knowing him, he would have said something by now. Actually, now she doubted that idea. He wouldn't want to jeopardise their friendship, years and years of friendship. That's saying if he had feelings for her. And that was a big if.

"Nah, it's ridiculous," she said to herself.

"What's ridiculous?" She jumped and turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her.

"Oh, nothing. This wedding is a bit ridiculous. So extravagant and..." she trailed off and glared at him. "You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. It took me a little longer than I anticipated getting out of bed."

"I was freezing out here."

"I told you to get something warm. Come on." Before she could protest, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the hotel. She tried to ask him questions but he just shut her down, telling her to be patient. She bit her lip and followed as they got further away from the hotel and ended up on a-

"Tada!"

"A beach?" She turned around and gave him a condescending look. "I have been to these, you know."

"It's not the beach, it what's next." He pulled her close and sat on the sand, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

"Sasuke... this is not exactly comfortable." He sighed impatiently and pulled her onto his lap.

"There, now you're fine." No, she wasn't fine. She was nestled in his lap with his arm around her waist while his other hand was on her thigh.

"Sasuke..."

"Shh." He pressed his hand against her face and squeezed. "Watch." She turned to where he was pointing and saw the warm hazy glow of the rising sun. She sucked her breath in as she watched the sky change from blue to purple to red orange and the sunlight dance along the crashing wave. She unintentionally wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of the sunrise. Sasuke smiled and stroked her hair as Miyuki held him close.

"This is amazing."

"Yeah. The reason Itachi picked this place was because it was the last place we were with our parents before..."

"Oh," she mumbled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for showing me." He smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to turn pink.

"No problem." He turned his head back to the sunrise. "When I first saw it, I thought that I wanted you to see it with you. And it looks pretty great at night." She couldn't help but shiver under his gentle touch. "You cold?" She nodded and he wrapped both his arms and the blanket tightly around them. "You should get some sleep; you look like you had a rough night."

"You don't even know..." she mumbled and nestled her head against his chest, taking the all too familiar smell of mint and just plain Sasuke.

The wedding ceremony started late afternoon and everything that happened was like a blur to Miyuki. She remembered biting her lip to stop herself from crying to the point it started to bleed and spent the rest of the ceremony with her face behind a bouquet of white roses, much to her dismay. Halfway through, she felt Sasuke's hand brush hers twice then he held it gently behind their backs, along with a reassuring smile. Not that it reassured her in any way as all she remembered was Misaki's words.

Stupid big mouth kid, she thought as she clapped along with everyone else as Itachi kissed his bride. They followed the newly married couple out to the reception and she took the corner of the hall, watching everybody congratulate them. She clapped politely as the newlywed couple finished their first dance and went up to Itachi, grinning broadly.

"You looked so adorable with Tsukasa. I think I'm going to cry again."

Itachi laughed and gave her a hug, "Thank you, Miyuki. Would you like this dance?"

"Ooohh, I never danced with a freshly married man."

"Only you can make me sound like orange juice." She laughed and they continued to dance.

"Miyuki, when you get married-"

"What makes you so sure? I'm not even 17 yet and according to Sasuke I am 20 cats away from becoming a crazy cat lady." He gave her a quizzical expression. "Loki knocked up some random stray and they have like 5 kittens living under my garage."

"As long as you don't take these cats as your babies, you will find someone I know that you would have guys lining up for such a pretty girl like you. As I was saying, can I walk you down the aisle? I would like to be the one who gives you to a good husband." She bit her lip again and nodded vigorously, afraid that if she spoke she would start to cry uncontrollably and hugged him tight. The song finished and Itachi got dragged away by Tsukasa's mother. Her eyes wandered around the room and Miyuki noticed Sasuke leaving the reception hall, so she followed him out. She found him sitting on a bench which faced the beach, staring blankly ahead.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," he said and she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and if I have to get dragged about by one more cousin, I'll-"

"Calm down. It's kinda your fault for looking so hot." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She was extremely thankful for the dark because she could feel her face heating up. "You know, guys in a suit look nice." Sasuke let out a grunt and continued to stare ahead. "At least Itachi is happy. He looked so adorable with Tsukasa. And probably in the next year or so you'll be an uncle. Isn't that exciting?"

"That's if I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I... eh... you know with uni and stuff. I don't have time to even notice let alone look after a crying, pooping machine."

"You really hate everything, don't you?" He let out a snort of amusement.

"No, I just hate when people fuss over things like puppies and babies and weddings. Look how stupid my hair looks." Instead of having his hair stick out like it normally did, Sasuke had it sleeked down at the back.

"I can fix that."

"Yes, fix it." Miyuki grinned and pulled out a small comb from the bust of her dress. "What else do you keep there?" he asked, turning away.

"Anything really. Right now I have fifteen bucks and some sour snakes. Whatever fits when I don't have a bag, not like you'd ever know," she said and stood up on her knees to fix up his hair. It felt soft and it smelts so good she wanted to bury her face in it. Then she remembered Misaki's words.

"I think you always liked him. Just take the chance."

When she finished fixing his hair, he looked up at her and he gave her a smile. "Thanks, Kitty Kat."He pointed at the beach in front of them. "Wanna go check it out?" He stood up and extended his hand for her to take.

"Um... sure. But isn't it dangerous?" She looked at his watch and it was well past midnight.

"We've been here before."

"Yeah but it wasn't this late. And the lights were still on."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He gave her a gentle smile which made her heart flutter as he squeezed her hand and dragged her to the beach.

"It's beautiful at night too," she whispered and rested her head against his arm. The moon was almost full and created a soft white glow that illuminated the entire scenery better than any light. The ocean was more quiet then of the morning, the dark waves occasionally crashing against the white sand. Sasuke took off his jacket, shoes and shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun." He grinned maliciously and picked her up in his arms and ran to the water.

"Sasuke, no please don't. This dress is really expensive."

"You should have taken it off."

"But..."

"But what?" Sasuke was standing above the knee deep water and she clung harder to his chest.

"Please don't do it. I could get sick." Sasuke gave her a reassuring look and she relaxed. "Thank you

"But his arms disappeared from below her. In a final attempt to stay dry, she clung to his neck which resulted in both of them falling in. Once they resurfaced, Miyuki was ready to beat him up but his laughter distracted her. He pushed his wet hair back and smiled.

"See fun, right?"

"You're an idiot," she said through laughter.  
>He passed her his tuxedo jacket and turned around. Getting the idea, she shimmied out of the wet dress and covered herself with his coat. She turned back around and saw Sasuke was wearing his shirt, much to her disappointment, as he pulled her onto his lap and stared off at the dark crashing waves. "Thanks for that," she said as she put her arms around his shoulders. "Although you gave me a heart attack, it was fun."<p>

"You are welcome, Kitty Kat. You've been looking a bit sad since this morning and I wanted to see your beautiful smile." He looked down at her with a smile, his obsidian eyes full of kindness which made her heart ache.

He only ever smiles for me. Miyuki bit her lip and leaned close. Now or never, she thought as she stroked his cheek and kissed him. She felt his hands hold onto her waist and tighten in surprise. As she deepened the kiss, she felt a tingling sensation pulse through her body but something was off. Sasuke pulled away and leaned back as possible, creating an unfamiliar distance between them. She caught on and got off his lap.

"We shouldn't have done that. Not now." He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki felt her cheeks heat up as she played with the buttons of the jacket. Why would he say that? Did she just destroy years of friendship for the off chance of him maybe liking her? "It was a bet," she hastily made up, grinning stupidly. "Misaki said that I wouldn't have the guts to kiss you or her brother and since Ren kinda scares me, I chose you. Yay, I win fifty bucks." She punched the air and skipped away. The moment she found herself in some deserted hallway of the resort, Miyuki collapsed onto the ground and started to cry, muffling her sobs into his jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>All done. Yeah ya!<strong>

**I'll hopefully see y'all in a month.**

**Bye!**


End file.
